The Secret
by Elenthya
Summary: Après une nuit interminable, le soleil se lève enfin... Parviendra-t-il à disperser les démons qui les hantent sans répit? Rising Sun: le chapitre 12, enfin en ligne! Merci à tous pour votre patience, bonne lecture et à très vite!
1. Prologue The Beginning of the End

.

_Prologue_

_The Beginning of the End…_

.

.

_2011. November. Late at night…_

.

Un éclat dans les profondeurs.

Attentif, son regard se braqua sur le reflet, qui disparut presque aussitôt. Elle se mordit la lèvre, haletante. Dans le silence de la nuit, son cœur martelait ses tempes à n'en plus finir. Sa poigne se resserra sur son arme, objet lourd et glacé dont elle, pourtant tireuse chevronnée, sentait douloureusement le poids cette nuit-là. Elle éleva la voix, et ce qu'elle aurait voulu être un cri d'alerte, vif et perçant, fut à peine plus audible qu'un murmure étranglé.

- Castle… !

Elle chercha de tous ses yeux un geste, attendit le signe qu'elle avait été entendue, comprise. Une seconde qui eut valeur d'éternité, alors que sous l'eau une tragédie silencieuse semblait se jouer.

- **Castle** **!** cria-t-elle enfin, son arme à bout de bras pointée vers les profondeurs. Castle, sortez de là !

Injonction inutile, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Passant par-delà ses murailles de bon sens et de sang-froid qu'elle avait mis des années à bâtir, l'angoisse lui tordit les entrailles, lui arracha des frissons d'horreur. Une myriade de questions lui traversa l'esprit le temps d'un éclair : devait-elle plonger à son tour ? Son arme une fois trempée répondrait-elle encore ? Elle était bonne nageuse, mais serait-elle en mesure de se défendre s'il s'en prenait à elle ? Combien de femmes sûres de leurs capacités avait-elle vu depuis le début de sa carrière, combien de corps pourtant solides et en pleine santé avait-elle contemplés dans la mort, abattus par la main destructrice et soudain invincible d'un homme plus fort qu'elles ?

Qu'importe, il fallait agir ! Elle allait prendre une grande inspiration et s'élancer à son tour, quand comme pour la rappeler à l'ordre la douleur la transperça, vive et cuisante sur son sternum, diffuse à toute sa poitrine. Si brutale qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé quelques brèves secondes. Non, elle n'était pas comme ces autres qui avaient pourtant toutes leurs chances de s'en sortir. La blessure du sniper était toujours béante dans son esprit, tandis que le sillage de la balle persistait encore, quelque part dans la mémoire de son corps meurtri.

Si elle plongeait et qu'_il_ s'attaquait à elle, elle ne pourrait pas lui résister indéfiniment, le maîtriser encore moins. Et elle coulerait à son tour…

Pas question… !

**- Castle !**

Il fallait qu'elle agisse, ou il serait bientôt trop tard. Elle releva son arme que l'hésitation lui avait fait baisser, visa sans effort. Le souffle suspendu, la peur au ventre, elle attendit. Le temps s'étira, s'allongea alors qu'elle guettait l'instant propice…

Puis au bout de quelques interminables secondes, plus par instinct que par véritable raison, Beckett appuya sur la détente. La balle creva l'onde, le coup de feu roula, assourdissant après un tel silence.

Et dans une lente évanescence pourpre, cruelle et annonciatrice, le sang fleurit à la surface de l'eau.

**- CASTLE !**


	2. Chapter 1 The Bullet and The Secret

_._

_Title : The Secret_

_Disclamer : Kate Beckett, Rick Castle, et les autres personnages de la série « Castle » ne m'appartiennent pas – mais c'est un plaisir que d'écrire pour eux…_

_**Warning : spoilers saisons 3 et 4. Cette fic commence quelques jours après le 4x07 « Cops and Robbers », fameux épisode de la prise d'otages. L'action se passe donc en novembre 2011 sauf indication de ma part…**_

_._

_L'idée de base de cette fic – ma première concernant ce fandom – m'est venue au début de l'épisode 4x04, « Kick the Ballistics ». Kate avait une attitude étrange en arrivant sur une scène de crime…_

_Voici ce qui en a résulté. Un écrit « coup de tête » qui a fait bien du chemin depuis…_

_Bonne lecture !_

.

.

.

_I don't believe in anything but myself_

_I don't believe in anything but myself_

_But then you opened up a door, you opened up a door_

_Now I start to believe in something else_

_But how do I know if I'll make it through?_

_How do I know? Where's the proof in you?_

_._

_Je ne crois en rien d'autre que moi-même_

_Je ne crois en rien d'autre que moi-même_

_Mais tu as alors ouvert une porte, ouvert une porte_

_Et je commence à croire en quelque chose de nouveau_

_Mais comment savoir si je vais réussir ?_

_Comment savoir ? Qu'est-ce qui en toi me le prouve ?_

_Ingrid Michaelson,_

_« Soldier » (Battle with the Heart)_

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**The Bullet and the Secret**

.

.

_2011. November. __**The morning before.**_

Le silence régnait dans le cabinet, si total et si profond que le cliquetis d'une petite horloge ouvragée, pourtant posée sur une étagère à l'autre bout de la pièce, était clairement audible. Avec sa lenteur coutumière, l'homme parcourut le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains, examina chaque résultat à la recherche d'une discordance, d'une erreur. Mais il eut enfin un petit soupir, cligna des yeux avant de reposer les feuillets et de croiser les mains dessus. Son regard quitta les caractères pour affronter celui attentif mais intransigeant de la femme assise devant son bureau. L'espace de quelques secondes il l'observa, apprécia l'éclat de son teint, moins translucide depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Son visage, osseux lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital, avait repris quelques jolies formes, et sa tenue, d'un goût non extravagant mais toutefois recherché, semblait vouloir affirmer son retour à une vie normale. Ses cheveux fins, raides et sans apprêts pendant son hospitalisation, brillait doucement sous la lumière matinale que laissaient filtrer les fenêtres, délicatement ondulés, aveu muet d'un certain temps passé à les travailler. Pour le non averti, elle aurait paru belle et altière, impressionnante dans ces talons hauts qu'elle semblait affectionner. Une femme flic, inspecteur née, silencieuse mais toute aussi dangereuse et infaillible que l'arme qu'elle devait très probablement porter en cet instant même.

Mais le maquillage pourtant habilement dispensé ne pouvait tromper ses yeux de médecin en fin de carrière, et sous le fond de teint, la pâleur de la fatigue l'interpellait aussi sûrement que le vague mauve sombre qui ourlait ses paupières, à peine visible. Ses mains sûres et soignées, un rien trop fines, sa silhouette de mannequin qu'il avait entrevue lors de son dernier examen, encore frêle malgré les multiples sports qu'elle pratiquait, dissimulée en cet instant sous d'épais habits d'hiver.

Et cette lueur dans ses prunelles, sous l'assurance et la morgue habituelles… Une lueur qu'elle n'avait probablement pas _avant_. Celle de la douleur, sourde mais permanente, le signe d'une âme meurtrie.

Il baissa les paupières, eut une lente inspiration, et s'humecta les lèvres à la recherche de mots qu'il avait pourtant déjà.

- Vos résultats sont bons. Vos bilans sanguins sont normaux désormais, et votre dernier scanner est sans défaut tout comme mon examen clinique. Pour ce qui est de votre convalescence, je la considère achevée depuis longtemps.

Malgré son regard qui se fit noir et perçant, il la vit déglutir avec discrétion.

- Alors pourquoi ? dit-elle d'une voix neutre bien que légèrement incisive.

Le médecin s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil, et la scruta par-delà ses lunettes.

- Pourriez-vous me décrire plus en détail ces douleurs ?

Elle retint un hochement de tête impatient, fronça le front comme si être là lui semblait soudain être une perte de temps. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans son bureau, elle eut l'air de fuir son regard. Fierté de flic ?

- C'est assez difficile à expliquer, annonça-t-elle finalement. Cela peut arriver n'importe quand. C'est plus fréquent lorsque je fais un effort. Mais ça peut survenir aussi lorsque je suis assise à mon bureau, ou dans ma voiture… ou même la nuit.

- C'est assez fort pour vous réveiller ?

Elle affronta son regard avec difficultés, et peut-être aussi une pointe de colère : elle acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête. Ça ne devait vraiment pas être dans son caractère de se plaindre. Depuis quand souffrait-elle ainsi ? Et qu'est-ce qui avait pu la décider à revenir ?

- Quel genre de douleur est-ce ? Cela ressemble-t-il aux courbatures des premières semaines ?

- Non, c'est plus…

Elle baissa la tête, et ses yeux verts se perdirent dans le vague.

- …ça ressemble à ce qui s'est passé quand la balle est… est entrée.

Elle ferma les paupières et ses traits se crispèrent un bref instant. Le médecin plissa les yeux face à cette détresse, fugace mais poignante sur ce visage d'habitude si grave. Elle porta la main à son sternum, esquissa un geste imprécis vers son épaule gauche.

- La douleur se propage à toute la poitrine, c'est tellement soudain que je n'arrive plus à respirer. Puis ça s'estompe… et la minute suivante, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Dans son regard, il vit qu'elle le défiait de mépriser cette douleur puisqu'elle n'était que passagère. Depuis quelques mois qu'il la suivait comme patiente, il savait à quel point son seuil de résistance à la souffrance – tout comme sa superbe – était élevé : elle ne serait jamais revenue pour une simple crampe. Et elle savait qu'il savait.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, mais finalement ne dit rien, dans l'expectative. Comme il restait silencieux, elle haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

- Alors… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le médecin se redressa dans son fauteuil et croisa à nouveau les doigts devant lui.

- Kate, ce que je vais vous dire, vous le savez probablement déjà. Il est des blessures qui mettent parfois plus de quelques mois à se refermer, même lorsqu'extérieurement tout paraît sain et sans défaut. Donnez-vous du temps.

- J'ai déjà pris mon temps, beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, souffla vivement la jeune femme. J'ai suivi vos conseils, je suis restée absente plus de trois mois quand à peine quelques semaines m'auraient suffi. J'ai fait ça pour rassurer mon père autant que pour moi-même. Ça fait presque six mois maintenant, et pourtant il ne se passe pas un jour sans que j'ai peur de me lever et de ressentir cette douleur… Et vous me dites que tout va bien ? Il y a _forcément_ un problème quelque part !

Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme réalisant tout à coup son emportement. Sa voix, rendue un peu plus aigüe par l'angoisse, se tut aussitôt. Une expression butée figea ses traits, et elle se renfonça dans son siège, croisa les bras.

- Il y en a forcément un.

D'un geste très digne, le médecin retira alors ses lunettes, les posa avec douceur devant lui.

- Il y a peut-être un problème, mais ça n'a pas grand-chose de physiologique. Kate, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de ce qu'on appelle la mémoire du corps ?

Le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme revint sur lui. Elle eut un battement de cils indéfini, vaguement dédaigneux et malgré tout dans l'expectative.

- C'est encore un sujet à controverse parmi beaucoup de spécialistes. Pour résumer, certains considèrent que ce que l'on subit, depuis le choc le plus insignifiant à la blessure la plus grave, marque durablement notre corps, qui peut ensuite décompenser des mois, des années plus tard par une manifestation que la médecine ne parvient guère à expliquer. De ce fait, la principale difficulté est d'attribuer un fait, un signe, un inconfort ou une douleur à cette mémoire…

La jeune femme avait progressivement froncé les sourcils, preuve qu'elle n'était pas convaincue, mais en bonne enquêtrice toujours prête à envisager toutes les pistes, elle ne dit rien et le laissa continuer le fil de sa pensée.

- Il y a aussi ces gens dont vous avez probablement entendu parler, des patients amputés dans des conditions très violentes et qui gardent une perception de ce qui a disparu, et parfois même ressentent la douleur d'un membre fantôme. Mais selon ma propre expérience, j'en viens parfois à penser qu'une blessure ne fait pas tout. Il peut aussi y avoir une dimension purement psychologique à la persistance de votre douleur.

Son interlocutrice eut un tressaillement, si léger qu'il se demanda même si elle en avait eu conscience. Avait-il touché juste ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? souffla-t-elle, méfiante.

- Ce que je veux dire, Kate, c'est que cette balle n'a pas fait que briser une côte, percer un poumon et frôler votre cœur. Elle a aussi blessé votre esprit et votre amour-propre. Elle vous a enseigné de la plus brutale des manières que vous n'étiez pas invincible, que la mort peut frapper chacun d'entre nous, vous y compris, et sans prévenir. Vous avez failli y passer, Kate, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Je vois un psy depuis que j'ai quitté l'hôpital. Vous ne m'apprenez rien de nouveau. Je sais que les dégâts physiques d'une balle ne sont rien à côté des ravages psychiques qu'elle peut causer. Tant que le tireur n'aura pas été découvert et mis sous les verrous, je considérerai cette affaire comme en suspens. En attendant, je dois m'efforcer de vivre, de passer outre. Je sais tout cela, conclut-elle d'une voix froide. Je le sais depuis que ma mère est morte.

Le médecin acquiesça avec compassion. La fusillade qui avait manqué coûter la vie du lieutenant Beckett avait fait la une des journaux, et parce qu'il était son médecin, il en savait plus encore sur la fin tragique de Johanna Beckett, et les répercussions que cela avait eu sur sa patiente. Il comprenait et même admirait le parcours de cette jeune femme.

- Etes-vous sûre que c'est l'unique fait auquel vous devez faire face ? continua-t-il pourtant. Cette balle, cette fusillade n'a-t-elle donc aucune autre signification ? Ne symboliserait-elle pas une autre vérité que vous chercheriez à fuir ?

.

_« Kate… Restez avec moi, Kate… ! »_

.

Et contre toute attente, les magnifiques yeux verts de sa patiente s'agrandirent de stupeur puis cillèrent. Le médecin hocha la tête, non par satisfaction pour cette amère victoire, mais d'un air sincèrement désolé.

- Il est des douleurs contre laquelle la médecine ne peut rien, car nous en sommes inconsciemment à l'origine. Peut-être devriez-vous réfléchir davantage, et tenter de résoudre ce que vous fuyez encore.

La jeune femme se releva brusquement, son manteau sur le bras, son sac à main déjà endossé. Son regard émeraude vrilla celui du médecin, et l'espace d'un instant ce dernier comprit pourquoi elle était un si bon flic. Lorsqu'on était coupable de quelque chose et qu'elle vous fixait ainsi, calme et intransigeante, raide comme la Justice, on ne pouvait qu'avoir la pressante envie de baisser les yeux et d'avouer dans la minute.

D'une voix sourde, qui se contenait difficilement et donc trahissait la lueur froide et contrôlée de ses prunelle, elle murmura.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Au revoir, docteur.

Et elle se détourna vers la porte dans un claquement de talons, sa chevelure brune ondulant sur ses épaules fières. Sa main se posait sur la poignée lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas, mais j'ai perdu ma femme et mes deux enfants dans un accident de voiture. Il pleuvait à torrents, il n'y avait pas d'éclairage, et un chien a traversé sous mes roues. Pendant des années j'ai souffert de séquelles que rien ne parvenait à soulager. Mais dès l'instant où j'ai cessé de fuir leur absence, que j'ai accepté leur mort et le fait que je n'étais pas responsable, la douleur s'est considérablement amoindrie.

La jeune femme resta immobile quelques secondes encore après qu'il se soit tu. Puis sa main actionna la poignée.

- Vous avez raison, je ne vous crois pas.

Et sans un regard en arrière, Kate Beckett disparut.

.

xxxxxxx

.

- Beckett a pris sa journée. Et non, on ne sait pas où elle est.

Sans rien laisser paraître de son amusement, Esposito leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur et regarda l'arrivant avec une indifférence tout feinte. Visiblement devancé par deux fois, celui-ci referma la bouche et haussa les épaules pour se donner une contenance. Assis à son propre bureau, Ryan cachait son sourire moqueur dans sa tasse de café. Quand on s'occupait de paperasse depuis trois bonnes heures, tout et n'importe quoi faisait rire, surtout quand c'était son coéquipier qui endossait le rôle d'Asticoteur de l'Ecrivain en l'absence de leur patronne.

Ses deux habituels gobelets de café en main, Castle hésita puis fit un quart de tour et alla déposer son offrande de la journée sur le bureau de la destinataire, manquante à l'appel.

- Alors, on a une affaire ? demanda-t-il pour donner le change.

- Absolument rien, soupira Ryan en tournant une nouvelle page de l'interminable dossier qu'il épluchait sans entrain. Gates s'obstine à répartir les nouveaux cas sur les autres équipes. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de vos exploits à la Banque de la semaine dernière, mais on dirait qu'elle veut nous mettre au chômage technique.

- En revanche on a toujours un tas de paperasses en retard si vous vous ennuyez, reprit Esposito d'une voix faussement enjouée.

- Les gars, dois-je vous rappeler le fiasco de la dernière fois où vous avez insisté pour que je vous aide à faire la paperasse ? A votre avis, qui criera le plus fort cette fois-ci, Gates en voyant mes erreurs de procédures, ou Beckett à son retour devant le fouillis que j'aurai mis sur son bureau ?

Unis par un même – et cuisant – souvenir, les deux compères se jetèrent un rapide regard catastrophé. Castle eut un de ces sourires commerciaux qu'il ne réservait qu'à ses fans après trois longues heures de dédicaces effrénées.

- Bien ! Alors vous savez où me trouver. Bonne journée !

Et ignorant le hochement de tête désabusé d'Esposito et le regard un brin envieux de Ryan, Castle se dirigea d'un pas de nouveau guilleret vers l'ascenseur. Il venait tout juste d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel que les portes s'ouvrirent sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés et à la mine songeuse. L'écrivain s'arrêta net, et un sourire illumina ses traits jusque-là vaguement déçus.

- Ah, Beckett ! Quel…

- Bonjour.

Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, la jeune femme sortit de l'ascenseur dans un claquement impérial de talons. Soufflé par ce salut glacial, Castle resta quelques secondes figé, à fixer bêtement le fond de la cabine désormais vide, oubliant même d'apprécier la discrète évanescence de son parfum qui persistait à son fulgurant passage. Quand il se retourna enfin, les yeux ronds d'étonnement, la main encore levée pour la saluer, le lieutenant était déjà arrivé à son bureau.

- Salut, les gars.

- Bonjour Beckett, répondit aussitôt Esposito non sans une certaine prudence due à l'humeur de sa patronne. On croyait que vous aviez pris votre journée.

- C'était le cas. J'annule.

Beckett retira promptement son manteau, le jeta sur sa chaise et prit place à son bureau, tout cela le visage emprunt d'une neutralité plus qu'étudiée, mais sous laquelle ses subordonnés, habitués, percevaient sans peine l'énervement et l'exaspération. Dans ces cas-là, inutile de chercher à comprendre : autant faire profil bas !

Elle prit une longue gorgée du café qu'elle avait amené avec elle, n'accorda pas même un coup d'œil aux deux autres gobelets que Castle avait posé sur son bureau. Celui-ci se gratta la tête, fit la moue mais par pur bon sens ne dit rien et s'assit à sa place habituelle, se saisit par réflexe de son propre café mais n'y goûta pas. Etait-ce un effet de son imagination galopante, ou bien Beckett, après le seul regard stupéfait puis _incendiaire_ qu'elle lui avait jeté dans l'ascenseur, faisait comme s'il n'existait pas ?

Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il fouillait dans sa mémoire : la couverture et le titre du prochain _Nikki_ _Heat_ étaient encore secret-défense – c'est-à-dire connus de lui seul – et il n'avait donné aucune interview récemment, par conséquent rien de ce qui aurait pu paraître ce matin aux nouvelles n'aurait pu blesser la fierté qu'il trouvait aussi impressionnante que touchante de Beckett. Avait-il fait quelque chose la veille, un geste, une blague un peu « limite » qui aurait pu la mettre dans cet état ? A sa connaissance, tout s'était bien passé, et ils s'étaient quittés sans coup d'éclat, avec le petit échange de regards et de sourires qui leur était propre…

- Alors, du nouveau ? demanda Beckett d'une voix distante en allumant son ordinateur.

- Pas encore, hasarda Ryan en espérant que la pointe d'optimisme dans ses mots suffirait à la contenter.

Peine perdue. Le lieutenant le fixa avec insistance, les lèvres pincées, paupières légèrement plissées. _LE_ _regard_, comme le surnommait Castle. Esposito se découvrit soudain un vif intérêt pour les néons accrochés au plafond, tandis que Ryan battait prudemment en retraite derrière un de ses fichus dossiers. Sans un mot, Beckett bondit de son siège, fila droit vers le bureau de Gates où elle entra aussitôt qu'elle en eut obtenu l'autorisation. Ryan tendit discrètement le cou dans l'espoir de capter la conversation entre leurs deux supérieures, mais sans grand résultat.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » articula silencieusement Castle à l'attention des deux détectives, l'ouïe – ou plutôt l'intuition – de Beckett lui ayant déjà joué des tours. Esposito répliqua à voix basse, d'un ton rude.

- Ça, c'est pas plutôt à vous de nous l'expliquer ?

Jusque-là caché derrière lui, Ryan fit rouler en arrière son fauteuil et renchérit.

- Oui, il n'y a que vous pour la mettre dans des états pareils.

- Vous vous êtes revus hier soir ou quoi ? reprit son collègue, dont la discrétion n'était pas forcément toujours l'apanage.

- Mais non ! chuchota Castle en secouant la tête avec virulence. Je débarque, tout comme vous !

« A d'autres ! » semblait crier la moue incrédule d'Esposito. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de creuser davantage, car la porte du bureau de Gates s'ouvrit et Beckett revint vers eux, certainement pas de meilleure humeur après un entretien avec leur capitaine. Déjà plongée dans la lecture d'un dossier, elle en tendit au passage un deuxième identique à Ryan.

- On est sur une affaire. On y va.

Les deux compères se levèrent aussitôt, leur arme déjà sortie de leur tiroir et fixée à leur ceinture, et se précipitèrent pour appeler l'ascenseur. Beckett endossa son manteau à peine retiré et rassembla ses affaires. Castle quitta son siège et hésita d'abord à attirer son attention. Observateur, il avait vu les cernes sous ses paupières, un peu plus prononcées que la veille encore.

- Ehm… Beckett, tout va bien ?

- Ca vous regarde ? lança-t-elle au quart de tour tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au dossier.

_Ouch_. D'accord, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Mais ça faisait mal quand même.

Il eut un soupir silencieux puis se mordit pensivement la lèvre.

- J'ai le droit de venir ?

Enfin Kate leva la tête vers lui. Il retint son souffle tandis que leurs regards se plongeaient l'un dans l'autre, s'étudiant en silence comme toujours. Depuis le braquage à la New Amsterdam Bank qui avait bien failli coûter la vie à l'écrivain, Kate était d'humeur changeante. Si dans les heures qui avaient suivi leur victoire, ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi complices, le lieutenant au fil des jours s'était faite de plus en plus maussade. Une conduite qui trouvait peut-être son explication dans l'absence répétée d'affaires à résoudre, cela à cause du capitaine Gates qui s'était aperçu de leur retard dans les formalités administratives de plusieurs dossiers. Pourtant, Castle avait la désagréable impression que cette inactivité forcée n'était pas l'unique raison de l'irritabilité de Kate Beckett.

Celle-ci semblait prise de court par sa demande, mais aussi préoccupée, un peu ailleurs. Cela avait-il un rapport avec le motif de ce jour de congé, annulé à la dernière minute ? Il attendit patiemment sa réaction, espérait que par cet échange muet, elle comprendrait qu'il était disponible si elle souhaitait lui confier la raison de son inquiétude. Sur l'instant, il crut que Beckett allait effectivement dire quelque chose mais elle hésita, comme si les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle sache par où commencer. Puis elle eut une petite grimace surprise, et baissa les yeux. Une ombre de sourire parut relever le coin de ses lèvres parfaites, mais rien n'était moins sûr…

- Quelle question…

Elle saisit son gobelet de café, parut hésiter à la vue – ne les remarquait-elle donc que maintenant ? – des deux autres que Castle avait apportés comme à son habitude. Elle plissa le front, puis contourna l'écrivain – une nouvelle fois en évitant soigneusement son regard - et se dirigea à son tour vers l'ascenseur.

- On y va, Castle.

Comme toujours à la fois désarçonné et charmé par les attitudes de sa muse, Castle lui emboita le pas, un peu anxieux cependant. Ni lui, ni Ryan et Esposito qui retenaient l'ascenseur et étudiaient déjà avec application leur nouveau dossier, ne virent la douleur qui un très court instant, blanchit davantage les traits de Kate.

.

xxxxxxx

.

Le feu passa au rouge. Doucement elle ralentit puis s'arrêta à sa hauteur. A l'extérieur, la ville de New-York s'éveillait, frissonnante sous le soleil matinal d'un mois de novembre, mais toujours aussi foisonnante de vie. Dans les rues déjà bondées se pressaient voitures, bus, camions et taxis tandis que sur les trottoirs, se croisaient indifféremment cadres, ouvriers, étudiants et fonctionnaires, livreurs et promeneurs de chiens, coursiers. Passants anonymes de tous âges et de tous horizons, animés chacun d'un but précis et qui chaque jour donnaient à la fameuse _**Big**_ _**Apple**_ figure de fourmilière.

Dans l'habitacle, à l'abri de cette foule bruyante et hétéroclite, le silence tout juste peuplé du vrombissement discret du moteur était pesant. Jusque-là plongée dans ses pensées, elle remarqua enfin le mutisme inhabituel de son coéquipier, et risqua un regard en coin vers lui, assis sur le siège passager. Sourcils froncés, il semblait lire avec attention le dossier de leur nouvelle enquête. Beckett en profita pour l'observer, et les dires du médecin qu'elle venait à peine de quitter lui revinrent.

_« Peut-être devriez-vous réfléchir davantage, et tenter de résoudre ce que vous fuyez encore. »_

Elle détourna les yeux vers l'extérieur et eut une grande inspiration impatiente. De ses souvenirs surgirent les images grises et comme floues d'une salle de réveil à l'hôpital. Les allers et venues des infirmières, les cliquetis et sonneries des innombrables machines. La douleur, sourde, omniprésente, lovée dans sa poitrine. La sensation désagréable et étourdissante de la morphine, qui libérait son esprit de l'emprise paralysante de la souffrance tout en la plongeant dans un état de léthargie qu'elle trouvait par moments insupportable.

Le ballet des visiteurs qu'on sommait pourtant de venir moins nombreux pour le repos et le respect des patients, les vœux de prompt rétablissement de ses amis, le sourire inquiet et infiniment soulagé de Lanie et de son père.

Le regard tendre, apaisé de Castle qui semblait la voir vivante sans oser y croire.

_« Vous ne vous rappelez pas de… du coup de feu ? »_

Son interrogation d'abord incrédule, puis son sourire qui s'était peu à peu effacé. Elle qui comme toujours avait su lui mentir sans peine, et lui qui contrairement aux habitudes ne l'avait pas pressée de questions indiscrètes. Elle avait été étonnée de l'avoir convaincu aussi vite…

Elle baissa un bref instant les paupières. Pourquoi avait-elle prétexté une telle chose, déjà ? Sur l'instant, nier lui avait paru être la meilleure solution. Blessée, exsangue après une intervention qui avait duré de longues heures, l'esprit embrumé par les analgésiques, elle avait tout fait pour se protéger, des autres et de ses propres réactions. D'une _souffrance_ _supplémentaire_. Car quel crédit pouvait-on accorder à une déclaration d'amour lancée sous le coup de l'adrénaline, à une personne qu'en dépit de tout l'espoir possible on croyait déjà morte ? Pour elle qui pensait toujours – et parfois trop selon Lanie – avant d'agir, un tel aveu ne pouvait être qu'irréfléchi. Et malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas réussi à ressentir de nouveau cette lumineuse félicité qui aux funérailles, avait sur l'instant supplanté tout le reste : la douleur, la panique, l'effroi à l'idée de mourir, comme ça, _si_ _vite_…

_« Je t'aime, Kate. Je t'aime… »_

Quelques mots qui aux portes de la mort, lui avaient arraché des larmes. Elle n'avait pas cherché à répondre, elle n'en aurait pas eu la force. Déjà elle ne le voyait plus. Elle ne sentait que ses bras, ses mains qui la serraient, la contenaient, tremblants, impuissants à la retenir. Sa voix qu'elle seule pouvait entendre, murmurante, suppliante, la voix de Richard Castle qui lui soufflait de rester avec lui et qui lui en donnait la plus inattendue, la plus belle des raisons.

Une joie fulgurante et immense. Elle se souvenait avec horreur s'être dit qu'au moins, « maintenant », elle pouvait mourir. Sentiment irrationnel de félicité que de se sentir aimée et d'être prête à affronter le monde entier. Chose qu'elle n'éprouvait plus en rouvrant les yeux à sa sortie du bloc…

Jusqu'à ce que Castle réapparaisse, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains tenu comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire, et sur son visage l'inimitable impression qu'il assistait à un miracle. Si un sourire peut parfois être communicatif, ils en avaient montré le plus parfait exemple. A sa vue, _l'irrationnel_ avait de nouveau gonflé le cœur épuisé de Kate…

Et elle avait eu _peur_. De sa présence auprès d'elle qui n'était plus qu'une loque, de son attitude, en apparence nonchalante et charmeuse comme toujours, mais qu'un nouveau regard tendre et soulagé transformait. De l'épuisement autant physique que psychique dont elle souffrait, ainsi désarmée, et surtout, _surtout_, de la force des sentiments qu'il éveillait en elle, émotions innombrables, violentes et contradictoires que pendant des années elle avait tenté de refreiner, par douleur, par déception. Par dépit.

Elle avait manqué de mourir, et alors qu'elle ne le réalisait encore qu'à peine, d'un mot, d'un geste, Castle pouvait la porter aux nues comme la précipiter plus bas que terre. Or il l'avait déjà fait souffrir. Et elle avait refusé que ça recommence.

Alors elle avait feint l'oubli, l'inconscience. Se dire amnésique du moment le plus douloureux et le plus paniquant qu'elle ait jamais eu à traverser n'avait éveillé les doutes de personne dans son entourage. Le temps, ironique, était passé si vite après sa sortie de l'hôpital que quand elle avait enfin décidé de reprendre contact, cela faisait déjà deux bons mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Castle. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, le nouveau _Nikki_ _Heat_ avait été annoncé à la date prévue, sans retard, sans excuse de l'éditeur pour son écrivain débordé.

Sans message de Richard Castle, qui avait jadis proposé à sa muse – sans grand espoir, puisqu'elle n'aimait pas être sous le feu des projecteurs – de paraître à ses côtés pour le lancement du prochain volet. Suite à ce silence – qu'elle lui avait pourtant demandé – et au souvenir du dernier regard qu'il lui avait lancé, en sortant de sa chambre d'hôpital, elle n'avait jamais osé le rappeler.

Et avant qu'elle ait pu s'en rendre compte, ce secret avait créé une nouvelle barrière entre elle et Castle. Un voile de rancœur et de colère muette, bien réel lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à lui à une séance de dédicaces. Un autre mur, _encore_, qui silencieux s'était ajouté à celui qu'elle lui avait alors décrit du bout des lèvres. Le mur dont elle s'était entourée pour s'isoler, après la mort de sa mère…

Etrangement, alors qu'elle en aurait juré le contraire, leur partenariat avait résisté à tant de non-dits. Elle s'en était sentie intérieurement rassurée. Désormais seule depuis qu'elle avait quitté Josh, son travail et ses amis avaient constitué sa seule attache. Et Castle, fidèle au poste, avait su trouver les mots pour la persuader d'abandonner temporairement l'affaire du meurtre de Johanna Beckett, qui minait déjà le peu de santé qu'elle avait retrouvé.

L'affaire qui avait failli la tuer elle aussi…

Bon gré mal gré, Castle et Beckett avaient repris du service, jonglant entre la réticence bien marquée du capitaine Gates à compter un civil dans ses rangs, les enquêtes qui bien sûr ne manquaient pas, et leur propre gêne bien que de moins en moins visible. Au fur et à mesure que l'automne avançait, elle avait recouvré la santé, son assurance, et cette relation si spéciale qui l'unissait, muse et flic, à son auteur et partenaire. Son ancienne blessure n'avait jamais cessé de lui faire mal, mais dans une bien moins commune mesure qui ne l'empêchait pas de vivre, et elle avait fini par s'en accommoder, persuadée que « ça passerait un jour ». Les deux fois où Castle avait demandé si par pur hasard, la mémoire ne lui était pas revenue, elle avait répondu sans faillir. Le secret avait demeuré entre eux, silencieux, inavoué, invisible. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru ce non-dit aussi lourd, aussi douloureux et _enkysté_, jusqu'au jour où elle avait manqué perdre Richard Castle.

Ce jour-là, les gens autour d'elle avaient simplement entendu une explosion, ressenti une secousse. Elle, elle avait cru que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pas pour l'engloutir sans retour. La douleur lointaine d'une balle l'avait traversée, brûlante, fulgurante, et pendant quelques secondes elle avait cru que jamais son cœur ne repartirait. Le souffle suspendu, elle avait regardé sans le voir l'immeuble dévasté de la _New_ _Amsterdam_ _Bank_, ayant oublié non loin d'elle son téléphone duquel s'élevaient les voix inquiètes de Ryan et Esposito.

En elle, la balle issue d'un souvenir s'était fichée. Le secret gardé pour se protéger l'avait trahie, et telle une mauvaise blessure l'abcès d'une vérité refoulée s'était rouvert, déversant son fiel lancinant qui avait manqué lui arracher des larmes et lui avait donné la nausée.

Et la minute suivante, elle était parmi les premiers à pénétrer dans les décombres, à crier le nom de celui qui l'espace d'une explosion avait pris une importance vitale à ses yeux enfin ouverts, à son esprit enfin libéré de tous ses doutes et ses peurs. Pitié, faites qu'il soit vivant !

_« Ca ne peut pas se finir comme ça ! »_

Ainsi avait-elle crié intérieurement, ce hurlement de frustration et de désespoir qu'elle n'avait pu exprimer le jour où elle avait failli mourir. Encore incrédule et bouleversée, à sillonner ainsi la banque ravagée, elle avait compris ce que Castle avait traversé, ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « Je vous ai vue partir ». Une déchirure invisible, aussi puissante et aussi irrationnelle que l'intense sentiment de joie qu'il lui avait inspiré par un simple « Je t'aime ».

Et le soulagement à le retrouver sain et sauf. Encore une fois, on n'aurait su dire qui, de la muse ou de l'écrivain, avait eu le sourire le plus large et le plus reconnaissant. Sur l'instant, elle aurait été capable de tout lui dire, de tout avouer, tout accepter. Pour une fois, si le destin ne s'en était pas mêlé, l'acte irréfléchi, c'est elle qui l'aurait commis. Pourtant, une semaine plus tard, ils en étaient toujours au même point.

Et le secret continuait de lâcher son venin, et la peur d'être déçue, de faire un faux pas de la tenailler. Quant à la douleur, redevenue brûlante et insupportable le temps de l'explosion, elle ne l'avait plus quittée…

Ainsi l'avait-elle exposé à son médecin, qu'elle avait fini par revenir consulter près de six mois après la fusillade. Il ne se passait pas un jour, une heure sans que l'intime conviction lui venait que _la_ _balle_ _était_ _là_, de nouveau. A traverser soudainement sa chair, fouailler ses entrailles, érafler son cœur qui battait alors une chamade furieuse et lancinante. Elle raidissait ses muscles, la pliait en deux quand elle était seule et pouvait se laisser aller, manquait lui arracher un gémissement mais la faisait pâlir lorsqu'elle était en public. Qu'importe qu'elle soit à son bureau à exécuter une tâche anodine ou à courir après un suspect, la douleur venait n'importe quand. C'était si brutal, si oppressant qu'elle en retenait instinctivement son souffle pendant quelques interminables secondes. Et vivait les heures suivantes dans la crainte que ça recommence, qu'elle souffre toujours plus et qu'elle ne parvienne plus à le cacher.

Et le pire, c'était la nuit. Lorsque le spasme survenait, ponctuant ses cauchemars où se mêlaient la détonation étouffée d'un fusil de sniper à la déflagration d'une bombe au C4, elle pouvait rester prostrée de longues minutes, pantelante, encore à moitié prisonnière du sommeil et incapable de réfléchir, les larmes aux yeux.

Et ce serait simplement à cause de ce foutu secret qu'elle gardait ? La mémoire du corps ? Ou une douleur dont l'origine ne serait que psychique ? Et puis quoi encore !

Par bravade elle se redressa sur son siège, comme pour mettre au défi _la_ _chose_ de revenir lui faire souffrir le martyr. Incidemment elle s'aperçut que le feu était passé au vert, et elle s'empressa l'air de rien de continuer sa route. Par intuition elle sentit que Castle avait cessé de lire le dossier et l'observait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour connaître la question que criaient probablement ses yeux bleus.

- Je vais bien, Castle, ne vous en faites pas.

Il prit un air exagérément surpris, puis se pencha à nouveau sur son dossier – il contemplait le même portait de victime depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le commissariat… Parfois, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour donner le change.

- Hum, ça ne me regarde pas… Si ?

Elle eut un petit sourire et leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'il jouait les écrivaillons éconduits, et plutôt bien comme toujours. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais…

- J'étais chez le médecin ce matin, souffla-t-elle quelques rues plus loin. C'est pour ça que j'avais pris ma journée.

Castle referma le dossier et lui adressa un regard à la fois inquiet et reconnaissant.

- Et… comment ça s'est passé ?

- Aucun souci, c'était une simple visite de contrôle. Il n'a pas jugé nécessaire de me faire passer d'autres examens, alors j'ai préféré venir au commissariat, au cas où une enquête attendrait.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, alors.

Elle acquiesça avant de se concentrer davantage sur sa route. Le regard de Castle ne l'avait pas quittée.

- Et sinon… Vous allez bien ?

Elle cilla un court instant. Bien entendu, la question n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qui avait été dit jusque-là, ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre. Elle regrettait presque sa conduite au commissariat. Après tout il n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire… Tout ça n'était probablement qu'une séquelle de sa blessure. Elle n'était certainement pas la première – ni la dernière – à porter les cicatrices récoltées dans un boulot tel que le sien. Simplement, tout comme elle qui rechignait à chaque fois à retourner chez son psy et envoyait paître volontiers n'importe quel quidam un peu trop curieux, les autres n'en parlaient guère. C'était ainsi quand on était flic.

- Ca va, Castle. Merci.

Il reporta son attention vers l'extérieur et n'insista plus. Il la connaissait suffisamment désormais pour savoir qu'elle n'en dirait pas davantage. Pas dans ces conditions…

- Et vous alors ? répliqua-t-elle de son ton usuellement ironique. C'est notre première affaire depuis la banque. Vous allez tenir le coup ou faut-il que j'assure vos arrières à mon tour ?

Clin d'œil sincère envers sa propre réaction de panique lors de leur première enquête à sa sortie de convalescence. Allusion qu'il comprit parfaitement à en juger son sourire complice.

- Lieutenant Beckett, je suis le parfait coéquipier, capable de vous faire parvenir des renseignements cruciaux sans téléphone et en pleine prise d'otages ! Cependant, sait-on jamais, je prends note de votre proposition et n'hésiterais pas à vous le rappeler…

- N'en profitez pas non plus, Castle…

Et le premier véritable et franc sourire de la journée illumina le visage de Kate Beckett, sous le regard à la fois amusé et incertain de son partenaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à la scène de crime.

.

_How do I know if I'll make through ?_

_How do I know? Where's the proof in you…_

.

Kate avait choisi le statu quo, encore une fois. Pour ne pas souffrir. Pour ne pas prendre de mauvaise décision. Elle attendait… quoi ? Elle-même ne savait plus trop. Un signe, quelque chose qui réaffirmait ce qu'il lui avait murmuré alors qu'elle était mourante ? Quelles autres preuves espérait-elle donc ?

Aucune idée précise. Elle attendait, simplement.

Pourtant, elle plus que quiconque aurait dû savoir comme la vie peut réserver des surprises…

.

_._

_._

_Voilà, le décor est posé… Vos impressions, vos attentes ? La suite vous intéresserait-elle ?_

_Du fait de mon rythme assez sporadique de parution, je n'ai pas de bêta-reader attitré. Donc vos commentaires encourageants comme vos critiques sont les bienvenus…_

_A très bientôt !_

_Elenthya_


	3. Chapter 2 A surgeon in the Pool

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le chapitre 2, mais quel stress ! Avec cette fic que je publie presque aussitôt qu'elle est écrite, je romps avec toutes mes habitudes – certains lecteurs savent à quel point je peux être perfectionniste et lente sur d'autres fandoms. Et jusque là, je n'avais toujours évolué que dans le fantastique… Malgré tout, j'espère faire honneur à cette série géniale qu'est « Castle »._

_Merci à Madoka ayu, adrian009, sonia, Promethee35 et Sarah d'Emeraude pour vos commentaires. Je vais tout faire pour ne pas vous décevoir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

.

.

.

_2011. May._

Le temps tournait à l'orage. Le soleil déjà chaud pour cette fin de mai venait de disparaître derrière d'épais nuages noirs, livrant New-York et sa foule indifférenciée de touristes et de citadins à une soudaine et lourde grisaille. Au loin le tonnerre grondait comme en signe d'avertissement.

Sur le parvis, seule, son sac posé à ses pieds, elle attendait. Mince silhouette qui semblait presque flotter dans ses vêtements, si pâle, si frêle et pourtant si fière, altière comme l'être blessé qu'elle était et qui se refusait farouchement à le montrer. Son pas lent, légèrement hésitant et malgré tout hypnotique, avec ces grands talons que même à peine sortie de l'hôpital, elle semblait mettre un point d'honneur à chausser. Elle n'était pas remise, loin de là : ça se voyait à sa petite grimace songeuse lorsque d'un geste incertain, elle se tâtait le flan sous son manteau beige, à la lueur vaguement éblouie de ses splendides yeux verts, à son attitude à la fois nerveuse et éthérée, comme détachée de ce qui l'entourait…

Et pourtant, ainsi immobile au milieu des passants affairés, ses cheveux bruns lâchés sur ses épaules ondulant dans la brise, les pans de son manteau claquant autour d'elle, il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle.

Assis dans sa voiture, trop loin, trop discret pour qu'elle le remarque, il l'observait de derrière ses lunettes de soleil, le cœur serré. Il se faisait l'effet d'un voyeur à l'espionner ainsi, elle qui depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes semblait attendre, peu à peu décontenancée. Elle vérifia son portable une nouvelle fois, avec une lassitude qu'il lui avait rarement vue, et l'espace d'un instant, il se sentit prêt à enfin quitter son véhicule et à s'approcher d'elle… Mais encore une fois, sa main se posa sur la poignée de sa portière et n'alla pas plus loin.

Il avait pourtant attendu ce jour avec impatience. Lorsque le matin même, l'infirmière qu'il avait soudoyée lui avait téléphoné pour lui apprendre qu'_elle_ quittait l'hôpital, il s'était senti pousser des ailes. Mais le temps de monter dans sa voiture et de se retrouver là, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle, et tous ses plans de reconquête lui avaient paru puérils et insensés. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'ils prennent de la distance, pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas s'y plier ? Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait déployé des trésors de patience et de réflexion la concernant, déterminé à ne pas la brusquer, à attendre sa chance pour la saisir sans faillir…

Mais depuis qu'il l'avait vue mourir – ou presque – l'idée d'attendre encore lui était plus douloureuse et plus effrayante que jamais. Dans les yeux de Kate, il avait vu la lueur de la vie s'éteindre, et avec elle tous ses espoirs d'être enfin heureux au côté de l'être qu'il chérissait le plus. Maintenant qu'on lui donnait une nouvelle chance, car c'était ainsi qu'il considérait les faits, il trépignait de ne pas pouvoir agir.

Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'elle voulait un peu plus d'espace, qu'elle souhaitait faire le point ? Parce qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien ? Il serra les poings d'amertume : comment pouvait-on oublier quelques secondes de sa propre vie, quelques secondes qui avaient été les plus cruelles, les plus insoutenables et les plus angoissantes de l'existence d'un autre ?

Que cela s'appelle le hasard, le destin, le karma ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ça lui semblait par instants n'être qu'une effroyable et sinistre farce.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour se calmer, et s'imposa à lui l'image de Kate allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital. Blême, les yeux hâves, ses cheveux fins en désordre, son corps meurtri et faible sous cette blouse informe. Tout le contraire de la Kate Beckett qu'il avait connu jusque là.

_« Castle, je commence à être fatiguée... »_

Il aurait tout donné alors pour avoir le droit de rester auprès d'elle, de pouvoir lui rendre le sourire à défaut de sa santé. De l'accompagner dans sa douleur, et cela peu importait qu'elle se souvienne ou non. De l'aider à retrouver ses repères et sa vie, plus forte désormais, de redevenir cette femme extraordinaire pour laquelle il avait eu le coup de foudre d'abord en tant qu'écrivain, puis simplement en tant qu'homme.

Mais Kate avait choisi. Peut-être le rappellerait-elle… ou peut-être pas.

Il eut un rictus amer et crispé, rouvrit les yeux et tressaillit. Elle regardait dans sa direction. Son visage caressé par de longues et éparses mèches brunes, elle semblait le fixer, une ombre de sourire doux et un peu contraint aux lèvres. Il eut un mouvement de panique : impossible, pour maximiser l'effet de surprise, il avait été jusqu'à louer une voiture aux vitres teintées !

Il allait s'éjecter proprement dudit véhicule et se précipiter pour lui expliquer sa conduite qu'elle allait très certainement qualifier « de disproportionnée et même flippante », quand il la vit baisser légèrement les yeux et s'adresser à quelqu'un. Alors il remarqua le 4x4 noir garé en double file devant le parvis, et Josh Davidson qui en sortait. Il courut jusqu'à elle, visiblement étonné de la trouver déjà dehors, et il eut des paroles qu'il n'entendit pas mais qui d'après sa gestuelle étaient probablement des excuses. Kate eut un haussement d'épaules, signe qu'elle lui pardonnait.

Et le plus naturellement du monde, Josh lui enlaça la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kate ferma les yeux, se laissa faire puis se blottit contre lui, l'air songeur.

Le tonnerre gronda de nouveau, plus impérieux, et le couple ramené ainsi à la réalité se sépara. Josh saisit le sac posé à terre avant que Kate n'en ait eu l'occasion, lui ouvrit la portière côté passager. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, le 4x4 reprenait la route et se fondait parmi les autres véhicules.

L'orage se déchaîna, et le martellement de la pluie résonna enfin, étouffé dans l'habitacle. Avec lenteur il retira ses lunettes de soleil désormais inutiles, eut un long soupir. L'image de Kate qui spontanément, se blottissait dans les bras d'un autre, ne le quitterait plus. Rageur, il frappa du poing le volant devant lui.

La sonnerie de son téléphone s'éleva alors. Machinalement il accepta la communication, non sans un grommellement à la vue du nom de son interlocuteur.

- Salut Gina.

Comme à chaque coup de fil depuis qu'ils avaient rompu, son éditrice ne s'embarrassa pas de paroles superflues et le questionna aussitôt sur l'avancée de son prochain roman, _Heat_ _Rises_. Richard Castle prit une lente inspiration.

- J'aurai fini à temps. Ne t'en fais pas.

Son ex-femme n'hésita pas à manifester sa surprise et son scepticisme : depuis plus de dix ans qu'elle était son éditrice, elle était plutôt habituée à ce qu'il se plaigne de tel ou tel fait ayant diaboliquement stoppé son inspiration, ou qu'il l'implore avec brio pour un délai supplémentaire. Etait-ce une nouvelle tactique de sa part que de feindre le contrôle total de son art ? Ca n'était pas plus rassurant…

Mais Castle la détrompa de quelques mots.

- Je pars demain pour les Hamptons, annonça-t-il. Il n'y a que là-bas que je peux écrire sans qu'on me dérange constamment.

La voix de Gina se fit si étonnée que c'en était presque choquant.

_- Seul ? Allons bon, Richard, je te connais trop bien. Tu peux…_

- Oui, seul.

Son ton était suffisamment froid et cassant pour attirer l'attention de Gina… et lui couper le sifflet, par la même occasion. Satisfait mais amer, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au parvis de l'hôpital, désormais vide et battu par la pluie.

- Nikki Heat m'a causé quelques soucis récemment. Il est temps que je reprenne l'histoire en main, certains détails ne collent pas. Mais tu auras ton manuscrit dans les temps, Gina, répéta-t-il.

Et il raccrocha, éteignit d'un même geste son téléphone. Le visage impassible, il fit démarrer sa voiture et lentement, se glissa à son tour dans la circulation que la pluie engorgeait peu à peu, disparut au coin d'une rue.

.

**Chapter 2**

**A Surgeon in the Pool**

.

_2011. November._

Lanie Parish finissait de noter ses premières observations, le front plissé par la concentration et non à cause de l'odeur particulièrement nauséabonde des lieux où elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'on était médecin légiste, on voyait, touchait, entendait et surtout sentait tellement de choses insupportables qu'on finissait par développer une résistance sensorielle à tout ce qui pouvait rebuter le commun des mortels. Pensive, elle tâta du bout de ses doigts gantés la peau blême du corps devant elle, écarta avec douceur la paupière mi ouverte sur un regard vitreux, et ajouta quelque chose à son dossier dans un long soupir. Alors qu'elle engrangeait de précieux détails pour déterminer l'heure et les conditions du décès, une part de son esprit envisageait déjà le temps qu'elle devrait passer sous la douche par la suite pour se débarrasser des multiples et tenaces senteurs récoltées dans la journée. Au travail cela ne la dérangeait guère, mais pour elle il n'y avait rien de pire que de _ramener_ _le_ _boulot_ à la maison. Beurk.

Et sans parler de cette chose non identifiée, particulièrement gluante qu'elle sentait sous sa semelle à chaque pas. Quelle idée de génie que de venir bosser avec ces escarpins flambant neufs ! Si elle avait su qu'on l'appellerait pour une scène de crime située en pleine décharge publique, elle serait venue en baskets, et tant pis pour le glamour. Ca lui apprendrait à vouloir frimer sur son lieu de travail, il y avait un temps pour tout. Dans cette histoire, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne capable d'exercer son job en restant toujours classe et impeccable quels que soient les impairs. Et de toute évidence, ce n'était pas elle.

- Salut Lanie. Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi aujourd'hui ?

Tirée de ses songeries, la jeune femme termina sa phrase d'un trait pointé et leva ses yeux d'onyx en direction de la voix familière. Tiens, quand on parlait du loup…

- Salut Kate. Femme blanche, la quarantaine. Pas de papiers. C'est le chien d'un chiffonnier qui a trouvé le corps au petit matin. Les procédures d'identification sont en cours.

Beckett enfila ses gants de latex et s'accroupit comme son amie auprès de la silhouette blanche allongée à même le sol. Comme toujours Castle la suivait, et se plaça de l'autre côté du corps, salua le médecin légiste qui le lui rendit d'un sourire.

- Où était-elle ?

- Ici même, personne n'a encore touché à rien. Celui qui l'a trouvée dit qu'on avait tout juste pris la peine de la couvrir d'une bâche. Ryan est en train de parler avec lui.

Lanie pointa la bâche en question, vaste lambeau de plastique noir sans la moindre marque à identifier, puis un petit groupe d'hommes non loin de là : un quinquagénaire pas très propre sur lui, au pied duquel se tenait un bâtard de berger allemand, s'expliquait avec Ryan et Esposito, à grands gestes et l'air encore choqué de sa découverte. Par pur bon sens, Beckett ne fit aucune remarque quant à la présence d'Esposito, que Lanie avait vraisemblablement escamoté dans son observation. Une scène de crime n'était pas un lieu pour parler de leurs relations, et lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une histoire d'amour qui battait de l'aile, elle savait Lanie encore moins prolixe qu'elle en matière de détails. Prudemment elle passa outre, et reporta ses yeux verts attentifs sur le corps.

L'inconnue avait des cheveux blonds coupés au carré, encore d'aspect humide et plaqués sur son crâne, quelques mèches collées à son visage sévère et fin comme si elles avaient séchées là. Malgré la mort qui avait ajouté une touche blafarde et terne à son teint, elle arborait un hâle léger et naturel qui dénonçait qu'elle était à New York depuis peu. Son maquillage, simple et austère, s'était disséminé sous ses paupières, entrouvertes sur des yeux bleus vides, au blanc rougi, tournés vers le ciel gris. Ses oreilles étaient percées mais sans apparat. Elle avait probablement l'habitude de porter des bijoux, à en juger les quelques marques plus claires à ses doigts et poignets. Plutôt svelte au vu de son âge, elle faisait peut-être occasionnellement du sport et devait avoir un mode de vie sain. Vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un ensemble de jogging couleur crème, pieds nus, elle donnait l'impression de la parfaite quadragénaire en milieu de carrière qui aurait été tirée du lit en pleine nuit. Beckett la voyait bien à un poste à responsabilités, comme cadre ou avocate, mais dans son métier il ne fallait jamais faire de conclusions hâtives.

Le corps semblait intact, hormis de vilaines traces bleues et violettes sur son cou.

- Elle a été étranglée ? demanda Castle.

- Oui et non. Ses yeux présentent des pétéchies, et les contusions sur son cou restent en rapport avec une strangulation à mains nues, mais ses vêtements sont bien trop humides pour que ce soit le fait de l'humidité ambiante, et il n'a pas plu depuis plusieurs jours. Je n'en serai sûre qu'une fois que j'aurai pratiqué une autopsie complète, mais je pense plutôt qu'elle est morte noyée. Et puis, il y a ce détail aussi…

Lanie se pencha pour écarter avec précaution le gilet entrouvert, tira sur la bretelle du débardeur qui parut singulièrement élastique. Le tissu noir, vaguement brillant, était si moulant qu'il lui faisait comme une seconde peau.

- Un maillot de bain ? fit Beckett, étonnée.

- Mmh, acquiesça Lanie. Et comme elle sent le chlore à plein nez, je suis prête à parier que ce n'est pas dans l'Hudson qu'elle a fait trempette.

Au niveau du sein gauche, le maillot arborait une petite spirale blanche et stylisée.

- Ce logo ressemble à certains symboles celtiques, nota Castle. Une marque de vêtements de sport, peut-être ?

- Pas que je sache, répondit le médecin légiste. Mais le revers de son gilet et son pantalon présentent le même logo. Je lancerai une recherche dès mon retour à mon labo.

Castle acquiesça, persuadé qu'elle trouverait : le symbole lui était familier. Peut-être une marque qu'Alexis affectionnait ? A en juger son regard pensif, Beckett non plus n'avait aucun idée de la signification de la spirale.

- Tu as l'heure du décès ?

- Pour l'instant, je la fixe entre minuit et quatre heures du matin. D'après l'équipe scientifique, elle aurait été amenée jusqu'ici en voiture, peut-être une petite camionnette. Ils ont relevé les empreintes de pneus pour essayer d'identifier le type du véhicule.

- L'assassin ne l'a pas laissée sur les lieux du meurtre, il ne voulait probablement pas qu'on fasse trop vite le lien entre elle et lui, déduisit Castle. Il voulait gagner du temps, peut-être pour quitter la ville ?

- Pourtant, il aurait pu jeter le corps plus loin encore dans la décharge, ou en tout cas pas si près des voies de passage des ouvriers, tempéra Beckett. Même sans ce chien et son flair, le gérant de la décharge ou son personnel aurait fini par remarquer quelque chose aujourd'hui.

- Il avait peut-être peur de se faire prendre ? Il n'a pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir ?

- Peut-être… Lanie, tu avais autre chose à nous signaler ?

- Elle présente de la boue dans les cheveux et sous les ongles, mais qui ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'on trouve par ici. Les prélèvements ont déjà été faits et qui sait, on aura peut-être aussi l'ADN du tueur.

- D'accord. On va retourner au commissariat et essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son identité, décida Beckett en se relevant. Tu m'appelles dès que tu as du nouveau ?

- Comme toujours, _sweetheart_, commenta Lanie en se redressant à son tour. Ah, une dernière chose…

Elle jeta un long et insistant coup d'œil en coin vers Castle, qui le lui rendit avec étonnement. Lanie plissa les paupières dans une imitation très convaincante du _Regard_ de Beckett – celui dont le silence aiguisé faisait avouer n'importe qui, suspect comme subordonné – et l'écrivain réagit enfin.

- Ah, euh… Je vais aller voir où en sont Ryan et Esposito, hein ?

- C'est ça, Castle, merci… !

Alors qu'il s'éloignait en hâte vers leurs deux autres comparses, Lanie surprit le sourire amusé que Kate s'efforçait de retenir. Sa moue désapprobatrice se radoucit.

- J'ai su que tu n'avais pas le moral ce matin. Tu veux en parler ?

Parce qu'elle était son amie, Kate s'abstint de lever les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, même quand ils étaient en froid pour d'obscures raisons, Esposito et Lanie s'échangeaient encore des informations s'ils les jugeaient importantes. Pour son malheur, car elle aurait vraiment souhaité qu'on arrête de s'enquérir de sa santé pour un oui ou pour un non. La prochaine fois, elle éviterait d'être aussi démonstrative…

- On a dû exagérer les faits. J'avais un rendez-vous de routine chez le médecin, et je me suis retrouvée coincée dans les embouteillages sur le chemin du commissariat. Je me suis un peu énervée, c'est tout…

- Qu'a dit le Doc ? demanda Lanie, qui comptait le médecin de Kate parmi ses lointaines connaissances – elle avait été de ses élèves à la fac de médecine.

- Rien de particulier. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Lanie acquiesça avec ce petit « oh » qui la caractérisait. Comme elle n'ajoutait rien, Beckett la salua et s'éloigna tandis que le médecin légiste, qui avait terminé ses observations préliminaires, faisait signe aux assistants pour qu'ils viennent préparer le corps à son transport jusqu'à la morgue. Ryan et Esposito en avaient également terminé avec leur seul témoin et interrogeaient le gérant de la décharge et ses ouvriers. Comme le berger allemand ne cessait d'aboyer en direction de Castle, l'écrivain se dépêcha de rejoindre sa partenaire, sous l'œil ironique de cette dernière.

- On a toujours la cote avec la race canine, Castle ?

- Haha, très drôle, lieutenant. Alors, que fait-on maintenant ?

- Eh bien, je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que vous me faites part de vos brillantes théories, non ?

- C'est vrai qu'une femme inconnue, sans papiers ni signes distinctifs, en maillot de bain et sortie de lit, abandonnée en pleine décharge après avoir été tour à tour étranglée et noyée, ça ouvre une pléthore de perspectives…

Et alors qu'il commençait d'énoncer des théories pour certaines franchement – et volontairement – abracadabrantes, les deux compères repartirent vers la voiture de Beckett, dont le petit sourire s'élargissait en l'attente de _LA_ _théorie_ qui permettrait de relier l'inconnue en jogging à la CIA, si chère à l'écrivain.

.

xxxxxxx

.

- Sofia Volivera, 43 ans, déclara Esposito en accrochant la photographie de leur victime au tableau blanc. Ses empreintes sont dans le fichier pour de multiples excès de vitesse dans les années 90.

- Madame recherchait des sensations fortes ? hasarda Castle.

- Non, elle était chirurgien cardiaque et pendant son internat ici à New York, elle se considérait comme exemptée du code de la route lorsque l'hôpital la demandait. Une sommité dans le milieu depuis quelques années, semblerait-il.

- Elle exerçait au _Arizona_ _Heart_ _Hospital_, compléta Ryan. Son équipe a été l'une des pionnières en matière de greffe de cœur et aujourd'hui encore, Volivera dirigeait de nombreuses études de perfectionnement des techniques chirurgicales.

- L'Arizona, ça fait une trotte pour un simple plongeon en piscine, commenta Beckett qui les écoutait avec attention. Vous avez trouvé ce qu'elle faisait à New York ?

- En ce moment, plusieurs congrès médicaux sont organisés un peu partout dans la région, reprit Esposito. Certains portent sur la chirurgie cardiaque et les avancées en matière de greffe d'organe. Volivera devait intervenir sur chacun d'eux et présenter ses derniers résultats.

- Trouve-nous son emploi du temps. Il faut qu'on sache avec précision où elle était hier soir.

Esposito acquiesça et se mit aussitôt au travail, tandis que Ryan compilait les relevés de carte bancaire de la victime.

- Elle est arrivée par avion il y a de ça quatre jours pour son premier congrès, et est descendue au _Pennsylvania_ _Hotel_. Depuis, ses dépenses sont principalement des notes de shopping de luxe et des repas dans de grands restaurants à Manhattan, des cocktails, des soins dans des spa ultra-chics…

- Chirurgien cardiaque, c'est la belle vie, commenta Castle d'un air envieux, avant de se mordre la lèvre, catastrophé.

- Oui, enfin, je ne pense pas que vous soyez le mieux placé pour critiquer, monsieur l'écrivain millionnaire, le railla Beckett dans un splendide sourire.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil hésitant : les bras croisés, elle fixait le tableau qui déjà se complétait d'une multitude d'informations et de photos sur leur victime. Elle finit par sentir sur elle le regard troublé de Castle et, son sourire effacé, le contempla d'un air interrogateur.

- …Quoi ?

- Non… Rien.

Il se serait volontiers frappé après sa remarque stupide, s'étant souvenu que l'ex-petit ami de Beckett, Josh Davidson, était lui aussi chirurgien cardiaque. A en croire l'attitude soudain très discrète – mais chargée de reproches – d'Esposito et Ryan, il n'était pas le seul à avoir noté sa bourde. Mais Beckett continuait de le fixer de ses yeux verts limpides, comme à des lieues de saisir la raison de sa gêne.

- Vous avez une autre théorie, Castle ?

- Non, non…

Avec une moue déconcertée, Beckett se concentra à nouveau sur le tableau. Intérieurement Castle soupira de soulagement. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il se questionnait toujours : l'allusion lui avait-elle réellement échappé, ou bien jouait-elle la comédie ? Si c'était le cas, Katherine Beckett méritait un Oscar…

- D'après ses comptes, reprit prudemment Ryan, Mme Volivera n'a utilisé aucune carte de crédit depuis 72 heures. Si elle a eu d'autres frais, elle a tout payé en liquide.

- Un tel changement, ça semble étrange, surtout pour quelqu'un en déplacement et avec ce train de vie, murmura Beckett. Mais ça ne nous apprend rien sur son emploi du temps…

Dans un timing parfait, Esposito au téléphone leva une main pour attirer en silence leur attention.

- J'ai la gestion du _Pennsylvania_ _Hotel_ au bout du fil, déclara-t-il en masquant par réflexe le micro du combiné. Volivera avait réglé sa chambre pour une durée d'une semaine, mais il semble qu'elle ne soit pas repassée à l'hôtel depuis avant-hier au soir. Ils sont en train d'interroger le personnel pour avoir des détails.

- Avant-hier soir ? répéta Castle. Soit presque deux jours ?

- Mais elle est morte cette nuit… Qu'a-t-elle fait pendant tout ce temps ? questionna Beckett comme pour elle-même. Si elle a continué à assurer des congrès et des soirées – ce qui a probablement été le cas sinon sa disparition aurait été signalée – il fallait bien qu'elle se prépare, qu'elle se change…

- Elle serait descendue dans un autre hôtel ? hasarda Castle. Il est fréquent que de grands hôtels louent leurs locaux pour des congrès, et hébergent les différents stands commerciaux et pharmaceutiques…

- Elle aurait loué une chambre pour être au plus près des manifestations… Mais en liquide ?

- Peut-être voulait-elle passer inaperçue ?

- Mais le _Pennsylvania_ est l'un des plus prestigieux hôtels, en plein centre de Manhattan, et hors de prix de surcroît. Alors pourquoi décider d'aller ailleurs ?

- Pour retrouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un qu'elle aurait croisé pendant l'une des conférences ?

- …Ou peut-être une connaissance…

- Ou un amant ? Un amant qui est peut-être le tueur !

Castle et Beckett, qui au fil de leur raisonnement avaient quitté le tableau pour se plonger dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, sursautèrent et parurent se rendre compte de leur… proximité. L'écrivain baissa la tête et s'intéressa au carrelage tandis que Beckett se fascinait subitement pour le portrait de la victime.

- Là, Castle, vous allez un peu trop vite, reprit-elle dans un sourire. Mais c'est une piste à…

Son téléphone émit une brève sonnerie, signalant un message.

- C'est Lanie, elle a terminé l'autopsie.

Comme dans un accord tacite, écrivain et flic quittèrent le tableau blanc en direction de l'ascenseur, sous l'œil amusé de Ryan et Esposito : se rendaient-ils seulement compte de l'impression insolite de symbiose qu'ils donnaient lorsqu'ils se lançaient dans ce genre de raisonnements à deux ?

.

xxxxxxx

.

- Alors, noyée ou étranglée ?

Lanie leva un sourcil avec circonspection, dans l'espoir – vain – d'inspirer à Castle un peu de regret quant à une réplique aussi glauque.

- A vrai dire, un peu des deux, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Elle conduisit Beckett et son coéquipier jusqu'à la table d'autopsie où était allongé le corps de Sofia Volivera.

- Elle est morte entre 1 et 3 heures ce matin. Ses poumons étaient remplis d'eau, ce qui confirme l'hypothèse de la noyade. La composition de l'eau et les additifs que j'ai retrouvé sont caractéristiques des produits utilisés dans l'entretien des piscines publiques. Quelques légères contusions sur ses bras, son torse et ses jambes m'ont laissée supposer qu'elle s'était débattue, donc qu'elle était consciente lorsque c'est arrivé.

Castle eut une grimace tandis que Beckett restait neutre, mais tous deux avaient la même pensée : mourir noyé, rester conscient alors que vos propres poumons s'emplissaient d'eau devait être particulièrement atroce.

- Les bleus sur son cou, très clairement des marques de strangulation à mains nues, suggèrent que le tueur l'a maintenue sous l'eau en la prenant à la gorge jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Pour résister à ses efforts, il lui a littéralement broyé le larynx. Cette pauvre femme n'a mis qu'une ou deux minutes à mourir, mais ça a dû lui paraître bien long.

- Comme elle s'entretenait, on peut considérer que c'était un homme de bonne carrure pour parvenir à la maitriser ainsi ? avança Beckett.

- Dans l'absolu, peut-être, oui, répondit Lanie en lui tendant des résultats d'analyses. Mais Volivera n'était pas en possession de tous ses moyens. Regardez son taux d'alcoolémie.

Castle jeta un œil au document par-dessus l'épaule de sa muse, et eut un sifflement.

- Oui, elle était plus que pompette, et donc facile à maîtriser, compléta Lanie de manière plus explicite.

- Je veux bien vous croire, moi la dernière fois que j'ai été contrôlé avec un taux pareil, j'étais en train de…

Castle se tût en percevant le regard vaguement intéressé mais surtout _très_ désapprobateur de Beckett.

- Euh… de faire des choses inintéressantes et sans rapport avec cette enquête, reprit très vite l'écrivain. Mais je peux vous assurer que dans cet état, même moi je n'aurais pas été capable de résister aux assauts d'un meurtrier déterminé.

- D'accord, reprit Beckett l'air de rien. C'est bon à savoir.

Elle tendit les résultats à Lanie, secrètement amusée, sans se préoccuper de la mine à la fois déconfite et interloquée de Castle. Le médecin légiste les observa un bref instant avant de reprendre.

- J'ai aussi examiné le contenu de l'estomac de Volivera. Entre autres, toasts, foie gras, magret de canard, salade, tout cela arrosé de vin rouge, vin blanc, quelques bonnes rasades de champagne et plusieurs verres de whisky, qui expliquent sans peine qu'elle ne marchait probablement pas très droit lorsque le meurtrier s'est manifesté.

- Un diner aux chandelles qui a mal tourné ? émit Castle.

- Aucune idée, on trouve ces aliments sur la carte de la moitié des restaurants et buffets huppés de la ville. De ce côté-là, c'est l'impasse.

- Et la boue que tu avais trouvée sous les ongles de la victime ? hasarda Beckett qui ne désespérait pas.

- Il y avait bien un autre ADN que celui de Volivera, mais il reste inconnu des fichiers de police. Quant à la boue non identifiée, je ne sais toujours pas d'où elle vient. Elle est d'une composition telle que j'en suis même à douter qu'elle provienne d'un sol de chez nous. J'ai demandé d'autres analyses, mais ça va prendre un bon bout de temps.

- Des traces d'activité sexuelle ?

- Rien de concluant. Si c'est le cas, il portait un préservatif.

Beckett acquiesça en silence. Bien. Au moins, on ne pouvait pas rajouter le viol à la liste des atrocités qu'avait connu la victime avant de mourir.

- Et le fameux logo présent sur ses vêtements ? demanda Castle.

- Ah ! Ca c'est plutôt bizarre, s'exclama Lanie en se saisissant des habits conservés dans un sachet plastique. La facture de son ensemble montre clairement que c'est de la fabrication en série, mais le logo a été cousu main. Même chose pour le maillot de bain, c'est un modèle accessible à tous, mais le logo a été rajouté de manière artisanale. Et un tel dessin ne figure pas dans mes bases de données.

Castle fronça les sourcils, les yeux rivés à la curieuse spirale stylisée, qui rappelait par son entrelacs compliqué de lignes l'art des bijoux celtes – appelés ainsi de manière erronée.

- Pourtant, plus je regarde ce logo, plus il m'est familier…

Lanie haussa les épaules d'un air sincèrement désolé.

- En tout cas, il ne dit rien à mon ordinateur.

- Je vais chercher de mon côté, peut-être qu'il a un rapport avec une ancienne affaire, dit Beckett en sortant son portable pour prendre une photo en gros plan du symbole.

Castle faisait de même quand il se figea, son téléphone à la main. Progressivement, il écarquilla les yeux.

- Attendez… Vous avez dit qu'elle avait de la boue sous les ongles et dans les cheveux, c'est ça ?

- Oui, ainsi que d'infimes traces sur le reste du corps, dans le dos notamment.

- Une boue qui n'est pas répertoriée dans vos fichiers de relevés géologiques, c'est ça ?

- Pas sur New-York en tout cas, répliqua Lanie, un peu perdue.

Castle reporta son attention sur Beckett. Une lueur étrange dansait dans son regard, tandis qu'un sourire mal retenu tiraillait le coin de ses lèvres.

- Et notre victime aimait prendre soin d'elle, c'est ça ?

- Euh… oui, mais où voulez-vous en venir ? Castle ?

Sans répondre, il se saisit du maillot de bain empaqueté que tenait toujours Lanie, tapota le signe inconnu qui y était décalqué. Puis il le rendit brusquement au médecin légiste – sans se soucier de si elle l'avait bien en main – et se précipita vers la sortie de la morgue.

- Je crois que je sais où le meurtre a eu lieu !

.

xxxxxxx

- Et voilà ! Le _Nevyann'_ _Beauty_ _Institute_ !

Triomphant, Castle pointa du doigt l'écran où un site venait d'apparaître : sur un fond bleu cyan agrémenté de dessins stylisés de plantes et de photos de somptueuses salles de massages, hammams, saunas et spas, le _Nevyann'_ _Beauty_ _Institute_ présentait ses atouts d'une écriture fine et distinguée. Les mâchoires de Ryan et Esposito faillirent tomber de concert, et Beckett ne parvint pas à cacher son propre ébahissement : sur la page d'accueil, tournait une animation hypnotique et envoutante de la fameuse spirale retrouvée sur les vêtements de la victime.

- Ils ont ouvert il y a moins d'un mois, ce doit être pour ça que leur logo n'apparaît pas dans les bases de donnée de Lanie. Ils ont dû avoir mon adresse par un intermédiaire, ils m'avaient envoyé une montagne de publicités pour leur lancement ! Je savais bien que ce dessin me disait quelque chose…

Assis devant son écran qui avait été réquisitionné par Castle revenu en trombe de la morgue, Ryan hochait mécaniquement de la tête, impressionné, tandis qu'Esposito debout à ses côtés commençait de visiter le fameux site.

- Massages shiatsu, californien, hot stone… Masques aux algues et huiles essentielles… Ah, regardez : « le rituel _Songes_ _d'Amazone_, un gommage en douceur aux noix exotiques, suivi d'un enveloppement du corps à base de terre amazonienne… ». Je vous parie ma paye de ce mois-ci que la fameuse boue qu'on a trouvé sur la victime provenait de l'un des massages proposés là-bas.

- Ouais… Le prix aussi laisse songeur, glissa Ryan en priant pour que sa fiancée ne tombe jamais sur le site en question. Qui paye autant pour de la boue ?

- Notre victime aurait donc été cliente là-bas peu avant sa mort, ce qui expliquerait sa tenue, conclut Beckett.

- On dirait bien, l'ensemble de sport beige et le maillot de bain sont offerts à tout nouveau client d'après ce qui est écrit là…

- Mais après tout, ça fait quatre jours qu'elle est à New York, lança Ryan. Elle y est peut-être juste allée pour un soin et a gardé l'ensemble et le maillot en souvenir ? Rien ne nous dit que cet institut est directement lié à son meurtre…

- Le _Nevyann'_ n'est pas une structure indépendante, ajouta Castle. Il est situé dans les locaux du _Four_ _Seasons_, il me semble…

Esposito se retourna vivement vers l'écrivain qui eut un léger sursaut.

- Le _Four_ _Seasons_? Le _Four_ _Seasons_ _Hotel_ _New_ _York_? Le cinq étoiles ?

L'écrivain avait à peine acquiescé que le détective fouillait déjà dans ses dossiers.

- J'ai reconstitué la majeure partie de l'emploi du temps officiel de Volivera, elle avait une voire deux conférences à assurer chacun des jours qu'elle passait ici, lors de congrès ou en fac de médecine. Et c'était sans compter les différentes réunions auxquelles elle était inscrite…

Il retrouva enfin le papier qu'il cherchait.

- Voilà… Le _Four_ _Seasons_ _Hotel_ accueille depuis hier le Congrès International de Chirurgie Thoracique et Cardiaque. Sofia Volivera était maître de conférence toute la matinée d'hier, et elle devait encore faire cet après-midi un exposé des nouvelles techniques de greffe cardiaque mises en place dans son établissement.

Beckett eut un petit sourire satisfait : c'était une bien trop belle coïncidence !

- Et la cerise sur le gâteau ?

Castle s'empara de la souris et activa la visite 3D du somptueux _Four_ _Seasons_ _Hotel_.

- Regardez ce qui est juste attenant au _Nevyann'_…

A l'écran apparut, voisine de l'institut de beauté suspecté, la photographie d'une gigantesque piscine intérieure.

- Je rêve d'un bon massage, souffla Castle d'une voix que le sentiment de victoire rendait confiante et charmeuse. Beckett, ça vous dit une séance avant qu'ils ferment pour cause de meurtre ?

.

.

.

_Première piste… Et pour vous, ça tient la route ?_

_A bientôt,_

_Elenthya_


	4. Chapter 3 The gun is the answer

_Tandis que la parution américaine nous offre des intrigues toujours plus palpitantes (Kate m'a mis la larme à l'œil dans le 4x09 « Killshot »), je m'investis dans ma vision des personnages et poursuis ma propre enquête... en espérant vous faire agréablement patienter jusqu'au prochain épisode._

_Un salut en particulier à __**Ayahne**__ (merci !), __**adrian009 **__(ravie que ça te plaise, à bientôt ?), __**VIVI81**__ (Quel roman ! Tu m'as fait rougir de bonheur, n'hésite surtout pas à recommencer ! J'aimerais te répondre en reply, es-tu inscrite ? A très bientôt !), __**mandou**__-__**land**__ (encore un peu de lecture ? lol merci à toi !), __**Sara**__-__**and**__-__**Gil**__**or**__**TandBLF**__ (merci de tes compliments !), __**Meuline**__ (ce fut un plaisir d'échanger quelques reply, à bientôt !), __**L'ange**__**demoniaque**__ (et voilà la suite ! A bientôt !), __**Sonia**__ (j'espère que cette suite te comblera tout autant, à bientôt ?)... Merci à tous de votre soutien et de votre fidélité !_

_Et à la majorité silencieuse mais bien présente de ceux qui me font la joie de me mettre dans leurs alertes, merci également. J'espère avoir un jour votre avis ! Car c'est ainsi qu'on progresse et grandit…_

_Et maintenant, bonne lecture…_

_._

_._

xxxxxxx

.

.

_2011. November._

- D'accord… Merci beaucoup.

Ryan raccrocha son téléphone et interpela Beckett qui enfilait déjà son manteau.

- Notre victime Sofia Volivera logeait bien au _Four_ _Seasons_ _Hotel_ depuis avant-hier soir : comme elle était maître de conférences toute la matinée d'hier, elle était responsable de l'accueil des participants et du bon déroulement des différents exposés, ce qui imposait qu'elle soit sur place dès l'aube. L'association qui organise le Congrès avait réglé par avance tous ses frais de séjour là-bas, c'est pour ça qu'aucune trace de paiement dans un autre hôtel n'était visible sur ses comptes.

- Merci Ryan, nous partons tout de suite. Il est encore tôt, avec un peu de chance, si l'agression a bien eu lieu dans leur piscine, les preuves n'auront pas toutes été compromises…

- On a du nouveau concernant la famille de Volivera ? demanda Castle à l'intention d'Esposito qui reposait à son tour son téléphone.

- Ses deux parents sont morts et elle-même n'avait pas d'enfants. J'ai essayé de joindre son ex-mari mais pour le moment son portable est sur répondeur.

- S'il habite en Arizona tout comme elle, ça ne fait pas un peu loin pour lui demander de venir identifier son ex-femme ?

- Non, il est chirurgien lui aussi et elle l'a connu alors qu'elle faisait son internat à New York. Il habite toujours sur la région.

- Un ex-mari qui rôde, il reste donc suspect dans cette affaire, marmonna Castle d'un ton rêveur.

Alors qu'ils attendaient devant l'ascenseur, Beckett lui lança un regard amusé bien qu'un peu exaspéré.

- Vous y tenez vraiment, à votre version de l'amant meurtrier, hein ? Ca n'est pas trop simple comme explication pour vous ?

- Disons que le meurtre par noyade doublé à la strangulation est un _modus_ _operandi_ ni facile ni rapide. Ça tend plus vers le crime passionnel impulsif et déraisonné. N'importe qui réfléchissant sérieusement à se débarrasser de quelqu'un cherchera un moyen de tuer autre que celui qui l'obligera à fixer sa victime dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle expire. Et qui est plus indiqué pour un crime passionnel, sinon un ex-mari tenu depuis quinze ans de payer une pension alimentaire à une femme ingrate et qui gagne au moins autant que lui ?

Beckett prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Castle en profita pour l'observer en toute discrétion, s'aperçut qu'elle fronçait encore les sourcils dans ces moments-là, toujours de la même manière depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Taquin et ironique, il lui en avait fait la remarque dès leur toute première collaboration. Et trois ans plus tard, il trouvait ça toujours aussi « trognon ».

- Votre analyse n'est pas mauvaise… Encore qu'il y ait beaucoup d'autres mobiles pouvant conduire à ce genre de meurtre : la jalousie d'une rivale ou d'un confrère, un débiteur incapable de régler ses dettes qui choisit, acculé, de se débarrasser de son créancier…

- Mmmmh… Non, rien à faire, je préfère mon ex-mari meurtrier ! Cousu de fil blanc mais toujours vendeur. Une vengeance qui aura grondé pendant près de quinze ans, pour enfin échapper à son contrôle le jour où son ex-femme ose revenir à New-York…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. L'ascenseur s'annonçait dans un « ding » discret, quand Ryan les rappela.

- Chef, je crois qu'on a un problème. Vous devriez venir voir…

- L'équipe scientifique est déjà en route pour l'examen de la piscine de l'hôtel. Ca ne peut pas attendre qu'on soit rentrés ?

Lorsqu'elle avisa ses deux subordonnés, figés et incrédules devant l'écran de Ryan, elle comprit que quelque chose clochait. Interloquée elle revint vers eux, suivie de Castle.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Vous savez, Ted Jackson, l'ex-mari de notre victime, chirurgien lui aussi ?

- Celui qu'Esposito essaie de joindre depuis ce matin ? Eh bien ?

- Son dossier vient tout juste d'être actualisé par le 41e District. Il a été abattu cette nuit dans le Bronx.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**The gun is the answer**

.

.

_2011. June._

Le regard torve, elle contemplait New-York en éveil. Le soleil se levait tout juste à l'est, peinait encore à illuminer de ses timides rayons les rues sombres et désertes bordées de hauts immeubles. Quelques passants, promeneurs accompagnés de leur chien, joggeurs ou simples touristes très matinaux, arpentaient déjà la ville encore somnolente. D'autres, particulièrement couche-tard, émergeaient d'un pas las des stations de métro, exagérément éblouis, ou payaient le taxi que par bon sens ils avaient pris pour rentrer chez eux. Rien que très banal pour un dimanche matin de juin.

Elle aimait ce visage éphémère et étonnant que n'importe quelle grande ville revêtait aux toutes premières lueurs de l'aube, minutes lumineuses et tranquilles, comme suspendues entre la sourde obscurité nocturne, porteuse de tant de secrets, et la fièvre bruyante et chaotique de la journée. Cette atmosphère reposée et engourdie qui n'appartenait qu'aux lèves-tôt… et à ceux que le sommeil avait fui sans retour. Comme elle.

Les yeux cernés, le teint pâle, elle se tenait devant la fenêtre du séjour, songeuse. La fraîcheur matinale était encore marquée, et elle se pelotonna davantage dans la couverture qui de toute la nuit n'avait guère quitté ses épaules. Entre ses mains, une tasse de café que dans son désarroi elle avait fini par se préparer, convaincue qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus espérer s'endormir. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage, savoura la brûlante amertume. Elle baissa les paupières, apprécia avec la même simplicité la chaleur bienfaisante que le récipient diffusait à ses doigts gourds. La voix rauque d'un vieux policier, lointain souvenir, murmura dans un coin de sa tête.

_« Etonnant, la manière dont la céramique vous réchauffe les mains… »_

Une balle creva la vitre, explosa par son souffle la tasse, et sans un bruit John Raglan s'écroula de la banquette. Du sang l'atteignit de plein fouet, chaud, écœurant, tandis que le sien propre ne faisait qu'un tour et qu'elle se jetait sur le carrelage, son arme déjà empoignée. Dans le bar, les gens hurlaient, se cachaient instinctivement sous les tables et derrière les meubles.

Elle leva des yeux écarquillés par l'excitation vers l'extérieur. La rue était déserte, les bâtiments en vis-à-vis anodins. Pourtant elle ne voyait que les fenêtres, toutes les fenêtres, fermées ou ouvertes, représentant chacune une menace invisible et meurtrière. Sa tasse glissa entre ses mains soudain tremblantes.

La détonation étouffée qui résonne depuis le fin fond du cimetière. Le cri de Castle, pétri d'angoisse.

_**« KATE ! »**_

La pensée d'alerte qui émerge tout juste dans son esprit, et la balle qui vrille sa poitrine sans qu'elle ait pu esquisser un seul geste. Le souffle coupé, l'adrénaline, la panique, l'incrédulité. Le cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Et la douleur. _La_ _douleur…_

_La peur de __**mourir**__._

La tasse toucha le parquet, vola en éclats. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle était debout, plaquée contre le mur adjacent à la fenêtre, la respiration heurtée. De ses yeux verts exorbités, elle embrassa la pièce où elle se tenait, reconnaissant avec stupeur le salon baigné d'une lueur dorée et non un coffee-shop sombre par une après-midi d'hiver… Et encore moins l'étendue herbeuse jalonnée de tombes blanches d'un cimetière.

Son cœur battait une chamade effrénée et douloureuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre et porta une main à son visage, eut une grande inspiration tremblée qui en gonflant sa poitrine tira sur sa blessure, lui arracha un cri de douleur. Ses nerfs déjà malmenés par l'insomnie la lâchèrent, et dans un gémissement elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre, éclata en sanglots convulsifs.

Les fragments de la tasse brisée vibraient encore quand une silhouette émergea avec précipitation de la chambre à coucher.

- Kate ? fit une voix ensommeillée mais plus qu'inquiète.

A son entente la jeune femme se recroquevilla davantage contre le mur, la couverture maladroitement serrée autour d'elle comme en une protection dérisoire. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour espérer retenir ses sanglots, autant parce qu'ils lui soulevaient le cœur et lui faisaient souffrir le martyr, que parce qu'elle ne voulait pas _qu'il_ la remarque et s'approche. Murée dans sa douleur et son chagrin, elle ne voulait personne auprès d'elle. Elle avait trop peur, trop mal, trop honte. C'était épuisant, c'était irraisonné. Mais elle voulait reprendre le contrôle seule, sur ses souvenirs, sur ses angoisses. _Sur_ _sa_ _vie_.

Cette prière qu'elle exhalait par tous les pores de sa peau ne fut pas entendue, et elle sentit une main se poser sur ses épaules tremblantes, la voix la questionner encore alors que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'est le calme, le silence. L'oubli…

- Kate, est-ce que ça va ? Tu t'es blessée ?

…Et non quelqu'un qui passait son temps à lui demander, à chaque mot et dans ses moindres regards, si elle allait bien. Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas ! Mais à travers ses questions, ses attentions, elle voyait sa propre déchéance. Et elle en avait assez.

Encore sous le choc, elle n'était pas en état de faire la part des choses, de retenir ses mouvements d'humeur, de ménager cet homme qu'elle appréciait – avait apprécié ? – et qui ne voulait que son bien. C'est pourquoi elle se défit avec violence de l'étreinte rassurante et empressée, et ne mâcha pas ses mots.

- Laisse-moi, Josh. Fous-moi la paix !

Ses gestes brusques lui déclenchèrent une nouvelle crise de spasmes douloureux. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, la main posée à l'endroit même visé par le sniper trois semaines plus tôt, siège de sensations lancinantes et intolérables qui ne cessaient de s'éveiller au gré de ses souvenirs, l'empêchaient de tourner la page. Lorsqu'enfin la douleur s'estompa et qu'elle eut repris son souffle, elle s'aperçut du mutisme blessé de Josh, immobile près d'elle.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle, coupable. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi...

- Oui Kate, ça n'a jamais rien à voir avec moi, répéta-t-il d'un ton vaguement dépréciateur. Mais en attendant, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant, encore embué de larmes, et s'énerva de voir autant de pitié sur son visage. Il tint sa crispation pour un nouvel élancement de sa blessure, se pencha un peu plus pour la prendre par les épaules.

- Ecoute… Peut-être que tu devrais parler de tout ça à ton psy.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ?

Il haussa un sourcil d'un air qui voulait tout dire : il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne se confiait pas facilement, encore moins à un étranger.

- Et puis, tu te plains toujours que tu n'as jamais rien à raconter pendant les consultations…

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres à la recherche d'une réplique cinglante mais rien ne lui vint, et elle exhala – avec précaution – un profond soupir. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait admis, mais il avait plus ou moins raison…

- Toi et ta fierté… ! souffla-t-il.

Les yeux atones, elle eut un petit sourire absent. Avec une douceur inquiète, il lui caressa la joue, puis se pencha et captura ses lèvres dans un léger baiser, attentif. Epuisée, elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder, loin de la douleur, loin de la panique… et malgré elle, _loin_ _de_ _lui_. Il dut le sentir car peu à peu il accentua leur étreinte, l'enlaçant d'une manière possessive qui quelques semaines encore auparavant la faisait frémir. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il approfondit leur baiser, tandis que sa main chaude caressait son épaule puis glissait sous sa chemise. Elle eut un sursaut et se dégagea avec fermeté, les yeux pleins de reproches muets : elle ne supportait plus son propre corps, et lui il voulait… ?

- Non.

Elle aurait pu dire ce mot simplement, sans toute cette exaspération palpable et évidente. Elle aurait pu ajouter « Pas encore », une phrase, un vague sourire d'excuse pour lui expliquer, le ménager. Mais voilà, elle n'éprouvait même plus l'envie de le réconforter.

Il soutint un instant son regard incendiaire, puis cilla et se leva brusquement dans un grognement, quitta le salon sans se retourner. Kate resta immobile, empêtrée dans sa couverture, et ne se détendit que lorsque le clapotis de la douche se fit entendre. Elle se laissa à nouveau aller contre le mur, fixa le plafond sans le voir pendant de longues minutes. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir à nouveau être seule, ne serait-ce que pour une journée. Penser, respirer. Vivre à son rythme.

Et en même temps, elle n'osait imaginer ce qui pouvait arriver si la solitude, cette vieille amie, lui revenait. Dans son état, ça n'était probablement pas une bonne solution que de s'y adonner…

Elle regretta soudain cette présence masculine rare, chaleureuse et réconfortante que bien peu d'hommes avaient su incarner pour elle durant toute sa vie. La certitude qu'elle pouvait abandonner toute méfiance, se laisser aller sans crainte ni honte, enfin rassurée et protégée de tout, auprès de quelqu'un qui n'exigeait rien de plus que ce qu'elle pouvait donner. Bizarrement, même avec des efforts, elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bien-être, primaire et irrationnel, sans grand rapport avec l'amour, dans les bras de Josh.

En y repensant, il n'y avait désormais plus que deux hommes capables de lui inspirer un tel sentiment de sécurité. Et avec douleur, elle réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être déjà tout gâché avec l'un d'entre eux.

_« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de… du coup de feu ? »_

Nauséeuse, le cœur lourd, elle se leva avec peine et alla récupérer son portable posé sur la table du séjour. Elle fit défiler le répertoire, hésita d'abord dans le choix du numéro, puis se résigna et composa l'un des seuls qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, par cœur.

Elle se laissa choir dans le canapé, attendit la peur au ventre. La tonalité résonna trois fois, puis une voix plus que familière retentit au bout du fil.

_- Allô ?_

- Salut Papa.

_- Katie ?_

A la façon dont il prononça ce surnom qu'il était désormais seul à employer, elle devina presque le sourire étonné mais ravi de son père au bout du fil, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle comprit soudain à quel point elle était éreintée. Oui, il était temps qu'elle lâche prise, qu'elle se repose. Et avec Josh, toujours inquiet, toujours sur le qui-vive, c'était devenu impossible.

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'avais proposé…

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants puis elle raccrocha, enfin sereine. Elle abandonna la couverture en tas sur le canapé, se dirigea vers sa chambre et tira un petit sac de voyage de sous le lit, le remplit en quelques minutes. Elle se changea rapidement, attacha ses cheveux bruns sur sa nuque et sans un regard en arrière, quitta l'appartement.

Elle l'ignorait alors, mais c'était la dernière fois qu'elle passait cette porte.

.

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

_2011. November._

_- On a reçu un coup de fil anonyme vers 4h30 ce matin, probablement d'un passant. Ted Jackson venait d'être abattu de deux balles dans le torse dans une ruelle du Bronx. Du calibre .22, mais l'arme n'était nulle part, le tueur a dû l'emporter. On a retrouvé son portefeuille près de lui, il manque son argent en liquide, ses cartes de crédit et son téléphone. _

- Et que donnent vos premières observations ?

_- Jusqu'à ce que vous appeliez, Lieutenant Beckett, on avait conclu à un deal de drogue qui avait mal tourné. Le coin est particulièrement connu de nos services pour ce genre de transactions._

- Une preuve allait dans ce sens ?

_- Non, mais vous vous doutez bien que dans ce quartier, si un macchabé transporte des sachets d'héro, ils disparaissent encore plus vite qu'un billet de cent dollars._

- Je vous l'accorde…

_- Notre légiste est en train de tester le corps à la recherche de substances illicites. Nous… vous tenons au courant ?_

Dans sa voix soudain méfiante, Beckett sentit la réticence propre à tout flic qui craint qu'on ne lui vole son enquête. Pas qu'un deal de drogue ayant dégénéré en meurtre soit exceptionnel – il devait en avoir une bonne demi-douzaine chaque semaine – mais c'était une question de fierté, de rivalité entre les divisions de la police.

- S'il vous plait, oui. Il se trouve que l'ex-femme de votre victime est morte également cette nuit. Pour l'instant on pense à un meurtre par noyade, et nous n'avons trouvé aucun lien avec une histoire de stupéfiants, mais nous allons quand même creuser dans ce sens. Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau, Harvey.

_- Idem pour moi, Beckett. Au revoir._

Elle raccrocha et eut un soupir alors qu'elle rassemblait toutes les informations recueillies.

- Le lieutenant Harvey de la 41e enquête sur le meurtre par balle de Ted Jackson, annonça Beckett à son équipe. Pour l'instant il pense que c'est un deal de drogue qui a viré au règlement de comptes. Ryan, Esposito, vous avez vu dans le dossier de la victime quelque chose qui pouvait s'y rattacher ?

- Absolument rien qui relierait Volivera à des stupéfiants, de près comme de loin. Vous voulez qu'on vérifie pour Jackson aussi ?

- Son casier est vierge, mais fouillez un peu dans sa vie. Et vérifiez pour son entourage également, s'il vous plait.

- Ca marche.

Beckett revint au tableau et rajouta dans un coin les photographies de Ted Jackson – son portait ainsi que la scène de crime que venait de leur envoyer par télécopie le 41e District. Castle s'approcha d'elle en silence, mais malgré la concentration qui se lisait sur les traits de Beckett, elle parut le remarquer sans peine.

- Que faisait un chirurgien thoracique dans le Bronx en pleine nuit ? murmura-t-elle d'un ton pensif. Sauf s'il venait effectivement se procurer de la drogue, ça n'a pas de sens…

- Et si c'est bien ce genre de marchandises qu'il cherchait, on aurait pu croire que quelqu'un de son milieu ait accès à d'autres fournisseurs disons… plus sûrs, fit remarquer Castle, ce à quoi Beckett acquiesça. Alors ? Qu'il meurt quelques heures après son ex-femme, coïncidence selon vous ?

- Je ne crois pas au hasard, pourtant je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Les deux meurtres sont très proches dans le temps et obéissent à un mode opératoire totalement différent… mais, une femme et son ex-mari qui participent au même congrès, assassinés tous les deux la même nuit ? Et ce serait purement fortuit ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, Castle n'y voyant pas mieux qu'elle dans ces affaires qui pourtant voisines, rechignaient à n'en faire qu'une. Beckett eut un soupir exaspéré pour le tableau, et se saisit de son manteau.

- On manque de faits. On n'arrivera à rien tant qu'on n'aura pas déterminé précisément le lieu du meurtre de Sofia Volivera. On y va Castle, le _Four_ _Seasons_ _Hotel_ et son institut _Nevyann'_ nous attendent toujours.

- Ehm, à ce propos, j'ai profité que vous étiez au téléphone pour passer moi-même quelques coups de fils…

Dans un sourire, l'écrivain lui tendit une liste de noms ainsi qu'un programme, qu'elle ne mit que quelques secondes à identifier comme étant celui du Congrès International de Chirurgie Thoracique et Cardiaque auquel leur victime Sofia Volivera participait.

- J'ai une connaissance dans le personnel du _Four_ _Seasons_ depuis que mon éditeur y a organisé la fête de lancement d'un de mes _Derrick_ _Storm_ – vous saviez que mon roman _Season_ _Storm_ et son double meurtre perpétré dans un hôtel cinq étoiles s'inspirent du _Four_ _Seasons_ ? Bizarrement ils ont été très flattés de la pub que je leur faisais et la fête a été inoubliable – et donc mon contact m'a déjà fourni ces listes, termina-t-il très rapidement après s'être rendu compte au regard de Beckett que ses souvenirs de célébrité n'avaient pas grand rapport avec l'enquête. On peut déjà lancer une recherche par recoupement pour isoler les plus suspects d'entre eux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment vous avez fait ? s'exclama Beckett en contemplant la très longue liste de noms des participants au Congrès auxquels s'ajoutaient leur spécialité, leur lieu d'exercice et jusqu'au numéro de leur chambre. Vous n'avez quand même pas dit que vous enquêtiez sur le meurtre d'un de leurs clients ? Vous êtes consultant, vous aviez besoin de mon accord !

Elle voyait déjà le capitaine Gates lui tomber dessus après avoir reçu un coup de fil des illustres propriétaires de l'hôtel, furieux qu'un inconnu leur ait posé par téléphone des questions gênantes sur leurs clients.

- Non, voyons, je sais depuis le temps que c'est votre rôle que de brandir un badge et que vous y tenez, répondit Castle sans détours. Mais vous seriez surprise de savoir tout ce que je peux obtenir comme renseignements rien qu'en insinuant que j'écris un livre sur les coulisses des grands hôtels. Le petit personnel a tant d'histoires et de rumeurs à raconter… sans citer de noms, bien sûr, ils ne veulent pas risquer de perdre leur place et je ne m'intéresse qu'aux faits, pas aux gens eux-mêmes. Enfin bref, mon contact – un de mes fans accessoirement – m'a confirmé que Sofia Volivera était cliente du _Four_ _Seasons_ depuis deux jours, tout comme son ex-mari Ted Jackson, qui est lui aussi inscrit au Congrès. De manière tout à fait fortuite, car il était vraisemblablement de notoriété publique que ces deux-là n'étaient pas en bons termes. Ils étaient présents hier soir au diner-spectacle du Congrès de 21h à 23h – des tables différentes bien entendu – puis Volivera s'est retirée dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Le service d'étage n'a plus entendu parler d'elle par la suite. Son absence vient à peine d'être remarquée par des collègues, maintenant que les conférences ont recommencé pour la journée.

Interdite devant la masse d'informations que Castle avait collectée en si peu de temps – elle espérait le plus professionnellement possible – Beckett choisit d'oublier pour l'instant cette prise d'initiatives un peu légère.

- Et pour Jackson ?

- C'est plus flou en ce qui le concerne. Après le diner, il est allé avec des amis poursuivre la soirée en boîte de nuit, et il n'est jamais revenu récupérer son pass à l'accueil.

- Il faut qu'on précise ce qu'a pu faire Volivera de 23h00 hier à 3h00 ce matin. Nous devons interroger tous ceux qui les ont vus en dernier, elle et son ex-mari.

- Y compris les amis de Jackson ?

Beckett opina du chef.

- Ce n'est pas à nous d'enquêter sur son meurtre, mais si on considère les différentes heures présumées de décès, Jackson était encore vivant quand Volivera a été assassinée. Et si leur relation était réellement conflictuelle, il a très bien pu profiter de la foule en boîte de nuit pour quitter ses amis, revenir à l'hôtel et se débarrasser d'elle. C'est un suspect comme un autre.

- S'il est repassé à l'hôtel, les caméras de surveillance du _Four_ _Seasons_ l'ont certainement filmé.

- On leur demandera de nous fournir les enregistrements des trois derniers jours. Par la même occasion, on apprendra peut-être si quelqu'un a eu des mots avec Volivera. Venez Castle, on y va.

- Ehm, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, lieutenant…

Beckett cessa d'enfiler pour la troisième – et elle l'espérait dernière fois de la matinée – son manteau, quand elle vit la moue vaguement coupable de Castle. Moue qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle plissa les paupières, suspicieuse.

- Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'autre dans mon dos ?

- Promettez-moi d'abord de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, et de ne pas crier trop fort ensuite ?

Beckett eut un long soupir intérieur. De marbre, elle croisa les bras et lui décocha un regard pénétrant, mais resta muette. Castle hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer d'une voix prudente.

- Il se trouve qu'à l'occasion du Congrès, le _Four_ _Seasons_ _Hotel_ organise un diner de gala, ainsi qu'une collecte de fonds pour une association qui s'occupe du Noël des enfants malades dans les hôpitaux de la région. Toute la haute société de New-York sera bien entendu conviée, mais mon contact m'a affirmé que la grande majorité des médecins et chirurgiens du Congrès sera également présente, histoire de ne serait-ce que se donner bonne conscience et de se faire un peu de publicité auprès de riches clients potentiels. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée que d'infiltrer incognito cette réunion de brillants docteurs et d'écouter les rumeurs sur la disparition de Volivera et Jackson. Tous les moyens sont bons, surtout quand on sait que d'ici deux jours, lorsque le Congrès prendra fin, la plupart d'entre eux quitteront la ville voire l'état sans qu'on n'ait notre mot à dire. Mon contact dans le personnel s'occupe de tout, et nous a déjà réservé deux places à la table des collègues de Volivera.

Estomaquée, Beckett avait bien malgré elle réussi à ne pas interrompre son partenaire dans son monologue. Lorsqu'enfin Castle se tut pour quêter sa réaction d'un regard piteux, elle ne put articuler qu'un mot.

_- Quoi ?_

- Oh, et j'oubliais, mon contact est l'un de vos plus fervents admirateurs. Il sera évidemment très discret quant à votre véritable identité, mais ça lui ferait grandement plaisir que celle qui a inspiré mon personnage de Nikki Heat puisse se rendre à une soirée dont il est l'humble organisateur.

- Mais…

Une soirée de gala. Avec des politiciens véreux, des gens plein aux as, faux-jetons et calculateurs, et surtout une _armée_ _de_ _médecins_ suspectés de meurtre. Avec en prime, Castle au milieu.

Génial, elle avait bien besoin de ça en ce moment.

Beckett accusa le coup avec courage, les lèvres pincées. Elle comprenait plus ou moins le raisonnement – tordu comme d'habitude, et peut-être aussi vaguement intéressé – de Castle. Mais avec un peu de réflexion, elle pouvait lui donner raison…

- Je vois… C'est quand votre fameux gala ?

- Ce soir.

Non, tout compte fait, pas de pitié.

- Castle ?

- Oui ?

- En salle de détente. Maintenant.

L'écrivain s'exécuta aussitôt, tandis que d'un geste qui cachait mal son emportement elle tendait les listes des clients du _Four_ _Seasons_ à Ryan et Esposito.

- Casiers judiciaires, histoires de famille, dettes, relations professionnelles ou autres avec les deux victimes, je veux tout savoir sur chacun d'entre eux. Faites le lien si besoin avec le lieutenant Harvey du 41e district.

- Compris.

Jusque là concentrés sur leurs dossiers, les deux compères suivirent leur supérieure des yeux dès que celle-ci eut le dos tourné. D'un claquement rapide de talons, Beckett s'engouffra à la suite de Castle dans la pièce qui leur servait de cuisine et de salle de détente. Ryan eut un grand sourire un peu niais.

- C'est moi, ou Castle vient de trouver un moyen très détourné de l'inviter à sortir ?

- il faut toujours qu'ils en fassent des tonnes, ils sont fatigants, marmonna Esposito qui bien que poursuivant toujours ses recherches, tendait déjà l'oreille en direction de la salle de détente.

.

- Le coup du gala de charité, vous me l'avez déjà fait, Castle ! Ça suffit !

- Mais grâce à ça, l'enquête avait plutôt bien avancé la dernière fois ! s'exclama l'interpellé d'un ton innocent. Pourquoi ne pas recommencer ?

- Parce que pour l'autre enquête, de véritables pistes nous poussaient à croire qu'un cambrioleur particulièrement sadique repérait ses futures victimes dans ce genre de soirées ! Cette fois-ci, on n'a rien. La mort de Jackson n'est peut-être qu'une remarquable coïncidence, rien qui ne justifie d'infiltrer le _Four_ _Seasons_ !

- Vous-même vous disiez toute à l'heure que vous ne croyiez pas aux coïncidences. Avouez que deux médecins participant au même Congrès et trouvant la mort à quelques heures d'intervalle, ce n'est pas commun ! Le tueur est peut-être parmi leurs collègues !

Beckett eut un soupir exaspéré.

- Mais pour l'instant nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que le meurtre de Volivera ait bien eu lieu dans l'enceinte du _Four_ _Seasons_. Quant à Jackson, il a été abattu en plein Bronx et il y était pour des raisons plus que douteuses. Je ne peux pas dire à Gates que je monte toute une opération d'infiltration dans un hôtel cinq étoiles sur la base de simples suppositions !

- Qui parle d'opération d'envergure ? s'étonna Castle. Il n'y aura que vous et moi, à pêcher des rumeurs au milieu de coupes de champagne et d'un tas de gens superficiels.

Beckett fit une grimace qu'il eut bien du mal à définir. Le lieutenant semblait osciller entre l'exaspération et une certaine… angoisse.

- Et depuis quand vous préoccupez-vous de ce que Gates pense de vos méthodes d'investigation ?

Prise de court, elle allait probablement cesser de se retenir de lui hurler dessus quand le portable de Beckett sonna. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard lourd de menaces, lui signifia d'un geste de la main que ça allait barder pour lui s'il osait disparaître, puis décrocha.

- Beckett, dit-elle d'une voix égale qui ne trahissait rien de sa précédente colère.

Elle continua de fixer Castle avec rancune encore quelques secondes avant de se concentrer pleinement sur son interlocuteur. Pris d'un léger remord quant à son initiative, Castle regarda ailleurs et surprit Ryan et Esposito qui les observaient depuis leur bureau, goguenards et le cachant à peine. Il eut un signe de tête provocateur envers les deux compères qui reprirent leur travail aussitôt, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous… vous en êtes sûr ?

Le ton soudain étonné de sa partenaire attira son attention. Celle-ci resta silencieuse quelques secondes encore, tandis que la voix de son interlocuteur résonnait indistincte dans le combiné. Castle songea à approcher son éternelle oreille indiscrète du portable de Beckett, puis renonça en réalisant qu'il en avait assez fait pour la matinée – et que son pavillon gauche avait suffisamment enduré par le passé les manières plutôt expéditives de Beckett.

- Très bien, je vais en référer à mon supérieur, mais elle donnera très probablement son accord. Je vous rappelle.

Beckett raccrocha et demeura pensive, son portable à la main, le front plissé.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Castle après quelques secondes d'attente.

Le lieutenant lui lança un regard distant, puis un sourire contraint naquit sur ses lèvres sans pour autant égayer ses yeux verts songeurs.

- C'était Harvey de la 41e. Il vient d'avoir les résultats de la balistique : les deux balles qui ont tué Ted Jackson ont été tirées par un revolver enregistré en Arizona au nom de Sofia Volivera.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les yeux de Castle s'arrondirent de stupeur.

- _Notre_ Sofia Volivera ? Celle qui était déjà morte-noyée-étranglée lorsque son ex-mari a été abattu ?

Au signe de tête entendu que lui accorda Beckett, Castle eut un sursaut de joie.

- Le voilà, le lien entre les deux affaires ! Celui qui a tué Volivera lui a subtilisé son arme qui était probablement dans ses affaires, a été retrouver Jackson, l'a suivi dans le Bronx et l'a tué lui aussi !

- C'est un scénario de plus en plus probable, concéda Beckett. Harvey propose que nous reprenions l'enquête, d'autres affaires réclament son attention et il pense que nous serons plus à même de résoudre ce double meurtre.

- D'autant plus que nous, pendant cette soirée, nous allons pouvoir recueillir des indices à la source !

Beckett se mordit la lèvre : l'idée de Castle prenait du sens maintenant que les deux meurtres s'avéraient liés, mais elle avait intimement espéré qu'il y renonce. Contrairement à l'écrivain, les soirées mondaines, ce n'était _vraiment_ _pas_ sa tasse de thé. Josh qui pour entretenir sa renommée assistait parfois à ce genre de cocktails, en savait malheureusement quelque chose…

Elle glissa son portable dans sa poche tout en fronçant les sourcils : pourquoi pensait-elle à Josh dans un moment pareil ?

- Beckett ?

L'esprit ailleurs, l'interpellée mit un long moment avant de réaliser qu'on l'appelait. Castle la contemplait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de perplexité, et lorsque le regard vert et songeur de la jeune femme croisa le sien, l'écrivain se fit tout à coup plus hésitant.

- Ecoutez, je croyais que cette histoire d'infiltration serait utile, mais si vous pensez que ce serait en faire trop… Je peux tout annuler.

Elle chassa sans pitié les réminiscences de sa précédente relation et se concentra sur le présent.

- Non, Castle… C'est une bonne idée, vraiment. Maintenant que les deux meurtres et cet hôtel sont enfin reliés par un hypothétique même tueur, rien ne nous empêche d'aller enquêter sous couverture au _Four_ _Seasons_.

Quelques infimes secondes passèrent, puis le franc sourire qui illumina le visage de Castle manqua de lui faire perdre pied. Se rendait-il compte que s'il s'aventurait à reproduire ce même sourire – cent fois plus chaleureux que son habituelle mimique figée et joyeusement commerciale – à une séance de dédicaces, il avait toutes les chances de déclencher une émeute ?

Elle détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur le percolateur, choisit de se préparer un café le temps de reprendre contenance.

- Mais si on décide de se présenter à ce gala, continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était, on ne peut plus se permettre d'aller enquêter sur le terrain…

Castle s'accouda au comptoir près d'elle et la regarda faire d'un air rêveur.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Même si l'art du maquillage associé à une tenue renversante peut parfois faire des miracles de transformation, je doute que nos suspects soient dupes avec nous ce soir si vous avez passé la journée à les harceler de questions déroutantes. Soit dit en passant, Beckett, je suis prêt à jouer les « marraine la bonne fée » une nouvelle fois si vous n'avez pas de robe pour aller au bal.

Beckett activa le percolateur et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non merci, Castle. J'ai grandi, je sais m'habiller toute seule.

- Dommage, soupira-t-il en se détournant.

A leur insu, chacun eut le même petit sourire au rappel de la somptueuse robe rouge que Castle avait fait apparaître comme par miracle – et en agitant très probablement son carnet de chèques sous le nez des bonnes personnes. Beckett avait été étonnée et même un peu gênée de constater que la tenue, du sur-mesure, lui avait parfaitement convenu sans nécessiter la moindre retouche. Une _mésaventure_ qui l'avait conduite à considérer leur partenariat autrement que comme un calvaire, puisqu'ils avaient ainsi pu boucler une enquête qui en menaçant ces « messieurs-dames de la Haute », devenait à l'époque singulièrement urgente.

Et pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait avoué, mais à la vue des photographies la montrant elle, splendide et méconnaissable dans sa robe rubis, remontant le tapis rouge au bras du célibataire le plus populaire de la ville, elle avait su avec ravissement qu'elle avait probablement rendu folle de jalousie toute la communauté de groupies de Castle. Ni plus ni moins l'accomplissement d'un fantasme, pour elle-même qui depuis toujours était une fan…

Indépendamment du fait que cela servirait l'enquête, l'idée de recommencer était séduisante… mais aussi inquiétante. A en juger l'attitude de Castle, l'intérêt de son coéquipier dans cette soirée n'était peut-être pas purement professionnel. L'imaginait-il comme… une occasion… ?

Sourde mais brûlante, la douleur creusa sa poitrine comme un rappel cruel et soudain. Elle se réjouit que Castle, occupé à se choisir une tasse, ne se soit pas aperçu de son frémissement. Alors que l'élancement peu à peu se calmait, elle se souvint du décolleté vertigineux de la fameuse robe rouge portée quelques années plus tôt. Et du fait qu'elle ne pouvait décemment plus _s'afficher_ ainsi... Encore pâle, Kate se mordit la lèvre. Ça aussi, il allait falloir qu'elle s'en occupe.

- Puisqu'on ne peut plus se rendre sur la présumée scène de crime, qui va s'en charger ?

- Oh, je suis sûre que nous allons trouver quelqu'un, Castle.

Et dans un formidable ensemble, muse et écrivain levèrent les yeux et fixèrent à travers la vitre Ryan et Esposito qui depuis leur bureau, tentaient sans vergogne de capter leur conversation.

.

xxxxxxx

.

Dans un tintement discret, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un hall spacieux, carrelé de blanc et de fines arabesques bleues, que quelques plafonniers d'airain éclairaient d'une lumière douce et tamisée. Une odeur capiteuse d'encens flottait dans l'air tiède et légèrement humide, et au loin sur la droite, on entendait un murmure sourd et incessant, caractéristique de l'eau en mouvement. Les deux arrivants s'avancèrent sur le tapis cyan, moelleux à souhait, tandis qu'une hôtesse quittait son comptoir et s'approchait d'eux, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Sur son chemisier couleur crème, une broderie bleue représentait la spirale stylisée bien connue.

- Soyez les bienvenus au _Nevyann'_ _Beauty_ _Institute_, annonça-t-elle d'une voix suave. Aujourd'hui nous offrons un soin pour deux à tous les couples. Vous aviez pris rendez-vous ?

Les deux nouveaux venus la regardèrent avec une légère stupeur.

- Bon, moi je vais voir où ils en sont avec l'analyse de la piscine, déclara Esposito.

Il salua poliment la réceptionniste et en retenant à grand-peine un sourire amusé, s'éloigna dans un couloir sur la gauche. Stupéfaite, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur Ryan.

- Oh, veuillez me pardonner, nous attendons un couple gay qui doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et j'ai cru que vous…

Ryan cherchait un moyen de l'excuser sans la mettre davantage mal à l'aise, lorsqu'elle vit l'insigne du NYPD à sa ceinture et blêmit derechef.

- Ehm, Police de New-York, dit-il avant qu'elle ne se confonde encore en excuses, j'aimerais avoir quelques renseignements sur une de vos clientes, Sofia Volivera…

.

Comme indifférentes à l'architecture ancienne et somptueuse, omniprésente au _Four_ _Seasons_ _Hotel_, les « vestes bleues » de la Police Scientifique s'activaient autour de la piscine, qui prélevant l'eau pour analyse ou relevant les empreintes, qui démontant les filtres à la recherche d'indices que le courant aurait rapportés. Comme il avait déjà donné ses ordres, Esposito croisa les bras et explora les lieux d'un œil attentif : soutenu de colonnes de marbre blanc et de dorures, le plafond de l'immense salle était constitué pour moitié d'une verrière, et les baigneurs matinaux – qui avaient été aimablement congédiés par le personnel quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt – pouvaient profiter par tous les temps de la lumière du jour, qu'ils fassent leurs longueurs ou qu'ils soient confortablement installés dans l'un des nombreux jacuzzis qui flanquaient la piscine. Les murs étaient bordés d'arrangements floraux, de fontaines de marbre et de plantes exotiques, plus diverses les unes que les autres, et donnaient ainsi à la salle une touche naturelle et agréable de jardin intérieur.

Malgré la netteté évidente des lieux, Esposito ne se faisait guère d'illusions : comme dans n'importe quel hôtel, les empreintes, poussières et fragments d'ADN qui n'auraient pas déjà été dénaturées par le chlore seraient bien trop nombreuses pour inculper quelqu'un avec certitude. De plus le meurtre de Volivera, s'il avait effectivement eu lieu dans cette salle, n'avait sans doute laissé que peu de traces : contrairement à une agression à l'arme blanche ou par balle, il n'y aurait probablement aucune trace de sang, même hâtivement effacée, qui aurait pu servir de preuve. Voilà tout le problème des meurtres par noyade ou par étranglement : c'était long et difficile, mais généralement propre.

- Détective Esposito ?

Il se retourna vers un homme qui avait sensiblement le même âge que lui et portait l'uniforme bordeaux du personnel. Brun, avec des yeux bleus humbles mais pétillants d'intelligence, il le salua d'un signe affable de la tête bien qu'un peu guindé.

- Garet Thompson, Deuxième Intendant au _Four_ _Seasons_ et chargé de l'organisation du Congrès International de Chirurgie au sein de notre hôtel. J'ai appris la nouvelle pour Mme Sofia Volivera et M. Ted Jackson. Bien entendu, tout cela pour l'instant est gardé secret comme nous l'a demandé la police. Par ailleurs, il n'est pas dans notre intérêt de faire fuir nos clients.

- Vous avez entendu quelque chose à leur sujet ? Quelqu'un qui aurait eu une conduite suspecte ces derniers temps ? Ou un des participants au Congrès qui aurait quitté l'hôtel sans explications ?

Thompson prit le temps de réfléchir mais secoua la tête en signe de négation, l'air désolé.

- Non. Le Congrès regroupe plus de 250 médecins venus de tout le pays et d'ailleurs, et c'est sans compter nos nombreux autres clients. Même si nous nous efforçons de régler tout différent au plus vite, quelque chose a pu nous échapper. Cependant j'ai ce que vous nous aviez demandé : tous les enregistrements de nos caméras de surveillance sur les cinq derniers jours.

De ses mains gantées de blanc, il lui tendit une tablette tactile sur laquelle s'affichait la liste d'une quantité non négligeable de vidéos. Esposito faillit soupirer à l'idée des heures de visionnage que Ryan et lui allaient devoir endurer, puis se rappela qu'ils étaient assignés à l'enquête de terrain pour toute la journée, Beckett et Castle ne pouvant s'acquitter de cette tâche sous peine de griller leur couverture pour le gala. Il eut un petit sourire que Thompson ne put comprendre mais qui en parfait membre du personnel, afficha un air toujours plus poli. Néanmoins son regard demeura insistant, comme interloqué. Esposito l'ignora et pointa une caméra de surveillance, fixée au-dessus de la porte principale.

- C'est la seule caméra qui donne sur la piscine ?

- Oui monsieur.

- C'est possible de consulter directement les images filmées cette nuit entre minuit et quatre heures ?

- Absolument, monsieur. Un instant…

Il fit défiler les données jusqu'à l'heure voulue, et la piscine apparut à l'écran, illuminée pour la nuit par des lampes situées sous le niveau de l'eau. D'un coup d'œil, Esposito s'aperçut que l'Intendant l'observait toujours. Agacé, il mit la vidéo en pause et fit face à l'homme qui se redressa aussitôt, un étonnement courtois sur le visage… mais l'air aussi vaguement curieux. Enfin Esposito comprit.

- Attendez… C'est vous le contact de Castle dans le personnel ?

Le sourire de Thompson se fit beaucoup plus naturel et même sincèrement surpris.

- Ah, Monsieur Castle vous a mentionné mon existence ? Je suis flatté !

Par réflexe il lui tendit une main qu'Esposito, jusque-là guère inspiré par ses manières obligeantes, serra sans hésiter.

- Il faut avouer que la plupart des renseignements que nous avons pour le moment, nous les tenons de vous.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais le détective hispano-américain dans les derniers livres de Monsieur Castle, c'est de vous qu'il s'inspire ?

- Plus ou moins, oui. C'est un personnage secondaire…

- Bien sûr, répéta Thompson qui en fan ravi, peinait visiblement à retrouver l'attitude guindée qui lui seyait. Mais la ressemblance est frappante ! Si c'est le cas pour tous les personnages de M. Castle, j'ai hâte de pouvoir rencontrer votre collègue irlandais… et votre supérieure.

- Un conseil : ne lui demandez pas d'autographe ou vous ferez connaissance avec une Nikki Heat beaucoup moins sympathique que celle du bouquin.

L'homme acquiesça vivement, puis reprit l'attitude plus posée que son rôle d'Intendant exigeait. Esposito se concentra sur la vidéo, qu'il fit défiler en avance rapide, et les quelques nageurs qui s'attardaient encore à l'écran finirent par quitter la salle. Soudain aux alentours d'1h30, une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années pénétra dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Vêtue d'un ensemble couleur crème et de chaussons fournis par l'Hôtel, Esposito l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il remit la vidéo en vitesse normale, regarda la chirurgienne faire le tour de la piscine, d'un pas lent et comme hésitant. Nerveuse, elle ne cessait de consulter puis remettre dans sa poche son PDA.

- C'est Madame Volivera, souffla Thompson d'une voix distante. Elle semble… hum, attendre quelqu'un ?

Esposito acquiesça, en accord avec ce que Thompson n'avait pas dit mais devait penser très fort : la victime faisait effectivement les cent pas dans la longueur de la piscine, de plus en plus impatiente, mais elle paraissait surtout très peu sûre de ses gestes, et chancelait même par instants. Rien de très surprenant quand on savait quel était le taux d'alcoolémie de son cadavre le lendemain matin.

- Elle vous a paru boire plus que de raison lors de son séjour ?

- En journée, Madame Volivera était toujours d'une tenue impeccable. Cela dit, ajouta-t-il plus doucement, je vous ferai parvenir la note de son minibar : elle semblait très portée sur le whisky et la vodka dans l'intimité.

Soudain toutes les lumières s'éteignirent à l'écran. Esposito fronça les sourcils.

- C'est normal, ça ?

A en juger la sincère stupeur de Thompson, non.

- Qui a accès aux commandes des luminaires pour cette salle ?

- Tout notre personnel. Mais le panneau de commandes est situé dans un local voisin, et la plupart de nos habitués savent qu'il n'est pas fermé…

Tous deux se penchèrent un peu plus pour espérer distinguer quelque chose dans l'immense salle. Surprise par l'obscurité, Volivera s'était arrêtée à quelques pas de la piscine, tout juste éclairée d'un blafard rayon de lune qui traversait la verrière. A l'image, ses lèvres bougèrent comme pour prononcer un mot, un nom. Elle vérifia encore une fois son PDA, parut perdre patiente, fit volte-face et commença de revenir vers la caméra, située au-dessus de la porte par laquelle elle était entrée.

Quand une forme sombre surgit de la droite de l'écran, se précipita vers elle et l'emporta dans son élan : dans un cri muet, Volivera bascula dans la piscine.

S'ensuivit un combat silencieux, tandis que la chirurgienne à grands gestes désordonnés et paniqués se démenait contre son agresseur, calme, violent, implacable. Engoncé dans un pull à la capuche relevée, il ne cessa de tourner le dos à la caméra. Ils dérivèrent jusqu'au petit bassin où l'inconnu reprit pied et se servit de ce nouvel appui pour immobiliser proprement sa victime : une jambe de chaque côté du torse de la femme, ses mains gantées broyant son cou, il la maintint sous l'eau tant bien que mal pendant d'interminables secondes. Thompson finit par se détourner de la tablette, très pâle, mais Esposito persista à fixer la masse sombre et non identifiée de l'assassin, espérant qu'il commettrait, rien qu'une seule fois, l'erreur de se retourner.

Mais comme s'il sentait le regard scrutateur et furibond du détective, l'inconnu ne flancha pas. Il y eut encore quelques gerbes d'eau, des mouvements saccadés, puis la femme cessa enfin de se débattre. Consciencieux, le tueur parut resserrer sa prise quelques dizaines de secondes supplémentaires, et enfin, sans ménagements, il recula vers l'escalier du petit bassin, extirpa de l'eau le corps flasque et sans vie de Sofia Volivera et le traina avec difficultés jusqu'à disparaître de l'écran, par où il était venu. Quelques minutes plus tard, la surface de l'eau était à nouveau lisse, sans défaut. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Esposito, jusque là le souffle coupé, reprit une prudente inspiration. Concentré, il revint en arrière, regarda encore et encore les quelques secondes où Volivera, inconsciente du danger, fixait son PDA, remontait le long de la piscine puis était percutée par le tueur, tombait avec lui dans les profondeurs de la piscine. Derrière le détective, Thompson, la respiration sifflante, se frottait la bouche avec nervosité, comme se retenant de vomir à tout instant.

- Oh mon dieu… Oh mon dieu, marmonnait-il tout en réalisant qu'ils se trouvaient à l'endroit précis où le tueur avait agrippé Volivera.

- Tenez-moi ça, dit enfin Esposito en lui rendant la tablette.

Il scruta la piscine, l'eau claire et tiède, théâtre insoupçonné du plus odieux des actes, puis se retourna vers le mur : là d'où avait semblé surgir l'assassin, il devina une porte de service dissimulée parmi les colonnes de marbre et les fioritures sculptées des bas-reliefs.

- Où cela mène-t-il ?

- Ca donne sur les vestiaires, articula Thompson avec difficultés. Le panneau de commandes de l'éclairage… Et aussi une porte de service qui communique avec l'extérieur.

- Le tueur le savait. Il l'a attendue dans les vestiaires pour éteindre toutes les lumières et mieux la surprendre. Et il avait probablement une voiture qui l'attendait dehors pour se débarrasser du corps… Vous avez le numéro de Volivera ?

- Pardon ?

Thompson déglutit avec peine, encore sous le choc, et s'éloigna prudemment de la piscine.

- Le numéro du portable de Sofia Volivera, vous l'avez ? On n'a pas retrouvé son PDA sur elle.

Thompson toussota puis reprit sa tablette en mains, ouvrit un dossier.

- Oui, nous l'avons très certainement noté lorsqu'elle est descendue chez nous… Voilà.

Esposito se saisit de son propre portable et composa le numéro que Thompson venait d'afficher.

- Lorsque le tueur se jette sur Volivera, son PDA tombe sur le carrelage et disparaît du champ de la caméra. Ce serait trop beau si…

Une vibration assourdie retentit, coupa court à toute discussion. Son portable en main, Esposito partit lentement dans sa direction, s'approcha d'un parterre de plantes exotiques non loin de la fameuse porte de service. Les sourcils froncés, il renouvela son appel, puis s'accroupit auprès d'un bac en bois de teck verni dans lequel s'épanouissait une fleur inconnue. Il passa des gants en latex puis glissa une main sous le bac, un interstice d'à peine quelques centimètres, et ressortit sous les yeux effarés de Thompson le PDA disparu. Son écran fracturé dans sa chute, l'objet fonctionnait cependant toujours et avait vraisemblablement échappé au tueur en glissant sous le bac. Avec précaution, Esposito consulta les derniers appels et messages qu'avaient reçu Volivera de son vivant. Un simple texto attira son attention, daté de quelques minutes seulement avant que Volivera n'apparaisse sur les images de surveillance.

_« Il faut qu'on parle. C'est urgent. Retrouve-moi à la piscine »_

- Le dernier message que Volivera a reçu vient d'une certaine Helena Wood… Est-ce que ce nom vous dit quelque chose ?

Remis de ses émotions, Thompson s'empressa de consulter sa tablette.

- Il me semble que c'est une amie de Mme Volivera… Oui, c'est une collègue du _Arizona_ _Heart_ _Hospital_. Elles devaient présenter ensemble un exposé cette après-midi. C'est une pédopsychiatre spécialisée dans l'accompagnement des enfants atteints de cancer. Elle est très probablement en train d'assister aux conférences à cette heure-ci.

- Contactez-la et arrangez-vous pour qu'on puisse l'interroger sans attirer l'attention des autres congressistes. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est à cause d'elle si Volivera est morte cette nuit.

Et peut-être son ex-mari Ted Jackson aussi …

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

.

_Depuis la série __**Lost**__, je suis une adepte du flash-back. Je trouve que c'est un bon moyen de réinventer un personnage, d'enrichir sa back-story (son histoire avant l'histoire). Ceux concernant tour à tour Castle et Beckett vous conviennent-ils ?_

_A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, « Researches and Dead Ends »…_

_Elenthya_


	5. Chapter 4 Researches and Dead Ends

_A quelques heures de la diffusion du fameux épisode 4x10, « Cuffed », mon humble enquête se poursuit et se complexifie… Amateurs de Caskett, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui se veut toujours fidèle à l'esprit de la série._

_Certains passages font allusion à un de mes épisodes préférés de la saison 2. Cela remonte à loin désormais, mais je crois que même aujourd'hui, ni Castle ni Beckett n'ont réalisé à quel point ils s'étaient blessés l'un l'autre ces jours-là. Fans de flash-back, vous me donnerez votre avis…_

_Je salue au passage __**lily64**__ (merci beaucoup, respecter l'œuvre de base est un de mes leitmotiv et tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir. A bientôt !), __**adrian009**__ (merci ! Pour le Caskett, je commence en douceur, merci de me dire ce que tu en auras pensé !), __**Ayahne**__ (ravie de l'apprendre, à très bientôt ?), __**bisounours1998**__ (si tu aimes les flash-back, cet épisode risque de te plaire… Merci en tout cas ! A bientôt ? Bisou !), __**Meuline**__ (ne m'en veux pas si le Caskett n'est pas encore à ton goût dans ce chapitre, promis ça va venir ! J'aime trop l'esprit de la série pour risquer d'aller trop vite… Merci et bonne lecture ! ), __**Sonia**__ (pour les flash-back, il suffisait de demander ! Merci et à bientôt !), __**PurpleInMyBrokenHeart**__ (Merci encore et bon courage à toi ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre. A bientôt !)_

_Salut également à __**Laorie**__, __**vir05**__, __**ddzzoonn**__, __**Pitite**__**BiBiche**__, __**torllusque89**__, __**Rauz**__, __**Anamika101**__ qui m'ont fait la joie ces derniers temps de m'ajouter à leurs listes. A un de ces jours, peut-être ?_

_Et maintenant, bonne lecture…_

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

.

_2010. June._

- _Sweetheart_… Tu veux en parler ?

Ainsi Lanie l'avait-elle ramenée à la réalité, d'une voix hésitante et désolée. Le souffle coupé, elle avait levé les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux noirs et immenses de son amie légiste, et avait simplement hoché la tête.

- Non. Ça va.

Avisant les mines attristées de ses collègues et supérieur restés dans la pièce voisine, elle s'était détournée.

- L'affaire est bouclée. Je rentre chez moi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle était retournée à son bureau, y avait posé sa bouteille de bière pas même entamée, oublieuse du toast qu'ils étaient tous prêts à porter quelques minutes auparavant. Elle avait attrapé son manteau, son sac, et sans un coup d'œil pour Lanie qu'elle avait pourtant frôlé, elle était partie en direction de l'ascenseur.

- Kate !

Elle ne s'était pas retournée. Elle s'était refusée à rester une seconde de plus, à affronter les silences gênés et les paroles compatissantes de ses amis.

Elle n'avait gardé aucun souvenir du trajet, ni même de l'endroit où elle avait garé sa voiture. Tout n'avait été qu'inconscience, qu'automatismes.

Une seule et unique volonté de se préserver, coûte que coûte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seule et en lieu sûr.

Elle pénétra dans son appartement, jeta ses affaires pêle-mêle sur le meuble de l'entrée et embrassa les lieux d'un regard perdu, vaguement hagard. Il y avait encore des cartons partout, son emménagement ne remontant qu'à trois jours, mais elle avait déjà pris ses habitudes en cet endroit qui avait été son coup de cœur dès la première visite. Elle eut un long soupir, plus ou moins rassérénée par cette sensation d'être enfin « chez soi ». Après une hésitation elle alla ouvrir un placard dans la cuisine, en sortit une bouteille d'une liqueur ambrée. Elle vida un premier verre d'une traite, s'en servit un deuxième puis se rendit au salon, esquiva les cartons qui jalonnaient le passage et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

Et les minutes passèrent. Combien ? Elle essaya seulement de se concentrer sur le silence, appréciant pour une fois la douce léthargie d'un bon verre d'alcool sur son estomac vide. Encore choquée, elle entrouvrit les paupières dans un soupir et glissa un œil vers un objet rouge qui dépassait du carton à ses pieds, qu'elle avait commencé à déballer la veille au soir. Le front plissé, elle se redressa, posa le verre sur la petite table du séjour et d'un geste lent, presque hésitant, se saisit du livre. Elle négligea la quatrième de couverture et _sa_ photographie, examina avec une minutie rêveuse, absente, le titre blanc en relief, la silhouette en ombre chinoise, féminine et armée, de _Nikki_ _Heat_.

_Heat_ _Wave_. Quelles n'avaient été sa stupeur et sa gêne lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler d'un tel titre… Elle s'était juré qu'elle vivante, jamais le bouquin – s'il paraissait – ne comporterait un intitulé aussi aguicheur, et c'était sans parler du nom à dormir debout de l'héroïne. Mais ces détails dignes d'une série de bas-étage ou d'un mauvais feuilleton, avaient été magnifiés par la plume toujours aussi agile et compétente de l'auteur, et la jolie flic au nom de strip-teaseuse était désormais acclamée par des milliers de fans. Comme quoi…

Elle ouvrit le livre à la première page, et son regard atone tomba sur la dédicace en italique.

.

_« A l'extraordinaire KB et à tous mes amis de la 12__e__ »_

.

Un vide immense la happa soudain, la broya sans prévenir. Le souffle coupé, elle lâcha l'ouvrage et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, le visage crispé. Pourquoi ?

_« Il a fait assez de recherches pour écrire cinquante bouquins. Quelles que soient les raisons de sa présence ici, vous voir avec un autre homme n'en fait sûrement pas partie. »_

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Esposito intervienne pour qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux sur la réalité ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'_il_ annonce son départ pour qu'elle comprenne que leur duo n'était pas éternel ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'amène plus qu'un café le matin pour que tout à coup elle s'aperçoive de l'importance qu'avait prise cette habituelle petite attention ? Pourquoi le seul fait de le voir avec une autre femme lui donnait-il l'envie de lui crier dessus, bien plus fort que pour toutes les inepties qu'il avait pu commettre depuis qu'ils enquêtaient ensemble ?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle soit mise devant le fait accompli, pour qu'elle réalise à quel point il lui manquait ? A quel point sa voix, ses plaisanteries parfois vaseuses, ses raisonnements non conventionnels et son regard aiguisé sur les enquêtes, sa simple présence lui était devenues _indispensables_ ?

Pourquoi attendre qu'il s'éloigne enfin, pour comprendre à quel point elle avait désormais _**besoin**_ _**de**_ _**lui**_ ?

Et la douleur refoulée au commissariat revint, comme une vague houleuse et traître qui rasa le mur d'indifférence et de sang-froid, emporta tout sur son passage. Lorsque les premiers sanglots parvinrent à ses oreilles, les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues crispées. Repliée sur elle-même, Kate se laissa submerger par cet ouragan d'émotions qu'elle avait craint de ressentir toute sa vie durant depuis le décès de sa mère. Tempête de sentiments réprimés mais bien présents, qui tous ne menaient qu'à une seule et même personne, inaccessible désormais.

Et dire que si elle s'était réveillée et décidée quelques jours, quelques heures plus tôt, c'est elle qui serait à ses côtés en cet instant précis…

Cette simple idée lui arracha un nouveau et déchirant sanglot, qu'elle-même ne se reconnut pas. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses pleurs, étouffée par une brutale et vive colère : comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Depuis le temps qu'elle côtoyait Castle, n'avait-elle pas compris que tout grand écrivain qu'il puisse être, c'était aussi un coureur de jupons, un _putain_ _de_ _bourreau_ _des_ _cœurs_ ? Il ne l'avait choisie que parce qu'elle était l'oiseau rare, une femme de caractère suffisamment solide pour évoluer dans ce monde d'hommes qu'était celui de la police. La suivre deux années durant l'avait probablement amusé, sa réserve et ses remarques piquantes avaient dû lui plaire, à lui, un homme habitué à ce que toutes les femmes se pâment sous son seul regard…

Sa rancœur retomba aussitôt face à ce déplaisant tableau. Non, Castle n'était pas comme ça, ou du moins ce n'était qu'une facette de sa personnalité. Elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait su des dizaines de fois au cours de l'année écoulée : aussi excentrique qu'il puisse paraître, et malgré son penchant pour la gente féminine qu'il ne cachait guère, c'était aussi quelqu'un de bien. Mais quelque part, certainement par peur d'être déçue, peut-être aussi par curiosité, elle s'était refusé à l'aborder comme toutes les autres : elle avait voulu attendre, voir s'il se déciderait à faire le premier pas. Contrairement à lui, elle ne cherchait plus les histoires d'un soir, et elle n'avait jamais pu croire à l'idée qu'il s'intéressait **sérieusement** à elle, simple lieutenant.

Ils avaient joué un temps, muse et écrivain, coéquipiers, complices jusqu'au bout. Et avec cette histoire de week-end à deux dans les Hamptons, il avait abattu ses dernières cartes. Tout avait dépendu d'elle. Face à ce soudain ultimatum, son histoire avec Tom Demming – qui en ce qui la concernait battait de l'aile depuis un moment déjà – n'avait pas pesé bien lourd…

Elle avait trop tardé, c'était stupide mais aussi simple que ça… Et Castle ne l'avait pas attendue plus longtemps. Mais quel genre d'homme pouvait faire une telle proposition à une femme, et finalement se rabattre sans remords sur une autre ?

Kate ne sut ce qui lui fit le plus mal à cette pensée : le fait qu'elle ne soit pas la gagnante, ou celui que Castle ait pu – par dépit, par tristesse ou par opportunisme, qu'importe – changer aussi promptement d'avis. Elle qui s'était juré de ne pas tomber dans le piège de la petite fan éperdument amoureuse de sa star, tout cela y ressemblait dramatiquement…

Le souffle court d'avoir tant retenu ses pleurs, elle entendit alors son portable sonner dans l'entrée. Elle songea d'abord à laisser filer, se jugeant incapable de répondre sans avoir l'air lamentable, puis s'imagina malgré elle… que c'était peut-être _lui_.

Avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir à deux fois, elle était déjà dans l'entrée, indécise devant son sac duquel s'échappait la sonnerie étouffée. Le cœur battant, elle glissa une main à l'intérieur et en retira son portable. Elle se maudit de sa propre stupidité quand elle vit avec déception que ce n'était pas _son_ nom qui s'affichait. Jusqu'à quand cela allait-il durer ?

D'abord elle eut peur, puis un calme étrange l'envahit. Elle jeta un regard vers le séjour encombré de cartons, son verre qui l'attendait, à moitié plein, et _Heat_ _Wave_ posé à côté, comme un sourire moqueur face à son chagrin. Elle ne fut pas longue à se décider.

- Oui Esposito.

_- Désolé patron, ils sont débordés à la 12__e__. On a une nouvelle enquête._

- Tu as une adresse ?

Avec honte elle comprit à son hésitation qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il lui donna néanmoins l'adresse de leur nouvelle scène de crime. Ça n'était qu'à quelques blocs de là, elle pouvait même s'y rendre à pied, histoire d'avoir le temps de se ressaisir.

Elle raccrocha après un rapide salut, passa son manteau. Dans le miroir lui apparut l'image d'une jeune femme aux yeux ternes et aux paupières rougies, la mine chiffonnée. Dans un soupir elle effaça de l'index son mascara qui avait coulé, rectifia les quelques épis dans ses cheveux bruns et raides qui désormais nimbaient sa nuque et ses épaules, défroissa sa chemise blanche. Pour ses yeux rouges elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, elle espérait juste que l'air frais y remédierait.

_« On se voit à la rentrée ? »_

Elle quitta son appartement en s'efforçant de garder comme toujours la tête haute. Mais malgré la déception qu'elle éprouvait envers Castle et sa propre rage contre elle-même, elle ne put étouffer l'indicible envie que l'automne soit déjà là.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**Researches and Dead Ends**

.

.

_2011. November._

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Esposito lâcha des yeux l'écran de l'ordinateur que l'Intendant Thompson lui avait civilement permis d'utiliser, et avisa son équipier qui approchait. Soucieux, Ryan semblait relire les notes dans son carnet sans grande conviction.

- _Hey_, _Bro_. Je viens d'envoyer toutes les vidéos de surveillance au commissariat pour que Beckett puisse les visionner. Et nous avons les images du meurtre…

Il afficha lesdites données et laissa la place à son coéquipier. Comme lui, Ryan ne put retenir un frémissement face à la froide détermination du tueur, mais resta attentif jusqu'au bout, guettant un détail qui permettrait de confondre l'assassin. En vain.

- C'est bien dans la piscine de l'hôtel que ça s'est passé, le tueur s'est enfui avec le corps par une porte de service qui n'était pas surveillée, compléta Esposito en croisant les bras. En revanche, comme tu peux le voir, c'est inexploitable pour un quelconque portrait-robot.

- Oui, concéda Ryan en visionnant une nouvelle fois la vidéo sans grand espoir. Et avec un éclairage pareil, ce n'est pas étonnant. Comparé à Volivera, il ou elle mesure quoi ? Un mètre soixante, soixante-dix ? Corpulence moyenne.

- J'ai envoyé la vidéo à un spécialiste, peut-être qu'en améliorant l'image il pourra nous donner plus de détails. L'équipe scientifique est sur le point de terminer ses prélèvements mais je doute qu'ils obtiennent quelque chose de concluant. En revanche j'ai retrouvé le PDA de la victime, et le dernier sms reçu provient d'une certaine Helena Wood. Je l'ai convoquée, l'intendant nous a réservé la salle de réception au bout du couloir pour pouvoir l'interroger. Et toi, de ton côté ?

Ryan feuilleta sans entrain son carnet de notes.

- Rien de très utile au _Nevyann'_. Volivera était bien cliente chez eux depuis deux jours, et s'est offert plusieurs soins très coûteux dont je n'aurais même jamais soupçonné l'existence. Personne n'a pu me dire quoi que ce soit sur une éventuelle dispute avec un autre client, et elle n'a reçu aucun message ou coup de fil suspect lors de ses rendez-vous à l'institut. Ah, et la réceptionniste s'excuse encore et m'a demandé ton numéro.

- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Que tu étais avec une autre jeune femme aussi séduisante que surdouée avec des outils extrêmement tranchants ?

- Non, t'as pas dit ça ?

Ryan leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais non, andouille. Voilà son numéro…

Il lui tendit une carte imprimée aux couleurs du _Nevyann'_, au dos de laquelle une écriture fine et déliée avait inscrit une série de chiffres. L'air dubitatif, Esposito s'en saisit sous le regard aiguisé de Ryan, qui s'appuya nonchalamment sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Javier Esposito, fais bien attention à ce que tu comptes faire avec cette carte, insinua-t-il en plissant les yeux dans une tentative – assez cocasse – d'imiter le _Regard_ de Beckett.

- Parle pour toi. Je suis pas fiancé, moi…

- Non, mais tu es en couple avec une femme qui connait une bonne demi-douzaine de façons de te tuer sans se faire épingler.

- En couple… De bien grands mots, tiens.

A son étonnement, Esposito eut un lent et silencieux soupir, puis presque à contrecœur, déchira la carte et la jeta dans une poubelle voisine. Alerté par son désarroi, son coéquipier se rassit plus convenablement.

- S'il y a un truc dont tu voudrais parler…

- Ouais… non. C'est pas important.

- Mmh…

Ryan resta dans l'expectative, et quand Esposito s'aperçut de son expression désolée, il fronça les sourcils et eut un recul.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit que c'était pas important ! Lanie a un foutu caractère, et parfois j'y comprends rien, c'est tout ! Fin de discussion !

- D'accord, d'accord, s'exclama Ryan en quittant son siège, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Tu sais où me trouver sinon, vieux. Ah, et tiens, ça te servira peut-être…

Il le contourna et lui tendit au passage une brochure du _Nevyann'_ _Beauty_ _Institute_. Esposito fronça les sourcils derechef.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

- Lanie adore les soins de beauté, non ?

- Bien sûr, mais…

- Eh bien, quoi que tu puisses avoir à te faire pardonner, je suis sûr que ce truc t'y aidera ! À entendre les clientes ce matin, ce salon est le Saint-Graal du soin de beauté.

Esposito le poursuivit d'un regard exaspéré, secoua la tête, hésita, puis glissa discrètement un œil dans la brochure, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il eut un frisson d'horreur.

- Mais c'est pas dans mes moyens !

Ryan qui s'éloignait déjà en direction de la salle de réception eut un rire silencieux.

- Tu l'aimes ou pas ? lança-t-il en se retournant.

Esposito eut une moue colérique et s'avança à sa suite dans le couloir – non sans avoir glissé la brochure dans une poche de sa veste.

- Oui… mais non ! Je suis qu'un flic, tu sais pourtant ce que ça veut dire, non ?

- On en reparlera quand je t'aurai montré les notes de frais de mon futur mariage !

- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin !

.

.

- Helena Wood, elle est pédopsychiatre dans le même hôpital que la victime, commenta Esposito. C'est elle qui a envoyé un message cette nuit à Volivera pour lui demander de la retrouver près de la piscine.

- Pour un motif particulier ?

- Juste qu'elle voulait lui parler d'un truc urgent. Tu connais la suite.

- Ouais… Qui fait le mauvais flic ? demanda Ryan.

- Je pensais y aller à l'instinct pour ce coup-ci.

- O.K. Donc tu fais le mauvais flic.

- Voilà.

Et Ryan poussa la porte, pénétra suivi d'Esposito dans une vaste salle de réception aux murs lambrissés savamment sculptés et aux immenses fenêtres entourées de drapés rouge bordeaux. Bien qu'on ne fût encore qu'en milieu de matinée, le couvert avait déjà été mis en prévision du déjeuner des congressistes. Assise à une table préalablement débarrassée et simplement revêtue d'une nappe blanche immaculée, une femme étudiait un dossier. Lorsqu'elle vit approcher les deux hommes, elle rassembla ses feuillets, retira ses lunettes et leva un regard noisette attentif vers eux. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tressés et relevés sur sa nuque, et bien qu'elle eût à peu près le même âge que Sofia Volivera, il émanait d'elle une certaine aura de douceur juvénile et candide.

- Mme Wood, veuillez nous excuser pour l'attente. Je suis le détective Ryan, et voici mon collègue le détective Esposito.

L'air surpris, elle salua cependant avec politesse les deux hommes et les regarda s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table, face à elle.

- J'avoue ne pas avoir compris lorsqu'on est venu me chercher en pleine conférence pour un soi-disant coup de fil urgent. Mais vous êtes ici à cause de Sofia ?

- Absolument, reprit Ryan tandis qu'Esposito, les mains dans les poches, se contentait de poser sur elle des yeux scrutateurs. Est-ce bien vous qui avez signalé la disparition de Sofia Volivera au personnel de l'Hôtel ce matin… vers 9h00 ?

- Tout à fait. Nous devons présenter cette après-midi les résultats d'une étude que nous avons menée en commun ces trois dernières années. Nous avions prévu de nous retrouver dans sa chambre une demi-heure avant le petit-déjeuner, afin de revoir nos notes une dernière fois. Mais lorsque je suis allée frapper à sa porte ce matin, personne n'a répondu. J'ai cru qu'elle était déjà descendue manger, et je n'ai pas insisté. C'est seulement lorsque les conférences ont recommencé sans qu'elle soit reparue que j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Bien. J'ai cru entendre que ce n'était pas seulement une collègue pour vous ?

- Non, en effet. Nous avons fait nos études toutes les deux ici, à New York, puis je suis retombée sur elle plus ou moins par hasard, quand j'ai décroché un poste au _Arizona_ _Heart_ _Hospital_, il y a de ça cinq ans. J'ai pris l'habitude de suivre tous les enfants en attente de greffe dont elle a la charge, nous avons la même conception de leur accompagnement et ils le sentent. Ils sont plus en confiance, et vivent mieux l'attente d'un organe ainsi que leurs traitements.

La psychiatre eut un regard un peu gêné vers Esposito, qui la fixait toujours curieusement, mais ne dit rien et revint à Ryan, dont la mine avenante bien que sans sourire était plus engageante.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Sofia a des ennuis ?

Les deux policiers échangèrent un bref coup d'œil, puis Esposito tira de sa poche un sachet plastique transparent dans lequel était conservé un PDA. Il effleura quelques touches, puis fit glisser l'objet sur la table. Helena Wood se pencha par pur politesse, et eut un froncement de sourcils en reconnaissant le PDA à l'écran brisé.

- C'est… C'est celui de Sofia ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- A vous de nous le dire, hasarda Esposito avec froideur. Vous lui avez donné rendez-vous cette nuit, c'était pour revoir vos notes aussi ?

- Mais je n'ai pas…

Elle lut enfin le sms qu'Esposito avait affiché à l'écran, et écarquilla les yeux.

- Je n'ai… Je n'ai jamais envoyé ce message ! Je…

Avant qu'elle ait pu en dire plus, Ryan plaça devant elle une photographie : allongée à même le sol de la décharge, Sofia Volivera fixait l'objectif de ses yeux vides et rougis. Helena Wood eut un petit cri étouffé et se détourna vivement.

- Oh mon dieu… !

Elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche et s'entoura de son autre bras, toute sa répartie et son sérieux envolés. Ryan patienta quelques instants, puis glissa devant elle une capture d'écran de la vidéo de surveillance. À quelques pas du rebord de la piscine, Volivera se tenait debout sous un rayon de lune, son PDA à la main.

- Elle, elle y était pourtant. Elle vous a attendue. Mais vous, où étiez-vous, Mme Wood ?

Incapable de regarder l'image de la scène de crime, l'interrogée se concentra sur celle de la caméra de surveillance où, moment choisi, Volivera semblait seule et vulnérable comme jamais. Les yeux brillants, elle secoua la tête, sous le choc.

- Je… je ne sais pas…

- Où étiez-vous entre 1h00 et 2h30 ce matin, Helena ? répéta Esposito d'une voix plus insistante.

- Je… Dans ma chambre, certainement… Je dormais…

- En avez-vous la preuve ?

- Non, évidemment que non ! J'étais seule…

Effarée, elle les interrogea tour à tour du regard, mais ils restèrent muets. Elle baissa finalement les yeux et enfin, affronta la photographie de la scène de crime. Elle parut s'attarder avec une horreur attristée sur les marques qui bleuissaient le cou de Volivera, toucha sa propre gorge d'une main tremblante.

- Elle a été… étranglée ?

- En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

Elle frémit et lança un coup d'œil accusateur vers Esposito, qui ne cilla pas. Elle eut une profonde inspiration pour se reprendre, et se redressa.

- Parce que Sofia est mon amie. Et parce que ce n'est pas moi qui lui aie envoyé ce message.

Elle repoussa les deux photographies et croisa les bras, les yeux embués de larmes retenues.

- On a volé mon portable dans mon sac hier soir, pendant le diner. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'une fois dans ma chambre. Vous pouvez demander à la réception, je les ai appelés vers 23h30 pour savoir si je ne l'avais pas laissé sur une table. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé. J'avais l'intention de déposer plainte ce matin mais avec l'absence de Sofia, j'ai oublié.

- Nous vérifierons, assura Esposito. Et nous avons les images de surveillance de votre étage, si vous avez quitté votre chambre pendant la nuit, nous le saurons.

- Vérifiez si ça vous chante, je ne l'ai pas… tuée, souffla-t-elle.

Elle cilla brièvement, les lèvres pincées comme pour retenir un sanglot.

- Alors elle a… elle a souffert ?

Malgré son regard suppliant, Ryan ne répondit rien. Elle baissa la tête.

- Elle qui mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ce que les enfants soient heureux, et souffrent le moins possible… Elle avait des idées très arrêtées sur la question. Combien d'anesthésistes et d'infirmières a-t-elle pu se mettre à dos…

- Avait-elle des ennemis qui auraient pu aller à ce genre d'extrémités ? Un collègue, un patient ?

- Non… Non, répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête. Pas à ce point. C'était des querelles en tout point professionnelles, les gens savaient qu'elle ne faisait que son boulot de chef de service. Les patients lui étaient pour la plupart reconnaissants, les familles aussi. Rien de très…

Elle se tut en plein milieu de sa phrase, les traits figés par une surprise grandissante.

- Attendez… Il y avait cette vieille affaire… Au _Presbyterian_ _Hospital_…

Neutres en apparence, les deux détectives tendirent l'oreille.

- C'était ici même, à New-York. Nous venions tous de décrocher nos diplômes, et il y a eu cette patiente… Marina, il me semble. Une femme en attente de greffe du cœur depuis des années, et c'était Sofia qui avait repris son suivi après le départ d'un médecin senior. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à elle, il était prévu qu'elle lui fasse sa greffe dès qu'un cœur compatible s'avérait disponible. Mais cette patiente avait un groupe sanguin particulièrement rare, et l'attente s'est éternisée… Elle n'a pas tenu jusqu'au bout. Coup du sort, elle est morte le jour même où un organe disponible a été annoncé. Son mari était fou de douleur…

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, Helena eut une grimace vaguement apeurée.

- Il avait menacé toute l'équipe en charge de Marina. Il était persuadé que c'était de la faute de Sofia et Ted, qu'ils avaient truqué les dossiers ou je ne sais quoi… Ils ont failli déposer plainte pour harcèlement.

- Ted ? souligna Ryan, surpris. Ted Jackson, son ex-mari ?

- Oui, acquiesça Wood. Dans ce genre de dossiers sensibles, une équipe complète était désignée et devait être prête à intervenir dès que l'organe attendu se présenterait. Ted était le chirurgien thoracique censé assister Sofia lors de l'intervention. A l'époque ils étaient encore ensemble, mais cette affaire les a beaucoup chamboulés. Ils se sont séparés quelques mois plus tard. Puis Sofia est partie prendre un poste en Arizona.

Elle eut un sursaut.

- Attendez… Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Ted ce matin, certains le disaient parti pour une intervention en urgence. Est-ce qu'il lui est… arrivé quelque chose à lui aussi ?

Esposito croisa le regard de son collègue, qui déboucha son stylo.

- Marina comment ? Vous vous souvenez ?

.

xxxxxxx

.

- M. Terence Lawmann, merci d'avoir patienté.

L'homme, yeux gris et cheveux bruns roux, collier de barbe encadrant son visage remarquablement buriné pour sa petite quarantaine d'années, salua la jeune femme avec amabilité alors qu'elle prenait place face à lui.

- Je suis Katherine Beckett, lieutenant à la Criminelle. Et voici M. Castle, consultant dans nos services. Merci d'être venu aussi vite.

Lawmann salua d'un signe de tête le consultant qui préféra rester un peu en retrait, debout et appuyé d'un air détendu contre la vitre sans tain.

- Je vous en prie, fit Lawmann dans un sourire affable. C'était mon jour de repos, alors je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Le nom de votre première épouse était-il bien Marina Lawmann, née Wagner ?

Le sourire de l'homme se figea quelques instants, et il acquiesça doucement.

- Oui… Oui, c'est bien cela. Marina.

Castle resta sans réaction, mais il sentit sans peine l'infime hésitation dans la voix de Lawmann lorsqu'il prononça ce prénom. Même quinze ans après les faits, le chagrin de cet homme semblait toujours palpable.

- Veuillez m'excuser. Pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus sur elle ? demanda Beckett, ses yeux d'un vert profond, compatissants, rivés à ceux de l'interrogé.

L'homme quant à lui cilla. Il parut chercher ses mots, eut une grande inspiration, puis un sourire amer étira ses lèvres.

- Marina… avait 25 ans quand elle nous a quittés. Cela faisait presque sept ans que nous étions ensemble… Elle m'a toujours sidéré. Elle était malade depuis l'enfance, et les docteurs n'osaient jamais pousser le pronostic plus loin que l'année suivante. Et elle les faisait mentir comme personne. Elle faisait des études de droit, était bénévole dans plusieurs associations. C'était une femme courageuse… Mais ça n'a pas suffi.

Il parut revenir à la réalité, et son sourire rêveur s'effaça. Vaguement honteux, il se racla la gorge.

- Mais vous ne m'avez pas fait venir juste pour entendre parler de Marina, n'est-ce pas, Lieutenant ?

Beckett soutint son regard vieilli avant l'âge par le chagrin, puis ouvrit le dossier devant elle. Par-dessus son épaule, Castle aperçut la photo d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rieurs mais cernés, voisine de celle de leur première victime.

- M. Lawmann, le nom de Sofia Volivera vous dit-il quelque chose ?

L'homme se raidit, cligna deux fois des yeux, son sourire définitivement disparu. Signes qui n'échappèrent à personne dans la petite pièce.

- C'était l'un des chirurgiens de ma femme.

- …Et ?

- Et nous avons eu un différent après la mort de Marina.

- Un _différent_ ?

Beckett avait volontairement appuyé ce mot. Toute trace de compassion avait disparu de ses traits fins et insondables.

- Vous lui avez hurlé dessus en plein hôpital lorsqu'elle est venue avec son collègue Ted Jackson vous annoncer la mort de votre épouse. Vous avez dévasté son bureau et alliez en venir aux mains avec eux lorsque les membres de la sécurité vous ont arrêté. Vous avez saccagé leurs deux voitures et avez plusieurs fois tenté de vous introduire chez eux. Vous criiez si fort vos insultes que les voisins ont fini par appeler la police pour vous faire embarquer.

Alors qu'elle énumérait les faits, elle tirait une à une des photographies du dossier et les plaçait devant l'interrogé. Des images d'un bureau sens dessus dessous, d'une voiture aux vitres brisées, à la carrosserie rayée et grêlée d'injures.

- Je suis quelqu'un de consciencieux, M. Lawmann, j'ai lu les rapports d'expertise médico-légale. Votre femme était atteinte d'une cardiopathie rare qui n'a cessé de s'aggraver avec l'âge. Un nouveau cœur était pour elle l'unique moyen de survivre. Malheureusement elle était du groupe O négatif, qui exigeait un organe compatible à presque cent pour cent pour que la greffe ait l'espoir de prendre. Elle était déjà dans le coma depuis plusieurs jours lorsqu'enfin un cœur a été annoncé, et tous les médecins qui ont eu accès à son dossier étaient unanimes : même si elle recevait ce nouveau cœur, les dommages causés par les défaillances de l'ancien étaient irrémédiables. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle était incapable de marcher, de manger ou même de respirer seule. Et dans le pire, elle ne se réveillait pas. Alors le cœur est allé à un autre patient, qui en avait tout autant besoin mais qui était en meilleur santé, et pour lequel les chances de réussite de la greffe étaient plus grandes.

Beckett fit une pause, et à sa voix murmurante mais inlassable succéda un profond silence. Les yeux baissés sur ses mains, Lawmann respirait sourdement.

- Vous ne l'avez pas supporté, souffla-t-elle, et l'homme releva brusquement la tête, affronta les yeux verts qui le clouèrent sur place. Vous vous êtes révolté contre le système, contre cette femme médecin qui n'avait pourtant qu'à signer un simple formulaire pour que votre épouse reçoive ce cœur et continue à vivre.

- Mais elle l'a donné à quelqu'un d'autre. A cet homme. Un criminel.

Beckett se tut, croisa lentement les bras et attendit qu'il poursuive. Imperturbable, Castle la couva quelques instants du regard, admiratif. D'abord elle lui avait fait se souvenir de sa femme, du temps heureux où elle vivait encore. Puis elle avait retracé pour lui, de quelques mots, d'une main de maître, la lente mais inexorable déchéance de Marina, le long et épuisant calvaire de l'attente d'un cœur qui ne vient pas. Elle s'était délibérément mise à la place de Lawmann et avait usé de mots crus, durs, lourds de sens pour décrire l'effroyable injustice qui l'avait fait jadis sortir de ses gonds. En quelques minutes elle l'avait ramené à cet état d'esprit particulier qui selon son dossier, l'avait fait sombrer dans l'alcool et la dépression. L'histoire d'un homme sain et amoureux que la vie, cruelle, avait traîné dans la boue et jeté en pâture au désespoir. D'une seconde à l'autre, il allait reprendre son discours, exprimer enfin toute cette vieille haine qui avait peut-être coûté la vie à deux médecins…

Mais l'homme resta tranquille et humble. Le visage triste mais détendu, mû d'une étonnante sérénité, il soupira.

- J'ai payé un détective privé pour qu'il découvre à qui le cœur avait été finalement transplanté : c'était quelqu'un qui trempait à l'époque dans des affaires louches, et qui avec ça amassait des millions. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour imaginer qu'il avait payé cette… femme et son époux pour qu'ils lui donnent le cœur qu'aurait dû recevoir Marina. D'y croire m'a rendu fou.

D'une main légèrement tremblante, il se saisit d'une des photographies de ses méfaits, l'observa quelques instants avec un clair mépris, puis la reposa sur la table.

- Lorsque que Volivera a porté plainte pour harcèlement, ma sœur m'a payé un très bon avocat, et nous avons fini par conclure un accord : l'affaire restait en statu quo si les frais de réparation étaient avancés, si j'acceptais de partir en cure de désintox puis de suivre une thérapie au long cours pour ma dépression. Quand on y repense, ça aurait pu finir beaucoup plus mal pour moi… Pauvre Marina. Juste avant qu'elle ne perde conscience, elle m'avait fait jurer de continuer, de ne pas lâcher prise. J'ai fait pas mal de détours avant de pouvoir tenir ma promesse. J'ai retrouvé un boulot, m'y suis tellement investi pour oublier que j'ai désormais un solide avenir. J'ai même réussi à me remarier. Une de nos connaissances communes, infirmière. Ça ne fait qu'un an seulement, on s'est longtemps sentis coupables vis-à-vis de Marina. Mais elle est heureuse… et moi aussi je crois.

Terence Lawmann eut un long soupir, puis regarda tour à tour Beckett, impassible, puis Castle, qui accusait le coup beaucoup plus difficilement. Il croisa les mains sur la table devant lui.

- J'imagine qu'il fallait bien que je paye un jour pour cette chance inouïe. Volivera a finalement relancé les poursuites ? J'avais cru qu'il y avait prescription, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Le silence revint dans la petite salle d'interrogatoire. La gorge sèche, Castle guetta la réaction de Beckett. A son étonnement, il la vit reprendre les photographies et les placer dans le dossier, au-dessus de l'image de la scène de crime qu'elle n'avait pas encore présentée. Elle referma la pochette et dans une pose similaire à celle de Lawmann, croisa les mains dessus.

- M. Lawmann, où étiez-vous cette nuit entre 1h00 et 5h00 ?

L'homme parut surpris, mais réfléchit succinctement à la question.

- Dans l'avion, déclara-t-il enfin. J'avais un meeting à Los Angeles hier, et mon vol décollait à 20h30 heure locale. J'ai atterri à New York à 6h00 ce matin, suis rentré chez moi en taxi et me suis couché aussitôt. Puis j'ai reçu votre appel un peu plus tard.

Il attendit la suite des questions, plus résigné qu'anxieux. Dans un raclement de chaise, Beckett se leva et lui tendit une main.

- Merci pour tout, M. Lawmann. Nous en avons terminé. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Effaré, l'interpellé lui serra la main par réflexe, à court de mots. Le lieutenant reprit son dossier et fit quelques pas vers la porte, hésita puis se retourna. Ses traits étaient d'une neutralité confondante… pour qui ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que Castle, qui en eut la gorge serrée.

- Je sais que ça remonte à très longtemps… Mais je suis désolée pour votre femme, M. Lawmann.

D'abord interloqué, l'homme lui adressa un long regard indéfinissable, puis inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. Et Beckett sortit.

.

Assise à son bureau, Kate patientait au téléphone, le regard terne. Deux tasses de café tout juste torréfié dans les mains, Castle l'observait depuis la salle de détente. Il baissa les paupières quelques secondes, puis prit une inspiration et la rejoignit.

- Tenez, murmura-t-il en déposant l'une des tasses sur le bureau.

Sans accorder un regard au café, elle souffla par réflexe un merci et se concentra davantage sur la musique d'attente qui forte, émanait du combiné jusqu'à Castle. Ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui lui était dévolu.

- Je vérifie auprès de la compagnie aérienne l'alibi de Lawmann, prétexta-t-elle en tapotant nerveusement un dossier de la pointe de son stylo. Ils le recherchent dans leur listing.

Castle acquiesça en réponse à ces paroles qui étrangement sonnaient presque comme une excuse. Beckett détourna les yeux et avisa l'article de presse toujours affiché à l'écran de son ordinateur. Le gros titre était plus que parlant.

_« Un fou furieux saccage un hôpital et menace deux chirurgiens »_

D'un geste vif elle ferma le dossier, pinça les lèvres en ajustant le combiné du téléphone contre son oreille. Enfin la musique d'ambiance cessa et une voix indistincte se fit entendre.

- Oui, je suis toujours là, parut répondre Beckett.

Son visage crispé se détendit au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur parlait, mais Castle y vit plus de la déception que du soulagement.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup.

Elle raccrocha.

- Ce n'est pas lui. Son alibi tient la route.

Elle posa son stylo et se prit la tête dans les mains avec un profond soupir.

- Encore une impasse… Il faisait pourtant un très bon suspect.

- Oh je vous en prie, la raisonna Castle, depuis le temps vous savez que ce n'est jamais le premier bon suspect qui s'avère être le meurtrier. Il n'y aurait pas d'histoire sinon.

- Mmh… J'espérais juste pouvoir clore ces deux affaires au plus vite.

Profitant qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et ne pouvait le surprendre, il scruta son visage fatigué, de plus en plus mince au fil des mois. L'ombre vaporeuse de ses cils sur sa peau, la ligne de son menton, la courbe boudeuse de ses lèvres, entrouvertes sur son souffle léger…

Il détourna vite la tête, déglutit très discrètement tandis qu'elle posait son visage sur ses bras croisés.

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas envie d'y aller à ce gala, dites-moi ? plaisanta-t-il pour donner le change.

- Je n'ai pas la même aisance que vous au milieu des paparazzis et des requins, Castle, murmura-t-elle. Chacun son domaine.

Castle eut un acquiescement silencieux. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que sa maison d'édition le relançait presque tous les mois pour qu'il persuade sa fameuse muse de sortir de l'ombre et se présente à ses côtés lors d'une séance de dédicaces, histoire de faire un bon coup de pub. Mais gentleman, l'écrivain n'en avait parlé avec la concernée tout au plus qu'une fois et devant son refus, n'avait guère insisté…

- Ca va refroidir, lança-t-il soudain.

- Quoi donc, Castle ? La piste qu'on n'a pas encore trouvée ?

- Non, votre café.

Elle haussa un peu la tête, eut une mimique interrogatrice pour Castle qui lui désigna la tasse sur son bureau.

- Oh…

Vraisemblablement, elle ne l'apercevait que maintenant. Le front plissé, elle se saisit de la tasse et la ramena contre elle, gouta avec précaution au liquide brûlant. Elle ferma brièvement les paupières pour savourer l'instant, parut se radoucir.

- Vous savez…

Elle se tourna vers lui, mais son regard accrocha la porte de la petite salle d'interrogatoire, tergiversa.

- J'étais plus ou moins sûre de moi lorsque je l'ai fait venir, rien qu'en lisant son dossier. Mais une fois devant lui… Je ne savais plus. Sa gestuelle, ses mots, rien ne me paraissait concluant, les réponses en appelaient d'autres… Et il n'est pas le premier à me déstabiliser. Je ne me souviens pas m'être posée autant de questions par le passé. Avant, je n'hésitais pas comme ça.

- Avant ?

- Oui… _avant_.

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, à la façon dont elle prononça le mot, dont elle effleura presque inconsciemment son pull. _Avant_. Avant cet été. Avant la disparition de Montgomery. Avant le coup de feu.

Avant de regarder la mort dans les yeux.

Castle prit une gorgée de café le temps de réfléchir. Perdue dans la contemplation de sa propre tasse, Beckett gardait la tête obstinément baissée.

- Hésiter… En quoi est-ce gênant ?

Les yeux verts le fixèrent sans comprendre, limpides.

- Vous ne vous posiez pas autant de questions avant… et alors ? C'est subjectif. Peut-être que vous ne vous posiez simplement pas les bonnes auparavant ? Peut-être faisiez-vous des erreurs à l'époque sans le savoir, et aujourd'hui vous raisonnez autrement ? Vous arrondissez plus les angles, ménagez le suspect tant que vous ne sentez pas sa culpabilité non seulement avec vos tripes, mais aussi avec votre tête. Peut-être attendez-vous désormais d'avoir en main le détail crucial alors que l'an dernier, vous passiez simplement en force en disant « On verra bien ». Vous évoluez, Beckett, tout simplement.

Etonnée par un tel discours qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment prendre, elle l'écoutait cependant avec attention.

- Vous avez l'impression que votre instinct de super-flic ne fonctionne plus comme avant ? D'après ce que je viens de voir, moi ça ne m'inquiète pas. L'instinct, c'est bien. Doublé à l'expérience, c'est encore mieux. Et on apprend, lieutenant. En l'espace de toute une vie, on apprend tellement…

Jusque là à fixer dans le vague, il se plongea longuement dans le regard de sa coéquipière un peu décontenancée.

- Et puis, sincèrement, si vous ne doutiez pas un peu de temps en temps, jamais vous ne m'auriez inspiré une héroïne telle que Nikki Heat. Un personnage infaillible, au bout de quelques chapitres, c'est lassant.

Elle eut un franc sourire et leva les yeux au ciel en portant la tasse à ses lèvres : elle le reconnaissait bien là…

- Une hypothèse intéressante…

- Je sais, oui.

- Castle… Merci.

- De vous soutenir avec ma psychologie de comptoir ?

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un long regard, et peu à peu le sourire de Castle s'assagit, devint pensif.

- Toujours.

Elle acquiesça imperceptiblement, incapable de détacher son regard du sien. Un bref instant, le commissariat avec ses discussions, ses sonneries de téléphone, ses ronronnements d'ordinateur, parut s'effacer. Et pour une fois, Beckett réalisa que ça ne lui faisait plus vraiment peur. Qu'importe la réaction de ses collègues, après tout, Castle était l'un d'entre eux désormais, et ce depuis bien longtemps…

Richard Castle. De savoir que c'était avec elle et pour elle qu'il passait autant de temps dans un endroit pareil lui sauta aux yeux avec une netteté qui tirait vers l'absurde. Quinze mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait parlé de départ, avait-elle vraiment eu l'impression que le monde cessait de tourner ? Et surtout, si cela devait réellement arriver, éprouverait-elle la même chose ? Ca semblait si lointain et irréel…

Et pourtant, elle avait tellement souffert cet été là… Un an plus tard, était-elle prête à recommencer ? A tenter le tout pour le tout, à s'accrocher les yeux fermés à cette déclaration murmurée tandis qu'elle s'éteignait ?

_« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de… du coup de feu ? »_

Etait-elle prête à lever le _**secret**_ qui depuis mai dernier, les maintenait séparés ?

Dans les tréfonds d'elle-même, la douleur s'éveillait, subite et lancinante comme toujours. Mais à se perdre ainsi dans les yeux de Richard Castle, comme elle l'avait fait ce jour maudit de l'enterrement, elle en venait presque à l'oublier…

- Dites…

Et le téléphone sonna. Beckett eut un vif sursaut et se détourna, soudain assaillie par le vacarme qui régnait en sourdine, habituel dans le commissariat. Castle cligna des yeux, eut un léger recul et tira son portable de la poche de sa veste, le fixa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

- Ah… Ehm, c'est Alexis, bredouilla-t-il en lui montrant l'écran.

- Oui, oui, allez-y, je termine le compte-rendu d'interrogatoire, articula précipitamment Beckett. Et j'appelle Esposito pour savoir s'ils ont d'autres pistes que Lawmann.

Castle se leva, eut une brève hésitation, puis haussa les sourcils et s'éloigna vers la salle de détente. Restée à son bureau, Beckett le suivit du coin de l'œil puis expira brusquement, catastrophée, ayant l'impression de s'éveiller d'un rêve étrange.

Qu'avait-elle été sur le point de lui dire ?

.

_- Papa, tu m'écoutes ?_

Dans la salle de détente, Castle cessa de fixer le panneau des petites annonces – il était si ailleurs qu'il aurait été incapable de dire ce qui y était affiché – et se concentra sur la voix d'Alexis, perplexe et inquiète au bout du fil.

- C'est juste l'enquête, un vrai sac de nœuds cette histoire… Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

_- Que tout était ok pour notre semaine de voyage scolaire. Finalement tu n'auras même pas à m'emmener à la gare cette aprèm, les parents de Beth se sont proposés pour m'y déposer avec elle après la fin des cours… Tu as une drôle de voix, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?_

Castle hésita puis jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre : assise à son bureau, Beckett tapait son rapport avec vélocité, ses magnifiques yeux verts rivés sur son écran. Comme toujours. Comme si de rien n'était.

- Bien sûr que oui…

Gros mensonge. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer.

Et quand il réalisa que le gala dont il ne cessait de parler commençait dans quelques heures, lui, le fameux Richard Castle, qui se jouait avec aisance des photographes et dominait les soirées mondaines de sa nonchalance, eut une curieuse... _appréhension_.

.

xxxxxxx

.

_2010. Summer._

Discret mais incessant, le cliquetis des touches flottait dans la pièce. Par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes sur la nuit, les grillons lui faisaient comme un écho de leur chant doux et lancinant. Au loin, l'océan berçait l'oreille inattentive, comme une invitation à fermer les yeux et à se laisser emporter par son murmure sourd et continu.

A la lumière tamisée d'une petite lampe, les yeux rivés sur son écran, Castle était dans cet état de transe que lui apportait toujours l'inspiration. Ses doigts dansaient sur le clavier, comme animés d'une volonté propre, tandis que les pixels noircissaient la page électronique à la vitesse de sa pensée. Au fil des minutes, des heures, l'enquête se débloquait enfin, les méandres et les impasses incessantes que vivaient ses personnages se déployaient en une histoire complexe mais cohérente, et peu à peu la vérité approchait.

Il mit un point final à l'un des arcs les plus importants de son récit, et enfin se rejeta en arrière, le souffle court et les yeux douloureux. Il vérifia sa montre et resta figé quelques instants, estomaqué par l'heure qui s'avérait être plus que tardive. Il quitta son bureau, fit jouer dans un grognement les articulations de ses épaules et de son dos, que plusieurs heures de passivité avaient laissées ankylosées. L'esprit encore entièrement tourné vers son ordinateur, il alla ouvrir le frigo, en scruta longuement l'intérieur puis attrapa presque machinalement une bière.

Il étouffa un bâillement tandis qu'il explorait la maison silencieuse, sans but précis sinon celui de se dégourdir les jambes. Ses pas hasardeux le menèrent devant la chambre à coucher, et sans un bruit il s'appuya au montant de la porte, croisa les bras tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Dans le grand lit aux draps pêle-mêle, une silhouette féminine dormait paisiblement, inconsciente du regard à la fois tendre et indécis posé sur elle. Las et courbaturé, il songea un court instant à la rejoindre, à la prendre dans ses bras et à s'endormir tout contre elle. Mais il resta un long moment sur le pas de la porte, songeur, et finalement retourna au salon. Là, l'océan parut l'appeler de ses murmures indistincts, et il ouvrit un volet, sortit sur la terrasse.

L'air frais et salé de la nuit l'accueillit alors qu'il s'avançait pieds nus sur la plage, sa chemise entrouverte battant dans la brise. A quelques pas de là, les vagues venaient inlassablement mourir sur le sable, lames d'écume argentée sous les rayons d'opale d'un croissant de lune. Il s'assit et, le regard perdu vers l'horizon, vida à petites gorgées sa bière.

Les Hamptons. Il aimait cet endroit qui lui apportait quiétude et sérénité depuis le premier jour. Même en hiver, quand les touristes et les riches propriétaires de New-York dédaignaient ces plages au profit de régions plus ensoleillées, il y revenait toujours avec plaisir. Lorsqu'il était devenu un auteur à succès, cette belle villa coloniale en bord de mer – pourtant l'une des plus simples et anciennes de la région – avait constitué l'un de ses tous premiers achats, et tant de souvenirs y étaient désormais rattachés. Cette maison avait vu grandir Alexis, avait abrité toutes leurs vacances d'été et parfois même leurs Noël, quand la pression de la renommée devenait trop étouffante à New-York.

Comme il aurait souhaité la lui faire découvrir, à _elle_…

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer à son souvenir, et prit une bonne lampée de bière dans l'espoir de faire passer l'amertume de cette réminiscence. En vain. L'image de Kate, seule dans ce commissariat, qui lui serrait la main dans un sourire gêné, lui disait au revoir d'une voix distante... Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais l'oublier. L'espace d'un court instant, il avait cru qu'elle voulait lui parler d'une chose importante, suffisamment personnelle en tout cas pour qu'elle ne souhaite pas la présence de leurs amis. Quelques courtes secondes, il avait cru que…

_« Je voulais vous dire… »_

…Mais il avait eu tort. Comme toujours, son imagination débordante d'écrivain s'emballait et fuyait vers des contrées où la réalité ne pouvait la suivre. Il eut un profond soupir devant cette métaphore. Il avait le chic pour s'attacher aux femmes qui ne partageaient pas ses sentiments… Il aurait pourtant dû s'y être habitué depuis le temps.

Il scruta de nouveau l'horizon, vers lequel la lune amorçait sa course avec lenteur. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Kate, elle était d'une autre trempe que toutes celles qu'il avait connues. Indépendante, fière… Libre, comme le personnage fougueux et envoûtant qu'elle lui avait inspiré. Elle était probablement avec Demming en cet instant même. Endormie dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres… Ce flic arriviste avait-il seulement conscience de la chance qu'il avait ?

Une vague de jalousie l'étreignit, mais s'estompa aussi brutalement qu'elle était venue, depuis longtemps étouffée par la résignation. Kate avait fait son choix, et il la respectait bien trop pour lui en vouloir. Il était temps pour lui de tourner la page, et il avait intimement espéré que cette maison, loin de tous et de tout, lui apporterait un semblant de paix le temps d'un été. Avec l'expérience, il avait compris que l'amour fou, passionné, ça ne durait jamais. Que la suite n'était qu'une question, à défaut d'être heureux, d'être le moins malheureux possible.

Il s'allongea sur le sable, croisa les bras sous sa tête et explora le firmament du regard.

_« On se voit à la rentrée ? »_

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas encore la réponse à cette question que le temps nimbait de toujours plus d'espoir qu'elle n'en avait probablement comporté. Peut-être, peut-être pas ? Il prendrait le temps nécessaire. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas flancher la prochaine fois qu'il la croiserait.

Que Kate soit heureuse. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui souhaiter pour le moment.

.

.

.

_Chapitre avec Caskett très platonique, encore une fois… Je n'aime pas aller vite. Votre avis ?_

_Allez, maintenant fermons les yeux et prions pour que le fameux 4x10 « Cuffed » qui sort demain soit aussi prometteur et Caskettesque que le suggèrent les photos et les vidéos promotionnelles…_

_Prochain chapitre, (enfin) le gala… et beaucoup d'autres surprises…_

_Merci encore, et à très bientôt ?_

_Elenthya_


	6. Chapter 5 Silence before the Storm

_« A grande bande-annonce, grande déception »… J'ai trouvé le 4x10 « Cuffed » intéressant, mais il aura été pour moi un de ces épisodes où je finis par me demander si leur histoire a un sens… Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Un grand merci pour les pas moins de __**huit**__ reviews reçues pour le chapitre précédent. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Quel bonheur ! On recommence pour celui-ci ?_

_Salut donc à __**Ayahne**__ (je te prends au pied de la lettre pour ce chapitre, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Merci !), __**adrian009**__ (review succinte mais toujours fidèle, merci !), __**PurpleInMyBrokenHeart**__ (et voilà pour toi, la suite ! Bisous !), __**sonia**__ (merci de tes compliments, tu me lis pour t'améliorer et je suis d'autant plus ravie de t'avoir pour fan. A bientôt !), __**L'ange**__**démoniaque**__ (héhé, merci ! Ce chapitre te comblera-t-il pareillement ? A bientôt !), __**Chouckett**__ (quelle avalanche de compliments dans ta review complète, construite et surtout si flatteuse ! Quel bonheur, tu m'as motivée à bloc pour l'écriture de ce chapitre 5, alors n'hésite surtout pas à me faire part de tes réflexions ! A bientôt !), __**Squilla**__ (ce fut un plaisir d'échanger ces messages, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra également à tes attentes. J'attends tes réactions ? A bientôt !), __**Madoka**__.__**ayu**__ (tiens, première revieweuse, tu es de retour, youpi ! Merci, et à bientôt peut-être ?)_

_Une pensée aussi pour __**VIVI81**__ (tu étais impatiente de voir si j'allais introduire Martha, je crois qu'elle a ici le beau rôle, qu'en penses-tu ?)._

_Pour vous remercier de votre présence, je me suis efforcée d'écrire et poster pour ce week-end. Fidèle à son nom, ce chapitre 5 tout juste achevé incarne une sorte de parenthèses dans l'enquête et se concentre davantage sur les personnages. J'espère que vous apprécierez et j'attends vos réflexions._

_Et maintenant, bonne lecture à tous…_

.

.

.

_2011. November._

L'air préoccupé, Beckett poussa la porte du sous-sol et remonta le couloir. Par habitude elle suivit sans même y penser le chemin qui allait à la morgue. Combien de fois l'avait-elle fait le nez dans un dossier, ou plongée dans l'écriture d'un texto destiné à son équipe pour gagner du temps ?

Cette fois-là, elle ne se rendait pas dans le fief incontesté de Lanie Parish pour examiner un corps ou recueillir de précieuses informations, mais bien pour solliciter sa meilleure amie en matière de conseils. Plus les heures avaient passé ce jour-là, et plus cette histoire d'enquête sous couverture au _Four_ _Seasons_ lui avait pesé sur la conscience. Elle aurait pu relier cette vague angoisse au fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore décidé de sa tenue et qu'elle souhaitait être crédible au milieu des politiciens ou des plus grandes fortunes de New-York – et c'était ainsi qu'elle aurait prétexté sa venue à la morgue devant n'importe qui. Malheureusement, et Lanie allait certainement le comprendre très vite, le choix de sa robe était le cadet de ses soucis.

Si on lui avait dit deux ans auparavant, après leur première mission sous couverture, qu'elle connaîtrait le même état de nervosité à l'idée de faire une nouvelle apparition mondaine aux côtés de Castle, Beckett aurait certainement ri de sa propre stupidité.

Elle essaya de relativiser, de mettre le doigt sur ce qui la stressait tant dans l'idée de jouer encore les tandems en tenue de soirée avec Castle. Les fois précédentes, il s'était révélé être un coéquipier relativement peu gênant, plutôt sérieux et aidant, parfois même un remarquable gentleman, bien le contraire de certains playboys pour qui ne pas faire la une des tabloïds le lendemain matin était une infraction à la règle. Et pourtant il semblait bien qu'elle avait peur. Elle fronça les sourcils, maudissant ses propres faiblesses. Vraiment, elle se trouvait ridicule à angoisser ainsi…

Elle arriva enfin en vue du bureau de Lanie, voisin de sa salle d'autopsie, et se réjouit de constater que la porte était ouverte et la lumière allumée : elle finissait probablement de remplir ses dossiers de la journée. Kate soupira de soulagement : si Lanie n'était aucunement dérangée par le fait d'examiner ou recoudre des cadavres pendant leurs discussions « entre filles », cette perspective était moins bien acceptée par son amie qui trouvait ça un poil trop glauque. Elle ralentit cependant puis s'arrêta au milieu du couloir sombre en apercevant Lanie assise à son bureau, la tête dans les mains, et elle devina aussitôt ce qui avait dû se passer : l'une des unités de la 12e s'occupait d'une affaire de double kidnapping qui avait tourné au désastre. Lanie avait dû être le médecin légiste chargé de l'autopsie.

Et Kate, qui la connaissait depuis longtemps, savait qu'il était une chose que la très professionnelle Lanie Parish ne supportait pas de voir sur sa table : le corps sans vie d'un enfant. Alors deux dans la même journée…

A l'idée que dans la pièce voisine, deux corps minuscules et couverts d'un simple drap attendaient qu'on – probablement leurs parents ! – vienne les identifier, Beckett eut un haut-le-cœur. Ses problèmes étaient si dérisoires comparés à ce qui se passait chaque jour dans les bas-fonds de New-York…

Elle baissa un instant les paupières pour se reprendre, se résignant sans mal au fait que cette fois-là, elle n'était pas celle qui aurait le plus besoin de soutien. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste pour rejoindre son amie, Esposito apparut dans son champ de vision : il avait dû passer par l'entrée sud de la morgue. Silencieux derrière Lanie, il parut hésiter puis posa une main sur l'épaule du médecin légiste, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Malgré la douceur évidente de son geste, Lanie sursauta vivement et fit pivoter son siège d'un quart de tour pour le vriller d'un œil noir. Beckett eut une grimace, persuadée que Lanie allait réagir comme elle le faisait avec la plupart des gens qui la surprenaient dans un tel état de faiblesse : quelques mots bien sentis, un regard qui valait celui du lieutenant en matière de menaces, puis l'éjection propre et nette de son lieu de travail. Kate elle-même avait droit à ce genre d'accueil il y avait de ça quelques années encore. Et à en croire le léger recul d'Esposito, la tension qu'elle avait perçue le matin même sur leur scène de crime existait toujours entre eux. Pourtant, le détective ne battit pas en retraite devant la mine toujours plus sombre de Lanie.

- J'ai… appris que tu étais sur cette affaire d'enlèvement.

Lanie se contenta de plisser les paupières et pincer les lèvres, sur la défensive. Même depuis le couloir plongé dans la pénombre, Kate pouvait voir les yeux de son amie, embués de larmes honteuses à la lueur des néons. Esposito l'avait très certainement remarqué lui aussi mais n'en montra rien : il la connaissait décidément bien, car la fière médecin légiste n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il présente la moindre once de pitié. Le visage neutre, il la scruta un long moment dans le blanc des yeux avant de murmurer.

- Je venais voir… si je pouvais faire quelque chose.

Au tressaillement de Lanie, Beckett crut d'abord qu'il avait commis un faux-pas, qu'elle allait l'envoyer paître sans coup férir. Mais à sa stupéfaction, l'expression crispée du médecin légiste se détendit, et ses traits se nimbèrent d'une triste lassitude qu'elle lui avait rarement vue. Sans un mot, Lanie se leva de sa chaise et se blottit dans les bras du détective, qui l'enlaça cette fois sans hésiter. Lorsqu'un frisson agita les épaules de la jeune femme, Esposito déposa un baiser sur ses somptueux cheveux noirs et resserra doucement son étreinte.

Une intense impression de vide empoigna le cœur de Beckett. Elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna aussi silencieusement qu'elle put. La stupeur et l'indécision la torturaient. Quelques années auparavant, Lanie, elle aussi femme dans un métier d'homme, aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'avouer sa faiblesse devant quelqu'un, fusse-t-il son petit ami. Mais elle avait changé, et à en croire la confiance qu'elle pouvait désormais accorder à Esposito, tout était pour le mieux.

Beckett sentit le poids de la solitude tomber sur ses épaules. Et elle ? Avait-elle changé comparée au lieutenant fraichement promu qui avait un jour débarqué en grande pompe dans cette morgue pour sa première enquête comme telle ? Etait-elle toujours cette femme seule et sans amour, uniquement motivée par le désir de venger sa mère ? Pire… Allait-elle le rester tout sa vie ?

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle osait l'envisager, cette idée lui fit peur.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**Silence before the Storm**

.

.

_- "If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere…!_

La porte de l'entrée claqua tandis qu'une voix chaude et familière chantait avec aisance le célèbre refrain. Des talons-aiguilles frappaient le parquet en cadence, et Martha Rodgers fit irruption dans le salon, pleinement concentrée sur son interprétation librement inspirée de l'œuvre de Franck Sinatra. Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, elle déposa un peu partout ses sacs, manteau et écharpe, toujours avec cette grâce nonchalante et vaguement précieuse qui lui était propre, héritée de ses glorieux passages sur les plus prestigieuses scènes de Broadway.

_- It's up to you, New-York…_

Ses yeux bleu acier, illuminés d'une passion pour l'art qui ne s'éteindrait probablement jamais, se posèrent sur l'homme en costume noir de jais qui arrivait d'un couloir adjacent. Martha acheva sa danse improvisée d'une révérence théâtrale, et son sourire éclatant fit écho à celui amusé de son fils.

- …_New-York !" …_Oooooh _my_ _dear_, tu es magnifique ce soir. Tu sors ?

- Oui Mère, répondit Castle en faisant face à un miroir pour attacher son nœud papillon. Et non, tu ne sauras pas où ça se passe.

Elle eut un geste élégant de la main, comme si elle chassait un insecte importun, et prit une pose joliment dédaigneuse.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'y inviter cette fois-ci. Avec l'équipe nous avons choisi de passer la soirée en ville, Jenny ma professeur de claquettes connaît un très bel endroit, ambiance music-hall garantie semblerait-il !

- À la bonne heure…

Castle sourit de la voir aussi enthousiaste. Depuis que la demande de prêt de Martha avait été acceptée, son projet de fonder une école de théâtre ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur. De nombreuses connaissances de Martha dans le milieu du spectacle, jeunes et moins jeunes, s'étaient déjà ralliées à sa cause, participaient par l'apport de matériel, de savoir-faire ou d'argent. Elle comptait désormais dans sa future équipe des professeurs émérites et quelques assistants dans d'autres disciplines qu'elle ne pourrait enseigner. Dans quelques mois, l'école Martha Rodgers ouvrirait ses portes…

L'éternelle artiste croisa les bras et regarda par en dessous son fils unique qui, rêveur, bataillait avec son nœud papillon. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

- Et donc ? Tu dois retrouver Beckett à quelle heure ?

La boucle de satin noir que Castle avait peiné à mettre en place lui glissa entre les doigts. Il eut une moue excessivement étonnée.

- Qui te dit que c'est d'elle qu'il est question ?

Martha ne répondit pas, mais son regard plus qu'éloquent dans le miroir n'échappa pas à son fils, qui rendit les armes et recommença sa tâche laborieuse.

- Bon, d'accord, je dois passer la prendre devant chez elle dans une demi-heure. C'est donc si évident ?

- Mon pauvre ami, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, ironisa Martha en s'approchant. Attends, tourne-toi… Ce qui est étonnant, c'est de constater que depuis plus de dix ans que tu joues dans la cour des grands, tu ne sais toujours pas faire un nœud papillon correct…

Castle obéit de mauvaise grâce et laissa ses mains expertes, au vernis carmin flamboyant, faire le nœud récalcitrant avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Et ce n'est guère compliqué de comprendre avec qui tu sors ce soir. Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi nerveux depuis ton premier rendez-vous avec cette Kyra il y a 20 ans, alors…

- Nerveux ? Non, désireux de bien faire. C'est pour une enquête en infiltration.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, soupira Martha en parachevant son œuvre. J'aurais éventuellement pu te croire si je n'avais pas vu ce _sublime_ _et_ _langoureux_ _regard_ que vous avez échangé après cette prise d'otages la semaine dernière. Dieu que c'était émouvant, c'était… !

Castle se raidit, stupéfait.

- Si la magie du moment t'avait effectivement frappée, pourquoi t'es-tu permise de tout gâcher ?

Coupée dans ses élans dramatiques, Martha resta une brève seconde sans voix. Elle lui tapota l'épaule et fuit ses yeux bleus rancuniers.

- …Oh, tu sais, en ce qui vous concerne, une occasion ratée de plus ou de moins, vous ne comptez plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Et d'une élégante pirouette elle se détacha de lui, ignorant le rictus désabusé de son fils. Dans un frou-frou de sa longue robe colorée, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir avec l'intention de se servir un verre.

- Si encore l'un de vous osait faire le premier pas !

- Et si c'était déjà fait ? lança-t-il abruptement.

Sa mère s'arrêta net. Elle se retourna vivement, mais son grand sourire incrédule et ébahi s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Castle, qui contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, était tout sauf triomphant. Elle faillit poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, à savoir lequel des deux avait enfin voulu faire avancer les choses, mais elle connaissait trop bien son fils : le regarder lui suffit pour comprendre.

- Oh, Richard…

Elle hésita, toute sa bonne humeur disparue, et parut chercher ses mots. Doucement elle se tordit les mains.

- Et… Quelle a été sa réponse ? souffla-t-elle, redoutant en secret le pire.

- Il n'y en a jamais eu. Elle ne s'en souvient pas.

Court silence. Puis Martha Rodgers littéralement se décomposa.

- Attends… Tu te fiches de moi, là ?

Devant sa mère, debout et stupéfiée en plein milieu du salon, Castle eut une courte inspiration, presque comme un enfant pris en faute, sur le point de dire un mensonge et qui s'arrête juste à temps sous le regard intransigeant de ses parents. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et soudain le grand Richard Castle en Dolce & Gabbana redevint pour quelques instants Richard Alexander Rodgers, simple écrivain. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Martha, cette artiste dans l'âme qui avait concilié comme elle l'avait pu sa passion avec son instinct de mère. Quand elle était venue s'installer chez eux après avoir tout perdu face à un escroc, il avait cru que l'excentrique vieille femme serait une gêne. Force lui avait été de constater, grâce à cette cohabitation imprévue, qu'ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et il avait fini par apprécier leurs discussions, celles anodines comme celles plus sérieuses.

Elle l'avait écoutée ce fameux soir où Beckett et lui s'étaient violemment disputés, mettant ainsi fin à leur partenariat sur un coup de tête. Sa mère était la seule personne à qui il avait jamais confié ses doutes dus à la relation étrange qu'il menait avec Kate, la peur qu'il ressentait alors à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa coéquipière. Fidèle à elle-même, Martha avait été sincère, tranchante, catégorique dans ses observations et ses conseils. Elle avait su mettre des mots sur les sentiments que lui, écrivain renommé, craignait même d'évoquer…

_« Ne gâchez plus une seule minute de votre temps… »_

Alors ils s'assirent, et les mots soudain lui vinrent en pagaille. Il lui raconta tout. Le soir où Montgomery avait été tué, lorsqu'à la demande de ce dernier, Castle avait emmené Beckett contre son gré, loin du danger. Sa déclaration aussi passionnée que désespérée à Kate, blessée et mourante. Leur discussion à l'hôpital, où une nouvelle fois il avait vu toutes ses espérances se dissoudre quand la jeune femme lui avait avoué ne se souvenir de rien. Martha écouta sans mot dire, attentive, et quand il eut terminé, elle prit une minute pour tout intégrer.

- Evidemment, pour un écrivain de ta trempe, une situation pareille ne devrait pas m'étonner, souffla-t-elle enfin. Mais depuis tout ce temps, tu n'as jamais essayé de lui en parler ?

- Ca m'a effleuré, mais… non. Ç'aurait été… gênant. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on répète.

- Quelle importance, si elle ne se souvient pas de la première fois ?

- Justement, il y a des jours où… où j'ai des doutes.

Martha scruta un long moment le visage de son fils, où l'hésitation se mêlait à la tristesse. Les lèvres pincées, elle lui prit une main et la serra entre les siennes.

- Ecoute, Richard… Je ne connais pas Kate Beckett aussi bien que toi, mais je la comprends peut-être. Imagine, juste un instant, que tu lui aies fait une telle déclaration dans un contexte beaucoup plus banal. Vois-tu cette jeune femme te répondre dans la seconde, et ce quelle que puisse être cette réponse ?

L'écrivain se plongea dans ses yeux gris, parut réfléchir puis à contrecœur, hocha doucement la tête.

- A vrai dire… non, je ne crois pas. Pas pour quelque chose qui aurait paru… important. Ou en tout cas, important pour moi.

- Maintenant, rappelle-toi de l'état de Kate à son réveil. Si elle s'était effectivement souvenue… N'aurait-elle pas souhaité prendre de la distance pour réfléchir ? Attendre d'être à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens ? Et d'ailleurs, n'était-elle pas encore avec ce Josh à l'époque ? Elle était déjà très affectée, peut-être ne voulait-elle pas davantage compliquer les choses.

Les yeux fixes alors qu'il considérait ces hypothèses, Castle fronçait les sourcils, l'air peu convaincu. Martha haussa les épaules.

- Moi, en tout cas, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Gagner du temps… Surtout si je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'avais entendu. Et dis-toi bien qu'avec le recul ta déclaration fait plutôt « fleur bleue » et que ce n'est pas, il me semble, le style de Beckett. Tu ne l'as certainement pas habituée à ça, _kiddo_.

Elle chercha son regard et eut un sourire compatissant, un brin malicieux. Pensif, Castle la scruta un long moment, puis à son tour sourit faiblement.

- Voilà un discours bien désillusionné, Mère, pour quelqu'un qui se complait depuis toujours dans ses rêves d'artiste de Broadway.

- Oh _darling_, s'exclama-t-elle en hochant la tête, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que peut traverser une véritable artiste pour réaliser ses rêves. Désillusion est ma deuxième maîtresse, juste après Célébrité.

Elle lui serra brièvement la main en signe d'encouragement puis se leva, expliqua qu'elle devait se préparer pour sa propre soirée. Il ne répondit qu'un vague « D'accord », l'esprit ailleurs. Au moment de quitter la pièce, Martha eut une hésitation. Lentement elle se retourna et contempla son fils, resté assis sur le canapé, comme trop souvent plongé dans ses réflexions depuis qu'il _la_ connaissait. À l'en croire, Beckett ne se rendait pas compte des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Mais lui, avait-il conscience qu'il la troublait peut-être davantage encore ?

Du haut de ses nombreuses années, Martha ne comprenait que trop bien l'engrenage complexe de sentiments et de souvenirs qui à la fois rapprochait et séparait ces deux êtres obstinés qu'étaient son écrivain de fils et sa muse. A leur place, elle aurait déjà saisi – peut-être même forcé – sa chance depuis longtemps. Mais sans doute était-ce de par son caractère… ou parce qu'elle avait atteint un stade de la vie où l'expérience et les déboires vous ont appris qu'il n'y a plus une minute à perdre.

- Richard ?

Il se tourna vers elle, interrogateur. Sa mère eut une inspiration sourde, puis se décida.

- Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont tu la décris pour comprendre que Beckett est une jeune femme formidable. Alors voilà mon conseil, et prends-le comme tu le sens, _kiddo_ : qu'importe qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien ou qu'elle fasse comme si. Si tu penses qu'elle en vaut la peine, alors joue la carte de la sincérité, encore une fois. Peut-être n'attend-elle que ça ? …Et il n'y a qu'ainsi que tu le sauras.

Castle resta interdit quelques secondes, puis se leva à son tour.

- Tu sais, Kate a inspiré l'héroïne de mes livres, dit-il en rajustant les pans de sa veste noire. Mais au final, mon personnage est quand même très romancé.

Martha eut un petit rire amusé, mais son sourire, non plus moqueur, était même tendre.

- Voyons, Richard, ce n'était pas à Nikki Heat que je faisais allusion… Mais à la femme lieutenant dont tu nous parles sans cesse depuis trois ans.

Et sous les yeux étonnés de Castle, Martha Rodgers disparut de sa démarche tranquille et pleine d'assurance, que ni l'âge ni le temps ne semblaient pouvoir entamer.

.

xxxxxxx

.

Elle éteignit le sèche-cheveux, et à la soufflerie succéda un silence pesant, presque étourdissant. La radio qu'elle avait mis en sourdine lui parvint de nouveau depuis le salon, étouffée. L'air absent, d'un geste pourtant expert, elle redessina au fer ses boucles brunes, travailla quelques mèches plus claires, acheva sa coiffure par le placement stratégique d'une barrette à l'arrière de son crâne, qui ainsi laissait échapper une partie de sa longue chevelure en une cascade brune sur ses épaules graciles, découvertes par la serviette nouée autour de sa poitrine. Elle se saisit ensuite de sa trousse de maquillage, se farda longuement d'une poudre discrètement dorée pour simuler un léger hâle, rehaussa un peu plus encore la teinte de ses joues. Pleinement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle farda ses paupières de plusieurs nuances de vert, de la plus délicate à la plus foncée, tranchée. Eye-liner, mascara, blush, gloss, tout cela choisi et appliqué avec une minutie plus qu'inhabituelle. Lorsqu'enfin elle put reposer le dernier flacon dans sa trousse, elle-même eut du mal à se reconnaître. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres nacrées : le résultat valait nettement le temps passé courbée devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. Qu'allait en penser Castle ?

Son sourire victorieux s'effaça sur un mince rictus apeuré. À l'idée qu'_il_ allait arriver dans moins d'une heure, Beckett sentit l'angoisse lui soulever à nouveau l'estomac. Cela l'exaspéra plus encore. Ce n'était qu'une mission sous couverture, bon sang ! Et ça n'était certainement pas la première qu'ils accomplissaient ensemble. Alors pourquoi depuis presque deux heures qu'elle était rentrée, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur le but premier de leur infiltration – à savoir écouter les rumeurs, sonder la foule et peut-être localiser plusieurs suspects – et ne faisait que penser à lui, à sa réaction si elle mettait telle robe ou tel parfum, à ce qu'elle allait lui répondre s'il faisait une remarque ?

La réponse lui parut tout à coup évidente : parce qu'il y avait toujours eu quelque chose ou _quelqu'un_ _d'autre_. Une raison pour les séparer.

Lors du premier gala de charité, il n'était pas question pour elle, femme flic qui par conséquent devait préserver sa réputation, de sortir avec celui qu'elle considérait encore comme le playboy par excellence. À l'époque, il alignait comme toujours les conquêtes d'un soir, alimentant malgré lui les rumeurs et les tabloïds.

Après il y avait eu Demming pour elle. Puis Gina pour lui. Puis Josh. À Los Angeles, le médecin avait constitué sa principale excuse pour ne pas se laisser tenter. Du moins, il aurait dû. Malgré toutes ses antiques résolutions sur la fidélité, elle avait failli. Sans un revers du Hasard qui avait fait partir Castle juste avant qu'elle ne se décide et revienne en arrière…

Bref, cette fois, c'était sans filet. Aucune barrière, aucune limite entre le rôle probable d'un couple qu'ils auraient à jouer à cette soirée… et la réalité. Aucune excuse si elle venait à réaliser qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix. Aucune issue, aucune retraite possible. Pour la maniaque du contrôle qu'elle avait toujours été, et plus ou moins paranoïaque désormais, c'était excitant… et effrayant. Merde, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il la mette dans des états pareils ?

Comme pour la narguer, _Drive_ _me_ _Insane_ des Billy Boys On Poison démarra dans la pièce voisine. Exaspérée, elle ferma d'un geste brutal sa trousse et se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, s'étendit au maximum pour la ranger sur l'étagère au-dessus de l'évier, quand la douleur explosa dans sa poitrine. Le souffle coupé, elle crut sentir – _entendre_ – son sternum se briser sous l'impact de la balle. Une lance brûlante et acérée la déchira de part en part, vrilla ses poumons sans pitié. Comme en réponse à cette attaque foudroyante, son cœur battit à tout rompre, plus fort, plus vite, cogna contre sa peau comme un oiseau en cage se jette sur les barreaux dans l'espoir de s'enfuir.

Dans un cri étranglé elle manqua s'affaler sur l'évier, se rattrapa juste à temps de ses mains tremblantes, blanches tant elles étaient crispées. Quand elle sentit la douleur atteindre son paroxysme, elle crut que sa conscience n'y résisterait pas : dans un réflexe instinctif, elle se laissa glisser sur le carrelage. Agenouillée à même le sol, son bras gauche paralysé, blotti contre son buste, elle gémit longuement, chercha à inspirer un peu d'air. Parce qu'elle était seule, et parce que la crise semblait plus forte que jamais, elle lâcha prise face à la douleur, perdit brièvement contact avec la réalité. À ses oreilles bourdonnantes, les cris d'un autre temps résonnaient sans fin.

_« Tout le monde à terre ! À terre ! »_

_« Kate ! »_

Son sang qui s'écoulait hors d'elle à chaque battement de cœur épuisé.

_« Beckett est blessée ! Appelez une ambulance ! »_

Ses membres qui s'engourdissaient peu à peu, sa raison qui vacillait, qui s'effilochait au fur et à mesure qu'elle tentait de la rassembler.

_« Central ! Ici matricule 59205, envoyez une équipe de secours aux funérailles ! Un officier à terre, je répète, un officier à terre ! »_

Ses mains qui la tenaient, impuissantes. Sa voix…

_« Je vous en supplie, Kate ! Restez avec moi… »_

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était repliée sur elle-même, la respiration lourde et sifflante. Le carrelage creusait la peau de ses genoux, douleur lancinante mais infime qui lui servit de fil rouge, la ramena lentement à elle. Ahanante, elle attrapa le rebord de l'évier au-dessus d'elle, se hissa sur ses jambes dans un gémissement. Enfin calmé, son cœur avait repris un rythme lent et sourd, mais chaque inspiration lui procurait encore un vif élancement dans la poitrine. Elle resta quelques instants appuyée à l'évier, puis leva enfin les yeux vers le miroir, serra les mâchoires en constatant la pâleur soudaine de son teint. Elle s'était toujours refusée à penser fatalisme, mais elle ne pouvait que l'admettre : à chaque crise, c'était de pire en pire…

D'un geste pressé, presque honteux, elle effaça les quelques larmes de douleur qui allaient gâter son maquillage. Ses doigts tremblants hésitèrent, puis allèrent se poser sur le nœud de la serviette de bain et doucement, la détachèrent. L'étoffe humide acheva de glisser sur ses hanches, et ses yeux vides s'emplirent d'amertume et de dégoût entremêlés. En silence, elle contempla dans le miroir la cicatrice ronde et irrégulière, qui marquait désormais la chair tendre à la naissance de ses seins. Cercle hypersensible et rosâtre sur la peau blanche, preuve tangible d'une douleur invisible, immense et mortelle. Rappel constant de ce qu'elle avait traversé…

Une chose de plus qu'elle ne voulait montrer à personne. À _aucun_ prix.

Nauséeuse, elle se détourna. Jusqu'à ce matin-là, elle n'avait pas réalisé que les quelques robes de soirée qu'elle s'était jamais procurées présentaient toutes un point commun : depuis le superbe fourreau bleu qu'elle avait porté avec orgueil lors de la fête de lancement de _Heat_ _Wave,_ jusqu'à l'impériale robe rouge que Castle lui avait offerte, elles avaient toutes un décolleté pour lequel le mot « plongeant » n'était encore qu'un doux euphémisme…

Nerveuse, elle quitta la salle de bain et alla revêtir la tenue qu'elle venait d'acheter pour la soirée. Avisant l'heure, elle se dépêcha de récupérer son Glock et de le glisser dans son holster de cuisse, s'attacha à dissimuler l'ensemble sous sa robe en se défendant de songer à ce que dirait Castle si elle avait à dégainer ce soir-là. Elle vida ses placards, trouva enfin l'ample manteau noir qu'elle cherchait – le seul suffisamment distingué qu'elle possédait – et repassa devant la psyché avant de s'arrêter, interpellée par son reflet. À la boutique, pressée d'en finir, vaguement gênée par les regards perçants et scrutateurs des vendeuses avides de commissions, elle n'avait observé son apparence que sous un aspect purement pratique…

Et comme là-bas, elle se concentra avant tout sur le bustier, tout juste assez échancré pour souligner ses formes comme il se devait, mais sans rien laisser paraître de sa _cicatrice_. D'un geste machinal, elle redressa les bretelles piquetées de faux diamants, replaça ses épaisses boucles brunes ramenées par la barrette sur sa nuque, où elles couvraient avec opulence la peau laissée nue de ses épaules et de son dos. Le bustier de taffetas plissait sur ses hanches, soulignant ainsi avec grâce la finesse de sa taille mais dissimulait sa – trop ? – grande minceur, autre héritage tenace de sa convalescence. Une broche de diamants posée sur sa hanche droite prolongeait l'effet plissé – cachant ainsi habilement son holster et son arme – puis lâchait en longs et amples replis le drapé de la robe, qui frôlait le sol dans un murmure à chacun de ses pas. L'étoffe, d'un vert profond aux reflets assombris tel du velours, renvoyait à l'émeraude constamment changeante de ses yeux, qui maquillés avec goût dans les mêmes tons, semblaient plus perçants et insondables que jamais. L'ensemble était complété d'une écharpe de soie vaporeuse, dont elle s'enveloppa les épaules dans un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce.

Elle ferma les yeux et eut un profond soupir. Il y avait des années de cela, elle s'était juré de ne pas trouver le repos tant que sa mère n'aurait pas été vengée. Quelques mois auparavant, elle avait manqué mourir, de la main même de ceux qui avaient probablement signé la condamnation de Johanna Beckett. Et pourtant, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de se reconstruire, se débattait jour après jour, heure après heure contre la déprime et la peur qui menaçaient de l'engloutir, elle se surprenait par instants à rêver d'une autre vie, plus légère, plus simple, plus heureuse. Sans douleur ni cicatrices. Mais elle qui défendait vaillamment la mémoire de sa mère depuis si longtemps, en avait-elle le droit ?

Et en avait-elle la force ? À se voir ainsi dans le miroir, méconnaissable, impressionnante, _différente_, elle avait envie d'y croire. Le pas qu'elle s'était toujours refusé de sauter avec Castle était-il une réponse à ce qu'elle recherchait ? Mais que voulait-elle au juste ? Pourquoi avait-elle si peur de changer, de se lancer ? Par crainte de la déception, encore ? De finir seule ? Mais n'était-ce pas déjà le cas ? Et n'avait-elle pas toutes les cartes en main depuis ce fameux jour ?

_« Je t'aime, Kate… »_

De voir Lanie s'abandonner aussi facilement aux bras d'Esposito, sans honte ni colère, lui avait fait un choc, avant de la questionner sur sa propre situation. La vie l'avait-elle donc abimée au point qu'elle ne puisse jamais plus faire confiance à quiconque ?

Dans un doux froissement de robe, Beckett alla à la fenêtre et se perdit dans la contemplation de New-York, toujours plus animée au creux de cette froide nuit de novembre. Un bruit sourd de moteur la sortit de sa torpeur, et d'abord étonnée, elle avisa la superbe voiture noire qui se garait en bas de son immeuble. Lorsqu'elle vit qui en descendait, elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter sous le coup de l'appréhension. Incidemment, elle qui l'observait depuis des années, elle perçut presque aussitôt la nervosité du conducteur.

Elle eut un sourire rêveur, tandis qu'une lueur de défi embrasait ses prunelles. Assez d'hésitations et de questions : il ne tenait qu'à elle que cette soirée ne soit qu'une enquête sous couverture, ou au contraire un test quant à ce qui _pourrait_ _être_.

Ce soir, que ce soit pour l'affaire ou pour Castle, elle irait à l'instinct.

.

xxxxxxx

.

Nonchalamment adossé à sa voiture et portable en main, il s'apprêtait à appeler Beckett pour la prévenir de son arrivée, quand la porte de son immeuble s'ouvrit. Par réflexe Castle ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil à la femme qui en sortait mais se figea, en oublia de respirer quand il _la_ reconnut. Silencieuse, elle s'avança jusqu'en haut des marches qui séparait son perron du trottoir, s'arrêta, parut prendre une inspiration forcée puis posa les yeux sur lui. Estomaqué, il s'égara malgré lui dans la contemplation de sa silhouette élégante et familière. Depuis des années qu'il admirait du coin de l'œil sa prestance, cette démarche féline qu'elle adoptait sans en avoir conscience, il aurait dû y être habitué. Et pourtant, cette fois encore, il la redécouvrait, gracieuse et renversante dans cette robe probablement hors de prix. Les vêtements de flic qu'elle portait chaque jour ne lui rendaient pas justice. Bien loin de là…

Avec un petit sourire contenu, elle le laissa quelques secondes supplémentaires à son ébahissement. Elle en profita pour l'observer d'un coup d'œil, puis baissa un bref instant les paupières et se mordit discrètement la joue. Lui qui pourtant était toujours en costume, ce soir plus que jamais il dégageait cette aura d'élégante assurance et de charme… La soirée promettait d'être intéressante.

À cette pensée, elle se ressaisit dans un léger raclement de gorge, et Castle foudroyé parut reprendre ses esprits. Vivement il se détacha de sa voiture et fit quelques pas vers elle, son éternel sourire séducteur aux lèvres. D'un signe du menton, elle désigna le véhicule derrière lui.

- Wow, vous avez sorti la Lamborghini, Castle ?

Encore un peu sous le choc, il suivit par réflexe son regard impressionné vers la splendide voiture noire.

- En effet. Rien n'est trop beau pour le _Four_ _Seasons_…

Elle descendit l'escalier avec précaution, retenant les pans de sa longue robe pour éviter de marcher dessus. D'un geste tout naturel, il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit sans réfléchir, et elle franchit les dernières marches pour s'arrêter près de lui. Après une courte hésitation, leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

- …ni même pour vous, Beckett. Vous êtes magnifique.

Il eut un petit salut pour accompagner son compliment, l'air sincèrement ébloui. Pas loin de rougir sous son regard, Beckett resta sans voix quelques instants, avant d'esquisser un mince sourire de remerciement. L'ambiance ressemblait soudain – et beaucoup trop ? – à celle de la soirée de lancement de _Heat_ _Wave_.

_« C'est la vérité. Vous êtes extraordinaire, Beckett. »_

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, Castle, s'entendit-elle dire d'un ton qu'elle s'efforçait de faire paraître anodin. Très classe, vraiment.

Le sourire de l'écrivain se fit plus large encore, et elle se dépêcha de détourner la tête, se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Elle se retira promptement mais faisant celui qui n'avait rien remarqué, il l'invita d'un geste à s'avancer vers la Lamborghini. Comme par magie la portière papillon du siège passager s'ouvrit dans un ronronnement discret.

- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…

Secrètement flattée de ses manières, elle lui décocha un avertissement de ses yeux verts. Elle obéit néanmoins, prit place dans la somptueuse voiture de sport.

- Arrêtez votre cinéma, Castle, pour l'instant il n'y a personne à impressionner.

- Toujours aussi charmante, Lieutenant ! répliqua-t-il sans rien perdre de son assurance.

Il fit refermer la portière d'une pression sur la télécommande dans sa poche. Tandis qu'il contournait la Lamborghini pour s'asseoir au volant, Castle retenait à grand-peine un sourire radieux.

.

xxxxxxx

.

- J'ai continué à visionner les vidéos de surveillance du _Four_ _Seasons_, annonça Ryan d'un ton débordé. Pour le moment je n'ai rien vu qui pourrait faire avancer nos deux affaires. En revanche, le 41e District vient de nous envoyer les relevés de comptes de Ted Jackson, notre médecin tué par balles dans le Bronx. Voyez un peu.

Le détective fit laborieusement pivoter sa chaise – le van qui allait leur servir de QG pour la soirée n'était vraiment pas grand – et afficha des colonnes de chiffres sur les multiples écrans qu'il avait à sa disposition. Assise sur le seul autre fauteuil, Beckett examina les données puis fronça les sourcils.

- Pour un chirurgien en fonction et qui menait un tel train de vie, ça n'est vraiment pas brillant…

Debout derrière elle, Castle plissa les paupières en consultant les dossiers par-dessus son épaule, puis eut un sursaut de stupeur.

- Il était endetté jusqu'au cou, oui !

Ryan opina du chef tout en ouvrant d'autres dossiers au fur et à mesure qu'il les commentait.

- M. Ted Jackson était vraisemblablement possédé par le démon du jeu. À en juger ses relevés de carte de crédit, il misait gros – et mal – dans les courses de chevaux, les sites de poker en ligne, les machines à sous virtuelles ou les casinos… Rien qu'hier soir en une heure, il a perdu un bon demi-millier aux tables de jeu du _Four_ _Seasons_. À sa mort, sa banque était sur le point de geler ses comptes.

- Un chirurgien de sa trempe gagne certainement bien sa vie, mais c'est difficile de croire qu'il tienne depuis aussi longtemps en brûlant ainsi la chandelle par les deux bouts, fit remarquer Castle. Il aurait une autre source de revenus ? Du genre… pas très licite ?

- Ce qui pourrait expliquer sa présence en plein Bronx au beau milieu de la nuit, compléta Beckett.

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai encore rien détecté qui puisse paraître frauduleux dans ses activités, reprit Ryan. Pourtant, il est clair que son boulot, aussi lucratif soit-il, ne pouvait pas couvrir toutes ses dépenses. Je suis en contact avec les gars de la 41e, selon eux, le quartier où Jackson a été tué abrite un trafic de médicaments et d'anesthésiants, et un chirurgien comme lui aurait facilement pu les fournir en morphiniques et autres substances médicales réglementées.

- Dans certains milieux, ce genre de produits se revend aussi cher que des stupéfiants classiques, murmura Beckett, pensive. Donc Jackson, après une nouvelle soirée de jeu complètement débridé, se retrouve sans rien pour rembourser ses débiteurs au _Four_ _Seasons_. Il est obligé de se rendre dans le Bronx pour emprunter à ses collaborateurs ou leur échanger de nouvelles marchandises… et là, il se fait abattre par le pistolet de Volivera. Mais celle-ci était morte noyée dans la piscine du _Four_ _Seasons_ depuis au moins deux bonnes heures…

- L'assassin de Volivera avait peut-être connaissance des honteuses petites affaires de Jackson, avança Castle. S'il est lui aussi médecin, il a peut-être voulu participer au trafic ou même faire chanter Jackson. Et pour peu que Volivera ait été témoin de quelque chose ces derniers jours, le tueur a préféré faire disparaître tout le monde plutôt que de gâcher un contrat juteux ?

Jusque là attentive, Beckett secoua la tête.

- Très belle histoire mais ne vous emballez pas, Castle. Avant toute chose, il faut identifier les raisons de la présence de Jackson dans le Bronx. On sait que sa mort et celle de son ex-femme sont liées, mais ça s'arrête là.

- Et voici la liste des personnes proches de Jackson ou de Volivera que vous allez très certainement croiser ce soir.

Ryan fit apparaître une série de portraits issus des listes de clients du _Four_ _Seasons_. Castle et Beckett y reconnurent bien évidemment Sofia Volivera et Ted Jackson, et leur collègue attira leur attention sur une troisième photographie, celle d'une femme brune aux traits asiatiques.

- Pendant nos recherches, il a semblé que Jackson avait une relation épisodique avec cette autre congressiste. À en croire leurs notes de café, de restaurant et de cinéma, ils sortaient ensemble depuis au moins six mois.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? questionna Beckett tout en imprimant dans sa mémoire le visage de poupée de porcelaine de la jeune femme.

- Sun Nashburn, 35 ans. Elle est médecin anesthésiste dans le même hôpital que Jackson. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de l'interroger aujourd'hui au _Four_ _Seasons_, son nom n'est sorti de nos recherches par recoupement qu'il y a une heure ou deux. Personne parmi les amis de Jackson ne nous a mentionné son existence. Si elle entretenait bien une relation avec Ted Jackson, c'était probablement en secret.

- Sun Nashburn… Comme la famille Nashburn, qui tient la société d'import-export du même nom ? émit Castle.

- Tout à fait, elle est la fille unique de Walter Nashburn, l'un des cofondateurs de la société et accessoirement l'un des meilleurs amis du maire.

- Je l'ai rencontré, grommela Castle. Un type hautain et calculateur, qui passe son temps à jeter l'argent par les fenêtres parce qu'il en aura gagné deux fois plus en Bourse le lendemain. Il déteste mes livres et ne s'est pas privé pour me le dire.

Beckett risqua un regard vers son coéquipier, un sourire difficilement contenu tiraillant le coin de ses lèvres. Elle préféra le laisser bouder et se tourna à nouveau vers Ryan, un peu décontenancé.

- Fais des recherches sur cette Sun Nashburn, notamment sur ses dépenses au cours des derniers mois. Si elle sortait bien avec Jackson, peut-être lui a-t-il emprunté de l'argent. De notre côté, on essaiera de lui parler ce soir. Peut-être qu'elle sait ce qu'il aurait pu aller faire dans le Bronx à 4 heures du matin.

- Compris.

Une série de coups à la porte du van les fit sursauter, et Esposito apparut, un peu essoufflé, à la main un énorme sac de nourriture fast-food.

- Yo ! Castle, elle est à vous la Lamborghini garée juste là ?

- La Murcielago ? Une beauté, hein ?

- Je pensais pas en voir une en vrai un jour ! Vous me laisseriez l'essayer ?

- Eh bien…

Devant l'hésitation de Castle, Esposito perdit ses yeux de chiot et son sourire émerveillé de gosse un matin de Noël.

- Ou alors je vous colle une contravention pour stationnement non réglementaire et pollution sonore quand vous aurez fait démarrer ce petit bijou.

Catastrophé, Castle chercha un secours en la personne de Beckett, qui eut un haussement d'épaules. Sans trop le vouloir, Ryan lui sauva la mise.

- C'est maintenant que tu débarques, Espo ? s'insurgea-t-il en retirant son micro-casque. T'as une idée du nombre de mégaoctets d'images de surveillance que je viens de me visionner depuis que tu es soi-disant parti chercher un casse-dalle ?

- Désolé, vieux, il y avait du monde, s'excusa son collègue.

- « Du monde » ? Ca fait presque trois heures, tu es allé le chercher où, ton hamburger ? A l'autre bout de la ville ?

Mais Esposito ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus.

- Désolé, répéta-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

A l'inverse de Castle et Ryan, qui accueillaient avec étonnement l'absence de justification plausible d'Esposito, Beckett resta silencieuse, se contentant de fixer son subordonné d'un air pensif. Une lueur de compréhension illumina ses prunelles songeuses.

- Esposito ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Le détective, qui s'attendait à des représailles pour avoir ni plus ni moins abandonné son poste pendant quelques heures, lui adressa un coup d'œil surpris. Puis il parut comprendre.

- Mieux, je crois.

- Alors merci pour elle.

Ils eurent un dernier regard entendu, puis leur supérieure se concentra à nouveau sur les photos affichées à l'écran, signifiant que l'incident était clos. Un peu perdu, Castle néanmoins n'intervint pas. Ryan eut un dernier coup d'œil pour son coéquipier, non plus furieux mais vaguement inquiet, interrogateur. Esposito eut un léger signe négatif de la tête, comme pour dire qu'il lui expliquerait – peut-être – plus tard.

- Merci pour tes recherches, Ryan, reprit Beckett. Personne là-bas hormis l'amie de Volivera, Helena Wood, ne sait que leurs deux collègues ont trouvé la mort la nuit dernière. Entre les rumeurs qui doivent courir sur leur disparition, la raison de la virée de Jackson dans le Bronx et la nature de sa relation avec cette Sun Nashburn, ça nous fait pas mal de pistes à creuser pendant cette mission sous couverture…

Elle replaça son manteau noir qui avait glissé de ses épaules et se leva dans un froissement de tissus. L'esprit ailleurs jusque là, Esposito écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la tenue de sa patronne – avec autant d'ébahissement que son coéquipier lorsqu'elle était montée dans le van quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle lui adressa une œillade moqueuse et se tourna vers son écrivain.

- On est partis, Castle.

- Prête à affronter les requins et les paparazzis, Lieutenant ? plaisanta-t-il en reprenant sa propre expression.

- Tant que vous ne me lâchez pas parmi les fauves…

Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, elle prit le bras qu'en parfait gentleman il lui tendait, et Esposito s'écarta sur leur passage. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, le détective interrogea de ses yeux stupéfaits son propre partenaire.

- Ils sont sincères, ou ils jouent juste très bien leur rôle ?

Avec un rictus amusé, Ryan hocha la tête et remit son casque, paré à affronter une nouvelle série d'enregistrements.

.

Dans un ronronnement de moteur, la Lamborghini s'arrêta au bout de la courte file de voitures qui menait au tapis rouge. Les cris des journalistes, les cliquetis incessants des flashes et les exclamations des badauds leur parvenaient déjà dans l'habitacle, pourtant étouffés. Il lui jeta un regard en coin, s'aperçut qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, les yeux fixes, comme quand elle se tenait face à son tableau blanc, lorsque l'enquête connaissait un revers ou une impasse. Bref, une complication.

Elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, ça n'était guère dans sa nature. Et il pouvait concevoir que depuis l'été dernier, elle était encore moins encline à se laisser entourer par une foule en délire, d'être la _cible_ de tous les regards. Les flashes la rendaient nerveuse. Il l'avait déjà vu frémir quelques fois dans la rue, lorsqu'un moteur pétaradait, que quelqu'un la bousculait ou qu'un passant criait après un autre. Elle menait en tout point une vie normale, mais il avait souvent la sensation que cela lui demandait chaque jour des efforts insoupçonnés.

Il aurait souhaité pouvoir l'aider, mais si seulement il avait su comment… et surtout, si seulement elle l'avait laissé faire !

- Ca ira, Beckett ?

Tirée de ses réflexions, elle le scruta sans mot dire. Dans la pénombre des vitres teintées, ses yeux émeraude semblaient étinceler dans leur écrin de maquillage.

- J'imagine que vous vivez dans un monde impitoyable, monsieur l'écrivain millionnaire, mais depuis le temps, vous devriez pourtant savoir que je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air.

- C'est vrai, lieutenant, lui accorda-t-il en se concentrant sur la voiture devant eux, redémarrant à sa suite.

Elle continua de le fixer en silence.

- Et puis, je fais équipe avec la personne la mieux indiquée pour ce genre de situation… Que demander de plus ?

Il s'arrêta. Plus qu'une voiture avant le tapis rouge. Muet, il osa de nouveau affronter son regard, et elle ne cilla pas. À nouveau coupés du monde extérieur, ils prolongèrent quelques secondes cet échange sans paroles, sans gestes ni contact, qui semblait ne pouvoir exister et perdurer qu'entre eux. Beckett hésita, puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres nacrées, le plus simple et le plus beau qu'il lui ait jamais vu.

La voiture précédente redémarra, libéra enfin la place fatidique devant le tapis rouge, et comme dans un songe, Castle s'y avança. Un dernier regard vers sa coéquipière et muse, qui désormais tournée vers la vitre, prenait une inspiration comme si elle était sur le point de plonger en eaux profondes, puis il activa un bouton. Les portes papillons de la Lamborghini s'ouvrirent, et sous une pluie soudaine de lumières, de sons, de cris et de flashes, leur bulle de silence complice éclata.

Il sortit de sa voiture, la contourna tout en saluant la foule hurlante et surexcitée, alla se poster près du siège passager. Il tendit une main, que Beckett saisit avant de se lever avec une grâce un peu hésitante mais charmante. Sur son visage, un mince sourire insondable et mystérieux, qui se fit un rien plus chaleureux quand elle lui prit le bras et leva les yeux vers lui.

Et ils comprirent : entre eux, le silence complice existait et existerait toujours. Par un regard, un sourire. Aveu muet et inexplicable qui semblait être depuis toujours, depuis leur rencontre.

L'aveu d'une histoire encore inachevée, qui d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne demandait plus qu'à s'épanouir. Peut-être une réponse à ce que tous les deux, avant même de se rencontrer, cherchaient déjà…

.

Ce soir-là devant le _Four_ _Seasons_ _Hotel_ _New_ _York_, les rumeurs allèrent bon train sur la mystérieuse inconnue qui accompagnait le _Master_ _of_ _Macabre_, l'éternel célibataire Richard Castle. Beaucoup parièrent sur une énième conquête d'un soir, peut-être une ancienne star du mannequinat ou encore une actrice. D'autres émirent l'hypothèse d'une personnalité dans le monde de l'édition, ce qui expliquerait cette aura ingénue, légèrement hésitante que n'ont plus les habitués du tapis rouge… Peut-être son nouvel agent. Bien peu d'entre eux, connaisseurs, songèrent à la fameuse _KB_, célèbre muse à qui chaque volume de _Nikki_ _Heat_ était dédicacé, et qui boudait depuis des années la lumière des projecteurs.

Mais nul ne parvint réellement à imaginer l'inconnue, à la démarche féline et envoutante dans sa sublime robe émeraude, jouant le rôle dangereux et ingrat d'un simple lieutenant de police…

.

.

.

_2011. November. __**Late**__**at**__**night**__…_

Un corps qui s'abandonne au sol. Une voix qui murmure, paniquée.

- Non, non ! Accrochez-vous… Restez avec moi !

L'eau teintée de rouge. L'obscurité porteuse de mort.

- … Réveillez-vous ! Tenez bon !... Les secours arrivent !

Du sang. Il y a du sang partout. Sur le carrelage, sur leurs vêtements. Sur ses mains.

Le souffle qui ralentit…

- …Non ! S'il te plait ! Reste, je t'en prie !

Du sang. **Partout**.

- Je t'en supplie… !

**« Reste avec moi ! »**

.

.

.

_Le temps de quelques lignes, on renoue avec le prologue… Le futur vous effraie-t-il ?_

_A très bientôt,_

_Elenthya_


	7. Chapter 6 Crossfire

_J'ignore si pour vous Noël rime avec famille, vacances, farniente au coin du feu ou repas copieux matin midi et soir, mais personnellement, entre mon mémoire de fin d'études, les cours qui n'en finissent pas de s'amonceler et les gardes en hôpital toujours plus éprouvantes, pour moi les vacances sont bien tristes cette année…_

_Mais quelle n'a pas été ma joie que de constater un raz-de-marée de reviews encore plus enthousiastes que le précédent ! __**12**__**commentaires**__ ! Pour l'auteure amateur que je suis, ce fut Noël avant l'heure… Merci beaucoup ! (et n'hésitez pas à recommencer, le vrai Noël c'est dimanche !)_

_Un énorme merci en particulier à __**L'Ange**__**demoniaque**__ (et pour pallier l'attente du prochaine épisode, voilà au moins la suite de The Secret ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !), __**PurpleInMyBrokenHeart**__ (un petit chapitre pour nous consoler de notre fin d'année plus ou moins catastrophique ? Allez, savoure sans modération ! Bisous et à très bientôt !), __**Tootouts**__ (j'attends avec grand plaisir ton avis ! Par MP et/ou review… A bientôt !), __**Manooon**__ (et voilaaaaa la suiiiiite merciiii !), __**Squilla**__ (je crois que tu vas m'en vouloir en lisant la fin… Mais tant pis ! Merci encore et à très bientôt !), __**Ayahne**__ (pour reprendre ta jolie métaphore, ta review m'a fait l'effet d'un petit verre dans le nez : j'ai vu des étoiles et je rigolais pour un rien… Merci encore ! A bientôt !), __**Lily164**__ (Ravie d'apprendre que tu lis toujours. Rappelle-toi que pour nous auteurs, la review est un des seuls véritables indicateurs de succès ! Merci et à bientôt !), __**Adrian009**__ (La suite ? Eh bien la voilà ! Bonne lecture ! A bientôt !), __**Chouckett**__ (Oh chère Chouckett anonyme, moi j'ai peut-être des facilités pour écrire, mais toi tu as un don pour les commentaires qui me redonnent la pêche ! Je suis heureuse de constater que la robe en particulier t'ait plu. Elle existe réellement mais j'en ai sillonné des sites de vente avant de trouver celle qui me convenait ! J'attends ta réaction pour ce nouveau chapitre avec impatience. Au fait si tu t'inscris je pourrai te répondre en direct… A très bientôt !), __**Mel**__ (Merci beaucoup ! Et voilà la suite… Te plaira-t-elle ? A bientôt !), __**bethceu**__ (ce fut un plaisir d'échanger ces quelques messages. J'espère que la suite vous transportera pareillement ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !), et __**lala**__ (merci merci ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre ! A bientôt !)_

_Et un salut à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs listes telle que __**Miss**__**Blackie**__ (Ton profil m'a fait hurler de rire ! Mais j'étais ravie aussi de constater que « The Secret » remplissait plutôt bien tes critères d'appréciation… A bientôt dans une review ?)_

_._

_Toutes mes excuses si les fautes sont un peu plus nombreuses que d'habitude, ce chapitre a été écrit dans sa totalité entre hier 20h, et aujourd'hui 18h… Quand Dame Inspiration nous rend visite, on ne la fait pas attendre !_

_(Edit du 23/12/2011 : __**UN**__**GRAND**__**MERCI**__ à ma toute nouvelle __**bêta**__-__**readeuse**__, __**Tootouts**__, qui a veillé tard simplement pour corriger mes fautes ! Merci de m'avoir fait profiter de ta science, à très bientôt !)_

_._

_Caskett en force une nouvelle fois dans ce chapitre, j'espère avoir respecté la limite traîtresse entre du bon Caskett et de la guimauve écœurante… Dur pour moi de savoir quand on connait un peu mon côté « fleur bleue ». L'enquête présente aussi quelques rebondissements... Et comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé : __**ça**__**ne**__**fait**__**que**__**commencer**__ !_

_Et maintenant, bonne lecture…_

.

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

.

Esposito entra quelques paramètres supplémentaires dans l'ordinateur de bord. Sur les écrans s'afficha un vaste hall aux sols et colonnes de marbre. Les gigantesques escaliers qui menaient au comptoir de l'accueil étaient recouverts d'un somptueux tapis rouge, qu'arpentaient déjà des couples en riches atours. Son regard se posa sur l'homme en costume noir accompagné d'une jeune femme en robe de taffetas vert.

- Ils sont entrés.

Ryan quitta ses propres écrans des yeux et activa leurs micro-casques.

- Test de la liaison radio. Beckett, vous m'entendez ?

Arrivée au sommet des marches, la femme retira avec grâce son manteau noir et le tendit à un portier qui s'avançait à leur rencontre. Elle eut un geste anodin comme pour remettre une mèche de cheveux en place, et à l'écran ses lèvres bougèrent à peine.

_- 5 sur 5, Ryan._

- Pour nous aussi. Esposito s'est connecté sur le système de vidéosurveillance, il vous suivra et vous donnera des infos en temps réel.

_- Bien. Espo, localise d'abord Sun Nashburn. Je vais essayer de l'interroger._

- Ça roule.

- Je continue le visionnage des images de surveillance des derniers jours, ajouta Ryan. Nashburn a peut-être eu une conduite étrange récemment.

_- Bien. On reste en contact._

Ryan revint à ses écrans et fit défiler les images en semi-accéléré, à la recherche du moindre geste, de la plus simple discussion pouvant relier leur première victime Sofia Volivera, son ex-mari Ted Jackson et sa présumée petite amie cachée Sun Nashburn. Mais l'hôtel était vaste, et le Congrès durait depuis déjà deux jours quand Volivera avait été retrouvée morte… Et il n'était pas exclu qu'ils se soient vus hors de l'enceinte de l'hôtel.

De son côté, Esposito compilait toutes les données en leur possession sur la fameuse Sun Nashburn. Une photographie apparut à l'écran : une jeune femme au visage lunaire et à la carnation de lait, les traits nettement asiatiques, de longs cheveux noirs de jais. Esposito afficha toutes les caméras de surveillance de l'étage où avait lieu le gala, puis commença sa lente recherche parmi la foule de gens en tenue de soirée.

- C'est parti, _Bro_.

Dans un geste mécanique et familier, sans même quitter leurs écrans des yeux, les deux compères tendirent le bras et se frappèrent le poing, un sourire concentré aux lèvres.

.

L'air de rien, Beckett baissa le bras, porteur d'un bracelet dans lequel était dissimulé un minuscule micro. Jusque-là silencieux, Castle eut un soupir déçu.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je n'ai pas eu droit à un micro moi aussi ?

Beckett lui adressa un regard incrédule.

- Vous voulez qu'on reparle de la fois où vous avez joué avec la radio de ma voiture de fonction ?

- Beckett, ça remonte à des siècles !

- Eh bien, la standardiste du Central m'en parle encore, du lieutenant Castle qui a monopolisé les ondes pendant cinq bonnes minutes avec ses messages débiles.

Castle se renfrogna.

- Au moins une oreillette, bougonna-t-il, que je sache de quoi vous parlez avec Esposito et Ryan…

- Vous n'arriveriez pas à rester naturel avec quelqu'un qui vous souffle des infos en temps réel. Je n'avais pas envie que vous vous figiez en plein milieu d'une phrase pour écouter les gars, les autres convives se seraient vite méfiés.

Elle remercia d'un sourire le portier qui lui tendait le ticket d'échange pour son manteau, puis se tourna vers Castle, eut un vague recul.

- Quoi, vous boudez ?

Castle détourna les yeux et fit la moue.

- Peut-être… Je suis votre coéquipier, non ? Vous auriez pu me faire confiance.

Elle resta interdite une brève seconde, puis eut un sourire charmeur. Doucement elle s'approcha.

- Monsieur l'écrivain, c'est justement parce que je vous fais confiance que vous n'avez pas d'oreillette. Vous êtes le roi de l'improvisation, un vrai poisson dans l'eau pendant ces soirées.

Il daigna enfin lui accorder un regard, capta l'œillade vaguement moqueuse de sa coéquipière et resta quelques instants prisonnier de ses yeux verts. Haussant les sourcils, il lui tendit un bras qu'elle prit avec un naturel confondant.

- Joliment dit, lieutenant. Vous n'étiez pas si diplomate la dernière fois. Vous vous améliorez.

Elle accusa le compliment d'un charmant sourire.

- J'ai été à bonne école, répliqua-t-elle tandis qu'ils se mêlaient aux quelques autres couples qui partaient en direction d'une des salles de réception. Et puis, je crois que ça vaut mieux si vous n'entendez pas les commentaires d'Esposito.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- De vous détendre un peu, vous ressemblez encore plus à un pingouin quand vous êtes crispé.

- Quoi, il nous observe ?

- Il s'est connecté aux caméras de vidéosurveillance pour nous aider à distance.

Castle leva la tête et chercha l'un des objets en question, avant d'articuler discrètement à son intention un « Très drôle » silencieux.

- M. Castle ?

L'interpellé cessa de fusiller la caméra du regard et avisa un homme en chemise blanche et complet noir, dont le gilet arborait le symbole du _Four_ _Seasons_ brodé de fils d'or. Un franc sourire illumina le visage jusque-là bougon de l'écrivain qui s'avança aussitôt à sa rencontre.

- Garet Thompson, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

Comme surpris qu'il le reconnaisse aussi vite, l'homme à l'allure austère mais impeccable parut flatté de cette spontanéité, et serra avec gratitude la main que lui tendait Castle.

- Non Monsieur, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Toutes mes félicitations pour votre dernier succès.

- Merci, mais vous savez bien que je ne pourrais rien écrire d'authentique sans l'aide d'informateurs et de contacts aussi fidèles que vous l'aviez été. D'ailleurs…

Castle fit un pas de côté et invita Beckett à s'approcher. Thompson, à nouveau très digne, la regarda s'avancer avec un air légèrement curieux, presque émerveillé.

-…Je vous présente M. Garet Thompson, aujourd'hui Deuxième Intendant dans ce si prestigieux hôtel qu'est le _Four_ _Seasons_, et accessoirement un de mes plus grands fans, annonça Castle à l'attention de sa coéquipière. Garet, voici la personne dont je vous ai parlé ce matin au téléphone.

Les yeux bleus brillant d'intelligence de l'homme croisèrent d'un air entendu ceux de Castle, puis il serra poliment la main de Beckett, exécutant même un petit salut, simple mais avec une pointe d'élégance qui seyait parfaitement au personnel d'un cinq étoiles comme le _Four_ _Seasons_. Probablement parce qu'il était en leur compagnie et que Castle l'avait mis dans la confidence, il s'autorisa un mince sourire.

- C'est un honneur que de vous rencontrer, madame… ?

- Stana Katic, compléta Beckett avec un sourire tout naturel. Je suis la nouvelle attachée de presse de M. Castle et, entre autres, sa belle-sœur.

Sous-entendu : voilà ce qu'il faudrait dire si l'on vous posait des questions. Ce que Thompson, au deuxième petit signe de tête qu'il eut, comprit sans peine. De son côté, Castle réprima un sursaut et fixa sa coéquipière avec incompréhension.

- Permettez-moi de vous dire que je suis un grand admirateur du travail que vous menez avec M. Castle.

- Merci. Enfin, vous savez, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours avec ce genre de personnage…

Elle eut un regard lourd de sens vers son cavalier, insensible au fait qu'il la foudroyait des yeux. Thompson les observa quelques instants d'un air insondable, puis pour cacher le petit sourire qui traitre, tiraillait le coin de ses lèvres, tourna la tête et interpella quelqu'un d'un geste. Un jeune homme s'approcha d'un pas rapide et un peu raide, vint se poster aux côtés de Thompson : il portait le même complet à gilet noir, hormis le symbole du _Four_ _Seasons_ qui était brodé d'argent tout comme son nom sous-jacent.

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter Jared. Il sera le serveur et l'hôte assigné à votre table ce soir. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à lui en faire part.

Le jeune homme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, les salua avec politesse.

- Veuillez m'excuser mais le devoir m'appelle, déclara Thompson. Jared va vous conduire à votre table, mais n'hésitez pas à profiter du buffet apéritif avant de vous asseoir. Notre chef français a fait des merveilles ce soir. M. Castle, ce fut un plaisir. Mme Katic…

L'Intendant s'inclina profondément puis s'éclipsa. D'un sourire tout commercial, le dénommé Jared les invita à le suivre.

- Franchement ? marmonna Castle à l'attention de Beckett qui machinalement avait repris son bras.

- Quoi, « Stana », ça ne vous plait pas ?

- Hein ?…Si, ça vous donne un petit côté européen, mais… mais ce n'est pas la question ! « Ma belle-sœur » ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Je croyais qu'on incarnait un couple ?

- Eh bien ? Comme ça, si je dois faire du charme à un suspect ce soir, je ne vous ferai pas honte.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est la seule raison ?

- Vous y teniez tant que ça, à cette histoire de couple ?

D'une œillade, Beckett l'examina des pieds à la tête, et cela couplé à ses paroles eut le don de le stopper net. Elle continua d'avancer à la suite de Jared, mais lui accorda un coup d'œil par delà son épaule. Son sourire se fit défiant, mais étrangement il y avait aussi quelque chose d'hésitant… et de tendre.

- Vous venez, Castle ? Une attachée de presse sans celui qu'elle représente, ça va leur paraître bizarre.

Castle eut une courte inspiration, leva les yeux au ciel en secouant vaguement la tête. Puis il s'élança à sa suite, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne surent qu'ils avaient le même sourire, mince mais triomphant.

.

- _Hey_, _Bro_, regarde un peu.

- Quoi ?

Ryan se détourna des images enregistrées et avisa Esposito, qui avait une main refermée sur son propre micro pour l'étouffer. Il pointa un de ses écrans, sur lequel on voyait la salle de réception du gala. Son collègue avait zoomé sur l'un des convives.

- Regarde sur qui je tombe en cherchant Sun Nashburn. T'étais au courant ?

- Ben oui… Pas toi ?

- Non. C'est toi qui as analysé la première partie de la liste des invités.

Ryan haussa les épaules et se remit au travail.

- Beckett le sait ? chuchota Esposito comme s'il craignait d'être entendu malgré toutes ses précautions.

- Je suppose… Elle a lu la liste, non ?

- En détail ? T'es sûr ?

Soudain très raide, Ryan le fixa sans mot dire. Tous deux eurent le même regard catastrophé.

- Tu crois que ça va nous retomber dessus ?

- Tu veux dire, sur toi ?

.

Qu'est-ce qui avait attiré son attention ? Sa démarche ? Le son de sa voix, pourtant à peine perceptible dans cette foule ? Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il avait noté sa présence dès qu'elle était entrée. Elle qui n'avait jamais aimé les soirées mondaines, il s'étonnait de la trouver là.

En silence, peu soucieux de ce que ses collègues et amis en penseraient, il l'observa de loin. Malgré le temps passé, elle était toujours plus maigre, d'allure plus nerveuse que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait cependant très bien choisi sa tenue, qui masquait cette minceur et soulignait la cambrure de ses reins. Une robe de soirée vert émeraude qui faisait écho à ses yeux…

L'homme qui l'accompagnait – il crispa les mâchoires en le reconnaissant – lui glissa quelques mots puis s'éclipsa, probablement parti leur chercher quelque chose à boire. Seule, elle se retourna et promena un regard neutre sur l'assemblée, comme à l'affut d'un visage connu. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Pour lui, la page était tournée depuis longtemps. Il n'empêche qu'elle était toujours aussi belle… Mais à peine reconnaissable sous cette merveille de maquillage. Il ne la savait pas aussi douée.

Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et attrapant une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait, s'approcha d'elle. Le sourire qu'elle avait avant que l'autre ne disparaisse ne le quittait pas : un sourire franc, un peu hésitant, comme sur la défensive. Comme ceux – charmants – qu'elle avait lors de leurs premiers rendez-vous, il y avait plus d'un an de cela. Le sourire qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris de décision sur le destinataire.

Bizarre, depuis le temps, il aurait cru qu'elle l'avait enfin eu, son andouille d'écrivain. N'y avait-il donc qu'avec ce gars qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer les lieutenants fonceurs et péremptoires ?

- Bonsoir, Kate.

Avec un mélange de satisfaction et de regret, il la vit sursauter, ses épaules nues sous l'écharpe de soie se relever de crispation. Elle se retourna vivement, et ses yeux verts le vrillèrent avec stupeur. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Josh ?

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**Crossfire**

.

.

_2011. July._

Les bras croisés, frissonnante dans son T-Shirt malgré le soleil de plomb, elle fixait le bout de ses baskets. Ses longs cheveux bruns et fins ondulaient sur ses épaules frêles, soulevés par la brise d'un début d'été. Le cœur lourd, les oreilles encore sifflantes de ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, il ne résista pas à l'envie de lever une main pour lui caresser la joue. Il l'avait à peine effleurée qu'elle détourna la tête, se dérobant vivement à sa caresse. Elle posa enfin sur lui son regard cerné, et il sentit sa gorge se nouer en le voyant aussi amer, aussi décisif.

Elle avait raison. Tout était dit. Les traits durcis par une sourde déception, il s'inclina enfin.

- Très bien.

Il saisit son sac à dos posé à ses pieds et fit volte-face, s'éloigna d'un pas pesant vers sa moto qu'il enfourcha. Au moment de faire démarrer le moteur, il hésita et une dernière fois, la scruta.

Droite et raide, les mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, elle se tenait là, muette et insondable devant la maison de campagne de son père où convalescente, elle avait trouvé refuge. Son visage osseux sans expression fit enfler son cœur d'une amertume trop longtemps retenue.

- Tu vas certainement penser que c'est très cliché, Kate, mais j'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. Moi, j'en avais assez de constamment te courir après.

La moto démarra dans un vrombissement de moteur, et Josh s'en alla. Longtemps Kate resta debout à l'ombre de l'unique arbre présent dans les alentours, environnée du chant lancinant des criquets qui infestaient le jardin. Quand un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière elle, elle baissa la tête.

- …Katie ?

Elle sentit le bras de son père entourer ses épaules avec autant de soulagement que de honte.

- Ça va, s'entendit-elle souffler d'une voix atone. Ne m'attends pas pour dîner.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se crut revenue aux temps de son adolescence. Ces quelques jours où son père, lorsqu'il était sobre, sortait à la recherche de sa fille unique et la trouvait en pleurs dans le jardin, la rue, n'importe où tant qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre. Ces jours où après le meurtre de sa mère, elle avait le cœur et l'esprit en mille morceaux.

Elle n'était pas en larmes aujourd'hui. Du moins, pas encore. Tout doucement elle quitta l'étreinte paternelle, qui ne la réconfortait plus depuis longtemps, puis s'éloigna, sans autre but que celui d'être seule.

Seule. Simplement.

.

xxxxxxx

.

_2011. November._

- Deux vodka-martini, je vous prie.

- Bien, monsieur.

Le barman en gilet noir s'exécutait tandis que Castle, un coude nonchalamment posé sur le comptoir, promenait un regard attentif sur la salle aux murs lambrissés et aux fenêtres encadrées de lourdes tentures bordeaux. La foule était de plus en plus dense, quelques couples évoluaient déjà en rythme sur le fond de musique qu'un orchestre de chambre jouait en sourdine. Il réprima un sourire en songeant à la tête que ferait Beckett s'il l'invitait à danser. Son excuse serait probablement que cela ne ferait avancer en rien l'enquête, et elle aurait raison, pour changer. Mais qui sait, il aurait peut-être une occasion comme la fois précédente ? Après tout, dans ce genre de soirées, il n'y avait que sur la piste que les paroles d'un couple pouvaient passer inaperçues…

- Bonsoir.

Tiré de ses pensées, Castle tourna la tête. Non loin de là, assise au comptoir, une femme le dévisageait avec un brin de curiosité.

- Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu… Vous n'auriez pas publié dans le dernier _Cardiology_ ?

Sa voix était profonde, onctueuse. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant ainsi osciller ses épais cheveux blonds bouclés qui cascadaient sur ses épaules nues, et plissa ses paupières ourlés de mascara. Castle baissa machinalement les yeux pour chercher ses mots et les releva presque aussitôt : que ce soit de par son décolleté outrageusement sensuel, ou sa robe fourreau noire dont la fente montait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, elle était splendide. Magnifique, dans le genre _vénéneux_…

- Eh bien, j'écris, en effet, admit-il avec un sourire de façade, mais mes publications sont un peu moins sérieuses que vous ne le croyez.

Elle eut un geste gracieux de la main, dévoilant ses ongles parfaits et récemment manucurés. Un mince sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres charnues.

- Monsieur Derrick Storm, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. Richard Castle, enchanté, madame… ?

- Appelez-moi Karen.

Elle eut un sourire mystérieux qui dévoila furtivement ses dents parfaitement blanches.

- Que fait un auteur de best-sellers dans une telle soirée ?

- J'ai vu un reportage sur le quotidien des enfants malades en attente de greffe, déclara Castle, espérant que son discours tout préparé – et franchement superficiel – conviendrait. Très poignant. Le travail de cette association pour leur faciliter l'existence m'a paru être une bonne œuvre dans laquelle investir en cette fin d'année.

La dénommée Karen eut un simple acquiescement, et Castle crut – espéra – que leur discussion s'arrêterait là. Si Beckett le surprenait à faire causette avec une telle femme – une _créature_ comme l'aurait dénommée Martha son excentrique de mère – le lieutenant allait encore se faire des idées…

- Et vous êtes venu seul, M. Castle ?

Ravi qu'elle mette spontanément la question sur le tapis, Castle allait répondre tout de go, puis hésita au rappel des paroles de Beckett.

- À vrai dire… Oui et non. Mon attachée de presse m'accompagne. Elle m'attend.

- Vraiment ?

Elle ne souriait plus, mais la voix de Karen se fit velours sur ce simple mot, tandis que ses yeux noisette le fixaient par en dessous comme un chat qui aurait ferré une souris. Castle approuva d'un simple mais digne signe de tête. L'air sourd à la discussion, le barman garnit les vodka-martini de deux belles olives vertes et les posa sur le comptoir.

- Voilà, Monsieur.

Secrètement soulagé, Castle se saisit des deux boissons et allait prendre congé d'un sourire amical mais sans appel, quand une main fine voleta jusqu'au premier verre et s'empara délicatement d'un des pics à olive. Pris de court, Castle suivit l'olive des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entre les lèvres parfaites de Karen. Tout en soutenant le regard médusé de l'écrivain, la jeune femme savoura le fruit, déglutit puis eut un sourire enjôleur.

- Elle peut attendre encore un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle croisa les jambes et s'accouda avec une lenteur calculée au comptoir, passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure bouclée qui coulait comme de l'or liquide entre ses doigts. Cette fois, ce fut Castle qui déglutit. Bien moins élégamment. Maudite robe.

- Alors M. Rick Castle, souffla-t-elle de sa voix de velours. Si vous me parliez de cette fameuse _Nikki_ _Heat_ ? D'où vous vient l'idée d'une telle femme ?

.

- Ca faisait longtemps, Kate. Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici.

Comme dans un état second, cette dernière l'avait entrainé dans un coin de la salle. Désormais revenue de sa surprise, elle prit une courte inspiration.

- Moi non plus, à vrai dire, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle eut – sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer – un regard incendiaire pour le plafond.

- Mais avec le Congrès de Chirurgie dans le même hôtel… C'était pourtant logique, soupira-t-elle.

Josh remarqua avec une certaine peine qu'elle évitait son regard. Mais après tout, quoi de plus normal quand on savait dans quelles conditions ils s'étaient quittés…

- Ça a l'air d'aller pour toi. Tu es très belle ce soir, ajouta-t-il sans arrière-pensée.

Kate hésita encore quelques secondes, puis osa enfin le regarder en face. D'extérieur, Josh resta neutre. Dieu, ses yeux n'avaient pas changé… C'était pour eux qu'il était tombé amoureux. Pour ces deux prunelles impénétrables et changeantes au fil de son humeur, comme un esprit feu follet, hypnotique et brillant à quelques pas, mais toujours méfiant et hors d'atteinte…

Josh détourna la tête avant de dire ou faire – ou même songer à – quelque chose de stupide. Comme percevant son trouble, elle en fit de même, sonda la foule sans la voir.

- …Merci.

Elle parut chercher ses mots.

- Ce soir, je m'appelle Stana. Je suis en mission sous couverture.

- Avec Castle, donc ?

Elle eut un acquiescement de la tête. Josh fronça les sourcils.

- C'est à propos de Sofia Volivera et Ted Jackson ?

Kate plissa le front à son tour, lui fit face à nouveau.

- Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

- Rien de plus que les autres congressistes. Les organisateurs ont prétexté qu'ils avaient été chacun appelés pour une intervention en urgence concernant un de leurs patients. Pour Jackson qui travaille au _Presbyterian_ ici à New-York, c'est plausible. Pour Volivera qui bosse en Arizona, un peu moins, d'autant qu'elle avait un exposé prévu cette après-midi. Du coup les autres se posent quelques questions…

- De quel genre ?

- Ces deux-là sont reconnus pour ne pas se supporter, mais pour avoir aussi la même passion pour leur travail. Et ce ne serait pas la première fois que deux ex finissent ensemble…

Kate fit la moue, cherchant si elle devait voir un double-sens à une telle phrase. A sa réaction, Josh parut prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et se prit soudain d'intérêt pour le fond de son verre.

- Enfin bref. Si toi tu es là… C'est que ça a dû mal se terminer pour au moins l'un d'entre eux. _Très_ _mal_.

Kate eut un long soupir tout en approuvant d'un signe de tête.

- Pour l'instant, cela doit rester secret. Tu as… Tu as entendu des choses sur eux qui auraient pu leur attirer des ennuis ? Un problème d'argent, ou une liaison ?

- Je ne connais pas personnellement Volivera, mais elle a une très bonne réputation dans le milieu. Quant à Jackson, ça m'est déjà arrivé de le croiser pendant le staff multidisciplinaire. Un gars sympa. La rumeur dit que c'est un joueur compulsif, qu'il jette l'argent par les fenêtres, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu qui le prouverait.

- Des problèmes d'alcool ou de drogue ? Il aurait pu tremper dans des affaires louches pour se refaire, selon toi ?

Le chirurgien cardiaque eut un sourire étonné.

- Même si c'était le cas, vous me demanderiez de dénoncer un collègue, Lieutenant ?

Kate se renfrogna, ce qui lui arracha un petit rire.

- Non… Non, _Stana_, je ne sais rien. À part cette vieille histoire avec une anesthésiste, Sun Nashburn : quand son père Walter Nashburn en a entendu parler, il a fait pression sur Jackson. Même un chirurgien ne doit pas constituer un parti suffisamment correct pour sa fille chérie. Ils ont rompu en grande fanfare en pleine salle de garde.

- C'était quand ?

- Il y a… quoi, trois, quatre mois ? Nashburn a de gros moyens, il a dû se montrer persuasif.

Kate acquiesça en silence, pensive. Pourtant, les comptes des deux présumés tourtereaux présentaient des similitudes dans leurs dépenses ce mois-ci encore… Leur rupture ostentatoire n'avait peut-être été que de la poudre aux yeux pour plaire au patriarche Nashburn. Encore une piste à explorer…

- Bon, tu es en plein boulot… Je vais te laisser.

Elle revint brusquement à elle alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

- Ah… Josh, je peux compter sur ta discrétion ?

Le médecin la fixa d'abord sans mot dire, neutre comme jamais. Puis un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Évidemment. Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Elle tiqua, visiblement stupéfaite qu'il change ainsi de sujet.

- Non…

Elle baissa les yeux, eut une inspiration légère, comme hésitante. Les mots parurent franchir ses lèves sans qu'elle ne l'ait souhaité.

- Mais… bientôt, peut-être.

Josh l'observa quelques secondes sans mot dire, et bien que vaguement honteuse, elle ne cilla pas. Il leva finalement son verre comme pour la saluer, puis se fondit dans la foule.

Les joues cuisantes, Beckett eut un profond soupir.

.

Le bras levé, Esposito exécutait un compte à rebours silencieux de ses doigts.

« 3, 2, 1… »

_- D'accord. Premièrement, quel est __**l'imbécile**__ qui n'a pas jugé bon de m'avertir que __**Josh**__ participait à ce foutu Congrès ?_

L'air exagérément chagriné, Esposito tendit une main vers Ryan, qui eut une grimace muette. Tout en passant un billet d'un dollar – pari symbolique – à son collègue, il réactiva son micro et se jeta à l'eau.

- Moi, patron. Vu votre réticence ce matin quand Castle a suggéré d'infiltrer le gala, j'ai cru que c'était parce que vous aviez lu son nom dans la liste des invités…

Beckett eut un grognement indistinct.

_- D'ailleurs il est __**où**__, cet écrivain d'opérette ?_

- Euh…

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore en train de draguer l'autre, souffla Esposito qui avait par précaution désactivé son micro. Sinon ça va barder…

.

Beckett baissa la main et entreprit de se calmer avant qu'un convive ne s'interroge sur son attitude étrange. Elle s'enfonça à son tour dans la foule et attendit d'avoir retrouvé son sang-froid, avant de remettre en place une boucle d'oreille pour donner le change.

- Bon, vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Josh ? souffla-t-elle à son bracelet. La famille Nashburn voyait d'un mauvais œil que Sun sorte avec Jackson. Creusez aussi dans ce sens.

_- Ca marche. Je vais fouiller un peu du côté de Walter Nashburn. S'il était réticent à ce point, c'est peut-être parce qu'il avait appris quelque chose de pas clair sur Jackson._

- Du nouveau, Ryan ?

- _Non_, _pas_ _encore_, tempéra d'une voix presque penaude l'interpelé.

- Tenez-moi au courant, je…

Beckett s'arrêta net au milieu des convives, baissa lentement le poignet avant de plisser les yeux d'agacement. Accoudé au bar à quelques dizaines de pas, Castle discutait avec une autre femme à l'audacieuse robe fendue, qui révélait ses jambes bronzées et parfaitement galbées. Si elle ignorait de quoi ils pouvaient parler, ne lui échappèrent ni le plaisir évident de Castle – il rayonnait littéralement – ni le décolleté franchement provoquant de son interlocutrice. Prête à foncer tête baissée pour lui rappeler vertement – et à demi-mot bien entendu – qu'ils étaient en mission, elle réalisa soudain que le bustier de la robe de la séductrice – pour ne pas la nommer autrement – ressemblait beaucoup à celui que lui avait offert Castle. La robe qu'il avait choisie pour elle. Celle qu'elle ne pouvait _décemment_ plus porter…

Malgré elle, elle déglutit faiblement, la gorge nouée. Comme réveillée par ses pensées, la cicatrice au creux de sa poitrine fit jouer sa note brûlante, et elle tressaillit, effrayée à l'idée que la douleur soit aussi forte qu'un peu plus tôt dans sa salle de bains. Mais la crise resta modérée, et elle accusa le choc sans rien laisser paraître de plus qu'un vertige, vite dépassé. D'un regard blessé, elle contempla l'écrivain en grand conciliabule avec l'inconnue. Il semblait si absorbé par leur conversation que plus rien ne devait exister autour d'eux. Elle eut un coup d'œil réticent vers l'autre, s'efforçant d'être objective, et se mordit la lèvre. A n'en pas douter, elle était belle. Tout à fait son style.

Elle avait besoin d'un remontant. Peut-être même deux. Et tant pis si elle était en service.

Mue d'une curiosité probablement très mal placée – et franchement masochiste – elle s'approcha du bar et s'accouda à quelques pas derrière Castle, commanda d'un murmure à peine audible puis malgré elle, tendit l'oreille. Elle s'énerva de l'entendre aussi à l'aise et volubile.

- …une femme comme il y en a peu. Charismatique. Et incroyablement sexy…

Formidable, au moins il y en avait un qui s'amusait ce soir. Elle, elle venait de revivre une des seules ruptures de son existence. Chacun son truc. Lorsqu'elle perçut le rire charmant et incrédule de l'inconnue, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais intelligente aussi. Surprenante. Qui cache bien son jeu.

- Eh bien, murmura l'inconnue d'une voix enjôleuse qui donnait presque la nausée à Beckett. C'est le coup de foudre, dites-moi ?

Oh, pitié…

- En tant qu'écrivain, oui.

- Et en tant qu'homme ?

Castle ne répondit pas, et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il faisait durant un tel silence. Beckett se frottait les tempes quand enfin le barman déposa devant elle le daiquiri demandé. Elle se saisit de la coupe et avala une longue gorgée du cocktail, décidée à reprendre les choses en main juste après.

- Mais elle existe vraiment, cette femme flic ? hasarda l'autre d'un ton où l'incrédulité se disputait à l'espoir. Ou bien n'est-ce que votre fantasme de la femme parfaite ?

- Je travaille tous les jours avec elle. Nikki Heat n'est encore qu'une pâle copie très romancée.

Beckett manqua recracher son cocktail, se fit violence pour ne pas se faire remarquer et – en plus – avoir l'air ridicule.

- Je vois. Une vraie source d'inspiration, dites-moi ?

- Je préfère le terme de muse, mais… oui.

Silencieuse, la gorge en feu, Beckett écoutait de toutes ses oreilles. Comme aurait dit Josh, qu'est-ce que ça faisait cliché… Mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait quitté sa place.

- Et… pour les scènes de sexe ? Là aussi elle vous inspire ?

Cette fois ce fut Castle qui au bruit qu'il émit, s'étouffait dans son verre. Prudente, Beckett reposa le sien sans y avoir touché et curieuse, attendit. À leur rencontre, elle avait pris l'écrivain pour un grand fanfaron… C'était l'occasion de voir si toutes ces rumeurs que les tabloïds avaient colportées sur leur partenariat étaient de leur entière responsabilité… ou si Castle les avait un peu aidés. Depuis trois ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, elle était presque sûre que ce n'était pas son genre de diffuser des racontars, mais après tout… si elle pouvait en être certaine…

- Ehm, non, non. Ce n'est que mon imagination, je donne aux lecteurs ce qu'ils veulent. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous, ce n'est que… qu'amical. Purement platonique.

Au son de sa voix, il était plutôt gêné. Elle retint un sourire.

- Oh ?

- Et elle était en couple encore récemment… Et moi aussi… il y a un moment, déjà.

- Tiens donc ?

L'espoir renaissait dans la voix de la charmeuse, en même temps que la combattivité de Beckett. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil, réfléchit quelques instants, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas du comptoir. À son tour de s'amuser un peu.

- Rick ?

Castle se releva de son siège de bar et avant qu'il ait pu dire un seul mot, elle fut près de lui, glissa un bras autour du sien et lui dédia son plus charmant sourire – celui qu'elle trouvait vaguement cruche mais qui bizarrement faisait balbutier tous les hommes à qui elle avait osé l'adresser… Castle en premier.

- On commençait à s'inquiéter de ton absence, dit-elle d'une voix tendre en se collant juste assez contre lui pour le faire frémir. Bonsoir ? Stana Katic, je suis son attachée de presse.

Elle tendit une main que l'inconnue, dans un sourire encore plus éclatant, serra sans hésiter. Un peu plus fort que nécessaire, ce à quoi elle répondit sans rien laisser paraître.

- Karen Bishop, enchantée. Nous parlions de son dernier personnage à succès, Nikki Heat, et de la personne qui l'avait inspirée.

- Ah oui ? fit Beckett en reportant un regard faussement surpris sur Castle, qui ne savait visiblement pas comment prendre ce changement radical de conduite. C'est un sacré caractère, ce lieutenant. Un peu instable parfois, elle devient dangereuse quand certains suspects ne lui reviennent pas.

Castle écarquilla les yeux avant de les baisser, confus. Intérieurement ravie, Beckett enlaça son bras un peu plus étroitement puis l'air serein, reporta son attention sur la dénommée Karen. La dernière fois, c'était Gina qui lui avait fait un numéro pareil… Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier la gêne qu'elle en avait ressentie. À en croire l'attitude un rien crispée de Karen, elle aussi ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Un court instant, Beckett laissa se fissurer le masque de la petite attachée de presse et d'un bref plissement d'yeux, lui décocha un _regard_ d'avertissement. Le message était clair.

Mais l'enjôleuse ne se laissa pas faire aussi facilement.

- Simple question, demanda-t-elle plus à Castle qu'à sa compagne, entre vous c'est aussi platonique qu'avec la fliquette ?

À nouveau dans son rôle de l'attachée de presse, Beckett adressa un regard interrogateur à Castle, qui parut étonné qu'elle lui rende la parole. Pris de court, il chercha ses mots avec difficultés.

- Ehm… eh bien… Oui ?... Oui, on va dire ça comme ça.

Il scruta d'abord Beckett, qui resta de marbre, puis Karen qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu.

- Du platonique. Voilà.

Il esquissa un sourire peu sûr, et Beckett se retint de ne pas s'esclaffer. Karen les observa un court instant puis contre toute attente, sa voix se fit plus langoureuse que jamais.

- Très bien. Alors, M. Castle, si jamais vous souhaitiez créer un jour un personnage chirurgien pour faire de l'ombre à Nikki, je serai ravie de vous fournir quelques pistes… Par une discussion purement platonique, bien entendu.

Elle ponctua sa tirade d'un sourire enjôleur, et avec élégance descendit de son siège.

- Stana, souffla-t-elle d'un ton froid.

- Karen, répliqua Beckett, plus glaciale encore.

Et l'aguicheuse s'éloigna dans un splendide déhanché que sa robe noire moulante ne faisait qu'accentuer. Beckett la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu, puis revint vers Castle qui probablement à la recherche de répartie, engloutissait son verre d'une traite. Il reposa sa coupe et comme à contrecœur, affronta le regard de sa coéquipière.

- Si je vous disais qu'on n'a parlé que de vous ?

Elle plissa les yeux et doucement se détacha de lui, l'observa en silence, un poing sur la hanche. Puis au moment où elle le sentit prêt à baisser la tête, elle eut un mince sourire qui illumina ses traits. Il déglutit discrètement.

- Je répondrais que ce n'est pas suffisant.

_« …une femme comme il y en a peu. Charismatique. Et incroyablement sexy… »_

- Oui… j'imagine.

Il eut une mimique d'excuse, puis se plongea dans son regard, comme dans l'expectative. Prisonnière de ses yeux bleu nuit, elle perdit peu à peu son sourire, le cœur soudain battant d'une douleur sourde. Sa cicatrice la tirailla brièvement, mais le souvenir soudain évoqué par les lieux n'avait rien d'horrible ou de sanguinolent. Juste une promesse enfuie.

La fugace sensation de luxe. L'ambiance feutrée d'un début de soirée. La lumière tamisée, la fragrance à peine perceptible d'une nourriture raffinée. La fugitive et brulante texture de l'alcool sur sa langue, sur ses lèvres, dans ses veines. Sa présence, à lui, si proche, si tentante. Son regard, hésitant, offert, incertain…

Los Angeles. La soirée où tout aurait pu basculer.

_« Malgré tout ce temps passé avec vous, je suis encore surpris… par la profondeur de votre détermination, de votre cœur… »_

Lorsqu'elle put chasser la poignante nostalgie de ses sens, elle avait déjà fait quelques pas en arrière. Interdit, il la fixait sans mot dire. Elle eut une lente inspiration – tremblée – pour reprendre contenance.

Elle était célibataire. Elle n'en était pas à sa première histoire. Elle était seule depuis trop longtemps et elle avait beau dire, beau vouloir y croire, parfois ça la rendait folle. Elle avait failli mourir. Elle avait survécu au pire. Elle s'efforçait d'avancer, de tirer un trait sur le passé. Il avait déjà prouvé – une dizaine de fois au moins – qu'il en valait peut-être la peine. N'importe qui d'autre aurait déjà foncé les yeux fermés.

Alors pourquoi lui accorder toute sa confiance, pourquoi enfin lâcher prise lui faisait-il aussi _peur_ ?

- On y va, Castle, s'entendit-elle murmurer avec un semblant d'aplomb. La table des suspects nous attend.

.

xxxxxxx

.

Castle n'en revenait toujours pas. Beckett qui jouait les chasses gardées, ça avait été impressionnant, profondément déstabilisant, et… plutôt excitant. Sentir son corps de liane se presser une trop brève seconde contre lui, percevoir la chaleur de sa peau au travers de leurs vêtements avec une telle intensité qu'il soupçonnait son imagination d'avoir encore galopé, le naturel ahurissant avec lequel elle avait enlacé son bras, d'une manière possessive, presque _jalouse_… Mais illusoire, comme toujours.

- En gros, vous n'êtes ma belle-sœur que quand ça vous arrange, hein ? lui avait-il soufflé quelques minutes après le départ de Karen Bishop, juste avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leur table.

- Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, Castle, avait-elle répondu du tac au tac, avec ce sourire distant et désapprobateur qu'elle lui réservait depuis toujours. Elle aurait pu nous gêner dans la suite de l'enquête.

Dure avait été la chute. Malgré un entrainement long de trois années, elle avait – encore – réussi à lui faire croire qu'elle était sincère. Bon sang, cette femme s'était trompée de carrière : elle méritait un Oscar pour sa performance, ou alors il ne s'appelait plus Richard !

Discrètement il coula un regard vers sa coéquipière, qui pleinement à l'écoute de la conversation, dégustait en toute innocence le plat de Saint-Jacques que leur hôte Jared venait de leur apporter. Son petit haussement de sourcils agréablement surpris quand elle avait gouté au mets n'avait pas échappé à l'écrivain. Elle semblait si à l'aise dans un tel milieu qu'il en avait oublié ses origines modestes. Si lui, devenu millionnaire grâce à sa plume, ne trouvait plus rien de mirobolant aux plats d'un chef français étoilé, ça n'était probablement pas le cas de Beckett, lieutenant de police.

Une autre piste à creuser…

Tout à ses pensées, il continua de l'observer du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle plantait sa fourchette dans la chair tendre d'une Saint-Jacques et la portait à ses lèvres. Ses paupières fardées papillonnaient de son assiette à un convive, puis un autre tandis qu'elle recevait probablement en temps réel les informations de Ryan et Esposito. Ses longs cils projetaient une ombre délicate sur ses joues que chatouillaient quelques mèches auburn et bouclées, échappées de sa barrette. Comment cette Karen et son numéro avec l'olive avaient-ils pu – ne serait-ce qu'un instant – le clouer sur place de saisissement ? Beckett, elle, n'avait pas besoin de jouer – ni même d'y penser – pour avoir l'air sexy. La grâce, l'élégance innocente en toute occasion, ça ne s'inventait pas. On naissait avec, ou pas.

Ooook, il était temps de redescendre sur Terre avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de quelque chose et le remercie d'un splendide regard noir…

- Alors, et vous, M. Castle ? La fin de _Heat_ _Rises_ était particulièrement haletante. Et très héroïque. Vous avez le syndrome du Chevalier Blanc ?

D'ailleurs, quand on parlait de Karen…

Il eut une inspiration, sourire commercial de mise, et affronta les prunelles ambrées de la belle rencontrée un peu plus tôt. Il avait manqué s'étrangler quand au moment de s'asseoir à leur table, Jared leur hôte avait fait les présentations entre les différents convives : Karen Bishop – qui coïncidence leur tiendrait compagnie pour le repas _aussi_ – n'était autre que l'épouse du directeur du _New_-_York_ _Presbyterian_ _Hospital_, un brave homme qui faisait moitié plus âgé et qui était assis juste à côté d'elle. Castle n'osait imaginer l'ambiance à cette table si la séductrice était parvenue à ses fins avec lui.

- J'ai pour habitude de ne pas commenter en public la fin de mes enquêtes, éluda-t-il. Il faut préserver le mystère pour les futurs lecteurs.

- Sottises, répliqua Karen dans un sourire narquois. Il me semble que tous les gens susceptibles de le lire à cette table l'ont déjà fait.

Une des convives, une brunette au visage doux, leva le nez de son assiette et eut un pauvre sourire. Helena Wood, l'amie et collègue de Volivera, pédopsychiatre. La seule parmi les congressistes à connaître la vérité sur la chirurgienne depuis son interrogatoire avec Esposito et Ryan le matin même. Elle avait fait des efforts visibles sur son apparence – sa robe bleu de nuit était parfaitement accordée à ses yeux, et ses cheveux nattés avec soin – mais son visage était pâle et chiffonné sous le maquillage. On ne pouvait l'en blâmer…

- Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup les réflexions que vous prêtez à cette femme lieutenant, Nikki, dit Wood avec sincérité. C'est une personnalité profonde et très recherchée. On dit que vous vous inspirez d'une personne qui existe réellement ?

- Une certaine « KB », n'est-ce pas ? hasarda un de ses collègues psychiatre. Elle aussi travaille au NYPD, non ?

- En effet. Mais elle préfère rester discrète.

La voisine de Wood reposa son verre de vin et prit la parole. C'était une jeune trentenaire aux traits fins, typés asiatiques, et dont les longs cheveux noirs cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins. Sun Nashburn, médecin anesthésiste. Castle l'avait tout de suite reconnue comme étant l'une des principales suspectes : elle était soupçonnée d'être la petite amie cachée de Jackson… Une relation qui n'aurait guère plu à la grande famille Nashburn.

- Ne le prenez pas mal – vos enquêtes me passionnent – mais je plains un peu cette femme dont vous étalez la vie privée au grand jour, clama l'anesthésiste sans détours. Si le monde de la police est aussi machiste qu'on le dit, ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle sur son lieu de travail.

- Je ne retiens que ses actions au NYPD. Tous les faits personnels la concernant sont purement fictifs.

- Ben tiens, marmonna Karen qui pour une fois, semblait se faire l'écho des pensées de Beckett.

M. Bishop fronça vaguement les sourcils à l'attention de son épouse dont il semblait ignorer les frasques, quand son téléphone sonna. Annonçant un appel de l'hôpital, il fut obligé de s'éclipser.

- Vous, Stana, en temps qu'attachée de presse, vous devez la connaître ? reprit Wood avec cette voix douce, un peu enfantine qui lui seyait. Comment supporte-t-elle le poids de cette célébrité ?

Beckett parut prise de court.

- Euh… Eh bien, je ne l'ai croisée que très rarement, mais…

Elle eut un coup d'œil vers Castle, comme cherchant inconsciemment son soutien.

- Elle… s'en sort bien, je crois, elle n'est pas du genre à… accorder de l'importance à ce genre de choses. Et ses collègues sont compréhensifs.

- Disons qu'ils savent ce qu'il leur en coûterait de se moquer d'elle, compléta Castle en sentant plus qu'il ne capta le regard incendiaire de sa coéquipière.

- Même la couverture de _Naked_ _Heat_ ne l'a pas faite sourciller ? demanda Karen à Beckett, l'air de rien.

- Euh…

Au souvenir de la réaction de sa muse quand elle avait pris connaissance de ladite couverture – qui illustrait parfaitement le titre – Castle retint un rire et vola à son secours.

- On a eu des mots assez sentis, quelques verres ont volé, deux trois échanges de balles… Mais rien de bien méchant. De toute manière, cette couverture avait déjà été validée par l'éditeur. Il voulait quelque chose d'aguicheur.

Un rire parcourut la table. Beckett lui décocha un coup d'œil cinglant, plutôt confus.

« Des verres… ? » articula-t-elle discrètement en silence.

« Métaphore. »

- Mme Bishop, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je dois vous demander de bien vouloir éteindre votre cigarette. Cette salle est non-fumeur.

L'interpellée exhala une longue bouffée grise puis leva les yeux vers le serveur Jared, qui en effet semblait navré de devoir lui faire ce reproche. Elle porta une deuxième fois sa cigarette à ses lèvres pulpeuses, parcourut le jeune homme d'une œillade provocante, puis eut un éclatant sourire et écrasa l'objet dans le cendrier de cristal qu'il lui tendait avec civilité.

- D'accord… Mais c'est bien pour vous faire plaisir, mon grand, ronronna-t-elle, réitérant son œillade lourde de sens.

Effaré – il ne devait pas être dans le métier depuis bien longtemps – le pauvre Jared eut un salut très raide et s'éloigna un peu plus vite que ne l'aurait souhaité le protocole. Castle eut une bouffée de sympathie à son encontre. Il était trop jeune pour espérer tenir tête aux tigresses comme Karen…

- Quelle subtilité ! lâcha Sun Nashburn en prenant une gorgée de vin blanc. La fidélité est toujours ton leitmotiv, Karen, c'est rassurant.

- La fille à papa, tu feras des commentaires sur ma conduite quand tu seras capable d'assumer tes propres relations, répliqua Karen d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'enjôleur.

- Pardon ?

- Chérie, tout ton service est courant. Et moi je ne suis que l'épouse de ton directeur. Si tu savais toutes les histoires sordides qui remontent jusqu'à moi… Tu n'as peut-être pas choisi le bon numéro, d'ailleurs.

Jusque-là très sûre d'elle, Sun croisa les bras et se frotta nerveusement l'intérieur des coudes.

- Ted est quelqu'un de très correct, murmura-t-elle pour donner le change.

Un couvert percuta un peu trop fort son assiette à sa droite. Wood la fixa avec stupéfaction.

- Ted ? Ted Jackson ? dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus aiguë. Tu sortais avec lui ?

- Ne joue pas les saintes-nitouches, Helena, reprit Karen. Tu le voyais toi aussi, depuis ton retour à New-York.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Nashburn et Wood dans un très bel ensemble.

- Un de mes collègues t'a vue hier matin à la terrasse du _Think_ _Coffee_, Helena. En plein brunch avec Ted Jackson, au lieu d'assister aux conférences.

- Quoi ? Ted m'avait dit qu'il était d'astreinte, que l'hôpital l'avait appelé pour une urgence ! s'exclama Sun Nashburn.

Elle posa un regard consterné sur Wood, qui recula sur sa chaise, l'air paniqué.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir, c'était purement professionnel, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Il voulait avoir mon avis de spécialiste, son frère qui habite dans le Connecticut a des problèmes d'addiction.

- Ted n'a pas de frère, la corrigea Sun avec véhémence. Ni dans le Connecticut ni même ailleurs !

- Mais pourtant je…

- Oh allons, Helena, ça aussi tout le monde le sait, glissa Karen en parfaite fauteuse de troubles. Depuis l'internat tu n'as d'yeux que pour Jackson.

Wood posa sur elle des prunelles écarquillées d'horreur. Comme une araignée au centre de sa toile qui curieuse, tiraillait certains fils pour voir ce qui se passait, Karen lui dédia un sourire carnassier. La réplique cinglante de Wood pour se disculper mourut sur ses lèvres.

- Je le savais ! s'exclama Sun. À l'époque vous trainiez toujours ensemble, tout le temps ! Alors que tu étais interne en psychiatrie !

- Sun, je te promets qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous ! Karen ne sait pas de quoi elle parle ! Sofia était ma meilleure amie, on se connaissait depuis la première année de fac. C'est pour ça que j'étais toujours avec eux !

Mais la jeune femme aux traits asiatiques restait sourde à ses explications.

- Tu parles ! On ne t'a jamais vue avec un autre homme !

- On nage en plein _Grey's_ _Anatomy_, là, chuchota avec ravissement Castle à l'attention de Beckett. Moi qui croyais que les scénaristes inventaient tout…

- Chut !

- Il ne voulait pas plutôt te parler de ses projets de quitter New-York, Helena ?

Nouvelle bombe larguée par l'araignée Karen, qui eut le don de stopper net Wood et Nashburn.

- Hein ?

- Jackson a des problèmes d'argent, n'importe qui d'un peu fouineur le sait, ronronna Karen avec assurance. Il voulait changer d'air, repartir à zéro. La semaine dernière encore, il était dans le bureau de mon mari pour discuter d'un éventuel changement de poste, et ils étaient en audioconférence avec Sofia Volivera. Elle lui a proposé une place dans son service de greffe, au _Arizona_ _Heart_ _Hospital_.

Sun Nashburn s'agitait sur sa chaise, de plus en plus nerveuse et les larmes aux yeux. Helena Wood, elle, semblait avoir été frappée par la foudre. Karen savourait son triomphe comme on savourait un vin de qualité : à petites touches, en prenant son temps.

- Jackson a un certain talent, et ses problèmes sont loin d'être insolubles. Il avait tous les États-Unis à sa disposition pour changer d'air : où qu'il ait envie de postuler, il aurait obtenu une place sans problème, peut-être même un poste de chef de service. Et pourtant, il est prêt à accepter une place de simple titulaire dans le service de son ex-femme.

- Tu te trompes… Tu te trompes ! murmurait Sun en se tordant les bras sous ses longues manches de soie.

- Ah oui ? Regarde qui est absent ce soir à notre table, et tire-en tes propres conclusions, ma chère. Ted et Sofia avaient peut-être plus intéressant à faire.

Sun Nashburn plaqua ses mains sur la table et se leva d'un bond, la respiration sifflante. Indifférente aux regards qui commençaient à émaner des autres tables, elle vrilla avec haine les prunelles d'ambre de Karen, qui affichait un sourire satisfait et sans le moindre remord. Après quelques secondes, l'anesthésiste cilla, puis attrapant son sac accroché à son dossier de chaise, s'éloigna à pas pressés.

- Ce connard… Il va m'entendre ! vociféra-t-elle en manquant de bousculer Jared, qui accourait pour s'enquérir de la situation.

À table, un silence pesant s'était installé entre les convives, et peu à peu tous les regards convergèrent sur Helena Wood. Le psychiatre se pencha vers sa collègue et amie toujours foudroyée, lui tapota la main avec compassion. Karen eut un imperceptible rictus triomphant.

- Helena… Tu n'étais donc pas au courant ?

L'interpellée leva un regard torve vers elle.

- Oh, très chère, je sais bien que si tu as quitté New-York il y a six ans, c'était pour le fuir. Ted Jackson était déjà un vrai coureur, et il adorait les chirurgiennes brillantes et riches comme Volivera… Mais une simple pédopsychiatre, discrète et effacée, qu'en aurait-il fait ? La question est : es-tu partie pour recommencer ta vie toi aussi, ou plutôt parce que tu avais enfin osé te déclarer et qu'il t'avait ri au nez ? Oh, mais attends, peut-être est-ce de ça que tu lui as parlé hier ? Alors, quelle a été sa réponse ?

Helena Wood pinça les lèvres, baissa la tête et papillonna des paupières.

- Je… Je… Veuillez m'excuser, souffla-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Et la jeune femme se leva avec maladresse, quitta la salle d'un pas rapide, si bouleversée qu'elle en oublia son sac à main accroché à sa chaise. Castle et Beckett échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Lors de son interrogatoire avec Esposito et Ryan, Helena avait dit n'avoir que peu de contacts avec Ted Jackson. Et quand elle avait dressé son emploi du temps des derniers jours, elle n'avait pas non plus mentionné son rendez-vous avec le chirurgien. Et à en croire le trouble qu'avaient jeté les paroles vipérines de Karen, elle avait un mobile, le plus basique, le plus instinctif qui puisse être. _La_ _jalousie_.

- Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose, annonça Beckett aux convives restants.

Le lieutenant se leva dans un froissement de robe et d'un frôlement à peine visible sur son épaule, retint Castle qui allait se lever à sa suite. D'un regard, elle lui rappela le pourquoi de leur présence : elle, elle pouvait jouer la carte de la compassion féminine avec Wood. Lui, il n'avait aucune raison valable de quitter la table.

Sourcils froncés mais vaincu, il la regarda s'éloigner sur les traces de Wood. À table, les derniers convives présents échangeaient des propos à voix basse. Le mari de Karen revint à ce moment-là, ses affaires réglées, et s'étonna de trouver tant de places vides. Son épouse leva un regard de chat repu vers lui et lui déblatéra quelques explications de sa voix d'ange. Un téléphone sur vibreur s'activa tout à coup sur la droite de Castle, qui d'abord n'y prit pas garde. Puis il réalisa que les vibrations émanaient du sac oublié par Wood.

Helena Wood, qui avait déclaré le vol de son portable dans la matinée, et qui ainsi avait été innocentée du message ayant conduit Volivera à la mort. Interloqué, Castle promena un regard nerveux sur la tablée, mais les convives restants, presque tous des hommes désormais, étaient à la fois captivés et dégoûtés par le bateau monumental que Karen Bishop était en train de monter à son malheureux mari. Doucement, donnant l'air de s'intéresser lui aussi aux talents oratoires de Karen, Castle glissa une main dans le sac de Wood, trouva sans peine le portable qui avait cessé de sonner. Avait-elle eu le temps de le faire remplacer en tout juste une journée ?

Mû d'une intuition, Castle explora les messages envoyés les plus récents. Le dernier en date s'ouvrit.

_« Il faut qu'on parle. C'est urgent. Retrouve-moi à la piscine. »_

Castle sentit sa gorge se nouer en reconnaissant le dernier texto qu'avait reçu Sofia Volivera. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient. Helena Wood se morfondait depuis toujours pour Jackson, un homme qui l'avait peut-être déjà repoussée par le passé. Elle avait cherché à l'oublier en quittant l'état et en redémarrant une nouvelle vie. Des années plus tard, elle retrouvait cet homme, comprenait qu'elle l'aimait encore et décidait alors de le convaincre, une ultime fois. Il refusait, révélait peut-être même dans son égoïsme qu'il allait répondre à la proposition de son ex-femme et retourner travailler avec elle. Peut-être même qu'ils se revoyaient déjà.

Wood ne le supportait pas. Elle essayait de convaincre Volivera de renoncer à embaucher son amour déchu, déterminée à ne pas revivre le même calvaire. Celle qu'elle croyait être son amie refusait, la piétinant comme elle n'avait cessé de la piétiner à New-York durant leur internat. À bout de nerfs, elle tuait Volivera dans un accès de rage, volait son pistolet dans les affaires de son amie et poursuivait Jackson dans le Bronx, l'abattait de sang-froid dans l'espoir d'éradiquer ses sentiments pour lui.

Trois « amis », deux meurtres, un amour ignoré pendant des années. Quelle tragédie… Mais, et l'arme qui avait servi à abattre Jackson, celle qui n'avait jamais été retrouvée ?

Sans plus se soucier d'être discret ou non, il fouilla à nouveau le sac de Wood, mais ne trouva rien. Une brusque sueur froide s'empara de Castle : Beckett s'attendait à trouver une simple suspecte en larmes, pas une meurtrière peut-être armée qui n'avait plus rien à perdre !

Le cœur battant, il se levait d'un bond quand comme pour illustrer ses craintes les plus sombres, une détonation étouffée retentit, faisant sursauter les convives. Castle sentit son estomac se dissoudre sous l'angoisse.

.

**« Kate ! »**

.

.

.

.

_(C'est méchant ce que je fais là…)_

_Vos impressions sont toujours les bienvenues !_

_C'est les vacances, je vais essayer de trouver du temps entre deux séances de révisions pour vous poster la suite au plus vite… Merci et à très (très !) bientôt ! Joyeuses fêtes !_

_Elenthya_

_._

_**Edit du 24/12/2011 : un léger avant-goût du prochain chapitre…**_

_**« La mission était achevée. Silencieuse, elle le fixait tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos. Puis lentement, elle éteignit son micro, retira son oreillette. Nul autre que Castle n'avait à savoir ce qu'elle allait dire… ou faire. La peur au ventre, elle s'avança. »**_


	8. Chapter 7 Battle with the Heart

_**Avant tout, une bonne année 2012 à tous !**_

_Et un grand merci pour vos commentaires toujours plus nombreux et enthousiastes. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir pu répondre plus vite à vos attentes, mais cette dernière année d'études très chargée ne me laisse que peu de temps pour écrire. Je fais de mon mieux !_

_Merci entre autres à __**Virginie31**__ (ce fut un plaisir d'échanger ces quelques messages ! Je te souhaite toute l'inspiration possible pour cette année 2012, et j'espère avoir prochainement ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre. A bientôt !), __**MissA0805 **__(je voulais me racheter pour la précédente coupure sadique, mais je crois que c'est raté… Enfin, j'attends ton avis ! A bientôt !), __**Chouckett**__ (ô ma chère, tu m'as gâtée sur ce coup-là ! Mais c'est quand que tu t'inscris, hein, que je puisse te répondre avec une foule de détails – et te donner l'adresse du site sur lequel est présentée la fameuse robe ? Bref, merci de tes reviews toujours aussi enthousiastes. J'espère que le premier flash-back de ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! A très bientôt j'espère, et encore une fois, mille mercis !), __**Mel**__ (oui je suis méchante et j'en suis fière… Mais merci d'être passée outre ma petite manie des fins crispantes et d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage. A bientôt ? Bonne lecture !), __**Squilla**__ (Comme promis, tu as été l'une des premières averties… Alors je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, mais finalement ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que Kate « va lui sauter dessuuuuus »… Mais il y a quand même de bons moments ! A très bientôt, bisous !), __**Cordelia**__ (le suspens en surcouches, c'est ma marque de fabrique… J'espère que cette suite te rassurera quant au sort de Beckett. Merci de ton commentaire, et à bientôt ?), __**Manooon**__ (trrrès chèrrre, voici la suite ! A bientôt !), __**bethceu**__ (vous aurais-je ôté les mots de la bouche dans votre dernière review ? Merci en tout cas de votre soutien. A bientôt !), __**bisounours1998**__ (Que de majuscules dans cette review qui pétait littéralement le feu ! Ce fut un plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt !), __**sonia**__ (fidèle lectrice, je suis contente de te retrouver plus enthousiaste que jamais. Le Caskett te plaira-t-il aussi dans ce numéro 7 ? A bientôt !), __**Niennaju**__ (encore une fois, ce fut une joie que de te compter parmi mes revieweurs. Promis, dès que ma foutue vie sera un peu moins overbookée, je me ferais un plaisir d'aligner tes fics pour une lecture en bonne et due forme ! D'ici là, bon chapitre à toi ! Et à bientôt !), __**Ayahne**__ (la première, et pas des moindres… J'ai beaucoup aimé nos échanges, c'était fort concis mais explicite. A bientôt !)._

_._

_Dédicace toute spéciale à mon héroïne du jour, avec qui j'ai accessoirement vécu un spectaculaire délire par mails interposés sur un simple « a » paumé dans le texte (on se comprend)… j'ai nommé ma bêta __**Tootouts**__ ! Merci encore pour tes yeux de lynx et ta plume sévère mais ô combien juste !_

_._

_L'enquête prend un tour décisif dans ce chapitre, et le Caskett passe lui aussi à un autre niveau…J'espère que vous apprécierez ! _

_NB : Les quelques paroles anglaises dans ce chapitre ainsi que son titre renvoient à la nouvelle version du chapitre 1, « The Bullet and the Secret ». La chanson utilisée est « Soldier », d'Ingrid Michaelson : chacun de ses mots semble taillé pour Beckett…_

_** youtu. be/ QHWQ9-OJH5E**_

_(veillez à enlever les espaces dans l'adresse)_

_Et maintenant, bonne lecture…_

.

.

.

_**2011. May.**_

**- Ici matricule 47-2 en provenance d'**_**Evergreen's**__**Cemetery**_**. Femme de 31 ans, plaie par balle à la poitrine. Inconsciente, tachycarde, ventilation sous oxygène pur. Hémorragie massive malgré compressions. Préparez un bloc trauma et trois unités d'O négatif. Arrivée dans 6 minutes !**

Toutes sirènes hurlantes, l'ambulance prend un virage serré sur la droite. Par réflexe il s'accroche comme il peut à ce qu'il trouve, serre les dents tandis que le véhicule gémit sur l'asphalte, stabilise sa trajectoire, et accélère de plus belle.

Le ronronnement indistinct de la radio à l'avant. Le bip lancinant du scope, rapide, trop rapide. Les « Paramedics » qui multiplient les produits et les injections. Lanie Parish qui insensible au sang qui macule ses mains, ses bras, sa robe, maintient les compresses comme si c'était sa propre vie qui tentait de s'échapper sous ses doigts tremblants.

De ses yeux hagards il embrasse le tableau cauchemardesque et sens dessus dessous. Ça va s'arrêter, ça _doit_ s'arrêter. Ça ne peut pas être réel, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Tout va bien trop vite. On ne peut pas pleurer un ami perdu un matin, et dans l'heure qui suit en voir un autre s'effondrer, mourant à son tour. On ne peut pas consciemment souhaiter arracher la vie de quelqu'un ainsi, lâchement, avec cruauté, sous les yeux de tous ses proches.

Ça ne peut pas être Kate, cette femme inerte et à chaque seconde un peu plus pâlissante. Ça ne peut pas être son sang qui coule et s'écoule sur l'uniforme d'apparat noir de la NYPD, ça ne peut pas être son cœur qui accélère ainsi au-delà de l'imaginable, comme prêt à se rompre à tout instant.

Elle respirait encore il y a tout juste quelques minutes. Elle bougeait, elle parlait, elle le regardait. Même en larmes, même hurlante de désespoir auprès de Montgomery le soir de son décès, même silencieuse et comme étouffée par le chagrin ce matin-là, elle est la vie même. Elle est _sa_ _vie_.

Elle ne peut pas partir, pas comme ça. Pas tout de suite. _Pas_ _maintenant_ _!_ Il tend une main et saisit la sienne, et ce n'est pas le sang qui tâche et durcit ses gants blancs qui lui arrache un frisson d'horreur : c'est le fait de la sentir à peine tiède. De percevoir cette main qu'il voyait toujours douce, calme, intransigeante ou meurtrière quand l'urgence l'exigeait, désormais flasque et sans réponse.

L'alarme retentit soudain, stridente, continue. Sur l'écran du scope, une longue ligne verte, désespérément plate.

- On la perd !

- Putain de merde, Kate, reste avec moi ! s'écrie Lanie dans un sanglot.

Il lâche sa main, foudroyé. Il n'arrive pas à penser. Il n'arrive pas à prier. Il ne peut même pas hurler, jurer, tempêter. _Agir_. Il est vide, vide comme cette poupée de chair, ce mensonge étendu là et qui n'est qu'un affront révoltant à tout ce que Kate Beckett a été. L'univers n'a pas de sens sans elle. Depuis qu'elle a fermé les yeux, le temps est comme suspendu, en attente. Oublié.

Dans quelques minutes, le choc passera, le monde recommencera de tourner. Et alors la douleur, la peine, l'horreur, toutes l'assailliront et le noieront comme autant de vagues, traitresses, cruelles, injustes, démesurées. La culpabilité l'étreindra, celle de ne pas avoir réagi à temps, de ne pas s'être jeté au-devant d'elle. Ne pas avoir pu prévoir… ni la sauver.

_« Il n'y a pas de victoires, seulement des batailles. »_

Mais pour l'instant, il ne pense qu'à elle, qu'à sa voix claire qui semble encore résonner à ses oreilles.

_« Le mieux que l'on puisse espérer est de trouver notre place en ce monde. Et avec beaucoup de chance, de rencontrer quelqu'un qui veuille rester à nos côtés. »_

Ce regard qu'elle lui a jeté pendant ce discours poignant, cette lueur de vie et d'espoir qui perçait vaillante dans ses prunelles noyées de chagrin. Il n'a pas pu répondre sur l'instant, solennel, attristé qu'il était alors. Maintenant il veut savoir, il veut comprendre. Il veut _la_ comprendre.

_« Je t'aime, Kate. »_

Qu'importe sa réponse en fin de compte. Tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est qu'elle vive. Près de lui ou à l'autre bout du monde, avec ou sans Josh, concernée ou indifférente à son sort, qu'importe.

Qu'elle vive, tout simplement… !

L'ambulance pile, les portes s'ouvrent, et dans un fracas de cris et d'ordres, la réalité s'affirme. La lumière l'éblouit et efface l'ultime image de cette femme en uniforme noir, belle et digne dans son chagrin, les yeux brillants d'un aveu destiné à lui seul. Des mains, des bras inconnus emportent Kate inerte sur son brancard. Chancelant, nauséeux, il la suit.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

**Battle with the Heart**

.

.

_But how do I know if I'll make it through?_

_How do I know? Where's the proof in you?_

_And so it goes, this soldier knows_

_The battle with the heart isn't easily won…_

_._

_Mais comment savoir si je vais réussir ?_

_Comment savoir ? Qu'est-ce qui en toi me le prouve ?_

_Et c'est ainsi, le soldat le sait_

_La bataille du cœur n'est jamais gagnée d'avance…_

_._

_._

.

_2011. November._

_- Espo, Ryan, vous avez tout entendu ?_

- En poussant au max la capacité de votre micro, on a capté la majeure partie, répondit Esposito. Alors ça pourrait être Wood ?

_- Elle a un mobile, et on a déjà tué pour moins que ça. Elle a prétendu être restée dans sa chambre toute la nuit dernière au moment des meurtres. Est-ce qu'on avait pu vérifier son alibi sur les vidéos de surveillance ?_

- Pas exactement, reprit Ryan, les caméras à l'étage où sont logés nos suspects ont connu comme par hasard quelques soucis techniques la nuit des meurtres. Tout un couloir est concerné. On n'a aucune image de la porte de la chambre de Wood.

_- Et les caméras des ascenseurs ?_

- Aucune trace de Wood aux heures critiques, mais elle aurait pu passer par les escaliers de service. Ils ne sont pas surveillés et pour la plupart jamais verrouillés.

_- Bien. Passez au peigne fin tout ce qu'on a sur cette jolie tablée, en premier lieu sur Helena Wood, Sun Nashburn et nos deux victimes : il faut qu'on ait des preuves tangibles de tout ce qu'a pu avancer cette Karen. Je vais profiter que Wood soit encore sous le choc pour l'interroger. Soyez prêts à contacter la sécurité de l'hôtel si nécessaire._

- Entendu. Elle est partie sur votre droite, il y a des toilettes au bout du couloir. Bonne chance, Boss.

Esposito s'attela aussitôt à la tâche demandée, et sur ses écrans annexes s'affichèrent successivement les dossiers des différents convives.

- Je dois passer un coup de fil.

Avant même qu'Esposito, absorbé par ses recherches, ait pu répondre, Ryan avait déjà posé son micro-casque, attrapé sa veste et quitté le van. Le claquement métallique de la porte arracha le détective à ses pensées, et il jeta un coup d'œil aux écrans de Ryan : les vidéos du Congrès, toutes mises en pause, présentaient non pas Helena Wood mais Sun Nashburn, l'anesthésiste. Il fronça les sourcils, interloqué devant les images qui lui semblaient toutes normales. Qu'est-ce que Ryan avait vu ?

Intrigué, il retourna à ses recherches en espérant que son collègue soit rapidement de retour et lui apprenne ce qui clochait. Tandis qu'il épluchait les relevés téléphoniques du bureau de Volivera à l'affut d'un contact avec le directeur du _Presbyterian_ _Hospital_ – ce qui aurait pu corroborer les paroles de Karen quant à une proposition de poste en Arizona pour Jackson – un mouvement inhabituel attira son regard sur un écran annexe. La caméra de surveillance de la salle de réception, qu'il avait faite zoomer sur la table de Beckett et Castle pour transmettre des informations en temps réel à sa patronne, filmait toujours : l'écrivain, qui aurait pourtant dû rester tranquillement à table, venait de se lever d'un bond, l'air paniqué. Au même moment, un sursaut agita la foule de convives, comme à l'entente d'un bruit soudain, et Castle devint blanc de craie. Esposito, qui n'avait plus le moindre petit retour son depuis que Beckett avait quitté la salle, élargit en vitesse l'angle de vue de la caméra et suivit les regards étonnés des invités, qui pointaient tous vers un serveur qui venait de déboucher avec brio une bouteille de champagne. Quelques convives applaudirent même, admiratifs.

Mais Castle, lui, ne se rassit pas, continuait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets vers la porte principale comme s'il s'attendait à voir débarquer les braqueurs de la _New_ _Amsterdam_ _Bank_ d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

Pour la première fois de la soirée, il regretta de ne pas avoir donné ne serait-ce qu'une oreillette à Castle, ce qui aurait permis de communiquer sommairement avec lui et de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise ou pire, de griller la couverture de Beckett. Interloqué, il contempla l'écrivain qui essayait discrètement – bien en vain – de lui montrer un objet qu'il tenait à la main. Comme il n'obtenait aucune réaction – qu'attendait-il de toute manière, que la caméra fixée dans un coin au plafond hoche de gauche à droite ? – Castle bredouilla probablement une excuse et quitta la table à son tour, sous le regard inquiet et soupçonneux des autres convives. Exaspéré, Esposito secoua la tête en le voyant hésiter une fois arrivé dans le couloir, et finalement prendre la direction contraire à celle qu'avait suivie Beckett.

.

_- Elle est partie sur votre droite, il y a des toilettes au bout du couloir. Bonne chance, Boss._

Beckett rabaissa son bracelet et s'assura que nul ne l'avait surprise, mais le corridor d'un bout à l'autre était désert. Suivant les indications d'Esposito, elle remonta le couloir au sol molletonné de moquette rouge bordeaux et au somptueux papier peint blanc et or. Au loin la musique et les conversations s'amenuisaient peu à peu, et un épais silence finit par l'envelopper, laissant ses oreilles quelques instants bourdonnantes. Elle atteignit la porte en question, effleura la poignée dorée et le battant s'entrebâilla sans un bruit : dans l'interstice, elle aperçut Helena Wood penchée sur une rangée de lavabos en marbre blanc et rose. Dans le reflet du gigantesque miroir qui couvrait tout un mur, le visage doux et avenant de la pédopsychiatre, maquillé avec soin, était strié de larmes.

Beckett analysa brièvement la situation. Parce qu'elle avait été l'auteur présumé d'un message qui avait attiré Volivera près de la piscine, Helena Wood avait fait partie des premiers suspects. Au sortir d'un interrogatoire, Ryan et Esposito avaient conclu qu'elle n'avait probablement rien à voir avec le meurtre, principalement parce qu'elle avait déclaré le vol de son portable avant même que Volivera soit retrouvée noyée. Mais ce n'était qu'une parole, et la vidéosurveillance défectueuse ne blanchissait pas totalement Wood. Sans compter qu'elle avait omis de signaler un rendez-vous – galant ? – avec la deuxième victime, Ted Jackson, le matin précédant sa mort. Et avec cette histoire d'amour qui la poursuivait depuis plus de quinze ans, Wood avait un excellent mobile…

Machinalement Beckett passa une main sur le nœud de drapés de sa robe, qui dissimulait son holster de cuisse. Il n'était pas exclu que Wood dispose de la clé de la chambre de Volivera – clé magnétique disparue depuis – et qu'elle se soit procuré le pistolet qui avait abattu Jackson – arme encore introuvable. Si elle ne s'en était pas encore débarrassée, il y avait un risque pour que Wood panique à la vue de la police et cherche à se défendre…

Wood avait oublié son sac dans la salle de réception, et d'un coup d'œil sur sa tenue, une robe qui multipliait les couches de soie bleue vaporeuse, Beckett supposa qu'elle n'avait pas caché d'arme sur elle. Elle renonça donc à empoigner son Glock, ce qui de toute manière aurait été une initiative plutôt disproportionnée face à une simple suspecte – et une excellente manière de griller sa couverture. De plus, dans une pièce aussi petite, elle aurait plus vite fait de maîtriser Wood en cas de menace. Elle ne s'entraînait pas au combat rapproché depuis tant d'années pour rien…

Beckett poussa la porte et entra. Une fragrance de jasmin et de magnolia embaumait l'air, issu d'un encensoir disposé dans un coin. Elle haussa les sourcils : les hôtels cinq étoiles, c'était vraiment un autre univers. Rien que ces toilettes égalaient en superficie et peut-être même en valeur marchande le quart de son appartement – entre le sol de marbre, les lustres d'or et les cabines de bois poli.

- Helena ?

L'interpellée eut un sursaut et reconnaissant la jeune femme brune dans le miroir, essuya ses larmes avec maladresse. À la lumière chaude que projetaient les lustres, elle semblait épuisée et minée par le chagrin.

- Oh… Stana. Désolée. Je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle comme ça, murmura-t-elle d'une voix encore chargée de sanglots.

- Non… Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je venais juste voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose.

La jeune quadragénaire la remercia d'un sourire aussi doux que torturé. D'une main tremblante, elle prit l'une des serviettes propres posées près des lavabos et ouvrit les robinets dorés, imbiba le linge pour s'en tamponner le visage avec précaution. Beckett s'approcha tout en jetant un discret coup d'œil circulaire : toutes les cabines, situées face à aux lavabos, étaient vides. Parfait.

- J'avais oublié à quel point Karen pouvait être insupportable, souffla Wood d'une voix amère. Elle est d'autant plus crispante depuis qu'elle a épousé un bon parti et qu'elle peut se consacrer aux cancans les plus divers.

- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas aussi sordide qu'elle a voulu le faire paraître. Vous aviez l'air sincère devant Nashburn.

Wood lui adressa un regard hésitant, puis reconnaissant.

- Cette Volivera… C'est une de vos amies ? hasarda Beckett.

- Nous travaillons ensemble depuis cinq ans maintenant, mais nous étions colocataires et très amies à la fac. C'était… Enfin, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Pourtant, elle est prête à revoir Jackson, même à le faire venir en Arizona alors qu'elle sait combien cela vous déstabilise.

Wood eut comme un frisson réprimé alors qu'elle se penchait sur le miroir pour effacer les traces d'eye-liner qui avait coulé. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Elle est le chef de son propre service, elle a beaucoup de responsabilités… Et Jackson est quelqu'un de talentueux, souffla-t-elle comme une excuse.

Elle fit une pause, complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

- Et puis, je ne lui ai pas dit ce que je ressentais. Après tout, c'est son ex-mari.

Elle avait buté sur ce dernier mot, et Beckett plissa légèrement le front : elle avait senti sans peine l'animosité qui un très bref instant, avait percé dans sa voix atone.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne s'en est jamais douté ? demanda-t-elle, sa surprise n'étant qu'à moitié simulée. Alors que c'est votre amie ?

Comme soudain très absorbée par le réarrangement de son maquillage, Wood ne répondit pas. La tension dans ses épaules n'échappa guère au lieutenant, experte des salles d'interrogatoire.

- Et… si vous lui disiez ? Peut-être comprendra-t-elle. Vous avez si peur que ça de sa réaction ?

Wood tressaillit, se mordit pensivement la lèvre. Depuis son interrogatoire, elle était a priori la seule convive au courant de ce qui était arrivée à Sofia Volivera. Mais ça, Stana n'était pas censée le savoir…

Baissant un court instant les yeux, Beckett vit les poings de la suspecte se serrer, si fort que ses jointures en blanchirent. Wood lui accorda un long regard, et ses traits s'assombrirent sous le remords. Etait-ce celui d'une amoureuse transie… ou bien d'un assassin ?

- C'est… compliqué comme histoire, souffla-t-elle pour toute réponse. Vous savez probablement ce que je ressens.

Wood eut une longue inspiration un peu tremblée, déglutit et esquissa un petit sourire forcé, infiniment doux et presque bienveillant.

- Vous êtes amoureuse de Castle, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant il suffit de lire une seule page de _Heat_ _Wave_ pour comprendre que c'est une cause perdue.

Beckett entrouvrit les lèvres, voulut protester vivement, mais pas un son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle sourit pour donner le change, mais elle savait son rictus complètement faux.

- Quoi ?

- C'est très discret, mais vous êtes sur la défensive dès que quelqu'un fait allusion à _elle_. Et il n'y a qu'à voir le regard de M. Castle quand il en parle.

Beckett écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Voilà bien le problème de ce genre de mission sous couverture, la recherche d'informations n'avait strictement rien à voir avec un interrogatoire en règle, où le suspect par convention restait bien sagement sur sa chaise à attendre les questions. Au vu du tour que prenait la conversation, elle regrettait vraiment cette routine…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Castle est mon patron, voilà tout, répondit-elle en priant pour que jamais personne – et surtout pas l'intéressé – n'entende un truc pareil de sa bouche.

- Stana, je n'en ai probablement pas l'air ce soir, mais n'oubliez pas que je suis psy.

Peut-être, mais elle se trompait complètement sur la nature de sa gêne. Qui n'aurait pas paru sur la défensive tandis que tout le monde à table parlait d'un personnage qui était inspiré de sa propre existence ? Elle aurait pourtant dû en être fière, Castle en toute bonne foi cherchait à l'en convaincre depuis le début…

Beckett se secoua mentalement, se refusant à se laisser déconcentrer – surtout par cet écrivaillon qui n'était même pas présent – et chercha un moyen de ramener la conversation sur Wood.

- Être la muse d'un écrivain aussi talentueux… Cette femme a bien de la chance, souffla la pédopshychiatre en se lavant consciencieusement les mains.

- Elle n'est pas intéressée, répliqua Beckett sans réfléchir.

- Vous en êtes bien sûre ? Je n'ai pas besoin de les voir ensemble pour comprendre qu'il y a un lien peu commun mais très fort entre eux. Toutes les dédicaces lui sont destinées, j'en suis certaine maintenant que j'ai rencontré M. Castle en personne. Et elle ne le laisserait pas écrire de telles choses pour Nikki Heat, si elle n'éprouvait pas de pareils sentiments pour son auteur. Je suis désolée pour vous, Stana, mais oubliez-le, c'est mon conseil.

D'un geste vif, presque brutal, elle referma le robinet doré. Sa voix douce se fit glacée.

- Oubliez-le, avant de faire une bêtise et de le regretter toute votre vie.

La respiration de Beckett se ralentit tandis qu'elle scrutait la jeune femme de ses yeux verts pénétrants, comme à l'affût.

- C'est la psy en vous qui parle, Helena ?... Ou bien la femme ?

Wood se mordit la lèvre, baissa les paupières un bref instant tandis qu'elle se séchait les mains dans une serviette. Beckett les observa une brève seconde : elles étaient belles mais nerveuses, osseuses, beaucoup moins délicates que le reste de son anatomie. Auraient-elles pu lever une arme et actionner la gâchette sans hésiter ? Avaient-elles étranglé une autre femme sans le moindre scrupule ?

Lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau le regard de la pédopsychiatre, elle y vit une souffrance folle, amère, à peine masquée. Doucement, sans ciller, l'autre posa la serviette chiffonnée près du lavabo et lui fit face.

- Les deux, Stana. Les deux…

Un étrange et pesant silence tomba soudain entre elles. Imperturbable, le lieutenant essayait de le déchiffrer, quand…

**- Beckett ? KATE !**

Wood eut un sursaut effrayé, tout son aplomb envolé, tandis que l'interpellée écarquillait les yeux, stupéfaite. À en juger la cavalcade qui succédait au hurlement étouffé, quelqu'un courait à perdre haleine dans le couloir voisin.

- **KAAAAATE** **!** reprit la voix paniquée – et ô combien familière – dans un decrescendo significatif.

- Castle ! cria-t-elle, à peine moins fort mais avec toute la frustration qui convenait. Ici !

Le bruit de course cessa aussitôt, puis revint vers elles, s'arrêta derrière la porte. Avec un profond soupir, Beckett entreprit de sortir son insigne sous les yeux ébahis d'Helena Wood. Il y eut un temps de flottement, puis la poignée de la porte s'abaissa avec lenteur et dans l'entrebâillement brilla le regard bleu et inquiet de son partenaire. Il repoussa le battant avec un grand soupir essoufflé.

- Vous êtes là ! Super…

À son ton excessivement soulagé, on aurait dit qu'il remerciait tous les dieux de la création. Il s'appuya quelques instants contre le montant de la porte et reprit son souffle comme s'il venait de faire un cent mètres sprint. Interloquée, Beckett lui adressa une grimace consternée, dont le mutisme hurlait sans peine « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? ». Sentant qu'elle n'était pas loin de perdre son sang-froid légendaire, il ferma la porte derrière lui et entreprit de se justifier.

- Je peux tout vous expliquer, Beckett, c'est… **Ah**, **et** **zut** !

Il avait écarquillé les yeux, puis marmonné quelques jurons inaudibles mais probablement bien plus explicites. Sonnée par le coup d'œil cinglant de déception qu'il venait de promener sur elle, sa partenaire ne sut si elle devait s'offusquer.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Votre insigne !

- Eh bien ?

- J'ai encore pas vu où vous l'aviez rangé ! couina Castle comme un enfant.

Beckett resta figée de stupeur une seconde supplémentaire, puis elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et secoua la tête, de plus en plus larguée.

- Et… c'est important, là tout de suite ?

- Oui ! J'ai l'intention de faire enquêter Nikki dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir, ce qui implique qu'elle devra infiltrer le même genre de soirée. Et jusque-là je ne sais toujours pas comment elle pourrait cacher son arme et son insigne sous une robe disons encore plus ajustée que celle que vous portez en cet instant même ! Et s'en saisir sans avoir de geste trop déplacé, évidemment…

Le lieutenant le fixa un long moment, comme se demandant quelle réaction avoir – le frapper tout de suite ou l'enguirlander avant ? - puis se mordit la lèvre, plissa les yeux dans une volonté de garder son self-control.

- Et… vous ne pouviez pas me le demander, tout simplement ?

Les yeux de Castle s'arrondirent de stupeur puis d'émerveillement.

- La dernière fois, c'était « secret-défense » ! Vous me le diriez ? Vraiment ?

- Non.

- Lieutenant !

- Et je ne peux pas croire que vous fantasmiez sur un truc pareil.

Ce fut au tour de Castle d'avoir l'air offusqué. Il carra les épaules et haussa le menton, défiant le regard profondément désabusé de sa coéquipière.

- Katherine Beckett, c'est dans un but strictement professionnel. Mon seul « fantasme », pour reprendre vos propos, est celui d'être fidèle à la réalité, comme toujours.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle eut cette petite moue qui signifiait qu'elle le jaugeait, la même que ce jour où elle avait finalement accepté de le laisser revenir dans l'équipe s'il résolvait en premier l'affaire du moment – pari qu'il avait remporté d'ailleurs, mais il la soupçonnait très fortement de l'avoir laissé gagner…

Sans un mot, l'air neutre en apparence, elle brandit son insigne entre deux doigts à hauteur de son visage. Puis elle le fit descendre, d'une telle manière qu'il crut tout d'abord – avec un frisson d'anticipation – qu'elle allait dissimuler le fameux badge dans son décolleté. Finalement elle ramena l'objet à hauteur de sa taille et le glissa dans les replis de sa robe, le fixa sous la broche d'argent et de diamants qui retenait le plissé de la jupe. Elle posa ensuite les poings sur sa taille fine, accentuant la cambrure de ses reins d'un subtil déhanché, puis releva les yeux vers Castle, haussa un sourcil. Ainsi rangé, le badge était invisible pour le non-averti.

L'écrivain déglutit discrètement – et pas seulement à cause de l'ingéniosité de la cachette – puis affronta de nouveau le regard de sa partenaire, qui semblait le narguer de derrière ses longs cils ourlés de nuances de vert. Il eut une petite inspiration hachée.

- D'accord. Mais pour la robe rouge que je vous avais offerte, je suis certain qu'il n'y avait aucun artifice de ce genre. Alors comment aviez-vous fait ?

- _**Ça**_, Castle, c'est secret-défense.

Au tour de Castle de plisser les yeux.

- Et pour votre arme ?

- Ehm, excusez-moi… ?

Ramenée à la réalité, Beckett reporta vivement son attention sur Helena Wood, qui les fixait avec une stupeur grandissante.

- Alors… alors en fait c'est vous, cette femme ? « KB » ?

Elle les regarda tour à tour, et peu à peu sa stupéfaction laissa place à un fin sourire qui rappelait très fortement à Beckett le petit rictus satisfait de son propre psy. Avant que la conversation ne prenne _encore_ un tour gênant, elle ressortit par réflexe son badge avec une telle aisance que Castle la soupçonnait de s'être entraînée.

- Veuillez nous excuser. Lieutenant Beckett, NYPD. Désolée pour le malentendu, nous enquêtons sous couverture sur le meurtre de Sofia Volivera.

« Ou du moins, on essaie. » ajouta-t-elle en pensée tout en décochant un regard noir acéré à Castle.

Comme prévu il saisit sans peine son reproche muet, et se prit brutalement d'un intérêt tout particulier pour un lustre en fer forgé.

- Oh… je vois, acquiesça Wood en battant des paupières, comme ramenée de force à la triste réalité. Vous avez du nouveau ?

- Pas pour l'instant, mais nous poursuivons nos investigations.

- Mais, l'époux de cette patiente, Marina Wagner ? J'en avais parlé à vos collègues ce matin…

- Une impasse. Il a un alibi solide.

Wood hocha doucement la tête, les lèvres pincées. Son regard se fit brillant, et elle détourna les yeux.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à cette photo que vos collègues m'ont montrée ce matin… Comment on a pu faire ça à Sofia ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, intervint Castle d'une voix distante. Nous avons d'autres pistes.

Il sortit de sa poche un téléphone portable et le tendit à Beckett, qui l'interrogea en silence.

- Quoi, vous croyez que j'aurais débarqué ici sans une très bonne raison ? marmonna-t-il. C'était dans ses affaires.

Beckett se saisit du téléphone et plissa le front à la lecture du texto qui s'affichait à l'écran.

- Mais… c'est mon portable ! s'exclama Wood dans un timing que Castle jugea parfait. Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

- Mme Wood, j'aurais quelques questions supplémentaires à vous poser.

Castle eut un minuscule sourire satisfait : au son de sa voix, neutre mais implacable, Beckett passait à l'attaque. Et ce grâce à une preuve qu'il lui avait apportée…

- Comment expliquez-vous que vous soyez en possession du portable qui a envoyé le message responsable de la mort de Sofia Volivera ? Portable dont vous aviez par ailleurs déclaré le vol pour vous innocenter ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Il était dans votre sac. Je me suis permis de le prendre car sa sonnerie finissait par incommoder tout le voisinage. J'ai pensé que c'était une urgence.

Un petit mensonge. Castle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû fouiller dans les affaires de quelqu'un, suspect ou non. N'importe quel avocat aurait déjà réfuté une preuve obtenue dans de telles conditions. Mais Wood ne le savait probablement pas…

- C'est bien avec ce portable qu'on a attiré Sofia Volivera sur le lieu de sa mort. Qu'en dites-vous, Mme Wood ?

Foudroyée, l'interpellée blêmit. Pour appuyer ses accusations à peine voilées, Beckett lui présenta l'écran du téléphone.

_« Il faut qu'on parle. C'est urgent. Retrouve-moi à la piscine. »_

- Attendez, Stana… Je veux dire, Lieutenant, je… vous croyez que j'ai… ?

- Répondez-moi, s'il vous plait.

Wood eut une inspiration profonde et hésitante. Elle secoua la tête, soudain nerveuse.

- Mais… Mais je me suis pourtant expliquée avec vos collègues ce matin, je n'ai pas bougé de ma chambre hier soir ! Ils ont dit qu'ils vérifieraient sur les caméras de surveillance !

- C'est intéressant que vous ameniez le sujet vous-même, déclara Beckett, la caméra devant votre chambre était hors service cette nuit-là.

- Une belle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? renchérit Castle. Encore un mauvais point.

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Sofia était ma meilleure amie depuis plus de quinze ans ! Je…

- Mais c'est aussi celle qui n'a cessé de se dresser entre vous et Ted Jackson, l'interrompit Beckett en s'avançant d'un pas. Une femme brillante et sûre d'elle comme il semble les apprécier. Vous savez ce que je pense, Helena ? Je crois que vous avez toujours eu un faible pour lui, mais que vous étiez trop timide à la fac pour l'assumer. Pendant des années vous vous êtes refusée à le lui avouer en vous cachant derrière un soi-disant sens de l'honneur, parce qu'il était le mari puis l'ex de votre meilleure amie. Vous avez fini par quitter New-York dans l'espoir de l'oublier, et vous avez cru avoir réussi. Jusqu'à hier matin, quand Ted vous a annoncé dans ce café qu'il comptait intégrer l'équipe de Sofia. Que s'est-il passé, Helena ? Vous avez eu peur de replonger ? Vous lui avez avoué vos sentiments et il s'est moqué de vous en vous comparant encore une fois à Sofia ? Ou alors vous n'avez pas osé jouer cartes sur table, et vous avez préféré en parler à Sofia, pour la persuader d'abandonner l'idée d'embaucher Jackson ? Qu'a-t-elle fait, Helena ? Elle aussi, elle vous a ri au nez ?

- Non, non, souffla Wood qui semblait peu à peu crouler sous le poids des hypothèses de Beckett, Sofia ne savait rien ! Elle n'y était pour rien !

- Alors pourquoi toutes les preuves vont-elles dans votre sens ? Pourquoi comme par hasard vous n'avez plus aucun alibi pour le meurtre, et que fait ce portable ici ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Les yeux de Beckett lancèrent des éclairs, et Wood eut un mouvement de recul. La voix de l'enquêtrice se fit aussi brutale que sourde, telle une poigne de fer dans un gant de velours. Retenue, mais implacable.

- Toutes ces années à vous retenir et à écouter les autres se plaindre… Vous avez craqué, Helena. Votre monde s'écroulait une nouvelle fois et Sofia qui était pourtant votre meilleure amie a refusé de vous aider. C'en était trop, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez voulu lui parler une ultime fois, mais quand vous l'avez vue seule et vulnérable, complètement saoule au bord de cette piscine, la solution vous a paru extrêmement simple, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, non…

- Vous lui avez sauté à la gorge et vous l'avez tuée dans un accès de rage ! Mais pourquoi avoir suivi Jackson ensuite ? Pour essayer de le convaincre que vous valiez quelque chose, ou pour lui faire payer toutes ces années à l'aimer sans espoir ?

**- Je n'ai jamais aimé Jackson, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un salaud !**

Castle eut un sursaut, et même Beckett dut se retenir de ne pas reculer devant la soudaine véhémence de la suspecte. Les yeux miroitants de larmes, Helena Wood les fixait en respirant sourdement, les poings serrés.

- Il a toujours su pour moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque et mal contenue. Sofia n'a jamais rien vu, et ça le faisait rire. Il ne se passait pas un jour à la fac sans que d'un regard, d'un mot anodin il ne se moque de moi. Et puis Sofia est tombée amoureuse de lui, et ils ont fini ensemble… Mais quelques mois seulement après leur mariage, il reprenait déjà ses anciennes habitudes et cavalait après toutes les infirmières. Sofia jouait les indifférentes, mais personne ne sait combien de fois j'ai dû la consoler ! Jackson était un menteur et un coureur, et il dépensait des fortunes au jeu. Il la rendait folle ! Oh, quand il est venu me voir hier pour me demander conseil pour son frère victime d'addiction, j'ai bien compris que c'était de lui-même qu'il parlait ! Cette ordure croyait que j'avais oublié toutes ces années où il avait martyrisé Sofia, qu'il lui suffisait de grandir un peu pour tout rattraper ! Dire que Sofia était prête à lui donner une nouvelle chance, à ce salaud ! **Mais** **comment** **a**-**t**-**elle** **pu** **?** Il lui mentait encore ! **Moi**, **je** **voulais** **juste** **la** **protéger** **de** **lui** **!**…

Wood recula de quelques pas, chancelante, les joues trempées de larmes.

- …mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle ne m'écoutait jamais pour tout ce qui concernait… tout ça…

- Ce n'était pas de Jackson que vous étiez amoureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Étonné par le ton de Beckett – doux, vaguement amer – Castle glissa un regard vers elle, qui s'avéra impassible. Les yeux verts de sa partenaire, redevenus insondables, fixaient toujours Wood. Adossée au mur de marbre, celle-ci était prise de sanglots incontrôlés.

- …Non… Et seul Ted avait compris. Il m'avait dit à la fac que jamais Sofia n'accepterait… Qu'elle n'était pas « ce genre de fille ». Et il avait raison ! Quand j'ai tout dit à Sofia hier après le diner, elle m'a regardé comme si… j'étais…

Sa voix se brisa. Dans un long sanglot, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et tremblante, se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Oh mon dieu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

Et elle éclata en pleurs, indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait. Castle déglutit avec peine. Le message envoyé prenait tout son sens. _«_ _Rejoins-moi_… _c'est_ _urgent_ _»_… Combien de fois dans ses livres avait-il évoqué cette pulsion monstrueuse et brutale qu'était le crime passionnel ? Mais jamais il n'avait eu une conscience aussi poignante des remords qui pouvaient ronger le plus déterminé des assassins.

Des remords à la hauteur de l'amour déçu ou trahi…

Il jeta un regard à Beckett, se demanda un bref instant si elle hésitait elle aussi. Mais le lieutenant parut s'extraire de sa contemplation songeuse, et imperturbable s'avança vers Wood.

- Une dernière fois, souffla-t-elle d'une voix neutre, avez-vous tué ces deux personnes ?

En hoquetant Wood leva des yeux bleus noyés de larmes vers elle, eut un signe indéfini des épaules et sanglota de plus belle. Avec une étonnante douceur, Beckett s'accroupit dans un froissement de sa robe et lui saisit les mains, la fit se relever. Elle la pria alors d'un murmure de se retourner. Tandis qu'à bout de nerfs et percluse de chagrin, Wood obtempérait, Beckett reçut les menottes que Castle, prévoyant, lui tendait déjà à contrecœur. Les cercles de métal claquèrent sur les poignets graciles de la pédopsychiatre, qui frissonna à leur contact.

- Helena Wood, je vous arrête pour les meurtres de Sofia Volivera et Ted Jackson.

Tandis que d'une voix atone, Beckett récitait le laïus propre à toute arrestation, Wood sanglota un peu plus fort. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Castle ne ressentit aucune félicité à ce qu'ils aient coincé leur tueur.

.

_- Une voiture arrive du commissariat. Je fais installer Wood en cellule pour la nuit ?_

- Non, mets-la en salle d'interrogatoire.

_- Vous voulez que je la cuisine pour qu'on ait ses aveux complets avant minuit ?_

- Non…

_- Bah alors, pourquoi pas en garde-à-vue ?_

- Non, en fait je…

Étrangement, et quoi qu'elle ait pu faire, l'image de Wood en larmes au milieu des autres personnes en cellule – souvent peu recommandables à cette heure-ci – lui était difficilement supportable. Beckett hésita en sentant l'étonnement de son subordonné. Elle eut une lente inspiration.

- Écoute, Esposito, j'aimerais mener cet interrogatoire. Je m'en occuperai en rentrant. Pour l'instant nous allons rester encore un peu ici. Elle est très choquée de toute manière, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste au calme une heure ou deux.

_- Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle risque de se reprendre et de revenir sur ce qu'elle a dit ?_

- Au pire, nous avons enregistré toutes les conversations de ce soir. Et les preuves ne manquent pas. D'une manière ou d'une autre, nous saurons la coincer si elle ne coopère plus.

_- D'accord, Boss. Je l'installe en salle d'interrogatoire. Je peux même lui apporter un café, si vous voulez…_

Il avait saisi l'essentiel. Beckett eut un mince sourire en discernant cette minuscule pointe d'affection dans la moquerie arrogante de ses mots, qui démentait complètement l'image de gros dur que l'hispanique cultivait avec soin. Peu de gens connaissaient cette facette de la personnalité d'Esposito – celle avec les inimitables yeux de chiot battu – et elle comprenait qu'il ait pu ainsi plaire à Lanie, cœur d'artichaut sous ses grands airs.

- Merci, Espo.

_- De rien, Boss. Profitez bien de votre soirée._

Et il coupa la communication avant qu'elle ait pu ne serait-ce qu'analyser ce qu'il venait de dire. Dans un haussement d'épaules, elle baissa son bras porteur de son propre bracelet-micro après l'avoir désactivé. Non loin de là dans le couloir, Castle regardait les membres de la sécurité de l'hôtel emmener Wood menottée. Il eut un profond soupir tandis que Beckett se postait sans bruit à ses côtés.

- Et voilà, une nouvelle enquête sur le point de s'achever… C'est quand même triste, cette histoire. Elles étaient amies depuis près de vingt ans…

Beckett acquiesça de la tête tandis que d'un pas lent ils remontaient le couloir.

- …et l'une n'a jamais osé se dévoiler, compléta-t-elle d'une voix songeuse. Tandis que l'autre ne voyait rien.

- Ou n'a rien voulu voir, corrigea Castle. Dommage, de la part d'amies de longue date, on aurait pu s'attendre à un peu plus de confiance et de tolérance.

Beckett lui lança un bref regard, troublée, mais cilla et n'ajouta rien. Était-elle la seule à vouloir mettre un double-sens dans ces paroles ? Oui, certainement…

Sans s'en apercevoir, ils étaient revenus à l'entrée de la salle de réception. Le diner était terminé, et les convives quittaient désormais les tables en direction d'une autre double-porte, qui menait à une salle plus vaste encore d'où s'échappait une musique entraînante en l'honneur du bal débutant. Beckett eut un soupir de soulagement : l'équipe de sécurité avait été très discrète dans son intervention, elle doutait que qui que ce soit ait remarqué l'arrestation d'Helena Wood et puisse lui exiger des explications. Cependant, elle aurait vraiment peu apprécié d'avoir à se rasseoir parmi ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait guère et continuer de jouer ce rôle de plus en plus grotesque d'attachée de presse. Elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour les mondanités…

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Castle hésita avant de poser un regard dubitatif sur elle, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la grâce de sa silhouette sous cette robe d'une coupe banale et pourtant si seyante.

- Enfin… J'imagine que cette mission sous couverture n'a plus de raison d'être maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Arrachée à ses pensées, Beckett eut un léger sursaut et croisa son regard, en resta prisonnière quelques instants. Elle eut un raclement de gorge et concentra son attention ailleurs.

- Non… Plus maintenant.

- Voilà…

Castle fit de même et explora la salle d'un œil neutre, intérieurement déçu. De son côté, Beckett baissa les paupières un bref instant, se mordit discrètement la lèvre. Pourquoi avait-elle répondu un truc pareil ? Qu'est-ce qui les empêchait de profiter encore un peu de cette opportunité ?

À l'inverse, comment pouvait-elle penser à _s'amuser_ – était-ce le bon mot si l'on était à ce point stressée par l'idée – quand une tonne de paperasses et un interrogatoire en règle l'attendaient au poste ?

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut la grande et belle silhouette blonde en robe noire qui s'éloignait avec les autres convives vers la sortie. Comme douée d'un sixième sens, Karen Bishop leva la tête vers eux, postés dans la pénombre du couloir, et un magnifique sourire anima ses lèvres pulpeuses. Une discrète inspiration rehaussa avec maestria sa poitrine déjà parfaitement mise en valeur par l'audacieux décolleté, et elle eut un signe gracieux de la main, exclusivement destiné à Castle bien entendu. À son désarroi, Beckett capta du coin de l'œil le salut poli de l'écrivain. Après un dernier regard qui en disait long, Karen s'éloigna de son pas de panthère, certaine de son effet.

Beckett baissa la tête, la sourde douleur reprenant vie dans le creux entre ses seins. Elle détestait son décolleté trop sage mais désormais indispensable, tout comme elle haïssait cette femme qui pouvait jouer de son apparence sans la moindre arrière-pensée, complètement ignorante de ce que ça pouvait être que de se sentir _diminuée_, différente. Et en cet instant, elle haïssait encore plus Castle qui marchait si bien dans son manège…

L'espace d'une seconde, elle ne comprit que trop bien Wood. Pas au point de vouloir étrangler cette satanée Karen qui croyait que le monde était à ses pieds – encore que… – mais l'idée de la balancer dans la piscine pour effacer son sourire de déesse était une perspective en soi plutôt réjouissante.

- Je crois que quelqu'un vous attend, Castle, s'entendit-elle dire d'une voix neutre.

L'écrivain parut s'extraire de pensées bien lointaines – dont Beckett croyait pouvoir en imaginer sans peine la teneur – et posa sur elle ses yeux bleus, profonds comme la nuit à la faveur de la pénombre. À sa surprise, il n'eut aucunement l'air gêné et ne chercha pas à se justifier d'une quelconque rêverie douteuse. Il esquissa simplement un sourire, ce sourire rare et franc qu'il n'avait d'ordinaire que pour Alexis ou Martha.

Elle ignorait qu'elle en était la troisième unique et heureuse bénéficiaire…

- Impossible. J'ai déjà une cavalière…

Son sourire resta sincère mais devint un rien hésitant. Le grand Richard Castle, dans l'expectative, ébranlé dans sa confiance dite légendaire ?

- …Et si elle est partante, j'ai bien l'intention de passer le reste de cette soirée avec elle.

Beckett réprima un recul, le souffle suspendu. Elle choisit d'ignorer son estomac qui soudain se tordait sous une délicieuse – et capricieuse – appréhension, et réagit comme d'habitude face à une _situation_ _de_ _danger_ : en répondant au quart de tour, de préférence avec humour comme si elle prenait les faits à la légère.

- Serait-ce une invitation, Castle ? souffla-t-elle dans un sourire mince mais séduisant.

Passé maître dans ce petit jeu, Castle parut reprendre son assurance.

- La deuxième de la journée, oui. Mais une vraie, celle-ci. Stana Katic était un personnage intéressant, mais ne vous déplaise, je préfère définitivement Kate Beckett.

Elle eut un petit rire en secouant la tête, promena ses yeux verts pétillants sur la salle avant d'oser revenir sur lui. Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Au même instant la musique s'arrêta dans la salle voisine. Des applaudissements lui succédèrent, et quelqu'un prit la parole au micro. On était sur le point de débuter une vente aux enchères au profit de l'association organisatrice, qui militait pour améliorer le quotidien des enfants hospitalisés. Castle se promit de leur déposer un chèque fabuleux dès le lendemain, et eut une petite grimace tandis que le commissaire priseur entamait son discours d'une voix un peu trop forte.

- Un endroit un peu plus calme vous conviendrait-il, Lieutenant ? lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

Il regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles. Lorsqu'on connaissait Beckett comme il la connaissait, on ne pouvait qu'imaginer le bond en arrière qu'elle allait faire face à une proposition aussi franche – et pourtant anodine en ce qui le concernait.

Mais Beckett ne bougea pas. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle ne lui retourna pas sa proposition d'une réponse trop enjouée ou par une mise en garde bien sentie. Elle ne cilla pas, ne battit pas des paupières ni n'eut cette moue embêtée de celle qui ne sait pas comment présenter un refus sans faire trop de casse. Elle continua de le regarder dans les yeux, et même si son sourire avait disparu, dans la pénombre, ses prunelles étincelaient.

- Avec plaisir, Castle.

Il la contempla un long moment, pris au dépourvu, prisonnier de son regard limpide, de la note expectative de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Puis comme à maintes reprises dans la soirée, il lui tendit le bras tel un parfait gentleman, n'osant pas encore croire à sa chance. Beckett baissa les yeux et après une éphémère marque d'hésitation, lui prit le bras avec une douceur confondante, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le naturel des fois précédentes. Elle ne jouait aucun rôle désormais. Plus de Stana, plus de flic en couverture. Juste elle, Kate.

Il crut comprendre qu'elle avait pris une décision, le temps d'une courte seconde qui avait tout changé. Leur habituel et simple échange de regards et de sourires qui n'appartenait qu'à eux depuis des années, était sur le point de passer à une toute autre dimension. Ils touchaient du doigt quelque chose d'insondable et de nouveau, sans trop savoir jusqu'où cela les mènerait.

_Enfin_.

.

_- …Merci, Espo._

- De rien, Boss. Profitez bien de votre soirée.

La porte du van s'ouvrit, et Ryan monta prestement à bord tandis qu'Esposito reposait son micro-casque.

- Ben t'en as mis du temps ? Un simple coup de fil, hein ?

Comme il n'avait pas vu son coéquipier revenir au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Esposito en avait déduit que son interlocuteur ne devait être autre que Jenny, sa fiancée. L'irlandais en avait probablement eu assez des coups d'œil goguenards que son coéquipier ne se privait pas de lui lancer à chaque fois qu'il était au téléphone avec sa future femme. Sinon pour qui d'autre serait-il resté dehors tout ce temps, par un soir glacé de novembre ?

Mais Ryan ne répondit pas à la question posée d'une voix moqueuse, et quand Esposito se retourna vers lui, il perdit son sourire amusé, oubliant sur l'instant de lui parler de l'arrestation : plongé dans ses pensées, son coéquipier fixait ses écrans d'un œil sombre.

- _Hey_, _Bro_ _?_ Un problème ?

- Oui, souffla par réflexe Ryan, avant de revenir complètement à lui. Regarde un peu ça.

Il retourna à son poste et sans prendre le temps de s'asseoir, il rembobina une des vidéos puis la relança. A l'écran s'afficha l'enregistrement d'une des conférences, mais Ryan zooma aussitôt vers le coin supérieur de l'amphithéâtre. Parmi les congressistes à l'écoute, Esposito aperçut Sofia Volivera et Helena Wood, mais aussi Sun Nashburn l'anesthésiste, et assis quelques places plus loin, son petit ami caché, Ted Jackson. Tandis que la vidéo continuait, Ryan en fit défiler d'autres sur les écrans annexes, et appliqua une mise au point à chaque fois sur un endroit précis de l'image. Après quelques instants, Esposito comprit que Sun Nashburn était la seule personne commune à toutes les images sélectionnées, observée à son insu dans l'un des restaurants de l'hôtel, au sortir d'une conférence ou encore dans le hall à son arrivée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Ryan en croisant les bras.

- Une trentenaire tout à fait normale, répondit son coéquipier après quelques temps de réflexion. Plus intéressée par Ted Jackson que par le sujet de la conférence, si tu veux mon avis. Sur cette vidéo elle le dévore des yeux.

- Mais à part ça ?

Il afficha une dernière vidéo, et Esposito reconnut aussitôt l'enregistrement du repas qu'il suivait en temps réel quelques minutes plus tôt. Assis à l'une des tables rondes, Beckett et Castle discutaient avec les proches de leurs deux victimes, et si leur patronne semblait absorbée par leurs conversations mondaines, son regard aiguisé – le même qu'en salle d'interrogatoire – ne trompait pas ses collègues quant à la nature de ses véritables pensées. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sulfureuse Karen Bishop faisait de l'œil d'une manière éhontée au malheureux serveur, Jared, puis Sun Nashburn le lui reprochait et devenait aussitôt la cible de ses foudres. Esposito suivit avec attention la discussion silencieuse qu'il avait déjà entendue via le micro de Beckett, puis sans surprise Sun Nashburn quitta la table d'un pas furieux. Ce fut le tour quelques minutes plus tard d'Helena Wood, qui s'éclipsa l'air dévasté, et peu après de Beckett.

- Eh bien quoi ? dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules tandis que Ryan faisait revenir en arrière l'enregistrement.

- Regarde Nashburn. Regarde ses gestes.

Esposito obtempéra, puis fronça peu à peu les sourcils, passa à un autre écran. Sur chacun des enregistrements, Nashburn avait le même geste inconscient de tirer et triturer les manches de ses chemisiers, comme pour les allonger davantage. Sur les images du gala, elle semblait refreiner ce tic que ses longues et fragiles manches de soie auraient difficilement supporté, mais elle avait tendance à croiser les bras un peu trop souvent, et à masser pensivement le creux de ses coudes.

- Après quelques mois chez les Stup', je ne comptais plus le nombre de suspects qui avaient le même genre de manies.

Avant de rejoindre la Police Criminelle et le 12e District, Ryan avait travaillé dans la Brigade des Stupéfiants pendant des années. Esposito cilla, l'esprit tournant à plein régime.

- Attends, tu veux accuser la fille de Walter Nashburn, le magnat de l'import-export à New-York, d'être une droguée ? Je fais confiance à ton flair, mais avec des preuves pareilles, tu risques gros, vieux.

- Sun n'a pas toujours fait des études de médecine. Je crois me rappeler qu'avant d'aller à la fac, elle a fait plusieurs fois la une des tabloïds pour des conduites tout à fait répréhensibles.

- Comme la plupart des gosses de riches dans cette bonne vieille ville de New-York, tempéra Esposito. Les paparazzis guettent ces gamins à chaque sortie de boîte pour quelques clichés juteux à mettre en première page. C'était déjà le cas il y a vingt ans. Et puis son casier est vierge.

Il afficha le dossier de Sun Nashburn pour appuyer ses dires.

- De toute manière, on n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un avec des antécédents de consommation de drogue devenir médecin. Encore moins anesthésiste, ils manipulent des stupéfiants tous les jours pour leur boulot.

- Mais la famille Nashburn était déjà puissante à l'époque. Si Sun avait été arrêtée, son père aurait aisément pu la protéger en passant quelques coups de fil à des gens bien placés.

Au regard que lui lança son coéquipier, Ryan sentit qu'ils étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde. Jackson était soupçonné de tremper dans un trafic de drogue, ce qui aurait expliqué sa présence incongrue dans le Bronx mais aussi l'état désolant de ses comptes, incompatible pourtant avec le train de vie qu'il menait. Mais s'il avait eu un, ou plutôt _une_ complice ?

- Tu appelais qui tout à l'heure ?

- Un ancien de la Brigade des Stup', répondit Ryan, il a été mon coéquipier et mon instructeur pendant mes premières enquêtes là-bas. Il bossait déjà quand Sun Nashburn a commencé à faire parler d'elle dans le milieu. Lycéenne, elle a été plusieurs fois arrêtée en compagnie de jeunes accusés de détention et de consommation de stupéfiants. Comme beaucoup de ses petits camarades, elle prenait un peu de tout ce qui passait dans les soirées de la « jet set », mais principalement de l'héroïne. Elle a toujours nié les faits, mais ses analyses sanguines ne mentaient pas. Quand le District a commencé à avoir un dossier solide sur elle, l'ordre est venu « d'en haut » de laisser tomber. Walter Nashburn en personne est passé chercher sa fille en salle d'interrogatoire et personne n'a rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher : d'un coup de téléphone il aurait pu faire virer toute l'équipe. La famille Nashburn a réussi à étouffer le scandale, et pendant quelques mois Sun a disparu de la circulation. On a supposé qu'elle était partie en cure de désintox', car un an plus tard elle était _clean_ et entrait dans l'une des facultés de médecine les mieux cotées du pays. Elle n'a à notre connaissance plus commis une seule incartade.

- Et comme par hasard, il n'y a aucune trace de ces arrestations sans suite dans le dossier de Sun Nashburn, conclut Esposito.

- Un casier blanc comme neige, oui. Idem pour son dossier médical. Mais mon contact avait copié par prudence quelques pièces compromettantes. Il nous les envoie sur le serveur du commissariat.

- Bon, O.K., Sun Nashburn a été une droguée notoire pendant ses années de lycée, résuma Esposito. Mais après ? Tu veux qu'on entre et qu'on aille l'interroger comme ça, sans prévenir ? Ou bien que Beckett l'emmène au poste sous les yeux de son père ? Je te rappelle que Walter Nashburn participe à ce gala en ce moment-même, et Beckett n'aura pas fini de présenter son badge à Sun qu'on aura déjà tous les avocats de la famille Nashburn aux fesses ! En plus Gates sait qu'on a déjà arrêté un suspect et qu'on n'attend plus que ses aveux. Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'opposera s'il prend l'envie à Nashburn de nous faire rétrograder, _Bro_. On lui a fait assez de crasses récemment pour qu'elle en saisisse l'occasion.

- Vous avez arrêté qui ? releva Ryan, étonné. Helena Wood ? En si peu de temps ?

- Tu as raté le meilleur moment, vieux. Castle a trouvé dans le sac de Wood le portable qui a servi à attirer Volivera près de la piscine.

- Le portable qu'on lui avait volé ?

- C'est ça. Elle dit qu'elle ne sait pas comment il est arrivé là. Mais Beckett lui a mis juste ce qu'il faut de pression pour qu'elle craque. Elle était amoureuse de Volivera depuis la fac, et elle haïssait Jackson. Et encore, le mot est faible…

- On a ses aveux ? le questionna Ryan, l'air soudain pressé.

- Non, rien d'explicite pour l'instant. Mais à la manière dont elle a pété un plomb sous le nez de Beckett, le mobile est tout trouvé…

Ryan se précipita vers ses écrans et afficha la liste gigantesque d'enregistrements vidéo que leur avait fournie le _Four_ _Seasons_.

- Volivera était sur le point de débaucher Jackson du _New_-_York_ _Presbyterian_ _Hospital_ pour l'engager dans son propre service en Arizona, c'est ça ? Et Nashburn n'aurait eu connaissance de cette histoire que ce soir, hein ?

- Grâce à Karen Bishop la femme du directeur du _Presbyterian_, oui…

- Mais si d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle l'avait su avant ?

Esposito écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'une toute nouvelle pièce venait compliquer leur puzzle.

- Nashburn aurait eu un excellent mobile. Pour les deux meurtres. D'autant qu'elle logeait au même étage que Wood, donc on n'a aucune façon de vérifier son alibi pour elle aussi.

- Alors regarde ça. Sur le coup je n'ai pas fait le lien, mais ce sont les images de deux caméras voisines, l'une avant un coin de couloir, l'autre après.

Sur un écran, Sofia Volivera parlait au milieu dudit couloir avec son ex-mari, Ted Jackson. Sans tourner à la dispute, la discussion était cependant animée, et malgré l'absence de son, il était aisé de comprendre que Volivera n'était pas de bonne humeur : une expression d'intense déception – voilée de tristesse – faisait briller ses yeux. Face à elle, Jackson paraissait tout tenter pour la convaincre de quelque chose, mais son ex-femme se reprit en secouant la tête, le visage à nouveau dur et sévère. Au moment où elle semblait sur le point de s'en aller, Jackson la retint et d'un geste vif retroussa ses propres manches et lui montra l'intérieur – intact – de ses coudes. Elle le repoussa violement mais la discussion reprit de plus belle.

- Volivera l'a su, en conclut Esposito. D'une manière ou d'une autre elle a compris que Jackson sortait avec Nashburn, et qu'au moins l'un d'eux trempait dans des histoires de drogue. Elle a cru qu'il se droguait lui aussi. Elle envisageait peut-être de retirer son offre de poste, et il essaye probablement de la persuader de la maintenir.

- Mmh, mais regarde qui s'amène…

Sur les images de l'autre caméra, au détour du couloir, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux traits asiatiques s'arrêta à l'entente des probables éclats de voix de Jackson et Volivera. L'oreille aux aguets, dissimulée par le coin, Sun Nashburn écouta. Son expression songeuse se transforma en grimace tandis que Volivera semblait agonir d'accusations Jackson, et lentement l'anesthésiste croisa les bras, empoignant à s'en faire mal l'intérieur de ses coudes dissimulés sous ses manches longues. Les deux anciens époux échangèrent encore quelques mots, puis d'un geste furieux Volivera mit un terme à la conversation et s'éloigna à grand pas, indifférente aux appels de Jackson. Elle tourna au coin du couloir et trop en colère, passa devant Nashburn sans la voir, l'anesthésiste s'étant de surcroît reculée dans le renfoncement d'une fenêtre.

Mais le regard que Nashburn posa sur Volivera n'échappa ni à la caméra ni à Ryan, qui mit la vidéo en pause au moment propice. Un regard noir, brûlant de rage, qui arracha un frisson aux deux détectives.

- Ces vidéos ont été enregistrées le soir qui a précédé les deux meurtres, annonça Ryan. Nashburn savait que Jackson allait la quitter pour rejoindre Volivera. Même si ce n'était que pour des raisons purement professionnelles, Jackson allait la laisser tomber.

- Et si Nashburn a effectivement des problèmes d'addiction et que Volivera l'a appris, ça fait un mobile de plus pour vouloir la réduire au silence.

- Mais cette histoire de texto, alors ? Que vient faire Wood là-dedans ?

Les deux compères se turent, refroidis par ce détail. Le portable retrouvé dans le sac de Wood était quand même une preuve accablante pour la pédopsychiatre… Y aurait-il eu deux tueuses ? Même dans un livre de Castle, un tel scénario aurait été tiré par les cheveux !

Soudain les yeux de Ryan s'illuminèrent tandis qu'Esposito bondissait de son siège.

- Le soir avant les meurtres, Nashburn a rejoint la table de Wood pour discuter ! s'écria Ryan qui en remerciait les longues heures passées à éplucher chaque vidéo de surveillance. C'était un diner-spectacle et il faisait sombre dans la salle pendant certains numéros, elle aurait très bien pu lui prendre son portable !

- Et à l'instant même pendant le repas, elle était la voisine de table de Wood, compléta Esposito. Karen attirait suffisamment l'attention. Nashburn n'aurait eu qu'à tendre le bras pour laisser retomber le portable volé dans le sac de Wood !

À cet instant précis, un message s'afficha sur l'un des écrans de Ryan. De son côté, Esposito entama une rapide recherche par images pour découvrir où était passée Sun Nashburn depuis son coup d'éclat dans la salle de réception. Il se disait aussi, que sa réaction était un peu trop exubérante !

- Ce sont les rapports de mon ancien instructeur chez les Stup', déclara Ryan en lisant ledit mail. Il dit qu'il vient d'appeler un de ses collègues encore en service… Le _Presbyterian_ fait l'objet d'une enquête en interne depuis que l'étude de leurs registres a révélé des disparitions régulières de produits anesthésiants. Sun Nashburn est l'une des principales suspectes !

- Elle est remontée dans les étages… Et elle est armée !

Sur l'écran d'Esposito s'affichait la vidéo de surveillance d'un des ascenseurs de l'hôtel, enregistrée quelques minutes plus tôt : Sun Nashburn fouillait avec frénésie dans son sac quand tout à coup elle se figea, puis en sortit d'une main tremblante un pistolet. Le même modèle que celui qui avait abattu Jackson.

- Merde ! Préviens Beckett, j'appelle des renforts et je rassemble la sécurité de l'hôtel !

Tandis qu'Esposito s'éjectait du van, Ryan se saisissait de son micro-casque et entreprenait de joindre leur supérieure.

En vain. Son oreillette était désactivée.

.

Muette, elle referma le poing sur le minuscule dispositif encore tiède, baissa un court instant les paupières, eut une lente inspiration.

La mission était terminée, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pouvait se le permettre. Et de toute manière, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit d'autre entende ce qui allait se dire.

En toute discrétion, Beckett rangea son oreillette avec son insigne, s'assura que son bracelet-micro était bien désactivé. Puis elle risqua un coup d'œil vers Castle. Son attention entièrement tournée vers l'affichage lumineux au-dessus des portes de l'ascenseur, l'écrivain n'avait rien surpris de son manège. Sur le panneau de contrôle brillait le bouton du dernier étage, leur destination. « C'est une surprise » avait-il simplement dit quand elle l'avait interrogé du regard.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne contrôlait rien mais que surtout, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Avec Demming, elle n'acceptait ses propositions qu'après mûre réflexion, et seulement lorsqu'elle se savait capable de maîtriser la situation. Et avec Josh, n'en parlons même pas : dès l'instant où elle s'était sentie perdre pied, elle s'était enfuie en courant.

Castle était le seul qu'elle n'avait jamais su contrôler, depuis le début. Pas pour des choses banales de la vie quotidienne, non, mais pour des questions véritablement importantes comme sa place dans l'équipe ou la relation qu'ils vivaient. Il avait toujours été l'électron libre, à bouleverser ses enquêtes parfois pour le pire mais plus souvent pour le meilleur, à chambouler son existence paisible avec ses nouveaux bouquins qui avaient fait rougir de honte et trembler d'appréhension une flic au cœur pourtant bien accroché comme elle. Il avait été voir ailleurs un nombre incalculable de fois, mais c'était une facette de sa personnalité et elle avait fini par s'y résigner : en attendant, c'était toujours vers elle qu'il revenait. Et depuis presque un an, il ne l'avait plus quittée, malgré Josh, malgré la fusillade et son long silence, malgré sa convalescence autant physique que mentale.

Elle ne contrôlait que peu de choses le concernant, et cela aurait dû la terrifier. Pourtant ce soir, dans cet ascenseur qui allait elle ne savait où, elle n'avait plus peur.

Elle lui faisait confiance.

.

_And so it goes, this soldier knows_

_The battle with the heart isn't easily won…_

_._

_But it can be won_

_But it can be won…_

.

.

.

_L'étau se resserre…_

_._

_Un petit commentaire pour soutenir la pauvre étudiante déprimée que je suis ? D'ailleurs, qu'avez-vous pensé en particulier du flash-back au début ? (je vous demande car ma très chère bêta est littéralement tombée en pâmoison à sa lecture…quel bonheur)_

_Merci à tous et à bientôt !_

_Elenthya_


	9. Chapter 8 Can't judge a Book

_Après trois semaines de silence contraint, voilà enfin le chapitre 8… Dur de vous satisfaire dans ces conditions, très chers lecteurs, mais merci de votre patience. Vos commentaires sont une véritable source de motivation et d'inspiration !_

_Mes salutations à __**Squilla**__ (Première revieweuse qui devait veiller bien tard, tout comme moi ! Kate passe à l'action dans ce chapitre…. A sa manière ! J'espère que ça te plaira. A bientôt et merci encore de tes compliments !), __**sonia**__ (c'est toujours un plaisir que de te retrouver parmi mes revieweur ! J'espère que ce chapitre te rendra plus fan encore, en tout cas je fais tout pour y arriver ! A bientôt !), __**Marine**__ (Bonjour ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, je sais que beaucoup de lecteurs sont comme toi fidèles à mes parutions sans pour autant se manifester… J'espère pouvoir te relire très bientôt ! En attendant, bonne lecture !), __**ciliega**__ (Merci merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. A bientôt ?), __**L'ange**__**démoniaque**__ (Vous laisser sur votre faim est un objectif récurrent, comme ça je suis sûre que vous allez revenir ! Merci et à bientôt !), __**Manooon**__ (voilà la suiiiiiite ! Te plaira-t-elle ? A bientôt !), __**Ayahne**__ (Merci ! Lis le chapitre, tu pourras me trucider après… A bientôt !), __**Skelette**__ (Encore merci d'avoir lu cette fic qui je le conçois, paraît bien imposante avec ces chapitres à rallonge, et merci plus encore d'avoir reviewé ! A bientôt !), __**Niennaju**__ (Mes fins TBC sont à leur manière une forme de chantage, alors je ne vais pas te jeter la pierre ! Passage plus ou moins bisounours dans ce début de chapitre, tu me diras ce que tu en penses ? A bientôt !), __**MissA0805**__ (Certes, Sun Nashburn va ajouter son grain de sel dans l'histoire. Mais j'ai quand même trouvé le moyen de contenter les fans de Caskett… transitoirement. Chut, je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !) __**Tootouts**__ (un énorme merci à toi qui me gâte toujours plus entre tes corrections soignées et tes reviews si flatteuses. J'espère que notre tandem durera longtemps ! A très bientôt, ma très chère bêta !), __**bisounours1998**__ (Voilà la suite ! Un peu tard il est vrai, mais boulot oblige… Merci de ta review, et à très bientôt ?), __**PurpleInMyBrokenHeart**__ (et moi je suis juste trop contente de te retrouver à chaque chapitre ! Bisous !), __**fandehand**__ (Ravie que ça t'ait plu, et plus encore que tu aies reviewé ! Comme les autres, n'hésite pas prochainement à me faire part de ce qui tu as aimé ou moins apprécié dans l'évolution de l'histoire. En attendant, bonne lecture !)_

_Et un salut tout spécial à __**Jo**__, dont j'ai suivi en quasi-direct la lecture de mon histoire ! Merci à toi pour tes commentaires si pointus et si gratifiants. Faire carrière dans l'écriture a toujours été un de mes rêves d'enfant mais je dois bien avouer que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, sans compter que je manque un peu de confiance en mes capacités. De plus, « The Secret » est ma première enquête policière, et de surcroît ma première fic se déroulant dans un univers non fantastique. Une sorte de révélation pour moi, mais j'ai encore des progrès à faire ! En attendant j'écris pour le fun et pour mes lecteurs, et tes reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que ce prochain chapitre te plaira et ne laissera pas trop sur ta faim… Encore merci et bonne lecture ! A bientôt !_

_Et évidemment, merci encore à __**Tootouts ma bêta-readeuse**__ qui corrige et commente mes écrits avec toujours autant de talent et de passion en coulisses !_

_Et maintenant, bonne lecture…_

.

.

.

_2011. June._

L'infirmière venait de partir, sa dernière visite à domicile accomplie. Seule dans sa salle de bains, Kate hésita puis doucement, déboutonna sa chemise blanche qu'elle avait remise en hâte une fois ses derniers pansements retirés. Le tissu glissa sur ses épaules, caressa ses longs cheveux bruns avant de se poser sur sa taille frêle. Face au miroir, elle déglutit avec peine, la gorge serrée. Enfin, après quelques semaines à les sentir dans ses os, dans sa chair, elle osait les regarder. _Ses_ cicatrices.

Celle de l'entrée de la balle, lovée entre ses deux seins. Cette balle qui toutes les nuits dans ses cauchemars fusait à nouveau droit vers elle, creusait son sternum, broyait une côte, perçait un poumon, réduisait tout en charpie sur son passage avant de se loger près de son cœur.

Et celle du scalpel de Josh, qui en l'attente de son remplaçant, avait remis en hâte sa casaque de chirurgien, avait incisé le torse de sa propre petite amie pour en extraire le sang qui lentement l'étouffait, et ainsi lui sauver la vie.

Elles étaient là, ces traces rosâtres, encore boursouflées et extrêmement sensibles, qui la picotaient bizarrement ainsi exposées à l'air libre, sous son regard partagé entre l'horreur et la stupéfaction. Enfin elle réalisait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, comme son corps ainsi tatoué porterait toujours la marque de l'homme qui avait voulu la tuer. Telle une menace muette à chaque fois qu'elle s'exposerait à la lumière et aux regards, plus vulnérable que jamais. Telle une épée de Damoclès retenue par un unique et fragile cheveu au-dessus de sa tête.

Kate sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et choquée, elle ne songea même pas à les effacer alors qu'elles glissaient sur ses joues. Elle était marquée, _à_ _vie_. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec un viol, et pourtant elle se sentait brusquement fragile, touchée par un intrus qui avait tenu sa vie entre ses mains. Meurtrie dans son corps, dans sa tête. Dans son âme. A jamais une _proie_.

Le souffle court, ses yeux embués de pleurs rivés sur son reflet, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée claquer, ni la voix qui l'appelait tendrement. Elle sursauta quand Josh poussa la porte de la salle de bains et se retourna vivement vers lui, oublieuse de sa tenue, la chemise baissée ceignant ses reins. Elle eut une brusque inspiration nerveuse, chargée de sanglots incontrôlés tandis qu'elle croisait ses yeux rieurs, et la douleur qui vrilla en réponse ses côtes manqua de la faire défaillir.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières la seconde suivante, ce fut pour voir l'expression joyeuse et tendre de Josh se décomposer. Son sac de courses tomba au sol dans un bruit mat. Les yeux rivés sur sa poitrine, son visage se ferma, et il serra les mâchoires, les lèvres plissées. La tristesse, la pitié mais surtout le dégoût, la colère qu'elle lut dans ses prunelles la frappèrent au cœur, et cela fut plus poignant, plus douloureux et plus violent que tous les spasmes qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusque là.

En elle, quelque chose se brisa. Après son corps, après son esprit, après son âme, quelque chose de _plus_. Quelque chose de _**trop**_.

Elle remonta sa chemise et en croisa les pans sur sa poitrine, s'entoura de ses bras. Sans un mot, elle quitta la salle de bains alors qu'il s'effaçait prestement sur son passage, comme pour éviter de la toucher. La gorge nouée de retenir ses sanglots, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit défait et s'enfouit sous la couette, oublieuse de la température estivale.

Et recroquevillée sur elle-même, indifférente à la douleur qui ne cessait de vriller ses côtes à chaque sanglot, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Si fort qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de l'appartement claquer une deuxième fois.

.

.

_2011. November. The morning before._

- Je vois… Beckett est-elle au courant ?

Castle n'eut pas à répondre : Gates comprit à son regard qui depuis qu'il était entré dans son bureau, se baissait pour la première fois. Le visage grave et impassible du capitaine se crispa un bref instant, interloqué, puis elle eut un coup d'œil au-delà des stores en direction du lieutenant en question, plongée dans ses recherches. L'écrivain demeura silencieux : de la part de leur supérieure hiérarchique, il s'attendait à une remarque bien sentie, comme toujours. Mais Victoria Gates eut un simple soupir exaspéré tandis qu'elle retirait ses lunettes et croisait les bras. Confortablement assise dans son fauteuil, elle scruta par en-dessous l'écrivain, qui avait préféré rester debout comme dans le souhait inavoué que cette conversation ne s'éternise pas.

- D'abord vous m'imposez ce gala qui soyons clairs, me semble être tout autant une occasion de faire avancer vos investigations que celle de sortir avec ma meilleure enquêtrice. Et maintenant, cette histoire de départ…

Elle plissa les yeux dans une variante du _Regard_ de Beckett qu'il connaissait si bien, mais plus froide, plus retenue… et tout aussi inquiétante.

- Je ne comprends pas à quoi vous jouez, Castle. Mais j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, pour votre bien comme pour le sien. Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures.

D'un signe, elle congédia Castle, qui la salua d'un sourire insondable avant de quitter le bureau. Gates le suivit des yeux alors qu'il allait reprendre place aux côtés de sa muse comme si de rien n'était, puis elle secoua la tête, eut un autre soupir.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

**Can't judge a book by its c****over**

.

.

.

_2011. November._

Les portes dorées de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un tintement discret. Beckett déglutit, le cœur battant malgré elle, et jeta un coup d'œil à Castle qui n'avait pas bronché. Sentant ce regard interrogateur posé sur lui, il eut un sourire contenu, légèrement malicieux, puis il s'effaça, invita d'un geste sa coéquipière à quitter la cabine. Elle eut une inspiration pour se reprendre et s'avança.

Bien que confiante, Beckett s'était attendue à tout. Quand on connaissait l'écrivain et son goût pour le démesuré, on pouvait légitimement avoir quelques appréhensions – d'après les conseils qu'il avait donnés à Ryan quelques mois plus tôt, une demande en mariage à bord d'un hélicoptère était concernant Castle le summum du romantisme. Le lieutenant s'était remémoré la réputation de playboy de son partenaire – certes un peu tombée en désuétude désormais –et au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur s'élevait, son esprit pragmatique avait peu à peu repris le dessus. Comment avait-il interprété sa réponse lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de trouver « un endroit plus calme » ? Elle-même ne savait plus trop ce qui lui était passé par la tête. La proposition avait semblé anodine, et pourtant lorsqu'elle avait accepté et lui avait pris le bras, tout s'était soudain passé comme si leur décision avait changé la donne…

Elle se secoua mentalement : ils n'étaient plus des adolescents, à la fin ! Mais des personnes adultes et consentantes – l'expression manquait franchement de subtilité – qui se connaissaient et se tournaient autour depuis longtemps déjà. Il fallait qu'elle aborde le sujet avec plus de légèreté…

Mais la question était claire : s'il profitait de cette occasion pour lui sortir le grand jeu, jusqu'où accepterait-elle de le suivre ? Et même si ça promettait d'être intéressant, ne serait-elle d'ailleurs pas un peu déçue s'il grillait les étapes ? Lui dont la patience avait été exemplaire, peut-être y voyait-il la chance de sa vie ?

Alors qu'elle quittait l'ascenseur, elle analysa ses propres questionnements avec un regain de perplexité et de mépris. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Castle la mette dans des états pareils ? Elle n'avait pas souvenir de se morfondre ainsi avec Josh ou Demming… Mais n'était-ce pas aussi ce qui faisait le charme de leur étrange relation ?

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne songea à observer ce qui l'entourait qu'une fois arrivée au milieu de la pièce, qui se révéla être un gigantesque salon aux murs de bois laqué. Les lustres en or blanc diffusaient une lumière tamisée sur les canapés de cuir crème et les étagères chargées de livres et de bibelots. Dans un angle trônait, imposant et racé dans sa robe noir de jais, un piano demi-queue. Mais ce qui attira son attention fut la petite véranda en forme de coupole, et dans un claquement discret de ses talons sur le parquet vernis, elle s'avança jusqu'aux immenses fenêtres pour se plonger, émerveillée, dans la contemplation de New-York à la nuit tombée. A leurs pieds, la ville brillait de tous ses feux.

Elle avait toujours aimé observer sa ville pendant ses soirées solitaires. Elle qui avait travaillé pendant de nombreuses années dans les équipes de nuit de la police, elle savait que cette ambiance chatoyante et lumineuse au creux de l'obscurité n'était qu'apparences. Passé une certaine heure, bien peu de rues étaient sûres à New-York. De se le remémorer ainsi depuis une fenêtre, protégée, avait malgré tout une tonalité rassurante, apaisante…

- Je crois me souvenir que si vous regrettez votre ancien appartement, c'est parce que vous aviez une vue similaire depuis le toit de votre immeuble, non ?

Beckett se retourna et lui adressa un regard étonné : son habituel sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha, un verre de cocktail miraculeusement apparu dans chaque main.

- C'est vrai, oui… Sauf que New-York paraît encore plus vaste vue d'ici.

Elle eut un petit sourire rêveur au souvenir de cette terrasse balayée par le froid et les vents d'hiver, où elle aimait pourtant se tenir le soir, un déca à la main, les yeux partagés entre les lumières envoûtantes des rares étoiles et celles fascinantes, innombrables de la ville. Puis Beckett fronça les sourcils.

- C'est drôle, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir parlé de ça.

- Vous n'aviez fait que le mentionner, mais je crois que c'était l'an dernier…

Beckett acquiesça dans un sourire un peu surpris, mais accepta le verre qu'il lui tendait avec nonchalance. Elle le scruta du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il contemplait à son tour la ville illuminée. Oui, maintenant qu'il en parlait, elle avait une vague réminiscence de cette conversation, qu'ils avaient très probablement eue à l'époque où elle cherchait un nouvel appartement après qu'un tueur en série ait fait exploser l'ancien. Ce détail était-il une exception, ou se rappelait-il avec précision d'autres informations qu'elle croyait complètement anodines ?

Faisant face elle aussi à la baie vitrée, elle huma le cocktail qui s'avéra d'une douceur toute particulière, sucrée et légèrement relevée. Nectar indéfinissable mais très probablement traître. Elle eut un léger sourire.

- C'est magnifique… On dirait que vous aviez tout prévu.

Castle esquissa une petite grimace.

- J'avais demandé à ce brave Garet Thompson de nous prévoir un endroit plus calme et peu fréquenté au cas où vous décideriez d'interroger un suspect sur place, mais il faut croire qu'il a mal interprété ma volonté…

Souriant, il lui adressa cependant un regard interrogateur, comme quêtant son approbation, ce à quoi elle répliqua avec son habituelle petite moue aussi désillusionnée qu'amusée.

- Castle, si je ne suis pas la première femme que vous invitez dans cette superbe suite, soyez honnête, hasarda-t-elle d'une voix indifférente, se sentant en réalité bien plus concernée par sa réponse qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

- D'accord, vous n'êtes pas la première.

Elle ne releva pas, mais cligna des yeux peut-être une fraction de seconde plus longtemps que nécessaire, les lèvres pincées. Encore une vérité qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre, mais ne l'avait-elle pas un peu cherchée ?

- Alexis adore cet endroit depuis qu'elle a huit ans. Habituellement elle n'a pas le goût du grand luxe, mais à chaque fois que _Black_ _Pawn_ fait organiser une soirée de lancement ici au _Four_ _Seasons_, elle n'attend toujours qu'une chose : pouvoir monter dans cette suite, jouer de ce piano digne des plus grands concertistes et bouquiner sans fin tout en profitant tranquillement de la vue…

Beckett leva des yeux surpris vers lui, et elle comprit à la lueur malicieuse dans ses prunelles qu'il avait senti sa désapprobation et s'en amusait, comme toujours. Elle secoua doucement la tête et lui répondit d'un sourire : il la connaissait décidément très – trop ? – bien…

- Ma fille a des goûts très simples, mais il faut malgré tout qu'elle les exerce dans la suite _Penthouse_ d'un hôtel cinq étoiles.

- Etonnant. Elle a peut-être hérité de vous en fin de compte ?

- Touché, lieutenant…

Il leva son verre et ils trinquèrent en échangeant un regard entendu.

- Félicitations, Beckett, encore une enquête résolue.

- Allons, Castle, sans ce portable, on n'en serait probablement pas là. Bravo à vous.

- Mais je l'ai retrouvé dans son sac, et Wood lorsqu'elle l'a revu a feint de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il y était. Un avocat ne risquerait-il pas de se servir de ce détail pour rejeter cette preuve ?

- Si, probablement… Et sans ce portable, tout notre dossier d'accusation s'effondre.

Beckett baissa un court instant la tête, songeuse, puis eut un soupir.

- Mais je connais l'un des plus grands points faibles d'Helena Wood désormais. Si elle se rétracte, j'aurai ses aveux complets en interrogatoire. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle intercepta le regard à la fois fier et facétieux de son partenaire, plissa le front.

- Quoi ?

- Non… J'admire juste votre abnégation. Cette manière que vous avez de partir en guerre dès qu'un interrogatoire se profile.

- « Partir en guerre » ?

Le sourire de Castle s'élargit tandis qu'elle relevait l'expression avec un mélange d'étonnement et de déception.

- Dès l'instant où vous passez la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, vous n'êtes plus la même. Votre façon de parler, de vous tenir, de sourire même… Tout change. N'importe qui sent immédiatement que c'est vous la maîtresse des lieux. Et inconsciemment, chaque suspect comprend que s'opposer à vous risque de lui coûter cher. Mesurée dans vos paroles, subtile dans vos gestes et vos raisonnements… Sexy mais intraitable : une combinaison efficace.

Beckett se crispa légèrement, mais eut un mince sourire narquois tandis qu'elle faisait un pas vers lui.

- On jurerait que vous décrivez Nikki Heat. « Une tigresse en salle d'interrogatoire », ce sont vos propres mots.

- Et vous ne lui ressemblez jamais autant que lorsque vous cuisinez un suspect, répliqua Castle dans un murmure.

- N'est-ce pas plutôt Nikki Heat qui me ressemble ? souffla Beckett avec ironie.

- Si, évidemment. Et j'aurai beau faire, jamais elle ne vous rendra pleinement justice…

Jusque là concentré sur leur échange, Castle parut soudain se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dangereusement proches. Il eut un léger tressaillement, et Beckett vit ses iris bleus s'assombrir avant de se défiler. Il eut un discret raclement de gorge, posa son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre à sa gauche et lui refit face, les yeux étrangement brillants. Il parut chercher ses mots, prit une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage.

- Je… Je sais que ces derniers mois n'ont pas été faciles pour vous. J'ai bien vu que vous… enfin, que vous faisiez des efforts. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas oublier une telle chose… mais…

Toute trace de son sourire envolé, elle eut un recul, et même s'il s'y était probablement attendu, cela le mit mal à l'aise.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous aider, Beckett.

Il baissa la tête. Elle resta figée quelques instants, stupéfaite de sa franchise. Après une hésitation, elle acquiesça.

- Vous ne pouviez rien y faire, Castle, souffla-t-elle. C'était à moi de m'en sortir, et je pensais que vous l'aviez compris.

Il osa affronter à nouveau son regard, et elle vit sans peine qu'il était sincèrement désolé. Alors que la discussion approchait des abords vraiment intimes et douloureux, elle ne se sentait pas nerveuse. Au contraire…

- Vous n'avez pas cherché à me secouer comme d'autres l'ont fait. Vous m'avez laissé du temps.

- Pourtant, en tant que partenaire, je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Vous étiez là, Castle. Juste là, avec moi.

Elle se perdit dans son regard bleu nuit, chercha à lui communiquer toute sa certitude quant à sa présence ces derniers mois. Il n'avait pas voulu tout savoir, tout diriger : ça, c'était le rôle de son thérapeute. Malgré les revers, malgré la distance qu'elle avait presque consciemment creusée entre eux, il était revenu chaque jour, souriant, chaleureux, présent. Il avait constitué l'une des seules raisons qui la poussaient à se lever le matin. Elle croyait qu'il l'avait compris, mais visiblement il ne s'était même pas rendu compte du rôle qu'il avait joué ces derniers temps, le seul que dans son état elle pouvait accepter venant de lui. Pas l'image d'un psy fouineur mais objectif et donc salvateur, et pas non plus celle d'un petit ami envahissant qui n'aurait réussi qu'à la faire fuir plus vite encore.

Castle avait tenu le rôle d'un repère, d'une étoile fixe dans les ténèbres de son désespoir. Une présence, un sourire. Un partenaire et un ami. Quelqu'un en qui elle pouvait mettre toute sa confiance, les yeux fermés, sans craindre qu'il en demande quelque chose en retour. Dire qu'elle ne le comprenait réellement que maintenant !

Dire que si elle avait si peur que les choses évoluent entre eux, c'était par appréhension de perdre un jour cette confiance, cette attache au monde réel qu'il avait fini par symboliser à ses yeux…

- Croyez-moi, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin, murmura-t-elle sans plus d'hésitation. Tout simplement.

Elle le contempla un bref instant, avant d'esquisser un sourire extraordinairement doux et conciliant.

- Et je crois que… que ça s'arrange, maintenant. Petit à petit. Grâce à vous.

A son étonnement, Castle ne parut pas heureux, ni même satisfait d'un tel aveu. Il rompit leur échange de regards et refit face à la fenêtre, les lèvres plissées. Il baissa les paupières et eut une inspiration résignée.

- …Je m'en vais.

Elle ne comprit pas tout d'abord le sens de ses paroles, mais le regard qu'il eut pour elle, troublant, désolé, la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle murmura d'une voix étranglée.

- Quoi ?

- Les dirigeants de _Black_ _Pawn_ savent quel rôle j'ai joué dans la prise d'otages à la banque, et ils sont persuadés que c'est à cause de vous, que la police avait des soupçons sur un futur braquage et que j'étais placé là en observateur ou que sais-je encore. Comme je représente leurs meilleures ventes actuellement, ils voulaient que notre partenariat cesse. J'ai pu m'arranger avec eux, mais à certaines conditions. Je pars la semaine prochaine pour une campagne de promotion à travers le pays.

Beckett l'écoutait sans mot dire, la gorge nouée. Finalement elle ne put retenir cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Vous allez revenir ?

Castle parut s'étonner d'une telle demande, eut un rire soulagé.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Ce n'est que l'affaire d'un mois ou deux, et je serai de passage pour Noël. Chez _Black_ _Pawn_ on peut négliger mes travaux d'investigation, mais au moins on y respecte ma famille.

Beckett rit à son tour, effarée d'avoir pu ressentir une telle panique à l'idée qu'il ne revienne pas. Comparé à cela, un mois ou deux, ce n'était rien ! Ils l'avaient déjà fait…

- Eh bien, j'ai intérêt à ne pas redoubler d'efforts en votre absence, s'entendit-elle dire. Si les enquêtes marchent mieux sans vous, Gates aura une nouvelle raison de vous jeter dehors…

Il lui répondit d'un sourire, et elle le perçut comme infiniment soulagé. A quoi s'était-il donc attendu ? Il n'était pas non plus indispensable à l'équipe au point qu'une absence de quelques semaines devienne affaire d'état !

Mais un mois ou deux, quand même, c'était… _long_. Beckett déglutit. Un vide étrange se fit soudain sentir en elle à l'idée que dès la semaine prochaine, elle se tiendrait devant son tableau blanc sans aucun commentaire bizarre ou futile pour la déranger ou l'orienter dans ses réflexions. Elle irait chercher son café elle-même et le savourerait en silence. Elle se rendrait à la morgue ou en investigation, parfois accompagnée, la plupart du temps seule tandis qu'Esposito et Ryan suivraient leurs propres pistes. Après tout, ce serait comme avant, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme avant… Comme quand elle rendait un à un les dossiers d'éventuels futurs coéquipiers à Montgomery, prétextant – à juste titre – qu'elle bossait bien mieux en solo. Quand elle roulait seule en voiture en direction du domicile d'un suspect ou de la famille de la victime, goûtant au silence de ses pensées, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur. Quand elle rentrait tard le soir et se prélassait des heures durant dans un bon bain chaud, l'esprit explorant les innombrables pistes de son affaire du moment. Des mystères à éclaircir, des meurtriers à coffrer. Le quotidien pour lequel elle était faite.

- Mince, vous ne serez plus là pour m'apporter mon café le matin, alors ? souffla-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le cœur n'y était plus.

Renouer avec la Beckett d'avant, fière et indépendante… Le temps de quelques semaines, elle en était capable. N'est-ce pas ?

_ …N'est-ce pas ?_

Castle s'esclaffa.

- Non, il faudra vous débrouiller toute seule…

Beckett posa son verre à son tour et s'approcha de lui, silencieuse, la tête pleine de souvenirs d'un temps lointain où sa liberté lui était ce qu'il y avait de plus cher. Interpelé par son attitude, Castle se sentit obligé de lui faire face. Elle leva les yeux et se plongea dans ceux bleus de son partenaire, s'y emprisonna d'elle-même.

- …Beckett ?

A en croire sa voix murmurante et déstabilisée, Castle avait senti son trouble. Elle leva une main, effleura sa bouche, lui indiquant tacitement de se taire, puis sans le quitter des yeux, fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue, lui arracha un frisson.

Et portée par un élan intérieur, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ferma les yeux, goûtant enfin à son contact de son plein gré. Elle sentit les lèvres de l'écrivain, d'abord figées sur un soupir étonné, s'animer sous les siennes, chaudes, attentives, encore vaguement surprises mais déjà envoûtées. Lentement elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il posait avec hésitation ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle voulait plus. Plus que cette indépendance et cette excellence au travail qu'elle défendait farouchement il y avait quelques années encore. Plus que quelques histoires d'un soir pour assouvir ses désirs et sa recherche inavouée de tendresse et d'attention. Plus qu'une vie normale et banale, sous contrôle et sans surprise, ennuyeuse à en mourir.

Avec une timidité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il approfondit le baiser et elle le suivit dans un soupir. Les bras de l'écrivain se resserrèrent sur sa taille, la plaquant contre lui. En elle quelque chose s'éveilla, une sensation familière et étrange, aussi douloureuse qu'impétueuse. Depuis la fusillade, ni Josh ni aucun autre homme n'avait pu l'approcher, la _toucher_, et elle qui autrefois était d'une nature solitaire mais certainement pas chaste, cette absence d'émotions et même _d'envie_ lui apparut soudain comme étrangère, incompréhensible. D'un autre côté, l'idée même de se dévoiler lui soulevait l'estomac : dans le miroir, elle ne voyait que ces deux cicatrices, celle de la balle et celle de l'intervention, rosâtres, sensibles, symboles de honte, de douleur, d'agonie.

Et le regard de Josh la seule fois où il avait vu ces marques, était tout aussi sûrement gravé en elle. Pour rien au monde elle n'endurerait une telle déception une seconde fois !

Et surtout pas avec Castle. S'il la considérait un jour avec la même pitié que Josh l'avait fait, elle ne s'en relèverait pas…

Elle s'accrocha à lui, s'efforçant de ne pas lui communiquer sa panique sourde mais grandissante. Elle frémit lorsque ses mains quittèrent ses hanches, au risque de la laisser s'éloigner, et se posèrent sur ses joues, caressèrent ses boucles brunes avec une extraordinaire douceur. Elle se détendit, mais avait toujours peur.

Peur de ce qui pourrait advenir, peur de l'inconnu. Terrifiée à l'idée qu'un jour il voit tout, sache tout d'elle et cesse enfin de l'idéaliser comme il le faisait dans tous ses bouquins.

Mais plus encore, elle craignait qu'il s'en aille, _pour_ _de_ _bon_. A cette seule idée, elle était paralysée d'effroi…

.

.

_2011… ?_

_ Son souffle qui se bloque, s'affaiblit. Ses paupières qui se font pesantes, brûlantes. Sa vue se brouille, s'éteint. A ses oreilles, un sifflement peu à peu étouffé, assourdi._

_Son cœur qui ralentit, ralentit…_

_Un étrange bien-être l'envahit, familier. Son corps s'abandonne, s'alourdit, chaque cellule une à une déconnectée. Elle se laisse glisser, glisser…_

_Les battements sourds qui s'espacent. Dans un sursaut de conscience elle tressaille, de terreur pure, d'horreur. Car elle sait, elle sent que ça va trop loin. Qu'elle décroche. Qu'elle s'enfonce._

_Et qu'elle ne reviendra pas cette fois._

_Le gouffre la happe. Au loin un claquement de porte. Le silence. Elle tombe, tombe…_

_Le néant._

.

.

A contrecœur leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et le souffle court il la contempla, l'esprit fonctionnant au ralenti. Légèrement haletante elle aussi, elle posa une main sur la sienne qui glissait sur sa joue, et leva les paupières, le dévora du regard. Il manqua de défaillir alors qu'il se plongeait sans retour dans ses prunelles. Il avait beau lui avoir dit dès leur première rencontre qu'elle avait des yeux magnifiques, elle n'avait jamais semblé y croire. Tout comme il n'avait jamais su définir leur couleur exacte, à mi-chemin entre le vert et le gris cendré, rehaussée par instants d'éclats bruns et d'or en fonction de son humeur. D'ordinaire son regard rappelait la teinte songeuse et opaline du jade.

Ce soir, sous la lueur tamisée des lustres conjuguée à celle laiteuse de la lune, ses prunelles étincelaient comme deux émeraudes. Lumineuses, changeantes, captivantes, miroir d'une âme aux abois qui ne pouvait encore s'exprimer par des mots, futiles de toute manière. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, pas dans ces instants-là…

Il se grisa encore quelques instants de son image, de ses yeux qui le lui rendaient comme si plus rien n'existait alentours. Puis un regard à ses lèvres, entrouvertes sur son souffle léger, comme dans l'expectative, et il se prit d'une envie d'y goûter à nouveau, d'apprécier leur douceur, de renouveler cette expérience attendue si longtemps et qui pourtant dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. En lui un curieux sentiment d'urgence et de triomphe monta, encore incrédule. Il se pencha sur elle, retint un sourire lorsqu'elle se haussa d'elle-même à sa rencontre.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, renouvelant déjà au centuple l'exquise sensation…

Une sonnerie s'éleva, stridente, insistante. Castle fronça les sourcils, prêt à l'ignorer, mais Beckett se recula, juste assez pour murmurer. Encore sous le charme, il sentit son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, à la saveur délicate et sucrée du cocktail.

- Tu devrais répondre…

- Ce n'est pas moi…

- Je n'ai pas pris mon portable … Alors qui ?

Ils se reculèrent à regret. Beckett dénoua ses bras autour de son cou et baissa des yeux agacés en direction de la sonnerie. Castle suivit son regard, avisa la poche de sa veste d'où un éclat lumineux s'échappait. Il y plongea une main – tout en glissant l'autre dans le dos de Beckett _au_ _cas_ _où_ – et ressortit un portable qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite, contrairement à sa muse.

- Mais… C'est celui de Wood ! Vous ne l'avez pas donné à la sécurité quand ils sont venus l'embarquer ?

Castle se mordit la joue, pris de court.

- Avec cette arrestation, je l'avais oublié…

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. La preuve que symbolisaient le téléphone et son texto fautif était de plus en plus compromise…

Castle fronça les sourcils en avisant l'écran, alors que sa coéquipière se pressait contre lui pour voir qui était l'appelant.

- Ce numéro… Ce n'est pas celui de…

- D'Esposito ? Si !

Ils s'interrogèrent d'un coup d'œil, puis Castle décrocha.

- Euh… Allô ?

_**- CASTLE ? Castle, c'est vous ? Mais vous êtes où ? Et où est Beckett ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Elle ne répond plus !**_

L'écrivain grimaça tout en éloignant le téléphone de son oreille le temps qu'Esposito baisse le ton. Ayant parfaitement entendu les propos de son collègue, Beckett se détacha de Castle – qui la laissa aller avec une discrète petite moue déçue – se saisit de son oreillette rangée avec son insigne et la remit en place. Elle tiqua à son tour quand la voix paniquée de Ryan retentit dans le minuscule appareil.

_- Beckett ? Beckett, vous m'entendez ? Répondez !_

- Je suis là, Ryan, dit Beckett après avoir réactivé son bracelet-micro. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_- J'ai pensé à vous appeler sur le téléphone de Wood quand je me suis rendu compte que vous l'aviez gardé, _repritEspositoautéléphone_. Ryan essaie de joindre Beckett sans résultat, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_

- Oui, lui répondit Castle, elle est en face de moi, elle avait juste éteint son oreillette…

_- Beckett, on s'est trompés ! _s'écriaRyan_. Ce n'est pas Wood qui a commis les deux meurtres, c'est l'anesthésiste et petite amie de Jackson, Sun Nashburn ! Elle savait depuis le début qu'il allait la quitter, elle s'est vengée sur lui et sur Volivera ! Tout concorde sur la vidéosurveillance !_

Beckett poussa un juron et stupéfia Castle, qui n'entendait pas ce que lui révélait Ryan.

- Où est-elle maintenant ? s'enquit le lieutenant.

_- Probablement dans sa chambre. Et elle est armée !_

Vive comme l'éclair, Beckett se pencha pour saisir les pans de sa robe et sous les yeux médusés de Castle, les releva sans ménagements jusqu'à hauteur de sa cuisse.

- Wowowowoowooow qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Elle eut un semblant d'hésitation puis lui décocha un regard noir. Pétrifié, il avisa enfin le holster fixé à sa cuisse – elle avait vraiment de très jolies jambes – et la contempla avec stupéfaction tandis qu'elle attrapait son Glock et l'armait d'un geste aussi impressionnant qu'habitué.

- Ryan, quel étage ?

_- Vingt-neuvième !_

- Fais envoyer des renforts !

_- Espo est déjà en route avec la sécurité !_

Beckett partit en trombe, et après une courte hésitation Castle la suivit, de plus en plus perdu – Esposito peu prolixe en informations avait raccroché depuis plusieurs secondes déjà. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur par lequel ils étaient arrivés, et Beckett appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton du vingt-neuvième étage. Les portes dorées se refermèrent sur l'élégante suite _Penthouse_, et la cabine commença de descendre. Bien qu'elle avait déjà minutieusement vérifié son Glock avant de partir pour le _Four_ _Seasons_, Beckett sortit le magasin, s'assura qu'il était chargé et le remit en place, réarma le percuteur avec une rapidité foudroyante. Puis un silence édifiant s'installa alors qu'ils attendaient que l'ascenseur s'immobilise. Son souffle retenu, Castle se mordait nerveusement la joue, n'osant croiser le regard de sa muse et fixant résolument – tout comme elle – l'affichage des étages. Il déglutit péniblement.

- …On court après qui ?

- Sun Nashburn.

Nouveau silence.

- Ehm… Vous voulez qu'on en parle ?

**- Plus tard.**

- D'accord.

Craignant de l'irriter davantage, Castle se fit tout petit. L'ascenseur se stoppa, les portes s'ouvrirent dans leur sempiternel tintement, et apparut un couloir vide tapissé d'une moquette blanche impeccable.

- _Suite_ _1123_, compléta Ryan à l'oreillette de sa supérieure. _À_ _vingt_ _mètres_ _sur_ _votre_ _droite_.

Beckett leva son arme devant elle, sécurisa du regard les alentours puis sortit de la cabine d'un pas souple et rapide malgré sa robe que la situation rendait encombrante. Aux aguets, Castle la talonna. Un silence pesant régnait dans le couloir désert, et bien vite ils arrivèrent à la suite 1123. Par mesure de sécurité, Beckett se plaça d'un côté de la porte et frappa avec force.

- Sun Nashburn ? NYPD ! Ouvrez cette porte et sortez les mains bien en évidence !

Mais sous ses coups, la porte mal enclenchée s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Interloquée, Beckett prit une inspiration puis repoussa avec force le battant, s'introduisit dans la chambre, l'arme tendue devant elle prête à tirer à la moindre menace.

Le petit salon était vide : elle le traversa rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil prudent dans la chambre à coucher. Castle vit son dos frémir.

- Et merde… !

Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce voisine, alla sécuriser la salle de bain tandis que Castle restait figé sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, effaré.

Etendue à même le sol, Sun Nashburn, les yeux entrouverts, la peau d'un blanc de craie. Un garrot dénoué sous un bras grêlé comme l'autre de cicatrices, et une seringue vide tombée de sa main inerte.

- Ryan, pousse mon micro au max et transfère-moi sur le 911 !

Les lieux sécurisés, Beckett revint s'agenouiller auprès de Nashburn, jeta au loin la seringue pour ne pas se blesser, posa deux doigts sur la carotide de la jeune femme.

- Elle est encore tiède… Pas de pouls !

Elle plaqua ses deux mains nouées sur le sternum de la femme et commença un massage cardiaque.

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

Statufié, incapable de réagir, Castle la regarda se démener tandis qu'elle alternait le massage cardiaque et le bouche-à-bouche. A son oreillette dut répondre le service d'urgence, car elle reprit d'une voix forte et aiguë.

- Ici le lieutenant Beckett, je suis à l'hôtel _Four_ _Seasons_ au 57 East Street à Manhattan, 29e étage, chambre 1123. J'ai une femme de 35 ans en arrêt cardio-respiratoire, une seringue inconnue près d'elle et de multiples marques d'injection aux plis des coudes. J'ai commencé la réanimation…

Un silence, puis elle eut un acquiescement alors qu'elle continuait le massage. Après quelques longues minutes, la voix d'Esposito retentit dans le couloir, tandis qu'il sortait probablement de l'ascenseur accompagné des membres de la sécurité. Haletant, Castle réalisa que lui et Beckett auraient pu arriver plus tôt, bien plus tôt encore. S'ils avaient été disponibles.

S'il ne l'avait pas distraite de ses fonctions. Maintenant, ils avaient peut-être une autre mort sur les bras. Et quand cela se saurait, ses supérieurs n'allaient certainement pas hésiter à leur faire remarquer leur erreur.

Comme en écho à ses pensées, Beckett leva un bref instant la tête vers lui, et il vit malgré son apparente maitrise de la situation qu'elle était morte d'angoisse.

.

.

Atone, Castle regarda les secouristes charger le corps de Sun Nashburn perfusée et intubée sur leur brancard. Dans la suite, il y avait toujours plus de gens, mais il ne fit même pas l'effort de les identifier. Quelqu'un – de la Police Scientifique, comprit-il – plaça dans un sachet le pistolet de calibre .22 qu'il venait de trouver dans le sac à main de Nashburn. Un autre examinait la lettre maintenant scellée sous plastique que Nashburn avait laissée près d'elle.

Esposito leur avait fait un rapport concis de leurs toutes récentes découvertes, et tout était clair désormais. Sun Nashburn, toxicomane, dérobait régulièrement des stupéfiants sur son lieu de travail, à des doses si infimes que cela était passé inaperçu pendant plus d'un an. Folle amoureuse de Ted Jackson qui avait fini par découvrir son manège, elle lui avait prêté de l'argent prélevé sur l'extraordinaire fortune que sa famille lui laissait à disposition, d'où le style de vie outrageusement dépensier du chirurgien en dépit de la vacuité de ses comptes. Mais elle avait eu vent la veille même de l'intention de Jackson de changer de vie, voire de partir en Arizona pour retrouver Sofia Volivera, son ex-femme et ancienne collègue de travail, prête à lui fournir un poste. Consumée par la jalousie, Nashburn que la consommation de stupéfiants avait rendu instable au fil des années, avait d'abord assassiné la cause de son malheur, Volivera, en l'attirant auprès de la piscine grâce au portable dérobé à son amie, Helena Wood. Puis elle s'était approprié le pistolet de sa victime et avait suivi Jackson dans le Bronx alors qu'il se rendait dans un de ses tripots favoris. Elle l'expliquait ainsi dans sa courte lettre : elle l'avait « abattu comme le chien qu'il était ». Mais le remords l'avait envahie ensuite, et se sentant prise au piège depuis que l'enquête au _Presbyterian_ _Hospital_ ne cessait de se resserrer autour d'elle, elle avait préféré se donner la mort, refusant d'endurer une nouvelle fois le calvaire d'une désintoxication imposée par sa famille.

Castle eut un long soupir résigné. Deux meurtres et un suicide, avec pour mobiles l'argent, la drogue et la jalousie. Scénario on ne pouvait plus vénal. C'en était déprimant…

- M. Castle ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Tiré de ces sombres pensées, il avisa Garet Thompson. Très digne, l'Intendant semblait cependant sincèrement affecté par les évènements. Castle se força à sourire.

- Non Thompson, merci. Mais mes collègues Ryan et Esposito souhaiteront peut-être vous interroger pour boucler leur dossier. Après tout, vous êtes l'un des Intendants de cet hôtel…

- Ils l'ont déjà fait, monsieur, déclina Thompson dans un acquiescement. En ce moment même ils interrogent Jared et mes autres subordonnés qui avaient en charge le room-service de cet étage. Mais ils n'ont rien vu, monsieur, sinon ils me l'auraient dit…

Pris de court, Castle opina du chef et devant le regard toujours plus inquiet de Thompson, lui tapota l'épaule en remerciement avant de s'éloigner. Morose, l'écrivain chercha du regard la seule personne qui pouvait encore embellir cette soirée. Il la trouva en grande conversation avec des agents du NYPD et de la Police Scientifique, étrange et rafraichissante apparition en robe du soir au milieu de ces hommes en uniforme ou en civil. Il eut un sourire un peu douloureux au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé moins d'une demi-heure auparavant, quelques étages plus haut.

Quoi qu'il arrive désormais, il fallait qu'ils en parlent. Que ce soit après avoir manqué mourir gelés, failli périr sous les feux d'une bombe, ou à l'hôpital après la fusillade, à chaque fois ils avaient feint l'ignorance de leurs sentiments. Il ne laisserait pas passer cette nouvelle – et peut-être dernière – chance de mettre les choses au clair avec elle.

Galvanisé par sa décision, il allait la rejoindre quand Esposito le devança, son portable à la main. Il tendit l'objet à sa supérieure, l'air grave, murmura quelques mots, et toute émotion déserta le visage de Beckett. Elle se saisit du portable et sortit dans le couloir, suivie d'Esposito et de Ryan, tous deux la mine sombre. Interloqué, Castle traversa la suite et passa dans le couloir, les avisa qui tournaient au coin. Il s'approchait quand une voix familière mais à la tonalité métallique retentit.

_- …Je ne suis pas sûre que vous compreniez tous la situation dans son ensemble. En vous laissant infiltrer cette soirée j'ai pris de gros risques ! Et pour quel résultat ?_

Castle s'arrêta, encore hors de vue des autres, l'oreille tendue. Victoria Gates leur supérieure était au téléphone, mise sur haut-parleur. Et de mauvaise humeur apparemment…

- Capitaine, je…

_- Non, Beckett, __**vous**__ m'écoutez. Je me contrefous du fait qu'il soit un ami du maire, qu'ils boivent une bière tous les dimanches ou qu'ils jouent au poker ensemble ! Dans cette affaire chacun doit prendre ses responsabilités et vous laisser faire votre boulot ! Cette mascarade a assez duré !_

Castle sentit son estomac se retourner sous la surprise. Gates était _déjà_ au courant.

_- Suis-je claire, lieutenant ?_

- Très claire, capitaine.

La voix de Beckett était plus neutre, plus glaciale que jamais.

_- Puis-je compter sur vous pour régler cette histoire avec lui, ou faut-il que j'intervienne ?_

- Non, capitaine, je m'en occuperai personnellement.

_- Ce soir, lieutenant. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui._

Et le capitaine raccrocha. Ryan eut un soupir désabusé, tandis que Beckett remerciait d'un murmure Esposito, probablement en lui rendant son portable.

Figé, Castle accusait lentement le choc. Dès le premier jour, il avait su que Gates ne l'aimerait pas. Méfiante, elle cherchait depuis des mois une raison imparable de l'éjecter de sa chère 12e Division, lui, un civil, le symbole de l'incongru dans son commissariat. Et elle l'avait enfin : il avait entravé le bon déroulement d'une enquête pour homicide, et au final quelqu'un d'autre était mort. On allait probablement demander des comptes à Beckett, qui avait rompu toute communication avec son équipe sous prétexte qu'ils avaient coffré le suspect idéal – mais pas le bon. Tout partait en vrille…

Et dire que c'était désormais à Beckett de lui annoncer que leur partenariat était fini. Pire, elle qui ne ratait jamais une occasion d'aller contre la volonté de Gates, elle s'était pliée à ses ordres sans la moindre réticence. Elle avait eu raison, elle était déjà en assez mauvais posture pour ne pas en rajouter en le protégeant…

Mais ce fut cette obéissance qui lui fit le plus mal. Ainsi donc, leur partenariat, leur relation, tout ce qui les liait ne tenait qu'à un « Je m'en occupe ».

Il fit volte-face et sans réfléchir, remonta le couloir en direction de l'ascenseur. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il trouve une parade, une explication plausible au manquement de Beckett. Il était écrivain, bon dieu, il était le roi des excuses tangibles ! Une fois chez lui, il bosserait toute la nuit s'il le fallait, mais il trouverait un moyen d'arranger les choses.

- Castle ?

Il appuyait sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée quand il vit Beckett qui remontait le couloir à son tour. A contrecœur il retint l'ascenseur, et elle lui fit un sourire de remerciement alors qu'elle entrait dans la cabine dans un froissement de tissu.

- Cette robe est un calvaire, souffla-t-elle en rassemblant ses jupes, vivement que je puisse me changer… Où allez-vous ?

- Je rentre. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus.

Elle releva la tête et le fixa avec une légère surprise, son sourire disparu.

- Ah… Bien.

Il déglutit mais se refusa à la regarder, persuadé que si la conversation commençait, elle serait amenée à exécuter les ordres de Gates. Et la simple idée que leur duo était fini lui donnait la nausée. Pas ce soir, non, pas ce soir… Il voulait avoir le temps de retomber sur ses pieds, de se reprendre…

À son soulagement, Beckett demeura muette, mais ne lui échappèrent guère les quelques regards en coin qu'elle lui lança, nerveuse. Enfin l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le grand hall du rez-de-chaussée. Il quitta la cabine au pas de course, faisant sursauter Beckett, et s'éloigna vers la sortie.

- Castle ? Castle, attendez !

Il ralentit puis s'arrêta, ferma les yeux un long moment, les lèvres pincées. Lentement il se retourna, et retint son souffle en la voyant telle qu'elle était apparue sur le pas de sa porte, plus tôt dans la soirée. Sa silhouette délicate et malgré tout athlétique, le corset dont le décolleté pouvait être qualifié de très sage, mais qui en contrepartie habillait tout en soulignant avec grâce la finesse de son buste et de sa taille, sa longue jupe dont les plis bruissaient à chacun de ses pas. Quelques boucles brunes échappées de la barrette retombaient sur son front et ses tempes, lui donnaient ainsi un petit air sauvage. Elle était si belle ce soir qu'il en eut la gorge serrée.

Il croisa son regard, lumineux et interrogateur, brillant non plus de douce excitation mais d'inquiétude. Elle cilla brièvement, tritura son badge qu'elle avait accroché à sa taille, bien en évidence pour pouvoir circuler sur la scène du suicide sans être inquiétée.

- Ecoutez, je… Je crois qu'on devrait parler de… de ce qui s'est passé.

Castle crut qu'on l'avait plongé dans un bain d'eau glacée. Le cœur battant, il eut une courte respiration. On y était…

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai compris.

Elle parut surprise par son ton neutre, presque acide.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été une gêne. J'en prends toute la responsabilité. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

Il vit le visage de Beckett lentement se décomposer, et ne put en supporter plus. Il baissa la tête.

- J'appellerai Gates dès demain pour la prévenir. Au revoir, Beckett.

Et honteux de sa propre lâcheté, il quitta les lieux. Mais c'était ça ou il ne répondait plus de rien…

- Castle !

Beckett le regarda disparaître avec une incrédulité grandissante. « Au revoir » ? Mais ça voulait dire quoi, ça ? Il allait revenir le lendemain, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'abord ?

Durant toute la dernière demi-heure, la seule chose qui l'avait poussée à garder la tête haute était sa présence, encore une fois. Le savoir non loin de là était tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin pour ne pas craquer. Sa patience, sa tendresse, son hésitation presque inattendue quand enfin elle avait franchi le pas…

Un simple baiser et elle avait été grisée au-delà de l'entendement. Plus que le contact, c'était le fait qu'ils soient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde qui l'avait transportée. Elle avait cru qu'il vivait la même chose… Avait-il pourtant été déçu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu de plus ? Qu'elle laisse tomber Ryan et Esposito pour continuer leur entrevue ? Il n'était pas égoïste à ce point, ni aussi bête ! N'est-ce pas ?

Debout et seule au milieu du grand hall, là où ils avaient fait une entrée plus que remarquée deux heures plus tôt, elle crut entendre le rugissement de moteur de la Lamborghini. Elle serra lentement les poings, la gorge nouée. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée ? Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi compréhensif qu'elle le croyait ?

Elle baissa les paupières, ravalant par habitude les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il serait toujours temps d'y penser quand cette foutue enquête serait bouclée, quand elle serait enfin rentrée. Elle devait s'accrocher encore un peu... juste un peu…

Dire que quelques minutes encore auparavant, il était la raison qui la faisait tenir ! À quoi bon, maintenant ?

- Excusez-moi… Lieutenant Beckett ?

Elle retint un soupir, prit une lente inspiration et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Près d'elle se tenait un serveur en gilet noir brodé d'argent. Après quelques secondes elle reconnut le responsable de leur table, Jared. Probablement troublé par la mine sombre de la jeune femme, il baissa les yeux, et s'inclina avec politesse.

- Quelqu'un désire vous parler, lieutenant…

- C'est vous le flic responsable de tout ce foutoir ? gronda une voix rauque derrière le jeune serveur.

Le ton était hautain et amer, à peine supportable tant il était méprisant. Lentement Beckett se retourna, et elle ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître Walter Nashburn, un des illustres copropriétaires de la société internationale d'import-export du même nom, et accessoirement le père richissime de sa victime. Comme tous les autres convives, il avait vu avec stupeur les secours débarquer au _Four_ _Seasons_, suivis de près de la Police Scientifique et du NYPD. Il n'avait guère tardé à apprendre la tentative de suicide de sa fille et les accusations qui pesaient sur elle, et depuis il remuait ciel et terre, contactait toutes ses relations haut placées pour que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas. A cause de lui, Gates venait d'être vertement réprimandée par ses supérieurs, qui l'avaient jointe à son propre domicile pour la circonstance, et c'était probablement pour un tel affront qu'elle avait passé un savon monumental à Beckett et son équipe.

Le sexagénaire, engoncé dans un costume qui valait probablement plus que sa propre paye de flic, la fixait avec dédain et une rage toute contrôlée. Castle avait parlé de lui plus tôt dans la soirée : ami du maire comme lui, l'écrivain l'avait déjà croisé une fois lors d'une partie de poker et avait gardé un souvenir peu agréable de Walter Nashburn.

_« Un type hautain et calculateur, qui passe son temps à jeter l'argent par les fenêtres parce qu'il en aura gagné deux fois plus en Bourse le lendemain… »_

Sa patience émoussée, Beckett carra ses épaules nues et toisa l'homme avec la même suffisance, son badge bien en vue. Espérait-il pouvoir protéger sa fille une deuxième fois, l'exonérer de toute justice en signant des chèques à tour de bras ? Tout d'abord, il n'était plus question d'héroïne achetée à la sauvette et consommée par bêtise jusque devant les paparazzis, mais bien de deux meurtres et d'un trafic de stupéfiants réservés à un usage médical : aussi haut placées que puissent être ses relations, elles ne se risqueraient pas à l'aider cette fois-ci. Ensuite, elle n'était guère d'humeur à arrondir les angles ce soir, et au diable les conséquences. La faute à qui ?

Gates lui avait ordonné de régler cette histoire avec Nashburn dès ce soir, et elle lui avait implicitement recommandé de ne pas prendre de gants. Ça tombait bien, Beckett ne comptait pas faire dans la dentelle avec ce type.

_« Cette manière que vous avez de partir en guerre… »_

Elle chassa de son esprit la voix admirative, presque tendre et qui manqua lui arracher des larmes. Les yeux brillants, elle s'avança vers Nashburn. Tigresse ou pas, il allait regretter de s'être mis à dos le lieutenant Kate Beckett après une soirée pareille.

.

xxxxxxx

.

La porte se referma dans un claquement sourd derrière lui, et le silence l'enveloppa. D'un œil hâve il explora le loft plongé dans l'obscurité : Alexis était en voyage avec le lycée, et Martha n'était pas encore rentrée de sa soirée. Il eut un long soupir vaincu. Il était à peine 22h00, et il était seul.

Par habitude il appuya sur le bouton clignotant du répondeur, qui égrena d'une voix mécanique les messages laissés dans la journée. L'un était de son attachée de presse – la vraie – qui lui annonçait quelques changements dans le planning de la campagne de promotion toute proche. Il eut un grognement exaspéré tout en retirant sa veste : il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il allait quitter New-York pour un mois, peut-être même plus si ces interminables séances de dédicaces et ces conférences « questions-réponses » avec les fans avaient du succès.

Ce qui ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute, à son désarroi…

Il abandonna sa veste sur le canapé et d'un pas confiant malgré l'obscurité, alla jusqu'au frigo qui l'accueillit de sa lumière laiteuse. Il en contemplait l'intérieur d'un œil absent quand la voix de Martha se fit entendre dans le dernier message, couverte par une musique entraînante typiquement music-hall. Il ne comprit pas grand-chose si ce n'est que sa diva de mère ne rentrerait pas de la nuit.

Le répondeur émit un dernier tintement strident puis se tut. Après un long moment de réflexion qui n'avait rien à voir avec le contenu du réfrigérateur, Castle en referma la porte et se rendit dans son bureau. Il sortit d'un placard une bouteille de Scotch, vida un premier verre d'une traite avant de s'en verser un second. Dans un soupir fatigué, il défit son nœud papillon et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, se perdit dans la contemplation de l'écran de veille de son portable, des arabesques colorées qui semblaient pouvoir tourner, virer et s'étirer sans fin. Tandis que ses yeux suivaient leur danse éternelle et paresseuse, son esprit se mit à vagabonder.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser combien les quelques heures précédentes avaient été riches en évènements. Même si ça n'avait d'abord été qu'un rôle, il avait adoré jouer les couples mystères avec Beckett, belle et stupéfiante comme jamais ce soir-là. Leur arrivée en grande pompe sur le tapis rouge où gracieuse et fière elle aurait pu en remontrer à n'importe quel mannequin, sa pseudo-crise de jalousie face à Karen Bishop, et enfin le fait qu'elle ait accepté son invitation. Cette mission sous couverture avait été au-delà de ses espérances…

Le contact léger des lèvres de Kate sur les siennes. Le toucher soyeux et tiédi de ses boucles brunes. Sa taille fine et mouvante sous ses mains, sa poitrine soulevée d'une respiration sourde alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui…

Son regard lumineux et tendre, sa voix murmurante, ses dents parfaites qui brillaient dans la pénombre à l'occasion d'un sourire… Leurs lèvres qui se scellaient à nouveau, leurs battements de cœur et leurs souffles qui inexorablement s'accéléraient…

Il eut un sursaut nerveux et comprit qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, ses souvenirs bien réels s'effaçant peu à peu devant un rêve un peu plus osé. Il se racla la gorge et reprit une gorgée de Scotch. Les scènes qu'il avait écrites pour Nikki et Jameson étaient certes torrides puisqu'issues de ses propres songeries, mais elles semblaient désormais bien fades devant la réalité d'un simple baiser. En ne faisant que l'embrasser, Kate lui avait donné de quoi fantasmer pour tout un mois…

Leur dernière discussion lui revint soudain, et ses entrailles se nouèrent sous la déception. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, rongé par le remord : pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écoutée jusqu'au bout, feint l'ignorance puis la révolte quant à la décision arbitraire de Gates ? Peut-être que Kate n'attendait que ça pour se rebeller contre sa supérieure. Peut-être voulait-elle d'abord être sûre que cela en valait la peine ? Et lui qui avait fui comme un lâche, incapable d'affronter la dure réalité : après une seule mais monumentale erreur, leur partenariat était fini.

D'habitude optimiste, il était pourtant persuadé que cela signerait aussi la fin de toute relation entre eux. Ils ne se voyaient jamais en dehors du travail, pas même pour discuter du prochain _Nikki_ _Heat_ autour d'un café, comme pourraient le faire un écrivain et sa muse. Leur seul lien était le commissariat, les enquêtes, la résolution des mystères les plus abracadabrants. Il n'y avait qu'en tant que consultant que Richard Castle pouvait espérer trouver sa place dans l'univers de Kate Beckett. Sans cela, leur « nous » n'existait pas, n'avait pas lieu d'être…

Un tintement discret de son portable le tira de ses pensées noires, et la tête nichée entre ses bras croisés, il leva un œil sombre vers l'écran qui s'était remis en activité, et affichait désormais une longue liste de documents. Plus tôt dans la journée, Castle avait été grandement inspiré par l'histoire de Marina Wagner, jeune femme cardiaque à qui on avait refusé sa greffe pour état de santé trop précaire : déjà plongée dans le coma, elle était décédée quelques heures après son refus de greffe tandis que le cœur sain avait été donné à quelqu'un d'autre, plus résistant et à même de survivre. Volivera et Jackson étaient les médecins en charge de la jeune femme à l'époque, et quinze ans plus tard leur mort quasi-simultanée avait éveillé les soupçons du côté de l'époux de Marina, Terence Lawmann. Mais un bref interrogatoire le matin même et un alibi en béton – il était dans un avion au moment des meurtres – avaient conduit Beckett et son équipe à innocenter le veuf. Le côté dramatique et injuste de cette histoire avait frappé Castle, qui avait lancé une recherche parmi les journaux de l'époque, dans l'éventualité de s'inspirer de cette anecdote pour un prochain thriller.

Sans grand entrain, Castle se redressa pour se saisir de sa souris et s'apprêta à effacer la liste, mais il hésita. Dans un grognement fatigué, il fit s'afficher les données triées par ses moteurs de recherche. De multiples articles apparurent, issus de la presse médicale pour la plupart. Sofia Volivera était réellement quelqu'un de très connu dans le milieu international de la greffe, à en juger le nombre impressionnant d'articles écrits sur elle ou relatant ses travaux cliniques. Ted Jackson son ex-mari était lui beaucoup plus discret, et il n'apparaissait que de rares fois, dans des articles consacrés de manière générale au service de chirurgie thoracique du _New_-_York_ _Presbyterian_ _Hospital_.

Se prenant au jeu – et pour éviter d'aller se servir un troisième verre de Scotch – Castle recadra sa recherche sur des articles parus quinze ans auparavant. Très vite la liste diminua, concentrée sur l'affaire de Marina Wagner et son mari Terence qui fou de chagrin à la mort de son épouse, avait harcelé pendant des mois ceux qu'il tenait pour responsables, Volivera et Jackson.

_« Un fou furieux saccage un hôpital et menace deux chirurgiens »_

Il passa brièvement sur l'article qui avait conduit Beckett à convoquer Terence Lawmann dans leurs bureaux. Les suivants n'eurent qu'un intérêt très limité, beaucoup étant issus de la presse à sensations : si l'affaire avait ainsi marqué les médias à l'époque, c'était parce que le cœur refusé à Marina pour raisons médicales avait été transplanté à un homme d'affaires notoirement véreux. Un détail qui avait fait coulé pas mal d'encre chez les journalistes de bas étage, avant d'être rapidement oublié au profit de scandales _people_ bien plus juteux.

Castle tomba enfin sur un article fiable, issu du très sérieux _Journal_ _of_ _Cardiology_. La chronique faisait la description de la toute nouvelle équipe de greffe d'organes en région thoracique du _Presbyterian_ _Hospital_. Une photographie de ladite équipe était jointe, et après quelques instants Castle y reconnut Sofia Volivera, bien plus jeune et avenante, aux côtés de Ted Jackson, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Sur cette image il avait vraiment le profil du chirurgien charismatique et séducteur que colportaient à outrance certaines séries télévisées. Si ses mœurs étaient toutes aussi cavaleuses, Castle comprenait que Volivera ait fini par divorcer…

Un autre visage attira soudain son attention, et Castle plissa les yeux avant de se reporter à la légende.

_« De gauche à droite, Vincent Gabble, médecin anesthésiste réanimateur… Sofia Volivera, chirurgien cardiaque chef de clinique… Ted Jackson, chirurgien thoracique titulaire… Morgane Napster, infirmière anesthésiste… et __**Sun**__**Nashburn**__, interne en anesthésie réanimation. »_

Abasourdi, Castle revint sur le visage fin aux traits asiatiques, familier malgré sa jeunesse plus qu'évidente. Puis il contempla toute la fine équipe, souriante et qui donnait une impression de confiance et de climat bon enfant. Sur cinq personnes, deux étaient mortes à quelques heures d'intervalle, et une troisième venait de faire une tentative de suicide par overdose. Rien de bien étonnant puisqu'ils formaient un triangle amoureux. Et pourtant…

Castle s'adossa à son fauteuil et tritura son verre, les sourcils froncés. Soudain il se figea, vida le récipient, se remit à son ordinateur et commença de pianoter frénétiquement sur son clavier, une idée en tête.

- Vincent Gabble… anesthésiste… _Presbyterian_ _Hospital_…

Il avait à peine validé sa recherche qu'un article de presse du _Times_ s'afficha, vieux de tout juste quelques semaines.

_« Empoisonnement au monoxyde de carbone : une famille entière retrouvée inanimée »_

Alerté par le gros titre, Castle lut en diagonale l'article qui faisait état de la mort accidentelle de Vincent Gabble, médecin anesthésiste à la retraite, de sa femme et de leurs deux petits-enfants dans leur maison familiale de Greenwich Village. Les experts avaient invoqué comme cause probable de l'empoisonnement les conduits d'aération, très anciens et bouchés, permettant ainsi l'accumulation du fameux gaz une fois l'hiver venu, quand les chaudières tournaient à plein régime. Dramatique, mais banal.

Castle imprima l'article et lança une nouvelle recherche.

_« Morgane Napster… infirmière anesthésiste… Presbyterian Hospital »_

Cette fois il n'obtint aucun résultat probant. Après réflexion, il élargit sa recherche à tout l'état puis aux hôpitaux de ceux voisins. Plusieurs Morgane Napster répondirent à l'appel, et aidé de la photographie de l'équipe du _Presbyterian_, il réussit à isoler celle qui l'intéressait.

_« Accident de la route : une mère de famille dans le coma, ses trois enfants brûlés vifs »_

Avec peine et une horreur grandissante, il apprit l'histoire tragique de Morgane Napster, infirmière anesthésiste de profession, qui avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule en emmenant ses enfants à l'école. L'expertise avait mis en avant des freins défectueux car prématurément usés, et le père de famille avait porté plainte contre son garage : le mécanicien avait effectué une vérification de routine de la voiture fautive une semaine avant l'accident, et rien n'avait été décelé. L'affaire remontait à deux mois.

Machinalement Castle fit imprimer la page et contempla d'un œil neuf les articles. Une équipe médicale spécialisée dans la greffe avait été constituée quinze ans auparavant, et chacun de ses membres avait fait carrière de son côté depuis. Etrange coïncidence, tous ceux qui avaient fait partie de l'équipe de départ étaient mourants ou morts, assassinés ou par accident.

Deuxième coïncidence, cette équipe était celle qui avait pris en charge entre autres le dossier sensible et médiatisé à l'excès de Marina Wagner.

Castle se passa une main sur le visage, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour recouvrer sa lucidité. Non, ça ne pouvait être que des coïncidences. Nashburn allait être reconnue coupable pour le meurtre passionnel de Jackson et celui prémédité de Volivera – ce qui lui faisait une belle jambe, étant donné que selon les médecins Sun ne se réveillerait probablement jamais de son overdose. Pour l'anesthésiste et son infirmière, ça ne pouvait être que fortuit. Chaque hiver des centaines de gens imprudents ou négligents étaient intoxiqués au monoxyde de carbone. Et si l'on devait chercher une cause criminelle pour chaque accident de la route, on ne s'en sortirait plus : le mécanicien qui avait contrôlé les freins à l'origine du drame allait probablement reconnaître son erreur…

Une équipe de cinq personnes. Deux assassinées par jalousie, deux autres dans le coma, un dernier mort dans son sommeil. Tous frappés par le destin au cours des trois derniers mois. Rien à faire, son radar d'histoires à dormir debout venait de s'activer. Et n'était pas prêt de s'éteindre...

Il avisa sa montre : il était presque minuit. S'il osait, il appellerait Beckett, ou ferait même un saut jusque chez elle pour lui montrer les articles. Puis il se rappela de leur dernière discussion, de son regard blessé, et le désarroi s'appesantit de nouveau sur ses épaules. Après tout ça, elle allait très certainement l'envoyer balader et le traiter de parano…

Autant consolider son dossier avant de lui en parler… Et il savait qui joindre pour ce genre d'informations. Il se saisit de son téléphone et composa un numéro. Une voix rauque, un peu endormie mais familière lui répondit.

_- Standard du 12__e__._

- Bonsoir Maggie, c'est Castle.

_- Vous appelez à des heures plutôt incongrues, l'écrivain. C'est pour quoi ?_

- Passez-moi l'équipe de nuit je vous prie.

_- Ca marche, mon chou. Bravo pour votre enquête, les Nashburn en ont pris un sacré coup._

Castle retint un petit sourire – après vingt ans d'ancienneté dans la police, leur standardiste de nuit était d'un caractère volontairement peu professionnel. Il patienta tandis qu'une nouvelle tonalité retentissait.

_- Karpowski._

- Bonsoir, c'est Castle. J'aurais voulu parler à une des personnes en garde-à-vue.

- _Bien_ _sûr_, acquiesça la collègue de Beckett avec un léger étonnement. _Qui_ _?_

- Helena Wood.

Un court silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil, puis Karpowski reprit la communication.

_- Helena Wood a quitté le commissariat il y a une heure environ. Elle ne fait plus partie des suspects pour votre enquête, elle avait le droit de partir. Beckett ne vous a pas mis au courant ?_

- Non… Elle est ici ?

_- Non, elle n'a fait que passer pour remplir quelques papiers. Elle est rentrée chez elle._

Castle eut un soupir discret de soulagement.

- Où est Helena Wood en ce moment ?

_- Un de nos hommes l'a raccompagnée au Four Seasons. Elle disait qu'avec Nashburn, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de ses collègues décédés cette année. La pauvre n'a pas cessé de pleurer tout le temps qu'elle a passé ici au commissariat… Allô ? Castle, vous êtes là ?_

Mais Castle avait déjà baissé le téléphone, foudroyé. Il promena ensuite un regard effaré sur les articles imprimés, puis se jeta sur son ordinateur, entama une nouvelle recherche.

« Helena Wood… _Presbyterian_ _Hospital_… Marina Wagner »

Et à sa stupeur, un article annexe provenant du même numéro du _Cardiology_ s'afficha.

_« Patients en attente de greffe : une prise en charge psychiatrique élargie aux familles »_

Il n'eut pas à lire l'article. Une photographie était jointe, et pour avoir longuement parlé avec Helena Wood, il la reconnut sans peine en compagnie d'une autre jeune femme – une patiente à en juger sa blouse et son visage souriant mais émacié – et de sa famille.

_« Helena Wood, psychiatre, et Marina, en attente de greffe depuis l'âge de seize ans »_

Helena Wood connaissait Marina. D'ailleurs c'était elle qui avait en premier mentionné cette affaire de refus de greffe, lors de son interrogatoire avec Ryan et Esposito.

Elle faisait partie de ceux qui avaient pris en charge le dossier Marina Wagner peu avant son décès. Et elle était désormais la seule entre tous encore vivante, ce qui selon la loi des probabilités pouvait faire d'elle ou la meurtrière, ou la victime potentielle d'un tueur en série extrêmement patient…

Il se donna des petites claques nerveuses, les dents serrées. Non, tout ça ce n'était que pures spéculations ! On n'était pas dans un de ses bouquins, là ! Cette histoire était beaucoup trop tirée par les cheveux, beaucoup trop…

Castle se pétrifia, les yeux rivés sur la photographie de Wood et Marina. Assis au fond de la pièce, un jeune adolescent au visage lunaire semblait à la fois triste et indifférent à ce qui se passait. Alors que tous les autres fixaient l'objectif en souriant, lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Marina. Des yeux bleus étincelants.

Castle l'imagina avec quinze ans de plus, et la lumière se fit enfin. Il se redressa d'un bond, rechercha avec espoir le nom de l'enfant dans l'article, puis l'entra dans la base de données.

C'était le jeune frère de Marina Wagner. Un enfant déclaré instable et violent très tôt, dont Wood s'était occupé pendant quelques mois avant de s'avouer vaincue. A la mort de sa sœur, l'adolescent avait traversé des épisodes psychotiques graves : après une tentative de suicide – dans les toilettes de son école, histoire qui avait fait coulé pas mal d'encre dans les pages des faits divers – il avait dû être interné. Libéré sous traitement quelques mois auparavant, il avait aussitôt disparu dans la nature et n'avait jamais repris contact avec son thérapeute. Selon un journal local, on était sans nouvelles de lui depuis.

Castle relut le prénom de l'enfant, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Helena Wood ne devait pas retourner au _Four_ _Seasons_, à n'importe quel prix !

Il se saisit de son portable et appela Beckett. La tonalité sonna dans le vide, puis la messagerie s'enclencha. Castle eut un juron, raccrocha et renouvela l'appel.

- Allez, répondez ! Je vous en prie… !

Tout en continuant d'essayer de la joindre, il renfila hâtivement sa veste et quitta le loft sans un regard en arrière.

.

.

Jared finalisait les rapports de compte sur l'ordinateur lorsque la porte du grand hall s'ouvrit. Levant les yeux, il vit avec stupeur une femme aux cheveux bruns et au visage défait, en robe de soie bleu, monter les marches tapissées de rouge qui menaient à l'accueil. Interloqué, il quitta son comptoir et s'avança à sa rencontre.

- Mme Wood ? Bon retour au _Four_ _Seasons_. Puis-je vous aider ?

L'interpellé leva un regard torve vers lui, réussit à esquisser un pâle sourire.

- Je voudrais ma clé magnétique. La police m'a dit que le personnel l'avait récupérée à mon… départ.

Elle avait probablement failli dire « arrestation », mais Jared ne fit aucun commentaire. Civilement il alla passer un bras par-dessus son comptoir et se saisit de ladite clé, la lui tendit dans une discrète révérence.

- Souhaitez-vous que je fasse monter le room-service dans votre chambre, madame ?

- Non, ça ira… Je vous remercie, murmura la pédopsychiatre.

Obéissant aux règles de bienséance, il se précipita vers les ascenseurs pour en appeler un quand une voix l'arrêta.

- Ça ira, Jared, je m'en occupe.

Garet Thompson émergea d'un couloir adjacent et de ses yeux bleu nuit insistants, parut vouloir congédier son subordonné.

- Vous êtes sûr, monsieur ?

- Tu en as assez fait ce soir, il me semble.

Jared se figea, l'air perdu.

- Excusez-moi ?

L'Intendant lui décocha un regard désapprobateur.

- Mme Karen Bishop s'est plainte de toi. Tu aurais eu une conduite outrageuse envers elle.

Jared eut un soupir confus et révolté, mais son supérieur lui imposa le silence. Le serveur se mordit la lèvre, parut chercher secours auprès d'Helena Wood, qui avait été à la même table de Karen Bishop – aussi belle que provocante – et pouvait attester de sa droiture. Mais la psychiatre baissa les yeux, percluse de chagrin, et se détourna vers les ascenseurs.

- Rentre chez toi, Jared. Nous en parlerons plus tard.

Et après un dernier coup d'œil sans appel, Thompson rattrapa Wood et insista pour la raccompagner à sa chambre malgré ses faibles protestations.

Resté seul dans le hall, Jared serra les poings. Ses yeux d'un bleu de glace se firent plus acérés encore lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se furent refermées sur Garet Thompson et Helena Wood. Dire qu'elle ne le reconnaissait toujours pas ! Alors que contrairement aux autres médecins de sa sœur qui l'avaient de tout temps ignoré, elle lui avait parlé directement des mois durant !

Sur son gilet noir impeccable, son nom étincelait pourtant, brodé en fil d'argent. « Jared W. ».

_** Jared Wagner.**_

.

.

.

_Comme l'a si bien dit ma bêta, « Ah ah ah »… ! Nouveau rebondissement…_

_Une review avant de partir ?_

_Au prochain chapitre, on renoue – enfin – avec le Prologue… Soyez au rendez-vous !_

_A bientôt et merci à tous,_

_Elenthya_


	10. Chapter 9 Kiss and Collapse

_Même quota de lecteurs, et pourtant envolée de reviews pour le dernier chapitre… Moi qui croyais avoir trop traîné dans mes parutions, je n'en suis toujours pas revenue. Je vous remercie !_

_Salut à __**MissA0805**__ (et tu supposais bien, Castle était censé rester. Va-t-il vraiment partir ? Je te laisse découvrir…), __**Squilla**__ (décidément, quelle fougue dans ta review ! J'ai encore rigolé en la relisant. Une autre dans le même style me ferait le plus grand bien… Mais non je ne mendie pas ! Enfin si, un peu… Merci à toi !), __**Ayahne**__ (tes désirs sont des ordres, il y a un « Happy Ending » !… sauf qu'il y a encore un peu de texte après, c'est grave tu crois ? Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…), __**Bethceu**__ (je pensais t'avoir perdu, quel bonheur de te retrouver ! Ma bêta et moi te remercions grandement. Puisse ce chapitre te plaire tout autant !), __**Sonia**__ (ma petite sonia, toujours fidèle ! Non je ne suis pas détective, mais assez tordue d'esprit pour écrire ce genre d'enquêtes. Mais redis-moi encore que ce que j'écris vaut quelque chose, en ce moment j'ai bien besoin de voir le côté positif de ma vie ! Bonne lecture à toi !), __**Manooon**__ (alors voilà la suite la suite la suiiiiiite ! Et merciiii !), __**bisounours1998**__ (Répète, répète ! Ma vie est un enfer actuellement, alors tout compliment est un inestimable cadeau ! Merci !), __**Madwine**__ (merci de ta review ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !), __**Ciliega (**__l'un de mes principaux objectifs est bien de rendre « juste » cette fic par rapport à l'histoire originale. Qu'on me le fasse remarquer est pour moi le plus beau des compliments. Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre haut en couleurs et en rebondissements te paraîtra tout aussi dans le « vrai ».), __**Mel**__ (eeeuh tu me vouvoies ? Mais pas besoin pour se respecter mutuellement, si ? En tout cas merci à toi. Et bonne lecture !), __**Jo**__ (très chère Jo, tu m'as faite pleurer de rire et de gratitude avec ta review. Je ne le crois pas, j'ai réussi à faire relire TOUTE la fic par un de mes lecteurs ! Quel bonheur ! Je suis heureuse de te faire ainsi vibrer avec mes écrits. Pour l'instant je me contente d'écrire avec les personnages des autres, mais viendra très certainement le jour où j'arriverai à fonder ma propre histoire. Ce jour venu, tu seras l'une des premières à le savoir ! Merci encore de ton soutien, et bonne lecture !), __**Caskett1428**__ (merci merci merci ! J'attends ton avis avec d'autant plus d'impatience. A bientôt !), __**Mrs**__**Elizabeth**__**Darcy31**__ (si la fin du chapitre précédent te parait toujours aussi nébuleuse, peut-être le début de celui-ci t'éclairera. Je l'ai écrit avec volontairement plus de détails en pensant à toi ! Merci de tes reviews, à bientôt ?), __**Audrey**__**1986**__ (merci ! A une prochaine fois ?), __**Madoka**__**ayu**__ (ce fut vraiment un plaisir que de te retrouver, toujours aussi enthousiaste de surcroit ! Certes je ne taris pas en rebondissements, mais j'adore lire les réactions outrées de mes lecteurs ! Merci et à très bientôt !), __**Niennaju**__ (quel délire sur les LCB ! J'y pense très sérieusement désormais… lol merci en tout cas ! Et à très bientôt !), __**Isa26**__ (et te voilà donc, tout droit venue de ce site français ! C'est vraiment bien plus animé ici, c'est dommage pour l'autre site… En tout cas merci de m'avoir signalé ta présence, et merci pour tous tes compliments ! A bientôt !), __**Chouckett**__ (ma Chouckett ! Je croyais t'avoir perdue, youpi ! Et ne t'en fais pas, ta review « pas très détaillée » l'est déjà bien plus que la moyenne. Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant. Et pour ton inscription, ne te mets pas martel en tête, c'est surtout intéressant dans le fait que tu peux programmer des Alerts sur tes fics préférées et être prévenue le cas échéant… Et moi ça me permet de remercier directement les gens comme toi, qui n'ont pas le temps et qui pourtant me font l'immense plaisir d'une review constructive et enthousiaste ! A très bientôt ma Chouckett, j'espère que tu trouveras le temps de lire posément ce chapitre et qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. Merci à toi !)_

_._

_Merci à __**Tootouts**__ ma fidèle bêta-readeuse, avec qui même les brainstormings deviennent une partie de plaisir. Sans elle cette histoire ne serait pas aussi cohérente !_

_._

_**Place désormais au chapitre qui a motivé l'écriture de toute cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous semblera réaliste. Et maintenant, bonne lecture…**_

.

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

.

_ Il eut une longue inspiration rauque, et ses yeux bleus se fermèrent._

_- Ce fut… un honneur…_

_ Et le silence retomba. Choquée, Beckett hésita à reprendre son souffle, guetta l'inspiration suivante… _

_Qui ne vint jamais._

.

.

.

_1996._

Le cœur serré, la jeune femme se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds ramenés en queue de cheval. Elle eut un long soupir, puis carra les épaules sous sa blouse blanche et frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer.

- M. Lawmann ? M. et Mme Wagner ?

Les trois personnes rassemblées autour du lit médicalisé relevèrent la tête. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux traits creusés par l'inquiétude, eut un sourire soulagé à la vue de l'arrivante.

- Oh, Dr Volivera… J'ai entendu les infirmières ce matin dans le couloir, il y aurait enfin un cœur compatible pour Marina ! C'était donc vrai !

Tout en parlant, Mme Wagner caressait et tapotait le bras de sa fille comme pour attirer son attention. Mais la jeune femme, inconsciente et sous assistance respiratoire depuis plusieurs jours, n'eut aucune réaction. M. Wagner semblait tout aussi fébrile.

- Vous venez la chercher pour l'emmener au bloc ?

La jeune chirurgienne scruta tour à tour Mme et M. Wagner, puis Terence Lawmann, qui tremblant embrassait la main fragile et inerte de son épouse Marina. Tous levaient vers elle des regards cernés mais pleins d'espoir. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, papillonna des paupières, l'air soudain très peiné.

- Je… Je suis venue vous parler. Nous sommes tous venus.

Elle jeta un bref regard vers la porte restée ouverte, et la famille vit entrer avec une stupeur grandissante Ted Jackson l'autre chirurgien de Marina, ainsi que Gabble le médecin anesthésiste, son infirmière Morgane et leur jeune interne, Sun. Helena Wood la psychiatre qui les accompagnait depuis deux ans apparut en dernier, referma la porte derrière elle et alla se poster près de Mme Wagner, lui prit doucement la main. Elle échangea un regard avec Volivera, sa collègue autant que son amie, qui acquiesça avant de quêter d'un coup d'œil un semblant de réconfort sur le visage de son propre époux, Jackson. Puis elle fit face à la famille, eut une longue inspiration et commença de parler.

Pendant quelques longues minutes, sa voix ne fut accompagnée que par le souffle régulier et mécanique de la ventilation artificielle de Marina. Puis il y eut des pleurs, des cris, des protestations. Mme Wagner fondit en larmes dans les bras de son mari, qui restait muet d'effarement et de chagrin. Terence Lawmann se leva si violemment que sa chaise se renversa dans un fracas métallique : ni ça ni sa véhémence ne firent broncher son épouse Marina, inconsciente depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Il y avait un cœur pour elle, oui, mais il ne lui servirait à rien. Les médecins étaient certains, doués de leur science et de leur expérience, qu'on avait trop tardé à remplacer son propre cœur défaillant : elle ne se réveillerait pas.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, on pleura, s'emporta, jura, supplia. Et personne ni parmi la famille éplorée, ni parmi les médecins imperturbables, ne prêta attention au jeune garçon assis dans un coin.

Un enfant dont les yeux si bleus, si glaciaux, étaient rivés sur Marina. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues crispées, et bras croisés il se griffa jusqu'au sang, tandis que son regard assassin contemplait les adultes avec une rage grandissante.

Jared.

.

.

_2011. November, late at night…_

- Allez, répondez !... Répondez !

Mais une fois de plus son appel bascula sur la boîte vocale de Beckett, et Castle renonça à lui laisser un troisième message. Il eut un juron, raccrocha et appuya davantage sur l'accélérateur. La Lamborghini rugit alors qu'il remontait son avenue à pleine vitesse, grillant quelques feux oranges au passage.

Il était si bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre que ses mains en tremblaient sur le volant. Depuis le début ils se trompaient ! Le tueur n'avait aucun lien direct ni avec Volivera, retrouvée morte dans une décharge et noyée dans la piscine du _Four_ _Seasons_ la nuit dernière, ni avec son ex-mari Jackson, abattu de deux coups de feu dans une ruelle sombre du Bronx quelques heures plus tard, et encore moins avec Nashburn, qu'on avait probablement contrainte à s'auto-administrer une dose mortelle de stupéfiant. L'assassin n'avait de lien avec aucun d'entre eux…

Mais en apparence seulement. Sofia Volivera, Ted Jackson, Sun Nashburn et deux autres encore, tous étaient morts durant les deux derniers mois. Tous avaient fait partie de la même équipe de transplantation quinze ans plus tôt. Tous s'étaient occupés de Marina Wagner, la jeune femme cardiaque à laquelle on avait refusé une transplantation parce que son état s'avérait désormais trop précaire. Même s'ils n'avaient eu que peu d'impact dans cette décision, ils étaient en première ligne pour qui voulait contester ce choix injuste.

D'après les dossiers qu'il avait consultés, Jared Wagner n'avait que dix ans lorsqu'il avait assisté impuissant à la mort de sa sœur. Sa santé psychique, déjà fragile à l'époque, n'avait pas résisté à une telle épreuve, et après quelques mois les psychiatres – dont Wood – avaient jeté l'éponge et l'avaient fait interner pour sa propre sécurité. Depuis quelques semaines qu'il avait quitté le service de psychiatrie d'un état voisin pour un suivi en extérieur, nul n'avait revu Jared Wagner…

Comment un type aussi instable avait bien pu décrocher un emploi au _Four_ _Seasons_ n'était pas la question la plus urgente. D'abord il fallait mettre Helena Wood en lieu sûr ! Car maintenant qu'elle était libre, c'était elle la prochaine sur sa liste, Castle en aurait mis sa main au feu !

Il tenta de nouveau de joindre Beckett, sans résultats. Elle lui en voulait sûrement avec toute cette histoire, faisait-elle la morte pour lui donner une leçon ? Il comprenait tout à fait ses motivations – il avait été un crétin et un lâche fini avec elle – mais ce n'était guère le moment !

Il imaginait très bien sa muse – ou en tout cas Nikki – assise bras croisés devant son portable, vrillant de ses yeux plissés le nom de l'écrivain qui s'affichait frénétiquement à l'écran. Il déboula sur Madison Avenue et ralentit à peine tandis que d'un œil il surveillait le texto qu'il lui écrivait. Dans l'espoir qu'elle le lise et que cela la persuade d'écouter ses messages…

Il finissait d'envoyer son texto lorsque l'éclat d'un feu rouge attira son regard. Une voiture surgit sous ses phares. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il lâcha son portable, braqua violemment et écrasa la pédale de frein. Ses pneus gémirent, crissèrent sur l'asphalte pendant quelques interminables secondes. Lancée à pleine vitesse, la Lamborghini dérapa…

.

Assise sur le rebord d'un jacuzzi éteint, ses jambes entourées de ses bras et son menton posé sur ses genoux, Wood fixait la surface lisse et tranquille de la piscine. Par la verrière qui surplombait l'immense salle d'eau, la lune projetait un pâle rayon argenté sur le carrelage blanc. Un silence épais régnait, uniquement troublé par le gargouillement songeur des fontaines qui jalonnaient les murs de marbre.

Les yeux jusque-là ternes, elle parut revenir à elle et essuya une nouvelle larme qui avait perlé de ses paupières rougies. Elle avait pris une douche et quelques verres de whisky, mais ça n'allait guère mieux. Et la manche de son jogging était déjà trempée à force d'effacer ses pleurs…

Elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, en Arizona. Maintenant que le véritable meurtrier était identifié, la police le lui avait permis. Elle réprima un nouveau sanglot en se rappelant que le tueur n'était autre que Sun Nashburn. Comment cela était-il seulement possible ? Sun avait commencé son internat alors qu'elle-même et Sofia étaient jeunes médecins, elles l'avaient vue apprendre et grandir et s'épanouir en tant que professionnelle. Les quelques mois qu'elle avait passés dans leur équipe avaient été riches en bons moments. Mais comment pouvait-on ignorer à ce point la personnalité profonde de quelqu'un ? Et comment Sun, même malade de jalousie et de chagrin à cause de Ted et Sofia, avait-elle pu les tuer tous les deux et voulu lui faire porter le chapeau ? La drogue était-elle vraiment responsable d'une telle dérive ?

Elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, oui… Mais c'était quoi, chez elle ? En Arizona, personne ne l'attendait, ni famille, ni petite amie. Et Sofia était morte. Dire que leur dernière discussion avait été une effroyable dispute ! La dernière pensée que Sofia avait eu d'elle, sa meilleure amie, était du dégoût… Pourquoi lui avait-elle avoué ses sentiments ? Sans cette altercation, Sun n'aurait jamais eu de prétexte suffisamment solide pour attirer Sofia près de cette maudite piscine.

Elle enfouit son visage entre ses bras et éclata à nouveau en sanglots. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était un cauchemar ! Un cauchemar, et elle allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, et personne ne serait mort…

- Excusez-moi, Mme Wood, la piscine va bientôt fermer.

Elle sursauta et releva la tête, le cœur battant à tout rompre. A quelques pas de là, se tenait un des membres du personnel en gilet noir.

Elle ne fit même pas l'effort de le reconnaître, acquiesça simplement. Par pure politesse, l'homme n'eut aucune remarque et disparut par la porte dérobée qui menait aux vestiaires. Wood eut un gros soupir tremblé, frissonna, puis se releva et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte principale. A hauteur du grand bassin elle s'arrêta pourtant, laissa errer sur l'onde ses yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré toute la soirée. Sans le vouloir, elle se remémora la copie d'une vidéosurveillance que lui avaient montré ces deux inspecteurs, Ryan et Esposito, le matin même. Wood serra les poings, les prunelles voilées de nouvelles larmes. A vingt-quatre heures près, Sofia se tenait à cet endroit même avant de mourir. Elle aurait tant souhaité pouvoir l'aider…

Dans un claquement sec, l'éclairage tamisé des appliques murales s'éteignit, les spots sous-marins également. La piscine, grand bassin lumineux, s'assombrit aussitôt. Seule dans la pénombre, Wood retint son souffle, surprise. Puis les paroles du responsable passé quelques minutes plus tôt lui revinrent, et elle se détendit. Les lieux allaient fermer pour la nuit. Il fallait qu'elle remonte dans sa chambre…

Elle accorda un dernier regard à la piscine : la lune posait sur l'eau un faible rayon blafard, qui faisait soudain paraître le bassin sans fond. Elle déglutit, la gorge serrée par le chagrin et une étrange angoisse. C'était là, dans ces eaux froides et obscures, qu'était morte Sofia… C'était là qu'elle s'était probablement débattue, encore et encore, tandis que Sun, rendue à moitié folle par la drogue et la jalousie, l'étranglait sans faiblir. C'était dans ces lieux déserts, dans cet hôtel luxueux au milieu d'une des villes les plus connues et les plus peuplées au monde, qu'elle était morte à l'insu de tous…Wood eut un sanglot terrifié en s'imaginant sa détresse.

Une main l'agrippa soudain sans prévenir. En un éclair lui revint la photographie de Sofia, les yeux vitreux, la peau blême, le cou marbré d'une étreinte meurtrière. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

De terreur, elle hurla.

.

.

**Chapter 9**

**Kiss and Collapse**

.

.

L'eau coulait sans fin, brûlante sur sa peau, assourdissante. Encore sensibles à tout contact, ses cicatrices la picotaient sous le flux ardent et sans cesse renouvelé. Le souffle court, l'esprit ailleurs, elle se prit le visage entre ses mains, achevant de nettoyer les ultimes traces de fard que l'eau et le démaquillant n'avaient pas effacées. Elle offrit sa figure au flot bouillonnant dans l'espoir que ses souvenirs la quittent eux aussi, disparaissent de son esprit et la laissent enfin en paix.

Elle avait beau essayer de raisonner, elle ne pouvait qualifier cette soirée autrement que de désastre. Ils avaient suivi une fausse piste, avaient coincé le mauvais suspect et au final, la vraie coupable avait eu le temps de se donner la mort – ou en tout cas d'essayer. Il avait fallu plus d'une heure et tous les efforts du NYPD pour calmer les esprits au _Four_ _Seasons_ et convaincre les journalistes, attirés par les pompiers et cette agitation, de les laisser faire leur boulot… Nashburn, emmenée en urgence à l'hôpital, était toujours entre la vie et la mort.

Beckett savait qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Sa suspecte Helena Wood arrêtée, plus rien ne retenait alors le lieutenant au _Four_ _Seasons_. Elle aurait dû suivre Wood au commissariat, l'interroger officiellement malgré son état de choc, chercher à obtenir des aveux précis et boucler l'affaire avant minuit… ou plutôt se rendre compte que sa principale suspecte n'était coupable de rien, que la seule preuve directe qui l'accablait – son portable et le texto qui avait attiré Volivera près de la piscine – n'était peut-être pas si irréfutable. Les auteurs de crimes passionnels, une fois coincés dans sa salle d'interrogatoire, ne tenaient jamais bien longtemps : devant l'obstination à nier les faits de la pédopsychiatre, elle se serait rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, et aurait tout repris depuis le début.

D'après le rapport préliminaire des spécialistes, Nashburn s'était injecté sa double dose presque vingt-cinq minutes avant qu'on ne la retrouve inanimée. A ce moment-là, Beckett passait tout juste les menottes à Wood. Même si elle avait refusé la proposition de Castle, elle ne serait jamais arrivée à temps pour arrêter Nashburn. Mais en revanche, elle aurait été joignable lorsqu'Esposito et Ryan avaient découvert le véritable assassin…

Amis fidèles, ils lui avaient promis d'un regard que son incartade n'avait jamais existé, que nul autre n'en saurait rien. Et même si Gates ne les avait réprimandés que pour la forme – et parce qu'elle aussi venait de se faire remonter les bretelles par ses supérieurs – Beckett s'en voulait profondément. Elle n'était restée que cinq minutes sans liaison radio. _Cinq_ _minutes_. Et en si peu de temps, le Destin avait pris un malin plaisir à fausser toutes les cartes. Encore heureux que Nashburn n'avait pas eu une autre cible à éliminer…

Cinq minutes qui avaient tout changé…

Elle cessa de démêler ses cheveux de ses doigts et doucement, entrouvrit les paupières sous le flot brûlant de la douche. Sa gorge se noua davantage lorsque les images de la suite Penthouse lui revinrent en mémoire. Là-haut, tout avait soudain paru si simple, si naturel, comme dans n'importe quelle enquête lorsqu'ils échangeaient leurs propres théories et résolvaient les plus grands mystères… Sauf que cette fois-là, ils ne se tenaient pas devant un tableau blanc, et ne discutaient pas du dernier meurtre en date, au milieu de son commissariat bondé. Pas un instant pourtant elle n'avait cessé de se sentir en confiance, rassurée par sa présence, par son regard.

L'idée qu'il s'en aille pour de bon avait réveillé de vieux fantômes, avait ainsi eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Momentanément tous ses doutes s'étaient dissipés, elle avait agi sans hésitation, sans réfléchir, et pas un instant elle n'avait songé à le regretter. Sentir enfin ses mains sur ses hanches, ses lèvres caresser les siennes, ses bras l'enlacer, doux et possessifs, son sourire encore incrédule, et son regard… ce regard tendre, qui voulait tout dire…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, partagée entre le remords et une douce excitation. Comme elle l'avait craint – et involontairement espéré – toute la journée, cette mission d'infiltration avait été bien plus qu'un tremplin pour leur enquête. Elle avait constitué la chance que ni elle ni Castle n'avaient osé saisir jusque-là…

Chance qu'ils venaient de laisser échapper, encore une fois. Une dernière fois.

_« Au revoir, Beckett. »_

A la manière dont il avait prononcé ces mots, elle avait compris qu'il partirait dès que possible pour cette campagne de publicité. Et qu'il ne reviendrait probablement plus.

Elle eut une brusque inspiration, presque un sanglot nerveux, et aussitôt la douleur vrilla son sternum, cuisante, effroyablement puissante. Elle se laissa aller contre le mur et doucement glissa jusqu'au sol : courbée, le souffle suspendu, elle attendit que la crise passe, mais si la souffrance atteignit des sommets, ce n'était rien comparé à la détresse qui l'étouffait.

L'été dernier elle avait tant pleuré, de terreur et de douleur, et celui d'avant c'était de honte et de dépit suite à _son_ départ avec Gina… Mais Castle était toujours revenu. Même lorsqu'il semblait avoir trouvé l'amour et la paix ailleurs, même lorsqu'elle l'avait déçu en prétextant l'oubli et en l'ignorant des mois durant, il était toujours revenu !

Mais ce soir, c'était plus qu'un « au revoir ». C'était un adieu, elle l'aurait juré. Et elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne _le_ comprenait pas. Qu'attendait-il au juste ? Pourquoi lui avait-il ouvert son cœur alors qu'elle était mourante, si c'était pour s'enfuir dès l'instant où elle esquissait un pas vers lui ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Comme toute leur histoire d'ailleurs…

Elle réprima ses larmes encore une fois. Ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine de pleurer… Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent avant tout. Il fallait qu'ils en discutent. Dès demain elle irait le voir, et il pouvait bien prétexter ce qu'il voulait, elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu sa réponse. Il y avait trop de regards complices mais aussi trop de non-dits entre eux, et ça ne pouvait guère continuer ainsi… et encore moins s'arrêter là.

Elle se redressa avec une lenteur prudente, instinct que seuls ont les gens qui ont déjà souffert et donneraient tout pour ne plus revivre pareille expérience. Elle coupa l'eau et se saisit d'une serviette, s'en enveloppait en frissonnant quand la sonnerie étouffée de son portable lui parvint depuis sa chambre. Un message ?

Par cette heure tardive, elle craignait que ce soit important. Le boulot peut-être ? Ou alors, _lui_…

Le cœur battant la chamade malgré elle, elle se sécha rapidement et passa un T-shirt si large qu'il lui tombait à mi-cuisse. Sur le chemin de sa chambre elle ramassa ses effets de la soirée, dont elle s'était débarrassée à la hâte en rentrant : ses chaussures, sa robe sitôt enlevée tombée au sol et laissée sur place, son écharpe de soie. Elle jeta le tout sur son lit et attrapa son portable posé sur la table de nuit avec son Glock et son insigne, fronça les sourcils.

Onze appels manqués, deux messages vocaux, et un texto. Tous de Castle. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Stupéfaite, elle ouvrait le texto en question quand son téléphone sonna de nouveau, lui arrachant un sursaut. Le commissariat. A la fois inquiète et perplexe, elle décrocha.

- Beckett.

_- Mon chou, c'est Maggie._

Elle eut un petit sourire en reconnaissant la voix grinçante et blasée de la standardiste du 12e.

_- Désolée du dérangement, tu dormais ?_

- Non, Maggie, pas encore. Que se passe-t-il ?

_- J'ai quelqu'un sur l'autre ligne qui demande à parler d'urgence au lieutenant Beckett. Terence Lawmann, ça te dit quelque chose ?_

Aussitôt à l'entente de ce nom, l'image d'un jeune quadragénaire aux cheveux bruns roux et à la barbe naissante lui revint en mémoire.

- Oui, je l'ai interrogé ce matin dans le cadre d'une de mes affaires. Que veut-il ?

_- Ça, je te laisse te débrouiller avec lui. Je transfère son appel. Bonne nuit mon chou._

Et la voix trainante disparut au profit d'une courte tonalité, puis la communication s'établit à nouveau.

- Beckett.

_- Lieutenant ? Bonsoir, Terence Lawmann à l'appareil. Vous m'aviez convoqué ce matin au sujet de Marina…_

- Je me souviens de vous, M. Lawmann. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_- Je m'excuse de vous appeler à une heure aussi tardive. Voyez-vous, depuis que vous m'avez parlé de Sofia Volivera, je me suis un peu renseigné. J'ai un client dans le milieu de la presse médicale, il m'a appris son assassinat. Est-ce vous qui êtes chargée de l'enquête ?_

Beckett hésita une fraction de seconde. Dès l'instant où elle avait compris que Lawmann avait un alibi pour les meurtres de Volivera et Jackson, il était redevenu un civil comme un autre, et par conséquent elle n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de l'informer de l'existence de l'enquête. Mais visiblement la nouvelle était accessible pour qui savait chercher…

- En effet, oui.

_- Vous avez pu arrêter le tueur ?_

- Je n'ai pas à vous communiquer d'informations sur une enquête en cours. Pourquoi cette question, M. Lawmann ?

Il eut une hésitation.

_- En fait, un homme m'a appelé il y a quelques mois. L'intonation m'a tout de suite paru familière, mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu sur l'instant. Ça a été assez bref, et il était très énervé, presque hors de lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire des choses comme « Comment tu as pu abandonner ? » ou « Je croyais que tu l'aimais ! Ils l'ont tuée, et toi tu t'en fous ? Tu t'es remarié ! »… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout de suite en entendant ces mots j'ai pensé qu'il parlait de Marina. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais j'avais le même genre de discours après sa mort. J'en ai longtemps voulu à Volivera et son mari Jackson de l'avoir laissée mourir._

Beckett s'assit sur son lit et fronça davantage les sourcils.

- Excusez-moi mais je ne vois pas bien en quoi cela me concerne…

_- Ça n'a peut-être aucun rapport avec votre enquête, mais Marina avait un frère… Un petit frère. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant quand elle est morte… Il était déjà très fragile, et sa psychiatre n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de le faire interner. Je n'ai gardé que peu de contacts avec la famille Wagner, mais plus j'y repense et plus j'ai l'impression que ce type menaçant au téléphone était Jared._

Beckett se redressa, s'intéressa davantage à la conversation.

- Comment avez-vous dit qu'il s'appelait ?

_- Jared. Jared Wagner. Il doit avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans aujourd'hui… C'était un gamin assez instable, agité et parfois violent. Il avait été expulsé de son école à l'époque pour avoir menacé d'autres élèves avec un compas avant de faire une tentative de suicide. Ses parents faisaient tout pour le cacher et le protéger, mais il avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois de mettre fin à ses jours suite à la mort de Marina… Il l'adorait._

- Jared connaissait-il les médecins qui s'occupaient de Marina ?

_- Bien évidemment, nous participions tous à un programme de suivi psychiatrique familial. Notre thérapeute travaillait en symbiose avec l'équipe qui prenait en charge Marina._

- Qui était votre thérapeute ?

_- Une jeune femme brune… Elle s'appelait Wood. Helena Wood, je crois…_

Beckett se leva d'un bond et commença sans s'en rendre compte à faire les cent pas. Jared Wagner. Comme dans « Jared W. » sur le gilet noir du serveur au _Four_ _Seasons_. Une pierre compacte tomba au creux de son estomac.

- Est-ce que Jared pourrait se souvenir d'elle ?

_- C'est probable… Elle était leur psychiatre à lui et à Marina. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est elle qui a fini par demander l'internement de Jared pour sa propre sécurité. J'ignore s'il y est encore… Mais s'il a pu m'appeler, c'est peut-être parce qu'il en est sorti ?_

Beckett ne répondit pas, plongée dans ses réflexions. Un jeune homme dépressif et violent, qui se retrouvait confronté aux deux chirurgiens qui avaient dans ses souvenirs tué sa propre sœur, et à la psychiatre qui l'avait faite interner. En théorie, une telle situation pouvait très mal finir…

_- Lieutenant ?_

- Merci pour l'information, M. Lawmann. Je dois vous laisser.

Elle raccrocha, l'esprit bouillonnant suite à l'arrivée de cette nouvelle pièce qui venait compliquer davantage encore le puzzle de leur affaire. A l'écran de son portable s'afficha alors le texto de Castle, qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir quand l'appel de Maggie l'avait interrompue.

_« Ai fait des recherches – c'est Jared le tueur ! »_

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle resta quelques secondes sans réaction, le souffle coupé. Ça n'était pas une coïncidence. Castle. Castle avait compris lui aussi…

Elle voulut le rappeler aussitôt, mais tomba sur sa messagerie deux fois de suite. Sourcils froncés, elle se précipita vers son armoire pour passer quelque chose de décent tandis que le haut-parleur de son portable énonçait les messages de Castle. Pêle-mêle il lui livrait ses informations sur une équipe médicale décimée et des meurtres maquillés en accidents au cours des derniers mois. Sa voix était si rapide, son raisonnement si décousu qu'elle ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il racontait. Elle s'inquiétait de le sentir aussi fébrile, quand elle entendit au détour d'une phrase qu'il retournait au _Four_ _Seasons_ chercher Helena Wood.

Parce qu'elle était la prochaine selon lui, et que Jared ne raterait pas une telle occasion. Un claquement de porte et un ronronnement furieux de voiture de sport achevèrent d'illustrer son message, et Beckett crut que son cœur soudain stoppé n'allait jamais repartir. Castle soupçonnait un tueur en série psychotique et instable d'œuvrer là-bas, et il se précipitait seul et sans arme pour protéger sa prochaine victime ?

- Mais il est complètement taré ! gronda-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle attrapa son téléphone fixe et composa l'abrégé de Ryan tandis que de son portable elle cherchait à joindre Esposito. Dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait trouvé cocasse que ses deux subordonnés répondent avec la même voix ensommeillée, mais ce fut tout juste si elle y prêta attention.

- On a du nouveau, et Nashburn n'était peut-être qu'une victime de plus. Ryan, appelle le poste et trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur Jared Wagner, homme blanc, yeux bleus, vingt-cinq à trente ans, employé au _Four_ _Seasons_ et avec antécédents psychiatriques lourds. Je veux que tu envoies une équipe d'intervention chez lui dès que tu auras son adresse. Esposito, contacte une autre équipe et fonce au _Four_ _Seasons_ pour récupérer Helena Wood, elle est peut-être en danger ! Je te retrouve là-bas !

Ses deux subordonnés n'exigèrent aucune explication, conscients du caractère urgent que prenait l'affaire. Beckett attrapa son insigne et son Glock, l'arma dans un claquement métallique avant de quitter en trombe son appartement. La voix de Castle résonnait encore à ses oreilles, pressée et fébrile, et dans un sursaut d'angoisse à l'idée de ce qu'il risquait, elle ne mâcha pas ses mots.

- Esposito, s'il te plait, si tu vois Castle, assomme-le, fais ce que tu veux mais tu as carte blanche pour arrêter ce crétin avant qu'il ne joue au héros !

.

.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et le souffle heurté, Wood fixait l'homme qui à grands gestes la suppliait de se taire, l'air catastrophé. Après quelques secondes elle secoua la tête et déglutit, la gorge encore brûlante après son hurlement de terreur. Elle plissa les yeux dans la pénombre.

- Monsieur… Monsieur Castle ?

L'écrivain eut une grimace et lui fit à nouveau signe de parler moins fort.

- Qu'est-ce que… vous faites ici ? murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, souffla-t-il précipitamment, il faut que vous sortiez d'ici, vite !

- Mais comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? demanda-t-elle médusée alors qu'il la saisissait par un bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Personne ne sait que…

- Une intuition. Quand j'ai trouvé votre suite vide, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez rendre hommage à votre amie Volivera. Mais quelle idée d'approcher cette foutue piscine en pleine…

Castle se tut, s'arrêta si brusquement que Wood manqua de le percuter. Interloquée, elle leva les yeux et vit le visage d'habitude enjoué et charmeur de l'écrivain, figé dans une expression effarée. Inquiète elle suivit son regard nerveux.

Debout au milieu de la vaste allée qui longeait la piscine, comme surgie de nulle part, une silhouette sombre leur barrait la route. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir, il avait les mains dans la poche centrale de son large sweat de même couleur. Elle distinguait à peine son visage, caché sous sa capuche relevée.

- Enfin vous me remarquez, Helena. Après trois jours, mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Wood eut un frisson qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. L'inconnu releva un peu plus la tête, et la lune éclaira d'un rayon blafard son visage juvénile. Ses yeux bleus étincelèrent, froids et sans émotions.

- Vous me reconnaissez, Helena ?

L'interpellée hésita avant d'acquiescer, davantage aidée par le son de sa voix que par son apparence, qui émanait d'une aura étrange et… inquiétante.

- Vous êtes… vous êtes le serveur qui s'occupait de notre table. Et vous êtes l'homme qui est passé tout à l'heure ?

- C'est tout ?

La voix de l'homme s'était faite plus glaciale encore. D'un geste lent, Castle fit passer la pédopsychiatre derrière lui.

- Jared, il faut vous reprendre.

L'homme eut un sursaut à l'entente de son nom, et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur l'écrivain, s'écarquillèrent légèrement comme s'il venait à peine de remarquer sa présence.

- Ca ne vous concerne pas. C'est une affaire entre elle et moi. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Une de ses mains dissimulées dans sa poche parut raffermir sa prise sur un objet. Castle déglutit discrètement en l'apercevant, mais se força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ecoutez, Jared… Ecoutez, souffla-t-il d'une voix apaisante. Helena Wood n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est pas elle qui a choisi. Tout ça remonte à si loin… Il faut que vous fassiez votre deuil. Marina n'aurait pas voulu que…

**- N'OSEZ MEME PAS PRONONCER SON NOM !**

Sa voix contenue et murmurante avait mué en un effroyable cri de colère, qui résonna longtemps à travers l'immense salle. Wood sursauta et s'agrippa à Castle, tétanisée, la respiration rendue irrégulière par la peur. Castle s'évertua à ne pas ciller sous le regard scrutateur de Jared, persuadé que le moindre signe de faiblesse leur serait fatal.

- Marina était la seule à s'occuper de moi, reprit le jeune homme. Même à l'hôpital, elle trouvait encore le moyen de me faire sourire. Et ils l'ont laissée mourir. Ils l'ont tous oubliée. Je me dois de leur rappeler qui elle était…

Sa voix était trainante, monocorde, détachée. Avec une lenteur délibérée, il commença de sortir sa main droite de sa poche. Castle esquissa un pas en arrière, quand Wood eut un murmure étouffé.

- Jared… ? Jared… Wagner ?

L'interpellé se figea, sa main encore invisible. À pas précautionneux, Wood s'écarta de Castle. Ses yeux pleins de larmes hésitèrent avant de se ficher dans ceux imperturbables de Jared, et elle eut un petit soupir étranglé.

- Jared ? C'est toi ?

Elle parut scruter le visage impassible, chercher un signe, quelque chose qui raviverait ses souvenirs. Un mince sourire releva le coin de ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Quand tes parents ont déménagé et qu'ils t'ont transféré dans un autre centre, j'ai perdu de vue ton dossier. Je me suis toujours demandée ce que tu étais devenu. Tu es un homme maintenant…

A la surprise de Castle, Jared parut se détendre. Ses yeux fixes et un peu fous se rivèrent sur la pédopsychiatre pour ne plus la quitter. Malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, Wood eut un sourire plus doux encore.

- Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point ça a dû être difficile pour toi… J'aurais tellement voulu faire plus pour vous deux. Marina et toi… Vous avez été mes premiers patients en tant que titulaire, mais vous étiez bien plus que ça encore pour moi. La laisser partir a été l'un des choix les plus douloureux de mon existence…

Elle baissa la tête et essuya maladroitement ses larmes. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, comme un fauve interloqué à l'affut, Jared ne perdait pas une miette de ses moindres gestes. Elle eut une longue inspiration, lui refit face.

- Jared, on peut encore tout rattraper. On n'a qu'à sortir d'ici et en parler, parler de tout ça… Comme avant. Tu veux bien ?

Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux, que ses larmes rendaient plus poignant encore. Jared pencha la tête sur le côté, le visage plus inexpressif que jamais, et Castle déglutit, les nerfs à vifs. Alors le jeune homme retira avec lenteur les mains de ses poches. Sous un rayon de lune, la lame d'un couteau étincela, encore maculée de sang.

Wood resta paralysée à la vue de ces mains couvertes du fluide rouge encore frais, puis eut un sanglot étouffé. Le beau visage de Jared, d'un laiteux presque surnaturel dans la pénombre de sa capuche, se fendit enfin d'un sourire.

- Le premier, c'était Vincent Gabble. Commencer était peut-être le plus dur. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait les choses lentement, pas à pas, en bouchant les conduits d'aération de sa vieille maison. Le gaz a mis du temps à s'accumuler, ça a pris une petite semaine. Et un jour, le vieil anesthésiste ne s'est pas réveillé. Quelle ironie.

Tandis qu'il parlait de la même voix atone, le sang gouttait de ses doigts, de sa lame, et s'écrasait sur le carrelage blanc en un angoissant compte à rebours.

- Morgane Napster… J'ai été moins patient. Elle conduisait cette vieille bagnole bonne pour la casse… Les freins qui lâchent, ça lui pendait au nez, je n'ai fait qu'accélérer les choses. Le pire, c'est qu'elle était encore vivante après l'accident, quand son réservoir a pris feu. Un de ses enfants aussi, je crois, d'après leurs cris.

Tétanisée, Wood retenait à grand-peine des sanglots nerveux. L'air de rien, Castle glissa une main dans sa poche à la recherche de son portable... et s'aperçut avec angoisse qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui. Lorsqu'il avait frôlé cette autre voiture, son téléphone lui avait échappé des mains. Choqué sur l'instant, il l'avait complètement oublié !

- J'ai tué Volivera ici-même. Dans cette piscine. Je me suis jeté sur elle et je l'ai maintenue sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de bouger. Ça n'a pris qu'une minute.

Wood porta sa main à sa bouche et éclata en pleurs convulsifs. Le souffle court, Castle jeta des regards angoissés autour de lui. Ils étaient coincés… ! Seule la caméra au-dessus de la porte principale pouvait encore les sortir de là. Quelqu'un de l'équipe de sécurité allait sûrement se rendre compte de ce qui se passait dans cette salle. Il fallait gagner du temps…

- Puis j'ai pris son arme dans sa chambre et j'ai suivi Jackson toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin seul, dans cette ruelle déserte. Lui non plus n'a pas voulu me reconnaitre, et pourtant je lui ai laissé du temps. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui quand il est arrivé dans cet hôtel. Il faisait beaucoup moins le fier avec deux balles dans le cœur. Quant à Nashburn…

Les yeux vagues, comme plongés dans ses souvenirs, il eut une grimace de pur mépris.

- Elle pleurait comme une gosse pendant qu'elle s'injectait sa double dose sous la menace de mon flingue. C'est peut-être elle qui a le moins souffert, elle aurait dû m'en remercier. Mais pas un instant elle ne m'a reconnu, elle non plus.

Il reporta son regard de glace sur Wood, qui en larmes recula précipitamment. Castle la saisit par les épaules, protecteur, mais il n'en menait pas large.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Helena ? murmura le jeune homme de sa voix atone. Tu me parles comme autrefois, comme si j'étais encore le petit Jared. Mais j'ai grandi. A cause de toi, pendant quinze ans je suis resté enfermé, sans famille, sans rien. Mes parents sont morts, et je n'ai même pas pu aller à leur enterrement. Et quand on m'a enfin laissé sortir, j'étais seul, sans personne pendant que vous tous, vous aviez des amis, une famille, un travail. Alors que vous n'êtes que des hypocrites et des meurtriers. Marina avait tort sur une seule chose : dans ce monde, on ne peut faire confiance à personne.

Pensif, Jared jouait avec le fil de sa lame, qu'il faisait lentement tourner entre ses doigts poissés de sang. Les reflets métalliques dansaient sur son visage peu à peu déformé par la haine et sa folie latente. Lorsque ses yeux hâves revinrent sur Wood, ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain.

- J'ai déjà tué tes cinq collègues… Et c'est ton tour, maintenant.

.

.

- Répondez… Allez, répondez !

Au volant de sa voiture qui roulait à tombeau ouvert dans les rues de New-York, Beckett marmonnait contre Castle, toujours injoignable. Après un dernier essai infructueux elle rejeta son téléphone sur le siège passager et appuya encore sur l'accélérateur, braqua dans un crissement de pneus sur _East_ _Street_. Les véhicules de patrouille qu'Esposito avait réquisitionnés étaient déjà garées devant le _Four_ _Seasons_, et Beckett eut juste le temps de voir son subordonné disparaître dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel, flanqué d'une dizaine de policiers arme au poing. Elle se gara à son tour et s'élançait en direction de l'entrée lorsqu'un splendide coupé noir attira son attention. La Lamborghini de Castle.

Ni une ni deux elle se précipita vers la voiture de collection, notant au passage que toute l'aile droite était éraflée, et se colla contre la vitre teintée dans l'espoir d'y distinguer quelque chose. Castle n'était nulle part. Elle se saisit de son téléphone et réitéra son appel tandis que de l'autre main elle tirait son Glock de son holster. Une sonnerie étouffée lui parvint : le souffle stoppé, elle écouta quelques instants, puis revint vers la Lamborghini, y jeta un deuxième coup d'œil.

Sur le plancher de la somptueuse voiture, s'illuminait le téléphone de Castle.

- C'est pas vrai… !

L'estomac noué par l'appréhension, elle lança un autre appel tout en pénétrant à son tour dans le _Four_ _Seasons_.

- Esposito ! Où en êtes-vous ?

_- Il n'y avait personne dans le hall, nous sommes en train de monter au vingt-neuvième étage où loge Wood ! R.A.S pour l'instant !_

- Castle est avec toi ?

_- Hein ? Non !_

Elle gravit quatre à quatre les marches dudit hall, effectivement désert. Haletante elle remonta le couloir qui menait aux ascenseurs, et tout en composant le numéro de Ryan, tendit la main pour appeler une cabine… puis se figea. Le bouton de commande était couvert de sang.

Le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés, elle regarda autour d'elle. Dans le couloir, il régnait un silence lourd et édifiant. Sur la luxueuse moquette dorée, de petites tâches carmines se succédaient, révélatrices. Elle rangea son portable et, son arme tenue à deux mains devant elle, suivit les macabres traces sans un bruit. Elles la menèrent jusqu'à une porte voisine, légèrement entrouverte. Sur la poignée, du sang également.

Plaquée contre le chambranle, elle ferma brièvement les yeux, prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer puis raffermit sa prise sur son Glock. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement, et ne distinguant rien, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut le mur d'écrans de vidéosurveillance : elle était probablement dans le bureau de la sécurité de l'hôtel. Assis dans leur fauteuil, les deux gardes en costume gris ne bronchèrent pas malgré son entrée fracassante. Le cœur battant, elle s'approcha d'eux en silence, arme au poing, et eut un frémissement d'horreur. Ils étaient morts. Egorgés.

- Lieutenant…

Elle sursauta et tendit par réflexe son arme en direction du murmure épuisé, se mordit la lèvre. Dans le fond de la pièce, un troisième corps était allongé au sol, baignait dans une mare de sang. Elle eut une seconde d'effarement en le reconnaissant, puis s'élança vers lui.

- Thompson !

Pâle comme la mort, l'Intendant n'eut qu'un faible battement de cils en entendant son nom. Beckett s'agenouilla à ses côtés, sortit par réflexe son portable et composa le 911.

_- Services d'urgence, pourquoi appelez-vous ?_

Machinalement elle donna son titre et sa position tout en examinant les blessures de Thompson. Comme attirés par le son de sa voix, les yeux hâves de l'homme vinrent se poser sur elle. Beckett croisa son regard, déjà lointain, et elle s'étrangla dans ses mots.

- Je vois au moins trois blessures à l'arme blanche. Il perd beaucoup de sang…

Elle attrapa une veste sur une chaise et la roula en boule pour exercer un point de compression sur les plaies. Malgré l'intense douleur que cela devait lui causer – elle en savait malheureusement quelque chose – Thompson n'eut qu'un bref rictus de crispation avant de dodeliner de la tête, sa respiration sourde.

- Envoyez deux ambulances, il y a peut-être d'autres blessés !

La voix monocorde de son interlocutrice se fit rassurante, mais elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Désormais condamnée à attendre, Beckett se mordit la lèvre, la gorge serrée.

- Allez-vous-en…

Elle eut un sursaut et ravala ses larmes. Thomson la fixait toujours, mais un souffle de vie ravivait ses prunelles.

- Castle… Rejoignez-le…

- Chut, Thompson, souffla-t-elle, ne parlez pas…

- Quand Jameson a des ennuis… Nikki vole à… son secours…

Il délirait, comprit-elle. Il eut une quinte de toux, et un filet de sang coula sur sa joue.

- L'ambulance arrive, Thompson, accrochez-vous ! Je suis là…

- Castle… là-bas…

Il la quitta des yeux, et elle crut d'abord qu'il rendait son dernier soupir. Mais son regard parut vouloir dire quelque chose, et elle le suivit malgré elle en direction des écrans de contrôle. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'aperçut que l'un d'entre eux ne fonctionnait plus. En dessous, était inscrite la position de la caméra correspondante.

_« Swimming-pool »_

- Vous… tremblez…

Elle revint vers Thompson. Ses lèvres marbrées de sang esquissèrent un semblant de sourire.

- Nikki Heat… ne tremble pas… Pas avant d'avoir… gagné… Partez, Beckett…

Il eut une longue inspiration rauque, battit des paupières.

- Ce fut… un honneur…

Et le silence retomba. Choquée, Beckett hésita à reprendre son souffle, chercha à accrocher le regard soudain fixe de Thompson derrière ses paupières à demi ouvertes, guettant l'inspiration suivante.

Qui ne vint jamais.

D'une main frémissante, elle posa deux doigts sur la carotide de l'ami de Castle, et ne perçut rien. Doucement elle lâcha la veste, désormais inutile, et se laissa retomber sur le sol, la respiration haletante et entrecoupée. Elle ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre. Dans sa poitrine, comme par un élan de compassion pour Thompson, sa douleur s'était réveillée au même titre que ses angoisses. Avec un sanglot étouffé elle se recroquevilla sur sa blessure, soudain épuisée…

Le coup de feu. Les cris de la foule. La souffrance. La terreur.

Le goût du sang sur sa langue. La panique. Le souffle qui manque.

Sa propre voix, aiguë, rauque et misérable qui criait à en perdre haleine.

_« Le type qui m'a tiré dessus a disparu… ! »_

Ses souvenirs qui se mélangeaient. La vie qui s'écoulait hors d'elle, la terre froide et humide qui la buvait sans fin…

Le silence de son appartement.

_« Dick Coonan est mort. Hal Lockwood, mort… ! »_

Ses coups de feu tirés sur un hélicoptère, comme autant de cris désespérés dans la nuit. Raglan qui s'écroulait de sa banquette, touché en plein cœur. MacCallister égorgé dans sa cellule, son sang qui séchait sur les murs, répandus par les derniers soubresauts de son cœur battant.

_« Montgomery, mort ! »_

Son supérieur et ami, véritable père de substitution pendant des années, allongé sur le sol du hangar, inerte. Mike Royce son instructeur et ancien partenaire, froidement abattu d'une balle en pleine tête.

_« Ma mère… ! »_

Les photos de Johanna Beckett, abandonnée dans la ruelle qui l'avait vue périr, livide sur la table d'autopsie.

_« …Ils sont tous morts ! »_

Elle se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux humides, ses sanglots coincés en travers de sa gorge, les traits crispés par la douleur. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer, sa poitrine prise dans un étau qui impitoyable se resserrait. Quand est-ce que ça allait s'arrêter ? Quand pourrait-elle enfin se reposer ? Tout oublier ?

_** Vivre ?**_

Ahanante, elle s'efforça de retrouver ses esprits, de reprendre pied face à ses cauchemars qui traîtres venaient la cueillir au moment où elle se sentait la plus vulnérable. Sa gorge sèche la brûlait tant elle retenait ses larmes. Paralysée par la terreur et l'angoisse, elle manquait d'air.

_**« Ils sont tous morts, Castle ! »**_

Dans un long sanglot silencieux, elle sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues, brûlantes et amères. Sur ses paupières serrées se dessina le visage désolé de Castle, du jour où aveuglée par la haine et le chagrin, elle avait vidé son sac comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. _Ses_ yeux inquiets et meurtris qui semblaient hurler ce que ses lèvres par respect – par crainte – n'osaient souffler : « Je suis là, moi. Je serai toujours là. »

_Son_ étreinte alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang. _Sa_ voix suppliante et empreinte de panique alors qu'il lui murmurait enfin.

_« Kate, je t'en prie, reste avec moi… »_

_Ses_ paroles qui avaient réussi l'impossible alors que doucement elle glissait dans l'inconscience : repousser la terreur, apaiser la douleur. Agonisante, tremblante dans ses bras, perdue dans son regard, elle s'était abandonnée non pas à la mort, mais à lui. Rien qu'à _lui_. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

_« Je t'aime, Kate… »_

L'abandon pur et simple. Parce qu'on a confiance. Parce qu'on aime.

Elle le comprenait enfin.

- Castle… !

Son propre murmure lui servit de point d'attache, et elle s'y cramponna avec l'énergie du désespoir. Malgré la douleur elle parvint à inspirer un peu d'air, lutta contre la force sournoise qui la tétanisait toute entière. Bon gré mal gré l'angoisse recula, et elle rouvrit les yeux, battit des paupières sous la violence des couleurs et de la lumière. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, à lutter contre la folie qui menaçait de l'engloutir ?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre elle leva un regard noyé de larmes vers les écrans de contrôle. L'image de surveillance de la piscine était toujours brouillée.

- Castle !

Elle ramassa son Glock posé près d'elle et se releva en chancelant. Dans un gémissement elle maudit la douleur qui tenace vrillait toujours sa poitrine, mais parvint peu à peu à se redresser. Sans un regard en arrière, Beckett sortit de la pièce et courut vers les escaliers, à chaque pas plus alerte.

.

.

La main déjà poissée de sang se resserra sur le manche du couteau. L'homme jusque-là imperturbable dans sa folie eut un rictus de haine.

- Jared… Jared, **non** **!**

Wood hurla alors qu'il s'élançait. D'un œil paniqué elle aperçut la porte des vestiaires, salvatrice à quelques mètres, et se précipita dans sa direction. Le cœur au bord des lèvres elle sentit avec horreur la poigne se refermer sur son épaule et l'obliger à lui faire face.

**- NOOON !**

La lame étincela au-dessus d'elle, elle leva les mains par réflexe de défense. Le métal entailla sa chair, ripa sur les os de son avant-bras. La douleur fusa, vive et cuisante, et elle cria encore à s'en briser la voix quand le couteau se recula pour frapper à nouveau…

Une forme humaine bondit dans son champ de vision brouillé par la terreur et l'adrénaline, saisit par derrière le poignet armé tandis que son bras s'enroulait autour du cou de son agresseur, qui stoppé eut un grognement de rage.

- Courez ! Allez chercher de l'aide !

Hagarde, guidée par la douleur et la panique, elle fit volte-face et s'enfuit en direction des vestiaires. Castle allait lui crier de prendre l'autre issue, quand Jared rejeta la tête en arrière, manqua de l'assommer en le percutant à la mâchoire. Etourdi il ne lâcha pourtant pas prise – d'instinct il se savait perdu sinon – et ils roulèrent sur le carrelage avec force cris de rage et d'effort. Dans un éclair de lucidité il frappa contre le sol le poignet qu'il serrait toujours, à plusieurs reprises et aussi fort qu'il put : sous le choc le couteau échappa à Jared, rebondit jusqu'à être hors de portée. L'homme hurla de rage et se retournant lui assena un violent coude de coude qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Chancelant Castle recula, luttant pour garder l'esprit clair, toutes ses craintes dirigées vers le couteau à quelques mètres de là. Mais Jared bondit sur ses pieds, écumant de haine, les yeux exorbités. Négligeant son arme il se jeta sur l'écrivain et pesant sur lui de tout son poids, le fit tomber en arrière. Avant que Castle ait pu prévoir quoi que ce fût, sa tête heurta le carrelage dans un effroyable craquement.

Un choc, un bruit sourd. Le souffle coupé, il se sentit devenir liquide, sans forces. Dans un grondement de hargne son agresseur les fit rouler, et ils basculèrent dans la piscine.

Vertige, plus de haut ni de bas, le monde sans queue ni tête. L'eau le submergea, l'engloutit dans son étreinte tiède et omniprésente. Il voulut se débattre, répliquer, mais son crâne vrillé par la douleur se fit lourd, sa colonne vertébrale parcourue de frissons. Ses membres contractés ne répondaient plus, son esprit jusque-là aiguisé par l'adrénaline s'embruma. Tous ses sens se brouillèrent, sa vision s'assombrit alors qu'il glissait vers le fond, entraîné par l'autre.

La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut deux mains qui meurtrières se refermaient sur sa gorge.

Le néant.

.

A pas pressés mais vigilante, Beckett déboula dans la vaste salle silencieuse et à peine éclairée par un rayon de lune. Son Glock tendu devant elle, elle sécurisa rapidement les alentours, déserts. Elle crut avec effroi s'être trompée, quand ses yeux écarquillés accrochèrent le couteau ensanglanté, abandonné sur l'une des plages. Son cœur accéléra encore quand elle vit le liquide carmin, encore frais, qui maculait le sol et la porte qui menait au vestiaire. Elle se précipita dans sa direction.

- Castle ? Vous êtes là ?

Un mouvement à la surface de la piscine attira son attention. Son dos se hérissa lorsqu'elle aperçut la forme non identifiée qui semblait se débattre dans les profondeurs du grand bassin. Le souffle suspendu elle s'approcha du rebord. Plus que sa raison, ce fut son instinct qui lui affirma qu'_il_ était là.

Attentif, son regard se braqua sur un reflet, qui disparut presque aussitôt. Elle se mordit la lèvre, haletante. Dans le silence de la nuit, son cœur martelait ses tempes à n'en plus finir. Sa poigne se resserra sur son arme, objet lourd et glacé dont elle, pourtant tireuse chevronnée, sentait douloureusement le poids cette nuit-là. Elle éleva la voix, et ce qu'elle aurait voulu être un cri d'alerte, vif et perçant, fut à peine plus audible qu'un murmure étranglé.

- Castle… !

Elle chercha de tous ses yeux un geste, attendit le signe qu'elle avait été entendue, comprise. Une seconde qui eut valeur d'éternité, alors que sous l'eau une tragédie silencieuse semblait se jouer. Sur son sternum, la douleur vibrait, cuisante au rythme de son pouls, tel un compte à rebours meurtrier.

- **Castle** **!** cria-t-elle enfin, son arme à bout de bras pointée vers les profondeurs. Castle, sortez de là !

Aucune réaction. Son estomac parut se dissoudre sous l'action corrosive de l'angoisse. Ses mains recommencèrent à trembler tandis que d'innombrables questions assiégeaient son esprit tourmenté : elle voulait plonger, mais son arme répondrait-elle encore une fois mouillée ? Elle était bonne nageuse, mais saurait-elle se défendre à mains nues si Jared s'en prenait à elle ? Combien de fois dans sa carrière avait-elle été appelée auprès du cadavre d'une femme en pleine possession de ses moyens, confiante en la vie et en son destin, et qui avait été trahie par eux de la plus effroyable des manières, son existence balayée par la main d'un homme plus fort qu'elle ?

Qu'importe, c'était Castle, _Castle_ qui était là, et il fallait qu'elle agisse !

Elle prit une grande inspiration et comme elle le craignait la douleur explosa dans sa poitrine, lui coupa le souffle quelques interminables secondes. Avec cruauté elle lui rappela qu'elle n'était guère comme ces femmes qui avaient toutes leurs chances. Elle, elle avait déjà eu affaire au destin, et elle ne s'en était tirée que par miracle. L'homme qui avait voulu sa mort n'avait pas totalement échoué dans ses vœux de destruction : la blessure saignait encore, béante en son esprit de victime meurtrie, tandis que l'empreinte de la balle persistait toujours, monstrueuse plaie invisible au creux de sa chair violée.

Son instinct de survie la paralysait, maître incontesté de ses gestes : si elle plongeait et que Jared s'attaquait à elle, elle ne pourrait pas lui résister indéfiniment. Elle mourrait à son tour, cette fois-ci pour de bon…

La voix de Castle, chaleureuse, à la fois taquine, soulagée et tendre alors qu'il se tenait sourire aux lèvres devant son lit d'hôpital.

_« …J'ai cru que jamais je ne vous reverrai … »_

Hors de question ! Il fallait qu'elle agisse, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**- Castle !**

Elle releva son arme que l'hésitation l'avait conduite à baisser. Postée au-dessus de la surface lisse et sans défaut, elle visa sans effort. Le souffle coupé, la peur au ventre et sa douleur cuisante comme jamais, elle attendit l'instant propice.

Le temps s'étira, s'allongea au rythme de son cœur qui contre toute attente ralentit, ralentit…

Puis au-delà de toute raison, ce fut son instinct qui lui fit appuyer sur la détente. La balle jaillit du canon, creva l'onde dans un roulement de tonnerre qui déchira le silence.

Un tressaillement, puis on cessa de s'acharner dans les profondeurs. En une évanescence pourpre et révélatrice, le sang remonta colorer la surface. Mais pas _lui_.

**- CASTLE !**

La peur s'empara d'elle, et sans plus réfléchir, Beckett jeta son arme sur le sol et plongea. L'eau se referma sur elle, saturant ses sens, assourdissant son ouïe. Gênée par ses vêtements, elle fut pourtant en quelques brasses près de lui, qui touchait presque le fond. Tel un serpent sournois, le sang devenait omniprésent, mais avec un bref soulagement elle comprit que ce n'était pas le sien. Les dents serrées elle défit la poigne crispée sur le cou de Castle, repoussa Jared sans ménagements avant de saisir son partenaire à bras le corps, s'effrayant de le sentir ainsi inerte contre elle. Le cœur battant à ses oreilles malmenées par la pression, elle prit appui sur le fond de la piscine et se projeta vers la surface.

Alourdie par le poids de Castle, la remontée lui parut durer une éternité. Enfin son visage creva la surface, et elle inspira avec autant de douleur que de soulagement. Un bras tétanisé autour du torse de son coéquipier pour maintenir sa tête à l'air libre, elle nagea comme elle put vers l'autre rebord, plus proche, s'y hissa avant de le tirer à moitié hors de l'eau dans un ahanement d'effort. Haletante elle l'allongea et le regarda enfin. L'air indemne et simplement endormi, il était cependant froid et plus pâle qu'un mort.

Et il ne respirait pas. Bon dieu, il ne respirait plus…

- Castle ! Castle, je vous en prie, ouvrez les yeux ! …Castle !

Dépossédée par une soudaine panique, elle essaya de mesurer son pouls, chercha à écouter son souffle mais ne fut sûre de rien. A genoux près de lui elle lui renversa la tête en arrière, lui pinça le nez et prit possession de ses lèvres à peine tièdes, lui insuffla à deux reprises tout l'air qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Elle noua ensuite ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les posa sur le sternum de Castle, à l'endroit même où elle croyait sentir la balle fouailler ses propres entrailles : les larmes aux yeux elle commença son massage cardiaque, luttant contre la douleur tout autant que l'affolement.

- Castle, je vous en supplie…

Mais elle avait à peine exercé quelques courtes mais puissantes pressions qu'elle crut voir un spasme survoler son visage inexpressif. Avant qu'elle ait pu se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé, un nouvel appui sur sa cage thoracique le fit tousser avec frénésie. Elle se recula vivement et le saisissant par l'épaule, le souleva sur le côté pour l'aider à évacuer l'eau de ses poumons. Une main accrochée par réflexe à la veste de la jeune femme, il toussa pendant quelques longues secondes comme un éperdu, puis le souffle heurté mais bien audible, il entrouvrit les yeux. Hagard, il releva faiblement la tête et se plongea dans le regard vert qui le fixait avec intensité.

Les vêtements trempés, la peau ruisselante et ses longs cheveux en désordre cascadant sur ses épaules, elle était d'une beauté plus sauvage et saisissante que jamais.

- … B… Beckett ?

Il eut un coup d'œil pour la piscine, frissonna à la vue du corps qui y surnageait avant de revenir à elle.

- …ça va ?

Elle eut un sursaut, et ses yeux voilés de larmes se firent plus perçants. Du regard elle le foudroya sans pitié.

- Attendez, vous partez à la chasse à l'assassin tout seul et sans arme, vous manquez de vous noyer et n'y réchappez que par miracle, et vous trouvez le moyen de me demander comment je vais ?

Sa voix était plus aiguë qu'à l'habitude, à la fois tranchante et incrédule. Elle secoua la tête tandis qu'elle le surplombait, se mordit la lèvre.

- Vous êtes un grand malade, monsieur l'écrivain…

Soudain nauséeux, atrocement honteux et les idées encore brouillées, il n'eut pas la force d'argumenter.

- Désolé…

Ainsi sur le côté, en équilibre précaire sur un bras, il eut un brusque vertige. Il se laissait retomber sur le dos, quand la main de Beckett se referma sur sa chemise pour le retenir, tandis que son autre paume se glissait sous sa nuque, le soutenant sans mal…

…et que ses lèvres s'emparaient des siennes sans la moindre sommation. Encore à bout de souffle tout comme elle, il se laissa totalement emporter dans ce baiser aussi tendre que fougueux, impétueux comme la vie qu'ils avaient tous deux manquée de perdre et dont ils éprouvaient en cet instant l'exquise saveur. Il se redressa avec peine et sa main tremblante glissa sur la gorge chaude et palpitante de Beckett, se perdit dans ses cheveux gorgés d'eau : la tête lui tournait comme jamais mais il tint bon, suspendu à ses lèvres comme il l'aurait été à la Vie même, perdu dans le bonheur de l'instant.

Ce fut un baiser sauvage et sans fard, sans commune mesure avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu partager jusque-là. Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, hors d'haleine, ce fut pour rester à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, partageant le même air, se gorgeant de la chaleur de l'autre, se félicitant du souffle de chacun, si précieux. Elle lâcha sa chemise et caressa son visage avec une telle douceur qu'il en frissonna. Elle eut un magnifique sourire, alors qu'un bonheur irrationnel gonflait son cœur avec tant de force que c'en était presque douloureux.

- …Un grand malade. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Elle vit avec triomphe ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur, et fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres au moment où elles commençaient d'esquisser un sourire aussi ébloui que radieux. Ce deuxième baiser fut plus tendre, presque timide, et lorsqu'il cessa de réagir à cette douce étreinte, elle crut que c'était parce qu'il était tout simplement surpris. Elle se recula un peu pour l'interroger du regard, heureuse comme jamais.

- Je… j'ai la tête qui…

La main de Castle sur sa nuque glissa lentement, retomba inerte sur son flanc. Il papillonna des paupières, soudain très pâle.

- …tourne…

Il se rallongea sur le dos dans un gémissement sourd. Et c'est alors qu'elle avisa sa propre main, jusque-là dans les cheveux de Castle.

Elle était poissée de sang. Sa paume, sa manche. Du sang partout. Castle dodelina de la tête, révélant enfin l'arrière de son crâne : d'une estafilade profonde le sang perlait sans cesse, coulait peu à peu sur le carrelage.

- …Je…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Son souffle se fit laborieux, irrégulier, ses yeux hagards. Jusque-là pétrifiée à la vue de ce sang qui surgissait de nulle part, Beckett se pencha sur lui, le secoua avec insistance, tapota son visage.

- Oh non, non non non… Accrochez-vous ! Restez avec moi !

Il ne réagit pas, ni au son de sa voix angoissée, ni à la pression inquiète de ses doigts dans sa main inerte. Son pouls était faible, erratique. Ses pupilles, fixes, étaient étrangement dilatées.

- Castle, tenez bon… Les secours arrivent !

Mais penseraient-ils à venir jusqu'ici ? Luttant pour garder son sang-froid, elle sortit par réflexe son téléphone de sa poche, dut appuyer frénétiquement sur plusieurs touches avant de se rendre compte qu'il était hors d'usage. Elle sentit une terreur folle prendre possession d'elle, et avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre les larmes lui revenaient déjà. Lâchant son portable elle se pencha à nouveau sur lui, incapable de réfléchir, empauma son visage toujours plus inexpressif d'une main tremblante.

- S'il te plait, reste… Reste, je t'en prie !

Il fallait qu'elle coure, qu'elle aille chercher de l'aide. Qu'elle le quitte.

Mais elle n'arrivait même pas à songer à le lâcher. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas !

- Je t'en supplie… !

Son souffle se bloqua. Il papillonna brusquement des paupières, ses prunelles s'effaçant sous un blanc alarmant. Et son corps jusque-là amorphe se mit à trembler avec fureur. Elle le souleva sans se préoccuper de sa propre douleur et le serra contre elle.

- Ne t'en va pas toi aussi, pas déjà ! Reste avec moi, Rick ! **Reste !**

Et blottie contre lui, habitée de ses convulsions, le visage marbré de larmes et du sang qui coulait toujours plus, elle hurla à s'en briser la voix.

**- A l'aide ! Je vous en prie ! Que quelqu'un m'aide… !**

Mais comme quelques vingt-quatre heures auparavant, les lieux restèrent sourds et indifférents à cette nouvelle tragédie. Sa lumière pâle et interrogatrice posée sur le couple, la lune demeura silencieuse face à la détresse d'une femme qui perdait tout.

**- Je vous en supplie ! Aidez-moi !**

.

.

.

_« Castle… Castle… ! »_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**« NE ME LAISSE PAS ! »**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_J'en connais quelques-uns qui vont me haïr…_

_Participez au bonheur de votre humble serviteur, faites-lui part de vos avis. Elle n'en écrira que plus vite les 3-4 derniers chapitres (oui, tant que ça !) qui restent…_

_A bientôt, et merci à tous !_


	11. Chapter 10 Holding On and Letting Go

_Salut à tous !_

_Allez, pour ceux qui suivent la saison 4 aux USA, qui comme moi a hurlé de ravissement et de crispation lors des quelques dernières secondes du 4x17 « Once Upon A Crime » ? Quelle symbolique, mon imagination de fan s'est enflammée ! Andrew Marlowe est un génie, mais il mérite parfois des baffes (ne parlons même pas du double-épisode précédent, j'ai failli me tirer une balle devant tant de Caskett potentiel)…_

_Un énorme merci à tous pour votre soutien ! Je n'en espérais pas tant après la fin ô combien sadique que je vous ai servie la dernière fois… Je suis une auteur comblée !_

_Je vais me répéter, mais un chaleureux salut à __**Daniellebe**__ (« la meilleure histoire en français »… j'en rougis encore, merci !), __**L'ange**__**demoniaque**__ (je n'écris ce genre de fin que pour déstabiliser et faire revenir en force mes lecteurs, merci de m'avoir livré sans fard ton état d'esprit ! A très bientôt !), __**Manooon**__ (Et comme d'hab c'est un plaisir de te retrouver ! Merci !), __**Niennaju**__ (très chère, je vais finir par t'engager pour tes idées très… stimulantes ! En tout cas, j'ai failli vider un brumisateur pour une (petite) scène (assez suggestive ?) dans ce chapitre. Un avant-goût de ce qui pourrait être… ou pas ! Merci à toi !), __**IFON91**__ (ton enthousiasme était décoiffant ! Merci !), __**Madwine**__ (__Thank you__ dear ! Tes compliments m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! Chiche que j'appelle les scénaristes pour leur vendre « The Secret » ? lol Merci à toi !), __**Madoka**__**ayu**__ (je joue et j'aime ça ! lol J'espère te retourner tout autant les tripes avec ce chapitre un peu moins dans l'action, mais très « particulier » sur la fin… héhé ! A bientôt !), __**Rosa020**__ (Moi aussi je t'aime ! Merci à toi de t'être manifestée. A bientôt après ta lecture ?), __**sonia**__ (Ma chère sonia, je n'ai regretté que deux choses : de ne pas pouvoir te souhaiter un bon anniversaire directement puisque tu n'as pas de compte sur ce site, et de ne pas avoir le talent suffisant pour te pondre ce chapitre en guise de cadeau ! Bref, me voilà, en retard mais enthousiaste comme jamais ! Bonne lecture à toi ! Bisous !), __**PurpleInMyBrokenHeart**__ (Ma petite Purple, tu peux te répéter à l'infini si ça te chante ! Voici la suite tant attendue… à bientôt ?), __**MissA0805**__ (tu vas encore me maudire avec la fin de celui-ci… Mais j'espère que l'évolution de l'histoire te plaira ! Merci à toi !), __**Duby34**__ (je bénis encore Niennaju de t'avoir conseillé de lire ma fic, mais crois-moi, la fin vicieuse c'est ma signature et je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter ! Tant que les lecteurs débarquent en force dans des reviews super-excitées… Merci à toi pour ton soutien. J'espère que cette suite te conviendra, à bientôt !), __**bethceu**__ (tu nous gâtes toujours plus avec tes reviews dignes d'un glorieuse critique de film. Personnellement je n'en suis toujours pas revenue ! Ma bêta et moi te saluons bien bas. J'espère que ce chapitre tout en demi-teintes et en incertitudes te conviendra aussi. A bientôt !), __**Mel**__ (la suite la suite la suite ! Merci !), __**Jo**__ (ma très chère Jo, j'ai souri jusqu'aux oreilles devant tes deux reviews plus enthousiastes que jamais ! Par ailleurs, je cherche quelqu'un de sérieux qui a lu les vrais romans, car j'ai quelques questions très précises sur le scénario. Préviens-moi si tu parviens à t'inscrire ! Pour cela il te suffit de cliquer sur « Sign Up » en haut à droite, de remplir les quelques champs, et il me semble que c'est tout… Pour moi ça fait si longtemps, j'ai oublié les détails ! Merci de ton soutien, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre très « psychologique ». A bientôt !), __**Squilla**__ (ce fut un plaisir d'échanger ces messages ! J'espère que ce chapitre légèrement différent te plaira… A bientôt !), __**Caskett1428**__ (et un(e) autre fan de Caskett, yesssss ! Voilà la suite, à bientôt !), __**Schmette**__ (et voilà, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Merci à toi pour ta review, à bientôt !), __**fandehand**__ (Et c'est avec toujours autant de plaisir que je te retrouve ! Merci et à très vite !), __**Mrs**__**Elizabeth**__**Darcy31**__ (merci de toutes tes reviews, tu es une passionnée dis-moi ?), __**Norya**__ (ta review a été la bonne surprise de la semaine et m'a remotivée dans l'écriture de ce chapitre qui peinait à se construire… Alors merci ! Ainsi tu n'as pas encore commencé la saison 4 ? Dommage, je te spoil tout, non ? Mais bon, j'ai été ravie de connaître ta progression dans l'histoire. A bientôt j'espère !)_

_._

_Après la fin précédente, menée tambour battant, ce nouveau chapitre est beaucoup plus intense sur le plan psychologique. Sans raison valable, je fais usage d'une chanson de Ross Copperman, « Holding on and letting go », qui a donné son titre au chapitre. Mais j'espère ne pas avoir abusé du mélodramatique… A vous de juger !_

_Un grand merci comme toujours __**à**__**ma**__**chère**__**bêta**__-__**readeuse**__**Tootouts**__, pour sa patience, sa passion, et pour ces vraies tranches de rires sur msn !_

_Et un clin d'œil à __**Niennaju**__, qui après recompte était bien l'auteur de la 100__e__ review. Maintenant que je suis redescendue de mon nuage de félicité (oooh un compteur de commentaires à trois chiffres, rien qu'à moi), je vais (essayer de) m'activer à réaliser son vœu le plus cher. Voir sa review pour de plus amples détails !_

_Trêve de bêtises. On ferme la porte, on coupe le téléphone, on éteint la lumière et pour retrouver l'ambiance, on s'écoute « __**Endless**__**Night**__ » du studio « __**Two**__**Steps**__**From**__**Hell**__ »…_

_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture…_

_._

_._

_._

xxxxxxx

_._

_._

_._

_« …Il avait toujours su que leur histoire finirait ainsi. Dès le premier regard, le premier mot. Dès le tout premier sourire._

_Elle serait la seule à le rendre fou de joie d'un simple rire, la seule à savoir lui broyer le cœur d'une unique larme. Il l'aimerait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Il l'avait toujours su, au plus profond de son être._

_Elle serait sa perte. Elle serait celle pour qui il sacrifierait tout. La question avait alors été, le regretterait-il un jour ?_

_La réponse était oui. Il regrettait. D'avoir espéré en vain. D'avoir été le seul à y croire. De n'avoir jamais su la délivrer de son passé, l'apprivoiser._

_Il regrettait… et malgré tout, sa toute dernière pensée était encore pour cette femme._

_Jameson Rook mourait comme il avait vécu. Désespérément amoureux d'elle… »_

.

_Frozen Heat (extrait du premier manuscrit)_

_Par Richard Castle_

_Automne 2011_

.

.

.

_**Is anybody out there?**_

_**Is anybody listening?**_

.

_Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?_

_Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?_

.

.

_**2011…**_

- Désolée… de ne pas être venue plus tôt.

Les yeux hâves, elle redressa lentement la tête. Ses prunelles épuisées, comme délavées par la fatigue, caressèrent la tombe si récente que les intempéries ne l'avaient pas encore ternie.

- C'était… c'était trop difficile. Pardon.

Elle déglutit avec peine, ses yeux cernés voilés de larmes. Elle ne s'était pas maquillée aujourd'hui, et à peine coiffée. Comme toujours ces derniers temps. Elle n'était plus à ça près. Le cœur lourd elle lut son nom gravé dans le marbre, plissa ses lèvres meurtries de retenir ses cris chaque nuit, quand ses cauchemars venaient l'étreindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris cette nuit-là ? Pourquoi avoir voulu vous en occuper seul ? J'étais là pourtant ! ...J'étais là pour vous !

Sa voix se brisa.

- Même vous, vous n'étiez pas invincible… ! Alors pourquoi ?

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles, et lorsqu'elle leva une main pour les effacer, elle le revit, inerte et baignant dans son sang, tout juste éclairé d'un rayon de lune. Elle avait eu beau crier, pleurer, supplier, hurler, il n'était pas revenu. Il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux.

Il était mort. Mort… _**Mort**_ _**!**_

- Katie…

Lorsque son père la saisit par les épaules, elle eut à peine la force de relever la tête. En larmes, prise de sanglots silencieux et convulsifs, elle était tombée à genoux. Ses cicatrices la lançaient si fort qu'elle en avait le vertige.

- Tu te fais du mal, Katie. Rentrons.

- Non… non…

Ses yeux rougis rivés à _son_ nom, elle secouait la tête comme une enfant qui refuse d'aller se coucher, par peur du noir, par peur de la nuit et de ses cauchemars. Alors son père se fit plus insistant, et avec douceur mais fermeté, l'aida à se remettre debout, la serra contre lui le temps qu'elle se calme. Plus silencieuse et inexpressive que jamais, elle avait pourtant les joues trempées de larmes. Encore faible, elle tremblait de chagrin et d'épuisement.

Même avant ce nouveau drame qui avait bouleversé sa vie, sa fille n'avait jamais été douée pour avouer sa douleur. Elle avait de qui tenir…

- …Pourquoi ?

Alors que doucement Jim Beckett l'entraînait vers la sortie du cimetière, elle eut un pitoyable frisson. On était en août, et pourtant elle était comme gelée. Morte de l'intérieur.

L'homme qui lui avait donné sa chance, qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, son père par procuration, celui qui l'avait soutenue quand Jim se débattait encore dans les affres de l'alcool et du désespoir… _Il_ _n'était_ _plus_.

Elle eut un dernier regard vers la tombe de Roy Montgomery, et ses larmes silencieuses coulèrent de plus belle. Aveuglée par le chagrin, Kate se fit la même promesse que des années auparavant devant la tombe de sa mère : ne jamais plus s'attacher à quiconque.

Quand on donnait ainsi à un autre, tôt ou tard on finissait par en payer le prix.

.

.

_**Does anybody really know **_

_**If it's the end of the beginning?**_

_._

_Sait-on réellement _

_Si ce n'est pas la fin d'un commencement ?_

.

**Chapter 10**

**Holding On and Letting Go**

.

.

.

_2011. November._

_**Late at night…**_

Sur le carrelage blanc souillé de sang, danse la lumière diaphane d'un rayon de lune. À travers l'immense salle vide, plane l'écho d'un sempiternel clapotis d'eau.

Ses mains osseuses contractées sur _sa_ chemise, elle _le_ fixe, immobile, ruisselante et haletante. Elle respire sourdement, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle lent, sa voix brisée à force de crier à l'aide, ses yeux rougis et cuisants d'avoir trop pleuré.

Les portes derrière elle s'ouvrent dans un fracas d'outre-tombe : elle ne cille même pas. Une autre femme entre en chancelant, le bras en sang et très pâle, crie quelque chose aux hommes en veste bleue qui la talonnent. Ils se précipitent vers le couple au bord de l'eau, interpellent la femme trempée et comme statufiée. À ses oreilles bourdonnantes, leurs voix sonnent étouffées, incompréhensibles. Elle ne réagit pas à leurs appels, à leurs gestes rapides, fluides et comme détachés de sa propre réalité. Inquiets, ils cherchent à la séparer de _lui_ mais elle s'accroche comme elle peut. On l'interroge sur sa santé, elle secoue la tête, marmonne qu'elle n'a rien, qu'il faut s'occuper de _lui_.

_Lui_ qu'elle ne veut pourtant pas lâcher.

Un rapide examen, et les sauveteurs comprennent qu'il y a urgence. On sort la coque, la minerve, on déploie la civière sous l'homme inconscient. Une main se referme sur son poignet, et la femme a une inspiration brutale, comme transitoirement tirée d'un cauchemar. Mais ses yeux éteints scrutent sans comprendre le visage de ses interlocuteurs, avant de revenir sur _lui_, et de ne plus le quitter : elle est comme sous le choc. À force de paroles lentes et monocordes, on parvient enfin à lui faire lâcher prise et à l'éloigner. Avec précautions on sécurise le blessé tandis qu'un médecin l'intube et qu'un autre lui pose une perfusion. On le charge rapidement sur un brancard, et déjà il part pour l'hôpital le plus proche. La femme qu'on a enveloppée malgré elle d'une couverture se précipite à sa suite, brandissant par réflexe son badge pour éviter tout refus. Son collègue hispanique la laisse partir, ses grands yeux bruns envahis d'inquiétude.

Alors qu'on bande sommairement son bras avant de l'emmener à son tour, la femme blessée regarde avec anxiété le couple disparaître. Grâce à eux elle est sauve…

_**The quiet rush of one breath**_

_**Is all we're waiting for**_

.

_La course tranquille d'un souffle_

_C'est tout ce que nous attendions_

Le trajet dans l'ambulance est chaotique, interminable. Ses yeux verts rivés sur _lui_, la femme tremble de froid, ignore complètement les questions du médecin. Lorsqu'on lui donne une serviette « pour nettoyer le sang », elle reste inerte, le linge au creux des paumes, sans savoir qu'en faire.

L'hôpital. Les longs couloirs blancs. Arrivée devant le bloc on lui dit qu'elle ne peut pas rentrer, qu'elle doit rester en salle d'attente. Pas de badge qui tienne. Effarée elle voit le brancard disparaître et _lui_ avec. Une infirmière tente de lui parler, puis renonce et la prend simplement par le bras, l'entraîne dans la salle de bain d'une chambre inoccupée. Elle explique des choses, lui montre la cabine de douche, les affaires de toilette, une pile de vêtements propres. Elle entend mais n'écoute pas, ne comprend pas, ne cherche pas à saisir ses mots qui saturent l'air en un bourdonnement indistinct. L'infirmière s'éclipse, et elle-même reste debout un long moment au milieu de la pièce, la gorge sèche, les yeux douloureux. L'esprit figé.

Puis le contact poisseux de ses mains l'interpelle enfin, et avisant le fluide rouge qui les souille, elle fronce les sourcils puis s'avance vers le lavabo. En silence, mécaniquement, elle nettoie avec minutie ses mains. L'émail blanc se colore de rouge, comme l'eau de la piscine dans laquelle flottait le cadavre. Alors qu'elle est complètement absorbée par ce qu'elle fait, la couverture glisse lentement de ses épaules et finit par tomber au sol. Assaillie d'un frisson, elle lève les yeux, et progressivement les écarquille devant le miroir.

Ses vêtements trempés, ses cheveux humides et en désordre, son visage défait, sa peau très pâle et ses lèvres devenues violettes à cause du froid et du choc.

Et le sang. Le sang partout.

Sur ses joues, déposé tandis qu'elle repoussait, nerveuse et terrifiée, les mèches de cheveux trempées qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Sur ses bras, sur le haut de sa poitrine alors qu'elle _le_ serrait éperdument contre elle.

_Le sang de Castle._

Frissonnante elle recule sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de son reflet barbouillé de sang. Elle se fait horreur. Elle est malade d'angoisse, morte de peur. Depuis le début sa cicatrice la lance impitoyablement.

_Il faut qu'elle se reprenne._

Elle recule, recule encore jusqu'à la douche dans laquelle elle s'enferme toute habillée. A tâtons elle ouvre les robinets et se laisse glisser au sol, se recroqueville contre le mur. L'eau brûlante court sur sa peau, baigne ses vêtements, se teinte de rouge avant de disparaître par le conduit d'évacuation en un tourbillon carmin. Elle réalise soudain qu'elle tremble de froid, gelée jusqu'aux os, et que sa gorge la brûle. Mais surtout qu'elle halète, épuisée, oppressée, à bout de nerfs. Doucement elle ferme les yeux, et laisse la chaleur lui remettre lentement les idées en place.

Son cœur cesse de cogner avec rudesse dans sa poitrine, et la douleur s'estompe peu à peu.

Son esprit encore choqué erre vers lui, prie pour lui, pleure pour _lui_. Mais Beckett n'a plus de larmes à verser.

_**Sometimes the one we're taking**_

_**Changes every one before**_

.

_Parfois le souffle qu'on prend_

_Est celui de tous les changements…_

.

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

Elle passa en trombe les portes des urgences et se précipita vers le comptoir de l'accueil.

- Excusez-moi, je cherche mon amie qui vient d'arriver, elle est lieutenant de police et un membre de son unité est…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa logorrhée angoissée lorsque l'infirmière au téléphone leva une main, lui faisant signe de patienter quelques instants. Pourtant posée de nature, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, bouillonnante. Elle jeta des regards frénétiques autour d'elle, et se figea soudain à la vue d'une silhouette familière. Sans plus se préoccuper de l'infirmière qui venait de raccrocher, elle s'élança dans un couloir adjacent : sur l'un des fauteuils en plastic beige qui jalonnaient le mur, son amie était assise, la tête dans les mains.

- Kate ! s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement. Oh _sweetheart_, j'étais tellement inquiète !

A l'approche du claquement de ses bottes, l'interpellée avait frémi. Elle releva lentement la tête, adressa un regard morne et vide à l'arrivante qui choquée, resta d'abord sans voix : l'espace d'une seconde, elle craignit le pire. Puis Kate Beckett eut une inspiration entrecoupée, comme celles qui succèdent aux sanglots, et elle eut un mince soupir de soulagement.

- Lanie…

Cette dernière s'assit sur la chaise voisine, et dans son élan serra son amie contre elle.

- Quand Javi m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital, j'ai cru que… que tu avais été...

Au souvenir de la voix d'Esposito, qui lui annonçait au téléphone que Beckett venait de partir en ambulance, sa gorge se serra. Elle se tut, retenant ses larmes. Les mains de Kate se posèrent dans son dos avec lenteur.

- Je vais bien, Lanie. Je n'ai rien, souffla-t-elle.

- Je sais, il m'a expliqué… Mais j'ai eu peur…

Kate lui rendit son étreinte, signifiant qu'elle la comprenait. À contrecœur, la légiste se recula et observa attentivement le visage de son amie, effectivement indemne. Ses cheveux humides et bouclés cascadaient sur ses épaules crispées, et elle portait un jogging vraisemblablement prêté par l'hôpital. Son teint était d'une pâleur inquiétante, qui accentuait encore les cernes ombrant ses paupières. Ses yeux rouges semblaient parler pour elle. Lanie pinça les lèvres, inquiète et dans l'expectative.

- …Alors ?

Kate eut une courte inspiration, puis déglutit : enfin son visage morne montra un semblant d'émotion, et le désespoir que Lanie lut en elle lui serra le cœur. Kate baissa la tête, sourcils froncés, droite et très raide sur sa chaise. En silence, elle suivit le regard anxieux de son amie, qui fixait un sachet plastique posé sur ses genoux, et eut un léger recul inconscient en reconnaissant les vêtements qu'il contenait.

- Mon dieu, Kate…

- Ce n'est pas mon sang. C'est celui de…

La voix déjà faible et éraillée de Beckett mourut sur ses lèvres, qu'elle mordit alors avec force. Par réflexe Lanie saisit sa main, crispée sur les vêtements tachés d'un carmin lourd de sens. Son amie avait fermé les yeux, repoussant comme toujours toute sa peine au fond d'elle-même, loin des regards.

- Il a reçu un coup sur le crâne, je crois qu'il a convulsé… Il est encore au bloc. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Elle rouvrit les paupières, révélant des prunelles plus vides que jamais. Mais quelque chose, dans la crispation contrôlée de ses traits, dans la lenteur de ses paroles et de ses gestes, faisait que Lanie s'attendait à la voir fondre en larmes à tout instant. Elle maudit presque Castle, avant de se rabattre sur le hasard – ou Dieu, le destin, le karma ou que savait-elle encore – qui prenait ces derniers temps un malin plaisir à éprouver son amie. Beckett avait beau faire comme si de rien n'était, la légiste savait que la toute récente prise d'otages avait rouvert d'anciennes blessures. Lanie croyait en Kate, en sa persévérance et en son esprit combatif, elle savait – _espérait_ – qu'elle surmonterait un jour le traumatisme de la fusillade. Mais aussi confiante qu'elle puisse être, elle craignait que Kate ne soit pas encore prête à affronter un nouveau coup dur.

Et selon les craintes de la légiste, la situation actuelle était peut-être ce qui pouvait leur arriver de pire… Le regard sec mais rougi de Kate, inquiet et comme perdu alors qu'il se posait sur les portes fermées du bloc, était plus qu'évocateur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda doucement Lanie. Après que tu l'aies appelé, Javi m'a dit que vous n'aviez peut-être pas arrêté le bon suspect…

Les yeux au sol, Kate secoua vaguement la tête.

- On s'est trompés, murmura-t-elle d'un ton monocorde. L'assassin nous manipulait depuis le début… Il a tué Volivera et Jackson, et a fait passer le meurtre de Nashburn pour un suicide. Elle a servi de bouc émissaire. Et une quatrième personne serait morte si Castle n'avait pas…

Sa voix se suspendit tout comme son souffle, et elle baissa une nouvelle fois les paupières, les lèvres plissées.

- Kate…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de se jeter comme ça à la poursuite d'un tueur en série ?

La voix jusque-là faible et enrouée de Beckett se fit plus sûre mais aussi plus amère.

- Il avait tout compris sur ce vrai tueur, il a voulu me prévenir… Mais je n'ai pas entendu mon portable sonner. Et après j'ai reçu un appel du poste. Mais il pouvait toujours joindre Ryan, ou Espo ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti tout seul ?... Il n'est quand même pas aussi stupide !

Sa main passa avec nervosité dans ses cheveux humides et ondulés. Sa respiration jusque-là à l'image de son attitude atone – lente, sourde – se précipita malgré elle.

- Il a voulu protéger la prochaine victime, il s'est battu avec l'assassin. Le tueur a dû le frapper à la tête, assez violemment pour l'assommer. Quand je suis arrivée, Jared était en train de le noyer. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, j'ai tiré… ! Mais c'était déjà trop tard…

Lanie déglutit : elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était ce Jared, mais elle sentait sans peine le désespoir dans la voix de Kate, qui avait visiblement de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Elle-même avait autopsié le corps de Volivera, et elle exerçait son métier depuis assez longtemps pour qu'aucun meurtre, aussi affreux puisse-t-il être, ne lui cause plus qu'une légère nausée de temps à autre. Mais de connaître la mort atroce de Volivera, et de savoir qu'on avait voulu faire subir la même chose à un proche, c'était une toute autre angoisse à gérer. Prenant sur elle, elle pressa l'épaule de Kate, qui lui adressa un regard perdu et voilé de larmes.

- Pourquoi il ne m'a pas attendue !

Lorsque l'indifférence résultant du choc ne l'étreignait pas, elle oscillait entre désespoir, colère et incompréhension.

- En pleine nuit, je pouvais être là en dix minutes, même moins ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Il sait que c'est dangereux, que je m'inquiète pour lui lorsqu'il joue les héros ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

Lanie secoua la tête, peinée. Elle savait – sentait – que ce n'était pas cette question-là qui la taraudait.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Kate.

- Bien sûr que non, mais j'aurais dû prévoir, et être là, _**avec**_ _**lui**_ ! Comme toujours !

Beckett se tut alors, comme au regret de ces mots qui jusque-là avaient jailli en pagaille sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle serra les lèvres, et avec désolation Lanie vit ses yeux luire de colère et de larmes.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répéta-t-elle la mort dans l'âme. Castle a fait un choix. Et tu n'y peux rien.

Le souffle court, Beckett la fixa longuement, puis finit par baisser la tête sous le regard compatissant de sa meilleure amie. Elle parut hésiter, s'humecta les lèvres, puis soupira.

- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

L'ombre de sourire rassurant que Lanie s'efforçait d'afficher fondit comme neige au soleil, tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux, stupéfaite.

- Tu as… _**quoi**_ ?

Kate baissa les paupières et fronça les sourcils, comme rongée par le regret.

- Il a repris conscience quelques instants après mon arrivée. J'ai eu tellement peur quand je l'ai vu au fond de cette piscine que… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

Elle explora le couloir désert de ses yeux voilés de larmes, eut un nouveau soupir haché.

- Ça m'a paru tellement naturel, tellement clair à ce moment précis… ! Maintenant il…

Toujours effarée mais plus à l'écoute que jamais, Lanie se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

- Il… ?

.

_**It's everything you wanted **_

_C'est tout ce que tu souhaitais_

.

Beckett ne répondit pas. Elle parut s'abîmer quelques instants dans son monde intérieur, puis eut deux longues et profondes respirations – non sans une petite grimace de souffrance à la deuxième, tandis que sa main se resserrait sur son pull. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Lanie, une tristesse profonde, épuisée, infinie, figeait ses traits.

- Il sait ce que j'ai vécu, il savait ce que je penserais d'une telle conduite. Et pourtant il y est allé.

Elle eut un regard vide d'émotions pour le sac en plastique, le posa sur un siège voisin et se prit le visage entre les mains, soupira profondément avant de se lever et de faire quelques pas dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elle refit face à Lanie, elle semblait presque résignée.

.

_**It's everything you don't**_

_Et tout ce que tu refuses_

.

- Que je l'aime ou pas, ce n'est pas important… Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui risque sa vie comme ça. Au mépris de ce que je ressens.

Elle croisa les bras frileusement, et baissa les yeux devant la figure soudainement intransigeante de son amie.

- …ça fait trop mal.

Lanie la fixa longuement, puis eut un petit soupir.

- _Girl_, presque quatre ans que ça dure, tu m'exaspères.

Avec ostentation elle déposa son sac à main que dans son inquiétude, elle portait encore en bandoulière, et croisa les bras à son tour. Ses yeux noirs et perçants vrillèrent Kate.

- A quoi t'attendais-tu en te laissant approcher par un homme de son genre ? Depuis toujours tu sais qu'il a des raisonnements tordus et qu'il est aussi spontané que tu peux être réfléchie et coincée. Pourtant tu es encore là, à le laisser te courir après.

Kate la contempla avec stupeur. Dans un moment pareil, alors que n'importe qui d'autre se serait montré à l'écoute et compréhensif, Lanie la prenait littéralement à rebrousse-poil. En réponse à son étonnement, la médecin légiste lui décocha un coup d'œil noir, autant un avertissement qu'un encouragement.

Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait faire ça sans craindre d'y perdre des plumes. Elle… Et Castle, aussi. Peut-être.

- Crois-moi, _sweetheart_, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour faire ce genre de conclusions hâtives. Attends au moins qu'il soit réveillé et de pouvoir lui passer le savon qu'il mérite.

Kate ne répondit pas tout de suite. Crispée, elle affronta encore quelques instants son regard dur, puis détourna la tête, décroisa les bras et glissa les mains dans les poches de son jogging, fit encore quelques pas pensifs. Elle eut alors un mince sourire amer.

- Il part en tournée la semaine prochaine… Il me l'a dit toute à l'heure, avant de quitter l'hôtel. Il s'en va… Peut-être pour de bon.

Epuisée, à bout de nerfs, elle attendit avec une anxiété croissante la réaction de Lanie. Celle-ci accusa le coup dignement, cillant à peine. Elle battit des paupières, prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Mais lorsqu'elle éleva à nouveau la voix, elle n'eut pas cette remarque stupéfaite ou outrée à laquelle Beckett s'attendait.

- Alors raison de plus pour enfin vous asseoir et en discuter, tous les deux, souffla-t-elle avec sérieux. Trois ans d'hésitations et de chassé-croisé, ça suffit, Kate.

.

_**It's one door swinging open**_

_Une porte qui s'ouvre…_

.

Comme beaucoup elle avait vu la lente métamorphose de Beckett au contact improbable d'un écrivain charmeur, enthousiaste, vaguement chien-fou, plein de mystères et de surprises à l'image de ses histoires. Mais elle seule, confidente et meilleure amie, avait pu prendre la réelle mesure des changements opérés.

Redécouvrir Richard Castle non plus en tant que mystérieux auteur, mais en homme véritable doué d'autant de talents que de défauts, n'avait pas conduit qu'à des déceptions : le côtoyer avait obligé Kate à sortir de sa routine de meurtres et d'enquêtes qui, un jour ou l'autre, aurait eu sa peau. A la fois exaspérée et flattée par l'intérêt que lui portait son écrivain favori, elle s'était reprise en main : peu à peu plus sociable, plus extravertie, elle avait fait plus de rencontres en trois ans qu'au cours de la dernière décennie. Si ces histoires avaient toutes plutôt mal finies, elles étaient cependant le signe selon Lanie que le lieutenant de jadis, qui cumulait volontiers les heures supplémentaires et partageait son rare temps libre entre la salle de gym et les romans policiers, n'existait plus depuis longtemps.

.

_**And one door swinging closed**_

…_Et une autre qui se referme_

.

Elle n'oublierait cependant pas la cruelle déception sur le visage de Kate, le jour où décidant enfin de se jeter à l'eau, elle avait vu Castle partir en compagnie de Gina – une histoire qui n'avait pas fait long feu non plus. Elle les avait regardés se tourner autour sans se l'avouer quand Josh était encore dans les parages, puis ces derniers mois après la fusillade.

Lanie ne comprendrait probablement jamais la mystérieuse attirance qui liait ses deux amis, et encore moins l'étrange répulsion qui conduisait d'une part Beckett à nier ses sentiments, d'autre part Castle le séducteur à prendre de telles précautions : elle était seulement sûre de l'effet bénéfique que cette relation avait eu sur Kate mais aussi sur l'écrivain, qui en dépit des rumeurs n'était plus ce playboy plébiscité dans la presse à sensations. Ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés, elle n'en avait plus le moindre doute. Et elle ne craignait qu'une chose : qu'ils laissent passer leur chance une nouvelle fois. _Une_ _dernière_ _fois_.

Si cela arrivait, Beckett ne s'en remettrait peut-être pas…

- Il va se réveiller, Kate. Fais-lui confiance, il va revenir, comme toujours. Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, ça lui fait une raison de plus. Et alors il sera temps de tout vous dire.

Beckett la scruta en silence, le souffle suspendu. Droite et raide au beau milieu du couloir, elle laissa errer son regard, aux prises avec ses tourments intérieurs. Elle eut enfin un soupir, et Lanie crut voir dans son léger sourire un regain d'espoir.

- Il va revenir, souffla Beckett…

Un claquement de talons attira leur attention, et Beckett se retourna vivement, dans l'attente de nouvelles sur l'état de son partenaire, passé au bloc depuis déjà près d'une heure. Elle eut un frémissement en reconnaissant la femme aux longs cheveux blonds, maquillée et habillée avec goût bien qu'à la va-vite.

Gina. Gina Cowell, l'éditrice de Castle. Et son ex-femme.

Cette dernière s'arrêta à quelques pas de Beckett, son sac à main serré contre son flanc. L'inquiétude et une sincère stupeur se lisaient sur ses traits hiératiques.

- Je… La compagnie d'assurances de Rick m'a appelée. Je suis toujours la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence. Ça fait des années déjà qu'il doit le rectifier…

Elle parut se rendre compte de l'incongruité de ses paroles, et secoua brièvement la tête, papillonna des paupières, l'air perdu et désœuvré. Elle riva son regard d'ambre sur Beckett, et reprit un peu d'aplomb.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

- Il est encore au bloc, dit Beckett qui partageait la même anxiété. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Gina acquiesça nerveusement, les lèvres pincées. Rongé par l'inquiétude, son regard se fit cependant accusateur tandis qu'il vrillait Beckett. Elle renifla avec dédain.

- Encore une de vos enquêtes, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix tremblait. Silencieuse, simple spectatrice, Lanie vit le dos de Beckett se raidir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? poursuivit Gina, soudain méprisante. Vous lui avez suggéré d'infiltrer un autre cercle de poker pour mafieux ? Il s'est pris une balle ?

- Castle a demandé à faire partie de notre équipe pour ses travaux d'investigation, répondit l'interrogée d'une voix excessivement froide. Il savait ce qu'il risquait.

- Oh je vous en prie, Lieutenant Beckett, pas à moi ! siffla Gina. Nous savons toutes les deux que si Rick se rend chaque jour à votre foutu commissariat, ce n'est plus pour vos enquêtes.

Elle la foudroya du regard. Avec le métier qu'elle menait, Lanie savait comme les gens pouvaient réagir brutalement sous le coup de l'angoisse, face à la mort. Elle n'aimait cependant pas le ton que prenait cette Gina, qu'elle n'avait toujours vue que de loin mais qu'elle trouvait un peu plus antipathique à chaque instant.

- Vous connaissez chaque bouquin qu'il a écrit sur vous. Vous avez lu comme moi la fin de _Heat_ _Rises_. Je ne peux pas croire que vous puissiez y être aussi insensible, murmura cette dernière d'une voix sourde, contenue.

- Castle a une imagination débordante, et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire concernant ce qu'il invente, répliqua Beckett sur le même ton. C'est un accord tacite entre nous.

- Il a réécrit l'histoire, votre propre histoire, Kate, s'emporta Gina. Et chacune de ses pages est une véritable déclaration, n'allez pas me dire que ça ne signifie rien pour vous !

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je suis sa muse, et c'est tout !

- Sa muse ? Sa perte, oui !

La remarque inquiète et dédaigneuse sonna comme une gifle dans le silence ouaté de l'hôpital.

- Rick a écrit vingt-cinq romans en moins de vingt ans, sans compter ceux qu'il n'a jamais été autorisé à publier. Il en sortait un presque tous les six mois avant de vous rencontrer. Aujourd'hui ses fans sont toujours plus nombreux, mais dans mon milieu on commence à douter de lui : c'est à peine s'il tient ses délais d'un tome par an. Lui qui ne vivait que par et pour sa plume et ses lecteurs, il rechigne à faire une simple séance de dédicaces si cela l'empêche de vous rejoindre sur une enquête. Il fait des pieds et des mains constamment, quitte à se ridiculiser, pour que la presse et _Black_ _Pawn_ ne vous harcèlent pas de sollicitations, vous le saviez, ça ?

Beckett eut un léger sursaut, sincèrement décontenancée.

- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé…

- Ce n'est pas plutôt vous qui ne l'avez jamais écouté ? Il n'y avait qu'à voir la froideur avec laquelle vous le traitiez, pendant les quelques rares fêtes de lancement où vous nous avez honorés de votre présence !

N'y tenant plus, Lanie se leva d'un bond.

- Dites donc, c'est… !

Beckett la retint d'un geste.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, Lanie, s'il te plait.

Elle rassura son amie d'un regard qui en disait long, avant de refaire face à Gina, qui la fixait toujours avec animosité.

- Ce qui se passe entre Castle et moi ne concerne que nous, Gina.

- Pas dans ces conditions, Kate. Je ne suis plus la femme de sa vie, mais j'ai été sa muse, ne serait-ce que le temps de notre mariage. Et je le connais bien, je sais comme Rick est capable de s'impliquer dans une relation. C'est parfois un grand enfant, mais c'est surtout quelqu'un de sincère et de passionné, prêt à tout donner sans rien attendre en retour. Son image de séducteur n'est qu'une protection et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. De le voir se consacrer ainsi à une femme qui semble n'en avoir que faire, ça me hérisse. Et puis bon sang, Kate, vous avez pourtant dû lire le premier manuscrit de _Frozen_ _Heat_ ! Que Jameson se suicide par désespoir pour Nikki, ça ne vous fait donc rien ?

Beckett sentit son estomac se tordre d'appréhension, tandis que derrière elle Lanie laissait échapper une exclamation de surprise. En lisant la stupeur sur le visage soudain très pâle du lieutenant, Gina eut un recul.

- Alors même ça, vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

Beckett déglutit, essayant d'accuser le choc.

- « Frozen Heat » ? ne put-elle que souffler d'une voix blanche.

- Son prochain roman, reprit Gina d'une voix à nouveau mesurée mais sèche. Suite à la conclusion de _Heat_ _Rises_, Nikki essaie de prendre ses distances. Fragile, Jameson le supporte mal. Plusieurs fois ils ont des mots, et l'enquête en cours en pâtit. Dans une première version que Rick m'a soumise il y a quelques semaines, Jameson se donne la mort, et même si ce n'est pas lui le héros, la série se finit prématurément.

Elle haussa le menton, ses yeux brillant d'un air accusateur.

- Il m'avait envoyé son manuscrit par mail en pleine nuit, comme souvent : lorsqu'il écrit, il perd la notion du temps. Au téléphone, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il était saoul. Il voulait que je transmette aussitôt le manuscrit à _Black_ _Pawn_, que ce soit publié au plus vite : quand j'ai entrevu la fin qu'il venait tout juste de taper sur un coup de tête, je l'ai persuadé d'y réfléchir encore. Depuis il a repris le scénario de départ, mais il ne m'a plus adressé la parole sauf pour me demander d'oublier toute cette histoire. Je sais qu'il en a honte : dans son récit, jamais jusque-là Rick Castle n'avait autant transparu dans le personnage de Jameson Rook… Tout comme Nikki Heat ne vous avait jamais autant ressemblé.

Gina se tut, laissa le silence planer quelques instants. Beckett resta de marbre sous son regard culpabilisant, mais ses poings serrés n'échappèrent pas à Lanie.

- Vous n'avez vraiment rien su ?

- Vous connaissez Castle, répliqua Beckett. Il a ses secrets.

Gina eut un léger soupir dédaigneux.

- Vous n'êtes pas un personnage de roman, Kate, et Rick non plus.

- Vous pensez que je ne le sais pas ? Les aventures de Nikki Heat n'ont pas grand-chose à voir avec ma réalité.

- Croyez-le si ça vous chante mais Rick, lui, est écrivain. C'est son travail que de modifier la réalité et de l'adapter au bon plaisir des fans. Mais ses bouquins ne sont pas qu'un exutoire, ils sont sa vie telle qu'il meurt d'envie de la voir. Avec Derrick Storm, c'était déjà flagrant. Pour Nikki Heat, c'est votre réalité qu'il manipule. Son imagination le dépasse et il ne voudra jamais l'admettre : c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi bon dans ce qu'il fait.

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, et la tension entre les deux femmes devint presque palpable. Gina semblait partagée entre la rancune et une angoisse légitime.

- Sachez bien qu'avant de vous connaître, Rick était déjà capable de côtoyer les pires malfaiteurs si cela lui permettait de délivrer un écrit authentique. Il a eu des embrouilles avec plusieurs mafieux, quelques dealers, et même un voleur de renommée mondiale qui a été incarcéré suite à la sortie du bouquin fondé sur lui. A vos côtés il vit un rêve éveillé : il est Storm le flic qui a fait son succès, et il incarne aussi Rook le journaliste séducteur et fin limier, sous le charme duquel est tombée la sulfureuse Nikki Heat. Chaque année il prend plus de risques : il a été menacé par un tueur à gages en plein milieu de votre commissariat, pour vos enquêtes il a renoué avec les pires salauds qui font la lie de cette ville, et ce jour-là au cimetière, il aurait tout donné pour prendre la balle à votre place. Kate, rendez-vous compte : un jour ou l'autre, ce grand enfant qu'est Richard Castle va y rester. Pour ses bouquins, et pour vos beaux yeux.

Ses prunelles brillèrent, voilées de larmes, mais la lueur accusatrice qui y brûlait considérait Beckett avec insistance.

- La semaine dernière il a tenu tête à des preneurs d'otage, et ce soir, il est entre la vie et la mort suite à une arrestation… Si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un peu de respect et d'amitié pour lui et pour Alexis, vous devez le ramener à la réalité. Moi, il ne m'a jamais écoutée, mais si c'est vous, ce sera peut-être différent…

Le souffle court, Beckett pensait au ralenti. Face à Gina qui avec une grimace de honte essuyait furtivement ses larmes, elle n'entendit pas la porte du bloc s'ouvrir derrière elle, ni les pas qui s'approchèrent.

- Laissez-le partir, Kate, souffla Gina en se tordant les mains. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Richard Rodgers ? lança une voix masculine.

Gina eut un « oui » étranglé et s'avança, la frôlant au passage. Beckett baissa les paupières, les mâchoires contractées.

- M. Rodgers a repris conscience il y a une vingtaine de minutes, reprit la voix masculine, probablement un médecin. Ses constantes vitales sont satisfaisantes, mais nous souhaitons lui faire passer quelques tests supplémentaires vis-à-vis de son trauma crânien. Pour le moment ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

A l'entente de cette question angoissée, Beckett croyait presque sentir le regard pénétrant de Gina vrillé entre ses omoplates.

- D'après les secouristes, M. Rodgers a reçu un choc violent sur l'occiput suite à une chute : il a perdu connaissance et a manqué de se noyer. Le coup a entaillé le cuir chevelu, et comme toujours dans ces cas-là, les pertes de sang peuvent être impressionnantes : cependant d'après ses analyses, il n'y a pour le moment aucune nécessité à le transfuser.

- L'infirmière à l'accueil m'a dit qu'il avait peut-être convulsé…

- C'est fréquent à la suite d'un traumatisme crânien, mais M. Rodgers a été retrouvé en état de légère hypothermie, ce qui pourrait aussi expliquer des tremblements proches de convulsions. Il est cependant encore très affaibli et nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque : nous allons le garder en observation au moins pour cette nuit. Vous êtes sa femme ?

- Son ex-femme, il est célibataire… On m'a prévenue à son arrivée avec l'ambulance.

- Veuillez me suivre, j'ai quelques papiers à vous faire signer. Ensuite, si vous le souhaitez, je vous emmènerai auprès de lui.

.

_**Some prayers find an answer**_

_Certaines prières obtiennent une réponse…_

.

Les pas feutrés du médecin s'éloignèrent, accompagnés du claquement des talons de Gina. Lanie apparut à ses côtés et l'interrogea de ses yeux noirs écarquillés.

- _Sweetheart_, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas quand même pas marcher dans son jeu ? Suis-les !

Beckett resta de marbre. Avec une légère inspiration, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Comme douée d'un sixième sens, Gina se retourna au même moment, lui adressa un signe de tête à la fois accusateur et suppliant, puis disparut avec le médecin au détour du couloir. Un silence de plomb tomba. En vain Lanie essaya d'attirer l'attention de Beckett.

- Kate, je t'en prie… !

- Patron ?

L'air pourtant perdu dans ses pensées, Beckett se retourna aussitôt : Ryan et Esposito arrivaient à grands pas depuis l'accueil.

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? questionna l'hispanique tandis que son comparse l'appuyait d'un regard inquiet.

- Castle va bien, affirma Beckett d'une voix égale. Il s'est réveillé au bloc, il n'aurait qu'un léger trauma crânien. Ils veulent le garder en observation pour la nuit.

Les deux hommes eurent un soupir de soulagement. Interloquée par le comportement de son amie, Lanie la scrutait avec un malaise croissant, tant et si bien qu'Esposito s'en rendit compte et l'attira avec douceur contre lui.

- Ça va, toi ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre au _Four_ _Seasons_, reprit Ryan à l'attention de Beckett en brandissant un trousseau de clés. J'ai ramené votre voiture, elle est garée à quelques mètres de l'entrée des urgences.

Sa supérieure reçut le trousseau avec indifférence, eut un sourire de façade et alla ramasser son sac de vêtements.

- Merci, Ryan. Vous deux, vous n'avez qu'à rentrer vous reposer quelques heures. On bouclera cette affaire au poste dans la matinée.

Ryan et Esposito eurent un haussement simultané de sourcils : il était une heure et demie du matin passé, mais cela n'avait jamais empêché Beckett de clore une affaire, quitte à passer une nuit blanche. Cependant ils ne relevèrent pas, trop heureux de pouvoir souffler un peu après cette très longue soirée riche en rebondissements. Conclure un dossier pareil allait leur prendre des heures même à tête reposée.

- J'ai un truc à faire avant de rentrer. A plus tard les gars. Salut Lanie.

- Kate, attends ! S'il te plait…

Mais sans un regard en arrière, Beckett s'éloigna dans le couloir.

.

_**Some prayers never know**_

…_D'autres ne s'exaucent jamais_

.

.

Même si la réanimation était un service interdit aux visiteurs la nuit, Beckett munie de sa plaque n'eut aucun mal à y entrer. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle venait voir son partenaire de travail, une infirmière complaisante se chargea de la mener jusqu'à Castle, non sans lui donner des informations similaires à celles que le médecin avait déjà exposées à Gina. En son for intérieur Beckett redoutait que ladite ex-femme ait déjà rempli les formalités administratives et soit présente au chevet de Castle. Elle se crispa à cette idée, et sournoise la douleur vrilla sa cicatrice, qui lancinante battait sourdement depuis qu'elle avait remis les pieds dans cet hôpital. Elle déglutit, respira à petits coups. Elle n'avait besoin que de quelques minutes avec lui… Juste quelques minutes.

La réanimation était une vaste salle toute en longueur, jalonnée de lits séparés de rideaux blancs qui permettaient un peu d'intimité et de tranquillité aux malades, tout en favorisant une intervention rapide des équipes médicales en cas d'urgence. L'infirmière se dirigea sans hésiter vers un lit, vérifia d'un coup d'œil les écrans qui l'entouraient, puis s'éclipsa avec un signe de tête encourageant pour Beckett. Celle-ci la remercia d'un même hochement, ses vêtements serrés contre elle entre ses bras croisés. Elle eut une longue respiration, et d'un geste incertain écarta l'un des rideaux, s'approcha du lit sans un bruit.

Il était là, seul. Profondément endormi dans ce lit médicalisé impeccablement bordé. Un large pansement enserrait l'arrière de son crâne. Sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles lents et réguliers, tandis qu'il inspirait paisiblement l'oxygène que lui dispensait un masque transparent. De nombreux fils de couleur serpentaient sous sa chemise blanche, reliant des capteurs à un scope qui en permanence analysait ses constantes vitales. Sur un écran battait silencieuse la ligne de son rythme cardiaque : pendant de longues secondes Beckett fut incapable d'en détacher son regard, immensément soulagée. En se mordillant la lèvre, elle examina son visage exempt d'émotions, serein et pâle sous la lumière crue de la lampe qui surplombait son lit : son arcade droite et l'une de ses joues se coloraient d'un bleu inquiétant, vestiges d'une probable bagarre avec Jared. Elle eut un pauvre sourire en réalisant que cela lui donnait un air « bad boy »… et que s'il avait été réveillé, il aurait très certainement eu la même remarque.

Elle déglutit, sentit ses yeux la brûler alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Elle avisa sa main gauche, affublée d'une perfusion et abandonnée sur le drap, entrouverte comme dans l'attente d'une étreinte. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas glisser ses doigts au creux de sa paume.

- Castle… ?

Son appel ne fut pas plus haut qu'un murmure, et partagée entre l'espoir et une vive appréhension, elle guetta une réaction. Mais son visage resta de marbre, sa respiration paisible.

Elle ferma les yeux, le cœur serré, la raison assiégée de pensées : l'heure tardive et les multiples évènements de la journée l'avaient épuisée, mais son esprit bouillonnait. Elle aurait tant souhaité pouvoir s'asseoir là, tout près de lui, et ne plus songer à rien. Croiser les bras sur le matelas, saisir sa main inerte entre les siennes et attendre, tout simplement, bercée par son souffle régulier, rassérénée par la chaleur de sa peau. Attendre qu'il se réveille, qu'il rouvre les yeux, et qu'il la voie.

Qu'il la regarde comme il l'avait regardée, pendant ces quelques secondes magiques au bord de l'eau qui avaient suivi leur baiser. Quand elle-même avait cessé de fuir et de vouloir tout contrôler, quand lui-même n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y croire, transporté, émerveillé par sa spontanéité. Quelques secondes enfuies, envolées… Avaient-elles seulement existé ? Ça semblait si simple, si irréel… presque trop…

A son réveil, elle oserait enfin se plonger dans ses yeux bleus, sans hésitation, sans la moindre peur, elle se noierait dans ses prunelles toujours pétillantes d'énergie, lui rendrait enfin cette tendresse muette, si discrète, qu'il lui donnait sans compter depuis si longtemps. Elle caresserait une nouvelle fois sa joue, s'autoriserait enfin le sourire que lui seul lui inspirait. Et si comme toujours avec lui la confiance l'emportait, peut-être qu'alors elle lui avouerait tout. Tout ce qu'elle lui cachait, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Qu'elle se souvenait de tout, qu'elle n'avait pas osé le dire, qu'elle avait voulu gagner du temps, reprendre pied face à la Mort, face à lui. Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, que ses sentiments passaient bien au-delà de ce mur qui persistait autour de son cœur, au-delà de son passé de tristesse et de douleur. Qu'en dépit de tout elle _l'aimait_, et qu'elle ne concevait plus cette vie sans lui, sans sa présence à ses côtés.

Mais ça, c'était avant cette affaire. Avant Jared, avant Gina. Avant _qu'il_ ne lui déclare tout de go qu'il s'en allait, peut-être dans un cruel ultimatum pour la faire réagir. Avant qu'il ne fonce tête baissée au devant d'un psychopathe tueur en série.

Gina avait formulé pour elle cette angoisse ignorée et enfouie, cette peur qu'un jour ils aillent trop loin, et que l'un d'eux n'y survive pas. Elle-même avait déjà frôlé la mort, mais que _Castle_ soit blessé à son tour et ne s'en relève pas lui était insupportable. Cette terreur paralysante, liée à l'impossibilité d'intervenir en force comme elle l'avait toujours appris, elle en avait déjà fait l'amère expérience lors de la prise d'otages de la _New_ _Amsterdam_ _Bank_, mais cela n'avait été qu'un maigre avant-goût de ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir, au bord de cette piscine.

Cette frayeur immense et sans fond en laquelle elle s'était noyée, ces interminables minutes où baignée de son sang, incapable d'agir, elle l'avait vu mourant… En le sentant disparaître entre ses mains impuissantes, elle avait cru devenir folle ! Folle de douleur, folle de chagrin…

Folle… _d'amour_… ?

- Elle a raison. Ça ne peut pas continuer…

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue crispée, et d'un geste las elle l'effaça. La vision de Castle ainsi vulnérable dans son inconscience lui parut tout à coup insoutenable, et elle se détourna, la gorge nouée, les yeux brillants.

- Tout ça… c'était une erreur…

Oui, Gina avait raison. Castle n'était pas flic, mais pour son malheur il excellait dans l'art de l'investigation, et prenait les mêmes risques qu'elle : un jour ou l'autre une enquête finirait mal. Lui refusait d'admettre le danger, mais pour elle il était hors de question qu'il risque encore une fois sa vie. Elle pouvait certainement tout endurer, une nouvelle blessure, un danger de mort, un autre tueur en série, mais l'idée de le voir à nouveau s'éteindre dans ses bras était au-dessus de ses forces. Sa mère, Montgomery, Royce, tous ces gens qui lui étaient si chers avaient disparu parce qu'elle n'avait alors pas le pouvoir ou l'occasion de les protéger, mais pour Castle, c'était différent. Elle était la raison pour laquelle il prenait tous ces risques… Et il ne tenait qu'à elle que Castle ne soit pas définitivement renvoyé de l'équipe.

C'était son rôle, en tant que flic, en tant que muse, en tant qu'amie que de le ramener à la réalité, pour lui et pour sa famille. Même si en faisant cela, elle allait probablement détruire leur amitié et la confiance qu'il lui vouait. Peut-être qu'il se laisserait convaincre… ou bien qu'il se sentirait trahi et mettrait de lui-même un terme pur et simple à leur partenariat. Mais au moins, il serait en sécurité… !

Au moins, il ne prendrait plus de risques inutiles… ça n'était pas son rôle. Ça ne l'avait jamais été. Mais bon sang, fallait-il être à ce point inconscient pour se jeter au-devant d'un tueur psychopathe, sans arme ni expérience qui plus est ? Au début de leur partenariat, elle aurait été intraitable à la première incartade de ce genre. Mais au fil du temps, elle avait fini par oublier tout comme lui qu'il n'était qu'un simple civil, un romancier que sa quête d'authenticité avait plongé dans le monde froid et impitoyable de la police.

Ça ne devait jamais plus arriver… !

- Au revoir, Castle.

Elle ne _pouvait_ pas, elle ne voulait pas rester là. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, qu'elle se convainque elle-même que c'était la meilleure solution. Pour que lorsqu'elle le reverrait, peut-être pour la dernière fois, elle soit capable de faire ce qui devait être fait.

.

_**We're holding on…**_

_On tient bon…_

.

Les mains tremblantes, elle se détourna du lit et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Sur le point de passer la porte, elle eut une infime hésitation : la douleur la transperça de nouveau, lui coupant le souffle quelques longues secondes. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas céder à la facilité, retourner attendre auprès de lui, replonger dans ce rêve éveillé qu'ils avaient fini par partager. Les larmes aux yeux, elle disparut dans le couloir.

.

_**and letting go**_

…_et on lâche prise…_

.

Sur le matelas, le poing de Castle s'était serré à l'extrême.

.

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

Les urgences étaient étrangement calmes depuis une demi-heure. Tout en savourant sa troisième tasse de café de la nuit, elle rangeait les dossiers des urgences traitées, qui en quelques heures à peine s'étaient déjà amoncelés. Plus qu'habituée à la gestion de ce service, elle savait que ce moment de flottement était trompeur : elle ne donnait pas cinq minutes au destin pour remplir la salle d'attente d'une foule de patients et de cas parmi les plus divers. Raison de plus pour maintenir les locaux et les bureaux fonctionnels et ainsi éviter de se faire déborder par la prochaine vague…

Sa tasse tenue d'une main, elle embarquait de l'autre les dossiers complets pour les déposer aux archives, quand la photographie de l'un d'eux attira son attention. Effarée, elle laissa le tout sur place et parcourut rapidement la fiche de renseignements, qu'elle reconnaissait comme avoir été remplie par des ambulanciers. Les urgences étant saturées une heure plus tôt, elle était occupée ailleurs et n'avait pas eu connaissance de l'admission de ce patient.

Inquiète, elle interpella un de ses collègues qui reconstituait les stocks de matériel.

- Je pars voir quelqu'un en réa. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

- Ca marche, Hayley. Un de tes patients ?

- Non, juste une vague connaissance…

Le dossier sous le bras et sa tasse laissée sur son bureau, elle s'élança dans les couloirs : le service de réanimation était voisin des urgences, elle y fut en moins d'une minute. Sa collègue infirmière la vit surgir avec étonnement.

- Salut Hayley ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Salut, tu as un patient du nom de Richard Rodgers ? Il est arrivé il y a moins d'une heure.

- Le trauma crânien ? Il est conscient mais en observation. Poste 7. Sa collègue était avec lui toute à l'heure.

- Sa collègue ?

- Mmh. Un lieutenant de police. D'après ce que j'ai saisi, lui est consultant pour le NYPD…

La dénommée Hayley la remercia d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le lit en question, le cœur battant. Elle vérifia une dernière fois le dossier, malgré tout convaincue.

- Ehm… Monsieur Castle ? Lieutenant Beckett ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle écarta l'un des rideaux. Son sourire poli s'effaça devant une expression stupéfaite. Au même moment l'électrocardiogramme émit un sifflement strident, qui par réflexe fit accourir tous les infirmiers présents. Laissant tomber son dossier, Hayley se précipita elle aussi.

- Monsieur Castle !

.

.

_**Sometimes we're holding angels**_

_**And we never even know**_

_Parfois nous approchons des anges_

_Sans même nous en rendre compte…_

.

.

_**2011. May.**_

_« Je t'aime, Kate. Je t'aime… »_

Assise en tailleur sur ses couvertures, les yeux rivés sur son portable, elle réfléchissait intensément. Après une longue hésitation, elle ouvrit le répertoire, le fit défiler avec lenteur. Trop vite pourtant, elle arriva sur _son_ nom. Elle inspira puis retint son souffle dans une grimace, porta une main à ses pansements. Elle se levait et marchait depuis plusieurs jours déjà – elle n'aurait de toute manière pas supporté de garder le lit plus longtemps – mais elle en venait parfois à oublier ses blessures en pleine cicatrisation. Un mouvement brusque, une respiration un peu trop ample, et elle était vite rappelée à l'ordre…

Elle attendit que le battement sourd et douloureux disparaisse à son flanc gauche. À son réveil, elle avait été abasourdie de constater qu'elle avait mal là aussi en plus du point d'entrée de la balle – Josh lui avait expliqué que pour drainer le sang qui avait empli son poumon et compressé son cœur, il avait fallu passer par là. Sa respiration de nouveau régulière, elle reporta son attention sur son téléphone, se mordit la lèvre.

_« J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. »_

_« Bien sûr, bien sûr… Combien de temps ? »_

Dans un soupir exaspéré, elle rejeta son portable sur les couvertures, leva ses yeux brillants vers la fenêtre. Un rayon de soleil illuminait déjà la pièce en cette heure matinale, réchauffait doucement sa peau frissonnante. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, la gorge serrée. Trop souvent ces derniers temps, elle était près de fondre en larmes, et elle aurait voulu être sûre que c'était seulement à cause de l'épuisement.

_« Je vous rappelle, d'accord ? »_

…Jusqu'à quand allait-elle hésiter ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et elle eut un sursaut qu'elle jugea ensuite démesuré. Elle essuya ses paupières d'un preste mouvement du poignet. Le battant s'ouvrit avec précaution, et une jeune femme en blouse bleue entra dans sa chambre, un dossier à la main. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

- Bonjour, Kate.

Elle se détendit en reconnaissant l'infirmière, femme d'une petite trentaine d'années, les cheveux blonds et bouclés ramenés en queue basse sur sa nuque. Elle eut un sourire.

- Bonjour Hayley.

- Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Pas trop mal. Tant que je ne fais pas de gestes brusques, la douleur est supportable.

- En tout cas, vous avez bien meilleure mine.

- Ne me donnez pas trop de faux espoirs, je ne me suis pas encore vue dans le miroir ce matin…

Hayley eut un petit rire et se saisit du tensiomètre, tandis que Kate, habituée, relevait déjà la manche de sa chemise et tendait le bras.

- On ne vous a pas vue hier, vous travailliez à côté ?

Elle avait rencontré Hayley Clark en service de réanimation, pendant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi son intervention à cœur ouvert. Comme beaucoup de ses collègues, l'infirmière alternait ses gardes entre la « réa » et le service de cardiologie voisin, dans lequel Kate avait été transférée une fois son état durablement stabilisé. Elle supposait que ce n'était pas le but premier d'une telle organisation, mais elle avait trouvé rassurant le fait de revoir des têtes connues et qu'elle savait compétentes à son changement de service.

- Non, pas cette fois. J'ai été réquisitionnée aux urgences, le week-end a été très chargé. Il y a des jours comme ça… Votre tension est bonne. Des vertiges, des palpitations ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, non.

- Le docteur Mortimer passera dans la matinée pour évaluer l'état de vos cicatrices, nous en profiterons pour changer vos pansements.

- D'accord… Et à votre avis, je pourrais sortir bientôt ?

L'infirmière ouvrit le dossier de sa patiente et le compléta.

- Vous vous remettez très bien, vos bilans sont corrects depuis une semaine, et même si votre blessure exige des soins journaliers, cela peut très bien être pris en charge par une infirmière à domicile… Nous en parlerons avec le médecin tout à l'heure, si vous le souhaitez, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

Kate acquiesça simplement, et Hayley recommença de remplir le dossier tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, songeuse.

- Vous semblez nerveuse… Vous attendez un appel ?

Kate s'arracha à ses pensées pour rencontrer le regard bleu acier de l'infirmière, doux mais interrogateur. Elle avisa son propre portable, qu'elle tournait et retournait entre ses mains sans s'en rendre compte.

- Non… Ce serait plutôt l'inverse, mais…

Elle laissa planer un long silence, perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle finit par secouer la tête, et reposa le portable sur ses couvertures.

- Ça n'a rien d'urgent. Ça peut attendre que je sois sortie… Enfin, je crois.

Hayley referma le dossier et la contempla quelques instants, crut voir les yeux de sa patiente – un lieutenant de police, très douée d'après la rumeur – s'embuer de larmes. Celle-ci eut une courte inspiration, ponctuée d'un petit rictus de douleur.

- C'est compliqué, souffla-t-elle.

L'infirmière eut une hésitation puis effleura l'épaule maigre de la jeune femme.

- Kate… Pour être mariée à un flic, je suis consciente que ça ne doit pas être dans vos habitudes. Mais si d'ici votre sortie, vous souhaitez en reparler… Rappelez-vous que je ne suis pas loin.

Kate leva vers elle des yeux limpides, puis eut un sourire mince mais franc. En soins intensifs, Hayley avait l'habitude de discuter un peu avec chacun de ses patients. Après une certaine méfiance toute professionnelle, Kate avait bizarrement apprécié de dialoguer avec cette parfaite inconnue, du même âge qu'elle et d'un caractère qui s'était révélé assez proche du sien. Les longues et inconfortables journées, partagées entre la douleur de ses blessures et les nausées causées par la morphine, avaient semblé passer un peu plus vite lorsqu'Hayley était de garde…

- Oui… Merci à vous.

L'infirmière la salua d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête.

- À tout à l'heure, alors. Je reviendrai avec le médecin.

Hayley quitta la chambre et son occupante, qu'elle sentait en besoin de solitude. Dans le couloir, elle tergiversa un long moment avant de se saisir du téléphone du service sur son chariot de soin, et de composer de mémoire un numéro. Elle attendit quelques instants que son correspondant décroche.

- Oui, c'est Hayley… l'infirmière en cardio.

Cette brève présentation parut suffire. D'une voix neutre, tout en vérifiant que nul autre ne l'entendait, elle continua.

- Elle va bien, elle sortira probablement dans les prochains jours.

Son interlocuteur posa quelques questions, auxquelles elle refusa de répondre. Elle eut une longue inspiration.

- Je vous contacterai le jour de sa sortie pour vous prévenir, mais ça s'arrête là. J'ai eu l'occasion de la connaître, et je n'aime pas jouer ainsi double-jeu avec elle.

L'autre fit une remarque, et elle eut un mince sourire.

- Je sais que c'est votre amie, M. Castle. C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle nous avons cette conversation. Ah, pendant que j'y pense, vous pouvez garder votre exemplaire dédicacé, je l'ai déjà et sans gribouillis. Mes renseignements sur votre _amie_ ne sont pas à vendre.

Elle raccrocha, reposa le téléphone et leva les yeux au ciel avant de se plonger dans l'écriture de son dossier.

- Les hommes, je vous jure…

.

.

_**Don't know if we'll make it**_

_**But we know**_

_**We just can't let it show**_

.

_Nous ignorons si nous atteindrons nos buts_

_Nous sommes cependant certains_

_Qu'on ne peut montrer ce qu'on ressent…_

.

.

_**2011. November…**_

Le whisky chatoyait. Atone, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de cette robe dorée et tentante, puis d'un geste las porta le verre à ses lèvres, le vida d'un trait. La liqueur chatouilla ses papilles, brûla sa gorge tout en la dénouant, effet secrètement escompté. Dans un soupir elle se servit un deuxième verre et se recroquevilla dans le creux du canapé, les jambes ramenées en tailleur contre elle. Elle renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, laissant le Scotch faire son office sur son estomac vide.

Peu à peu ses pensées se brouillèrent, autant grâce à l'alcool qu'à l'heure plus que tardive qui l'invitait à somnoler. Elle se laissa porter, négligeant ses larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir à tout instant. La journée avait été plus qu'éprouvante : lorsqu'elle songea à son rendez-vous chez son chirurgien, qu'elle avait revu le matin précédent, elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis.

Etrange paradoxe : alors que ce médecin lui avait affirmé qu'elle était totalement remise, sa cicatrice ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal, ni aussi longtemps. Peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue… Par instants _la_ _balle_ la lançait si fort qu'elle avait du mal à inspirer. Elle eut un soupir exaspéré qui lui arracha une grimace, et fronçant les sourcils, prit une nouvelle gorgée de Scotch. Son regard s'abîma dans un examen distrait de la fresque qui décorait tout un mur de son salon : sombre et chaotique, la peinture d'Alex Gross n'avait jamais aussi bien illustré sa propre vie. Dire que lorsqu'elle avait fait l'acquisition de cet appartement, elle avait trouvé un certain charme à cette image... Ce soir, elle lui donnait plutôt la nausée. Avec un grognement méprisant, elle vida son deuxième verre, s'en versa machinalement un troisième. Elle le fixa ensuite avec circonspection, et finalement le reposa sur la table basse, à côté de la bouteille qu'elle ne sortait jamais de son placard. Enfin, presque jamais. Le niveau de Scotch avait brutalement baissé ces derniers temps…

Fallait-il qu'elle soit vraiment stupide pour tomber dans les mêmes affres que son alcoolique repenti de père… Jim Beckett avait toujours eu un faible pour l'alcool, et la mort brutale de son épouse avait transformé ce penchant en un insurmontable vice. « Les chiens ne font pas des chats », semblerait-il.

Elle glissa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux, les yeux brillants, des souvenirs plein la tête : d'abord la découverte du corps de Volivera dans la décharge, puis leurs recherches qui les avaient conduits au _Four_ _Seasons_ et à son gala. La soirée sous couverture, l'arrestation de Wood, son « escapade » avec Castle…

Le chagrin la prit à la gorge au rappel de son sourire, charmeur et tendre sous les lumières changeantes de la ville. Elle le revit inerte au bord de cette piscine, puis inconscient et vulnérable sur son lit d'hôpital, et manqua de peu de vider son troisième verre cul sec. Elle avait fait le bon choix… Du moins, il fallait qu'elle s'en persuade. Elle avait toute la nuit pour ça…

_« Je suis désolé d'avoir été une gêne… »_

Castle dans ce somptueux costume noir, au beau milieu de ce gigantesque hall, une expression plus neutre que jamais sur son visage d'habitude rieur, comme si la découverte du corps de Nashburn avait creusé une nouvelle faille entre eux…

_« …Au revoir, Beckett. »_

Une larme épuisée et fiévreuse glissa sur sa joue, et elle l'essuya avec rage. Jamais elle n'aurait dû l'embrasser ce soir, elle n'avait définitivement pas eu les idées claires ! Dire qu'elle l'avait pris au sérieux quelques mois plus tôt lors de la fusillade… A en croire son départ précipité après qu'elle ait fait le premier pas au _Four_ _Seasons_, la déclaration de Castle au cimetière n'avait été que du vent, un acte irréfléchi alors qu'il était en proie à la panique. Tout comme elle au bord de cette piscine…

Mais ce sourire ébloui qu'il avait eu quand elle avait enfin prononcé les mots ? Cette main caressante et un rien tremblante, qui l'attirait à lui tandis qu'ils échangeaient un deuxième baiser brûlant ? Que signifiaient-ils alors ?

Le cœur serré et la gorge douloureuse à force de retenir ses larmes, elle se redressait sur le canapé pour s'emparer de son verre, quand une sonnerie stridente la fit sursauter. Elle décocha un regard noir à son téléphone fixe abandonné près d'elle, que dans son départ en hâte pour le _Four_ _Seasons_ elle avait jeté sur le canapé. A une heure pareille, ça ne pouvait être que le commissariat. Le monde ne pouvait-il pas s'arrêter de tourner deux minutes, qu'elle puisse récupérer en paix !

Un court instant, la fatigue, son état de nerf et les deux verres de Scotch déjà ingurgités faillirent la persuader de faire la sourde oreille. Puis dans un profond soupir, elle se saisit du téléphone et décrocha sans y regarder, persuadée d'avoir au bout du fil Maggie la standardiste de nuit du 12e.

- Allô, marmonna-t-elle avant de s'éclaircir discrètement la voix.

_- Bonsoir… Pardon de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, pourrais-je parler au lieutenant Beckett ?_

Le timbre clair et humble, nettement embarrassé, n'était certainement pas celui de leur acariâtre standardiste, mais il lui était cependant familier.

- C'est moi-même… Qui est à l'appareil ?

_- Hayley Clark, je suis infirmière au Mercy Hospital. Je travaillais en service de réanimation lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées en mai dernier…_

Beckett fronça les sourcils quelques instants, puis le visage avenant de la jeune femme lui revint en mémoire. S'il y avait eu une personne avec qui elle avait sympathisé pendant son hospitalisation, c'était bien elle…

- Je me souviens de vous. Que puis-je pour vous, Hayley ?

Mais elle avait à peine prononcé ces mots que sa gorge se nouait sous l'appréhension.

_- C'est à propos de votre collègue, Richard Castle. Je suis désolée, Kate, sa mère est la seule autre personne mentionnée dans son dossier et elle est injoignable. Alors j'ai pensé qu'il fallait vous prévenir, et j'ai ressorti votre propre dossier…_

Beckett se leva avec lenteur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle qui cherchait à fuir ses pensées depuis qu'elle était rentrée, les quelques mots d'Hayley suffirent à les balayer, ne laissant en elle qu'un grand vide terrifiant.

_- Après le départ de son ex-femme, M. Castle a signé une décharge et est sorti contre avis médical. Il a quitté l'hôpital il y a un quart d'heure._

.

.

_**It's everything you wanted, **_

_**It's everything you don't**_

_**It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed**_

_C'est tout ce que tu souhaitais, _

_Tout ce que tu refuses_

_Une porte qui s'ouvre, et une autre qui se referme…_

.

.

_**«**__ La pénombre régnait dans son appartement, tout juste écartée par la lumière chaude et vaillante de sa lampe de bureau. Dehors, la pluie tombait drue sur la ville, emplissant l'atmosphère de son chant assourdissant. _

Les lettres pixélisées couraient au fil de sa pensée. Sans quitter des yeux son article à l'écran, il chercha à noyer son cœur lourd et amer dans une énième gorgée de bourbon : mais la liqueur épaisse, chaude et puissante d'ordinaire, n'avait plus aucune saveur sur ses papilles blasées. Il reposa son verre dans un grognement, et ses doigts recommençaient leur course effrénée sur le clavier lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il se figea, surpris, l'oreille tendue, puis jeta un regard soupçonneux à sa montre. La nuit était plus qu'avancée…

On frappa de nouveau, d'une manière plus pressante et qui lui apparut soudain comme familière. Son cœur fit un bond. D'abord interdit, il quitta son ordinateur et s'avança d'un pas incertain jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Un coup d'œil à travers l'œilleton le laissa stupéfait puis indécis. Il posait la main sur la poignée lorsque pour la troisième fois la porte vibra sous les coups assénés, de plus en plus forts. Il déglutit faiblement, son visage se fit aussi neutre que possible, et enfin il ouvrit.

Elle était là, sur le pas de sa porte. Les vêtements trempés, les cheveux en bataille gorgés d'eau, le teint rendu blafard par le froid nocturne et le déluge. Ses grands yeux, ourlés d'un mascara noir depuis longtemps gâté par la pluie, étincelèrent en croisant les siens. Haletante, elle murmura.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? T'es complètement cinglé !

Nullement impressionné par son franc-parler, il lui rendit son regard noir avec les intérêts. Elle s'apprêtait à lui siffler une autre insulte, mais son reproche mourut sur ses lèvres bleuies de froid. Elle plissa les paupières, incapable de détacher ses yeux des siens.

- Je te hais !

Ses prunelles luisirent de ressentiment alors qu'elle lui crachait cet ultime aveu murmuré. Il baissa légèrement la tête, silencieux et de marbre, son regard hurlant pareillement sa rancœur et sa hargne. Ils se fixèrent ainsi un long, très long moment, se refusant l'un comme l'autre à être celui qui cillerait, vaincu.

Le tonnerre gronda au loin, et la pluie redoubla son martellement forcené sur les toits. Peu à peu, la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme se régula, et ses lèvres se crispèrent. Il leur accorda un bref coup d'œil, les trouvant comme toujours et bien malgré lui tentantes, hypnotiques : à les voir ainsi violettes, il brûlait d'envie de les étreindre, les réchauffer, les ranimer. Son brusque désir latent dut se lire dans ses yeux, car elle eut un frisson, lui décocha un regard hargneux. Sur la défensive, elle se crispa davantage, avala discrètement sa salive. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, trahissant son trouble soudain. Elle eut une courte inspiration, et sa voix s'éleva encore, habitée d'un tremolo inattendu.

- Je te hais… ! répéta-t-elle.

Et sur ces mots elle franchit le seuil d'un bond. Ses mains gantées et glacées agrippèrent sa nuque, se perdirent dans ses cheveux tandis qu'avec brutalité elle écrasait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pris de court le temps d'un quart de seconde, il l'enlaça ensuite, claquant la porte d'un même geste. Emporté par l'élan de la jeune femme, il recula de quelques pas et emprisonna sa taille entre ses bras puissants, indifférent au fait qu'elle était trempée. Dans un soupir qui le fit frissonner, elle força l'accès de ses lèvres, approfondit le baiser avec ardeur, inhabituellement empressée tandis que ses mains glissaient sous sa chemise : elle eut alors un grognement déçu et d'un geste vif, sans rompre leur baiser, elle se défit de ses gants et les jeta à leurs pieds. Avec la même brutalité il la débarrassa de son manteau gorgé d'eau qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mat, l'étreignit avec force jusqu'à lui arracher un gémissement d'envie. Puis il quitta ses lèvres pour son cou, gratifia sa peau glacée de baisers aussi pressés que tendres, recueillant l'eau qui l'avait transie avec autant d'application que ses soupirs de bien-être, qu'exceptionnellement elle ne retenait pas. Avec vertige il sentit ses mains fines, agréablement fraiches, taquiner tour à tour les muscles frémissants de son dos, ses pectoraux vacillants au rythme de son souffle heurté.

De cette brusquerie toute féline qui la caractérisait, elle le repoussa soudain contre un mur, se pressa contre son torse avec une ferveur qui éveilla en lui une foule de sensations délicieuses et impatientes. Refusant de la laisser mener la danse, il échangea vivement leurs positions et la plaqua contre la paroi, emprisonna d'une main les siennes qui impatientes déboutonnaient déjà sa chemise, les maintint au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il affolait sa gorge palpitante de baisers avides. Elle eut un gémissement rageur, se débattit quelques instants avant de s'absorber dans la lutte enflammée que se livrèrent à nouveau leurs langues, leurs lèvres. Il glissa une main sous son pull, suivit la cambrure ensorcelante de ses reins qui s'accentua encore sous sa caresse, remonta avec une lenteur qui semblait presque chercher à calmer le jeu, faire durer le plaisir tout en intensifiant à l'infini la moindre de leurs sensations. Prisonnière de son étreinte, à sa merci, elle cessa soudain de batailler et s'abandonna contre le mur, pantelante. Il s'aperçut bien vite de ce changement radical, et étonné quitta son cou gracile qu'il goûtait avec délectation, tomba en arrêt devant son regard franc, voilé de larmes.

Stupéfait, l'ouïe soudain bourdonnante ne captant plus rien d'autre que leurs deux respirations sourdes et précipitées, il se recula. Elle le fixa entre ses cils, son expression d'habitude moqueuse ou hautaine ayant déserté son visage neutre, presque serein à la seule lueur de la lampe. Ses yeux en revanche étincelaient d'excitation, de peur et d'émerveillement entremêlés. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, ruinant un peu plus encore son maquillage qui nimbait ses prunelles d'un halo sombre envoûtant. Devant autant de beauté sauvage, aussi sincère qu'inaccessible, il eut la gorge nouée, lâcha ses poignets. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se dérobe et s'éloigne, revenue à la raison, elle passa doucement ses bras autour de son cou.

- Nikki…

- Tais-toi, Jameson. Et embrasse-moi. Prouve-moi que tu es bien vivant. Je t'en supplie, embrasse-moi…

_ Joignant le geste à ses paroles où l'angoisse se disputait au soulagement, elle l'attira contre elle, scellant leurs lèvres d'une nouvelle étreinte éperdue. Il s'abîma en elle, en cette exquise sensation qui les liait depuis le premier regard et qui ne pouvait s'exprimer en mots, cette passion si impérieuse et si complexe qui finissait toujours par abattre leurs plus violents ressentiments… __**»**_

.

_**Some prayers find an answer**_

_**Some prayers never know**_

.

Le silence régnait dans le loft, uniquement troublé par la soufflerie discrète de son ordinateur portable et le cliquetis incessant des touches sous ses doigts fiévreux. Assis dans son canapé, Rick Castle mit un point final à sa phrase, vida d'un trait le verre qui à l'instar de son héros, trônait pareillement près de lui. Plissant le front, il porta une main à sa nuque, frôla avec précaution le pansement qui couvrait son occiput. Malgré les antalgiques, la douleur était encore bien présente, et la fatigue l'assaillait de courbatures. Les médecins, qui avaient tout tenté pour le retenir à l'hôpital, lui avaient recommandé d'éviter de s'endormir avant une bonne douzaine d'heures, au cas où il ferait un nouveau malaise et s'enfonce dans l'inconscience. Le sommeil et l'oubli qu'il induisait constituaient pourtant une idée bien séduisante dans de telles conditions…

Il se servit un autre verre et pensif, relut ce qu'il venait d'écrire sur un coup de tête pour Jameson Rook et Nikki Heat. Son regard se voila peu à peu : ses deux héros vivaient à nouveau une situation d'une ressemblance extrême avec la sienne, présentaient ainsi des réactions peu fidèles à leur personnalité. Il détestait cela. C'était comme trahir deux amis de longue date…

Après une brève hésitation, il effaça le texte d'un geste las. Au même instant, la porte d'entrée du loft s'ouvrait derrière lui avec précaution, et il réalisa subrepticement qu'il avait oublié de la verrouiller. Une paire de talons entra, s'efforçant de toute évidence d'être discrète. Il eut un regard pour l'horloge de son portable : il était près de 3 heures du matin.

- Bonsoir Mère. Je ne t'attendais pas avant deux ou trois bonnes heures.

.

_**We're holding on…**_

.

Le claquement réservé des talons sur le parquet s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques mètres derrière lui. A l'étonnement de l'écrivain, Martha qui pourtant rentrait d'une soirée cabaret haute en couleurs ne lui répondit pas d'une tirade épuisée mais comblée, vaguement théâtrale en dépit de l'heure tardive.

- Mère ?

Inquiet de ce silence, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et son cœur fit un bond en avant, soudain palpitant.

.

… _**and letting go**_

.

Debout au milieu de son salon, muette et troublée, Beckett lui rendait son regard.

.

.

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

_Il est temps de lever le secret… Après la scène apparemment mémorable de la piscine, rendez-vous bientôt pour le deuxième moment phare de cette fic !_

_Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester ! Avec ce que je prévois dans le prochain chapitre, je risque d'en avoir bien besoin…_

_Le lien vers la vidéo qui a tout déclenché – veillez à enlever les espaces…_

_ you tu. be /wl9Sutm0zYI_

_._

_._

_**En attendant le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour sur ma page Facebook. Toute neuve, elle ne demande que votre présence et vos avis pour évoluer…**_

_** www. facebook pages/Elenthya/295640977174321**_

_A bientôt !_

_Elenthya_


	12. Chapter 11 Endless Night  Part One

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Et toutes mes excuses pour ce mois de silence… Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront d'énumérer le nombre de péripéties, partiels, gardes à dormir debout qui se sont écoulés depuis le dernier chapitre, et vous dresserai encore moins la liste des choses qui me restent à faire pour conclure mon année. _

_Ce retard est cependant loin d'avoir été improductif car je dispose d'une suite __**extrêmement**__**dense**__**mais**__**aussi**__**exagérément**__**longue**__… C'est pourquoi je vais exceptionnellement la fractionner et publier __**3**__**sous-parties**__**à**__**quelques**__**jours**__**d'intervalle**__ (l'intervalle dépendant de ma beta-readeuse mais aussi et surtout de vous !)._

_Avant tout, un salut à __**Caskett1428**__ (merci ! Puisse cette suite te plaire tout autant ! Un conseil, ne prévois pas de sortie entre filles juste après, car ta lecture risque de prendre pas mal de temps ! A bientôt !), __**Sonia**__ (ce fut un plaisir que d'échanger quelques mp. J'attends ton avis avec impatience ! A très bientôt, bisous !), __**ciliega**__ (ma chère ciliega, sais-tu que je n'aurais jamais dû lire ta review pendant ma pause au boulot ? J'étais tellement heureuse/flattée/émerveillée/sens-dessus-dessous suite à tes compliments que j'en pleurais presque ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'enthousiasmera tout autant ! A bientôt et mille mercis !), __**Niennaju**__ (bon on l'a notre cri de ralliement, hein ? Merci pour la vidéo du Paley Center ! Mais en attendant cette fameuse fin de saison que nous vantait Beckett, je te propose une toute autre version de la confrontation que nous attendons tous… J'attends ton avis avec impatience ! Merci et bisous !), __**Norya**__ (pluie de reviews de ta part, quel plaisir ! Pour les quiproquos, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre. Je galérais tellement à ne pas me mélanger les pinceaux entre qui sais quoi et qui cache quoi, que j'ai même dû me faire un tableau récapitulatif… Merci et à bientôt ?), __**bisounours1998**__ (mon imagination va-t-elle te transporter également dans ce chapitre haut en couleurs ? A bientôt, et merci !), __**Miss**__**Blackie**__ (Encore une fois, merci de tout cœur pour ton commentaire qui m'a mis les larmes aux yeux. J'avais bien capté ton message subliminal, mais que veux-tu, entre le boulot et l'inspiration qui se fait parfois désirer… Je te souhaite une excellente lecture en tout cas. Promis j'essaierai de faire plus vite pour le prochain ! A bientôt !), __**Madwine**__ (1. Oui je suis méchante et j'aaaaimeuh ! 2. Une torture, pour de vrai ? 3. La scène chaude… Ah… et imagine un peu que quand j'en ai eu l'idée, j'étais au boulot… oups… 4. MERCI ! A bientôt !), __**Duby34**__ (Encore merci ! Moments phare en pagaille dans ce chapitre, apprécieras-tu ? Accroche-toi, bisous !), __**Manooon**__ (Merciii ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !), __**Schmette**__ (Encore merci d'avoir partagé ton vécu avec tout un train ! N'hésite jamais à relire mes fics (lol), car là j'envoie du lourd dans les quiproquos et il vaut mieux savoir de quoi je parle pour suivre. A bientôt et merci !), __**madoka**__ (merci beaucoup ! Pour les 3000 ans, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu… désolée ! A bientôt !), __**Ella**__**Sander**__**Castle**__-__**Fey**__ (J'espère que ce chapitre constituera la coupure idéale dans tes probables révsions. Bon courage à toi ! Have a nice chapter, see you soon, dear !), __**Jo**__**meaple**__**flower**__ (ma très chère Jo, ma beta adorée et moi te remercions encore. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt !), __**fandehand**__ (N'hésite pas à te réserver au moins une heure pour ce chapitre haut en couleurs. J'espère que le mélo te plaira malgré tout. Merci encore, et à très vite !) __**Sofia**__ (Le verbe « ahaner »… eh bien, il y a des mots comme ça qui vous parlent, hein ) Ce chapitre ne reflètera peut-être pas toutes tes attentes, mais j'y viens, j'y viens… Merci et à bientôt !), __**Bethceu**__ (Merci encore ! Beaucoup de surprises également dans ce chapitre qui est à mon avis encore plus psychologique et même carrément dramatique. J'espère que ça te plaira ! A bientôt !), __**Squilla**__ (Beaucoup de gens ont râlé en lisant le nom de Nikki au dernier chapitre, je me demande bien pourquoi… lol En attendant, ça risque de râler aussi pour ce chapitre-là. Mais accroche-toi, car ça en vaut la peine… A bientôt, et merci !), __**Iuliaa**__ (ma chère Iulaa, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour l'aide que tu m'as apporté. Ce chapitre ne serait pas sorti aussi rapidement sans toi ! J'espère que tu en apprécieras la suite et fin que tu ne connais pas encore… J'attends ton avis avec impatience ! Bisous !), __**MissA0805**__ (Merci beaucoup ! Encore du palpitant au menu de ce chapitre… J'espère que ça te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt !), __**cil**__ (cil pour ciliega ? Ou cil tout court ? Dans tout les cas, voilà la suite comme demandé. Bonne lecture !)_

_Un merci tout particulier à __**Tootouts**__, ma fidèle correctrice, pour sa bonne humeur et sa passion castlelienne ! Et merci également à __**Iuliaa**__, qui non contente de me noyer sous les reviews, a accepté au pied levé de jouer les lecteurs cobayes alors que j'étais dans une impasse…_

_._

_**A LIRE IMPERATIVEMENT**_

_**Une nouvelle fois je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et les gentils messages d'encouragement que je recevais encore il y a tout juste quelques jours. Je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi longue… Pour – essayer de – me faire pardonner de cette attente, j'ai préparé un résumé du chapitre précédent… Un résumé un peu spécial. Comme ces trailers video qui régulièrement nous font saliver, ce résumé fonctionne non pas comme un récit, mais comme un enchaînement d'images et de paroles issues du chapitre précédent, qui en guise de fil conducteur retracent l'intrigue principale…**_

_**J'espère que ce procédé fonctionnera, et qu'en dépit du temps écoulé depuis le chapitre 10 « Holding On and Letting Go », l'intrigue va vous happer comme si vous veniez tout juste de le terminer…**_

_._

_._

_._

_Et maintenant, bonne lecture… !_

_._

_._

_._

_**Previously on "Castle"…**_

_. _

_« On s'est trompés de suspect. L'assassin nous manipulait depuis le début… ! »_

_ Beckett en état de choc auprès d'un corps inerte. _

_Esposito qui la regarde suivre en vacillant les ambulanciers._

_Castle inconscient sur un brancard, pâle comme la mort._

_« Castle est encore au bloc. Je n'en sais pas plus… » _

_Beckett en larmes sous le jet brûlant d'une douche, les mains encore souillées de sang._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas attendue ? »_

_ Un couloir d'hôpital. Lanie qui tente en vain de rassurer son amie._

_« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Kate… »_

_« Bien sûr que non, mais j'aurais dû prévoir… ! »_

_ Castle et Jared qui se battent au bord d'une piscine, roulent au sol avant de basculer dans l'eau. Là où le crâne de l'un d'eux a violemment heurté le carrelage, une estafilade de sang._

_« J'aurais dû être là… Avec lui ! __**Comme**__**toujours**__**!**__ »_

_ Castle et son regard séducteur. Beckett qui lui sourit en réponse, narquoise, amusée. Tendre._

_« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. »_

_« Tu as __**quoi**__ ? »_

_ Un couple au bord de l'eau. Un baiser, une étreinte, la Vie, la Passion à l'état pur._

_ Beckett faisant les cent pas dans le couloir sous les yeux inquiets de Lanie._

_« Il part en tournée la semaine prochaine. Il s'en va… Peut-être pour de bon. »_

_« Alors raison de plus pour enfin vous asseoir et en discuter. Trois ans d'hésitation, ça suffit, Kate. »_

_ Une autre femme. Une confrontation._

_« Rendez-vous compte, Kate, un jour ou l'autre, ce grand enfant qu'est Richard Castle va y rester. Pour ses bouquins, et pour vos beaux yeux. »_

_ La voix suppliante de Gina. Son regard vibrant de hargne et de larmes._

_« Laissez-le partir, Kate… »_

_« Je suis sa muse, et c'est tout… »_

_« Sa muse ? __**Sa**__**perte**__, __**oui**__**!**__ La semaine dernière il a tenu tête à des preneurs d'otage, et ce soir, il est entre la vie et la mort suite à une arrestation… Si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un peu de respect et d'amitié pour lui et pour Alexis, vous devez le ramener à la réalité ! »_

_ Une chambre d'hôpital. Beckett auprès de Castle endormi._

_« Elle a raison. C'était une erreur… »_

_ Beckett qui quitte l'hôpital les larmes aux yeux, sans un regard en arrière._

_« Au revoir, Castle. »_

_ La main jusque-là inerte de Rick, qui soudain se crispe à l'extrême._

_ Beckett seule dans son appartement vide. Un verre d'alcool. Puis deux. Le téléphone sonne…_

_« C'est à propos de votre collègue, Richard Castle… Il est sorti contre avis médical. Il a quitté l'hôpital il y a un quart d'heure. »_

_._

_ Castle assis devant son ordinateur, les yeux dans le vague. La porte du loft qui s'ouvre…_

_« Bonsoir Mère. Je ne t'attendais pas avant deux ou trois bonnes heures… »_

_ Le silence en réponse. Il __jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et son cœur fait un bond en avant, soudain palpitant._

_ Debout au milieu de son salon, muette et troublée, elle lui rend son regard…_

_ Beckett est là._

_._

_._

_._

xxxxxxx

_._

_._

_._

_**2008.**_

Il broyait du noir.

Longtemps ce genre de réception avait constitué le symbole par excellence de ses songes les plus fous : des dizaines de fans parmi les plus passionnés, une ambiance feutrée et chaleureuse, tous les regards braqués sur lui. L'ultime accomplissement, la concrétisation d'un rêve d'enfant : sa plume après tant d'efforts et de sacrifices lui permettait enfin de mener la grande vie. Quoi de plus grisant que de pouvoir puiser sans limites dans son imagination fertile, d'exercer un « métier » qui n'en était pas réellement un et ne lui inspirait donc aucune contrainte ? Quoi de plus jubilatoire que d'user d'un sens pour ainsi dire « inné », pour des créations qui en finalité étaient chaque fois un peu plus acclamées ?

Il était né pour écrire, il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui. Les longues et harassantes heures à boucler un manuscrit, le frisson de voir approcher la deadline à grands pas et de soudain sentir l'inspiration le posséder, le porter jusqu'au bout de la nuit. La satisfaction de sentir sous ses doigts les lourds volumes fraîchement imprimés, pure matérialisation de ses pensées, l'exaltation à connaître chaque commentaire, chaque critique élogieuse, et à l'entente d'un avis négatif et méprisant, l'envie de faire encore mieux au volume suivant.

Une flamme artistique qu'il tenait très probablement de sa mère et que comme elle, il ne se lasserait certainement jamais d'exprimer, de magnifier, de perfectionner.

Du moins, il l'avait cru. Mais quand donc s'asseoir devant son écran était-il devenu une tâche rebutante et ennuyeuse ? Quand donc les deadlines avaient-elles mué en cette menace invisible et tenace qui au lieu de le pousser à donner le meilleur de lui-même, le condamnait au redoutable syndrome de la page blanche ? Quand donc ses personnages avaient-ils perdu de leur saveur, de leur réalité, quand est-ce que leur prêter sa voix, ses pensées était-il devenu difficile et comme sans intérêt ?

Derrick Storm était mort, et avec lui ses derniers sursauts d'inspiration. En dépit de cette somptueuse réception minutieusement orchestrée à la gloire de Richard Castle, _Black_ _Pawn_ commençait à douter de son auteur fétiche. Mais après plus de quinze ans de bons et loyaux services – et plusieurs millions de profits générés, ne pouvait-il pas faire une pause sans que son ex-femme éditrice, son attaché de presse, son agent ou ses fans ne poussent de hauts cris ?

Qu'importe que tous ces gens soient là soi-disant pour lui, il en avait plus qu'assez de leurs flatteries et de leurs paroles vides de sens. Les sourires sonnaient faux, les compliments – toujours les mêmes ! – le laissaient de marbre. Depuis des mois il multipliait les relations sans lendemain, cherchant en ces femmes l'étincelle qui lui redonnerait le goût à l'existence et à l'écriture, _celle_ qui comme pour beaucoup de ses précédents livres, constituerait avec le héros le personnage-clé de son histoire. Tout comme Sophia – qui pouvait savoir où elle était aujourd'hui ? – avait constitué l'élément féminin applaudi de ses derniers tomes, au travers du personnage romancé et réinventé de Clara Strike.

Tous ces héros, qu'il percevait depuis des mois comme prévisibles, monotones, élimés jusqu'à la trame, il avait tiré un trait dessus avec la conclusion retentissante de _Storm_ _Fall_. Le monde du thriller ne l'attirait plus, mais pour son malheur c'était dans ce domaine qu'il était toujours le mieux accueilli. Il voulait changer d'air, donner un nouveau souffle à sa plume blasée. Mais rien ne lui venait…

Bref, il broyait du noir. Il rêvait désormais de quitter pour quelques temps ce sempiternel enchaînement de deadlines, de publications, de séances de dédicaces et d'interviews, et cela aurait pu être aussi simple que de tirer une balle dans la tête de son personnage phare. Mais il était aussi un père – pas forcément modèle, et parfois même loin d'être responsable – et il ne pouvait se permettre de tout plaquer du jour au lendemain. Alexis, ce petit bout de femme en devenir qui ne cessait de le rendre fier et qui venait réviser jusqu'au comptoir d'une soirée cocktail, méritait tellement mieux qu'un paternel immature…

- Monsieur Castle ?

Aussi, lorsqu'il entendit une voix suave, féminine – et vaguement autoritaire – dans son dos, il exécuta une tranquille volte-face, tout en glissant la main dans la poche de sa veste à la recherche de son stylo-feutre. Déjà son regard se faisait hardi, son sourire séducteur.

- Où dois-je signer ? lança-t-il d'un ton guilleret qui ne l'était qu'en apparence.

En lieu et place d'une énième jeune femme en beaux atours, la bouche en cœur et la poitrine opulente offerte, il trouva une paire d'yeux verts, pétillants d'intelligence, dont il resta immanquablement prisonnier. Soudain le murmure indistinct mais incessant de la foule parut s'estomper devant un silence édifiant, que seule cette voix claire et déterminée semblait pouvoir troubler.

- Kate Beckett, NYPD. Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions sur un meurtre qui a eu lieu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Elle conclut sa phrase sur un très léger sourire, neutre et détaché, et déjà la raison de son apparition lui échappait. Alexis lui tira le stylo des mains et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, qu'il saisit à peine. Il se libéra avec difficultés de ces prunelles étincelantes, à la couleur verte indéfinissable mais envoûtante, et contempla ahuri le badge que l'inconnue lui présentait. Son regard stupéfait revint ensuite sur elle, et lorsqu'elle ajouta du même ton indifférent qu'elle souhaitait l'interroger dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille, aucune plaisanterie galante – et un peu vaseuse – ne lui vint : foudroyé, il la suivit presque docilement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il aurait recouvré ses esprits, examinerait la nouvelle venue d'un œil critique, hausserait les sourcils devant le manque d'apprêts de sa tenue – aisément compensée par sa prestance naturelle – et apprécierait avec une stupeur grandissante la manière dont son léger sourire transformait son visage intransigeant de flic. Sa répartie retrouvée, il se délecterait des petites piques et des reproches à peine voilés qu'elle lancerait en réponse à ses tirades aguicheuses, à ses sourires charmeurs.

Mais pour le moment, Rick Castle, célibataire endurci et écrivain renommé, était tout simplement _sans_ _mots_ devant une femme lieutenant de police surgie sans crier gare. Personne, ni elle ni lui, ne pouvait se douter de l'importance qu'aurait cette rencontre fortuite.

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, ils étaient à la croisée d'une destinée commune…

.

.

_**2011. November…**_

_Sans_ _mots_. Comme cette nuit-là.

A l'identique de leur première rencontre, le silence parut s'imposer, mais se fit cette fois lourd, expectatif. Presque menaçant.

Le cœur battant, il posa l'ordinateur sur la table basse et se leva avec lenteur, abasourdi. Les lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle inaudible mais précipité, elle le fixait sans ciller, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés, exempts de maquillage et très légèrement cernés.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, sans parler, sans bouger. Complice, le temps semblait s'être suspendu.

Trois ans à s'observer et à se taire, trois années à se détester, à se jauger, à s'apprécier en secret… Mais ce temps-là était terminé. Tous deux le savaient : quelle que puisse en être l'issue, la nuit était loin d'être terminée.

.

.

.

**Chapter 11**

**Endless Night – Part One**

.

.

.

_**« Her »**_

.

.

.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Arrachée à ses pensées, Beckett eut un frémissement, baissa les yeux tout en esquissant un mouvement de recul.

- Je…

Elle pinça les lèvres puis se contraignit à le regarder en face, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Parce qu'il était encore inconscient lorsqu'elle était passée en réanimation, c'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis l'incident de la piscine.

Un sourire soulagé lui vint malgré elle. Il était _vivant_… !

- …J'avais demandé à l'hôpital de m'appeler en cas de problème, s'entendit-elle dire. Ils m'ont prévenue que vous étiez sorti contre avis médical. Je…

Elle allait ajouter qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, que dès l'instant où l'infirmière Hayley lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, toutes ses résolutions quant à son partenaire – qui ne devait _justement_ plus en être un – avaient volé en éclats. Elle aurait pu dire qu'elle était partie en trombe de chez elle, avait roulé à tombeau ouvert jusqu'à son appartement, et ne s'était inquiétée du bien-fondé de sa présence qu'une fois chez lui, le cœur battant et un rien essoufflée au beau milieu de son salon, statufiée alors qu'il lui rendait son regard stupéfait.

Un regard qui maintenant se faisait neutre et même distant, alors qu'il la contemplait sans mot dire. Troublée, elle sentit son sourire se faner.

- …Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? souffla-t-elle en s'efforçant de se reprendre.

Il resta un temps sans réaction, puis eut un haussement d'épaules, promena un œil vague et indifférent sur son ordinateur et son verre vide, posés non loin de lui sur la table basse.

- Oui… Tout va bien, affirma-t-il comme en un écho avant de glisser ses mains dans ses poches. Aucun souci. Et vous ?

- Ehm… Oui. Pareil…

Et le silence revint. Elle l'observa quelques instants, perplexe devant cette attitude nonchalante mais qu'elle trouvait forcée. Hésitante, elle s'avança de quelques pas, cherchant à accrocher son regard.

- Ecoutez, je… Vous étiez encore inconscient il n'y a pas deux heures suite à votre accident. L'hôpital a été très clair quant aux précautions à prendre, si vous voulez je peux…

- Ça ira, Beckett. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

Il eut enfin une ombre de sourire, mais ses yeux restèrent inexpressifs, quoique qu'étrangement brillants. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Beckett sentit sa gorge se nouer.

- Désolé que vous ayez fait le déplacement pour rien. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, la journée a été longue.

Elle resta muette, l'esprit comme figé net. Il venait de lui lancer le même regard qu'au _Four_ _Seasons_, lorsqu'il était parti en toute précipitation après la fausse tentative de suicide de Nashburn. Un simple coup d'œil, où sous cette neutralité lisse et sans défaut, s'affichait soudaines et brèves la fierté blessée, la rancœur… la douleur.

_« Au revoir, Beckett. »_

Elle déglutit péniblement, désorientée. Elle baissa les paupières un court instant, s'éclaircit la gorge. A quoi s'était-elle attendue ?

Avec ce qui s'était passé près de la piscine, certainement pas à ça… Brusquement et atrocement honteuse, elle murmura d'une voix atone.

- D'accord.

Elle osa lui lancer un dernier regard, vaincue pour ce soir par la fatigue, l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension.

- À demain ?

Il évitait à nouveau de lui faire face, et il eut seulement un léger rictus amer qui la prit au cœur. L'estomac noué, nauséeuse, elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna en direction de la porte d'un pas très légèrement chancelant.

Au moment de saisir la poignée, un détail la frappa enfin : à nouveau lucide, elle s'arrêta.

- Castle ? Martha est ici, n'est-ce pas ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle l'interrogea d'un coup d'œil par-delà son épaule. Etonné il haussa les sourcils, les mains toujours dans les poches.

- Elle est sortie avec des amis, éluda-t-il.

- Et Alexis est en voyage scolaire, non ?

A en juger sa voix désormais incisive et exaspérée, ça n'était pas réellement une question. Parce qu'il en était parfaitement conscient, Castle se contenta de l'interroger en silence alors qu'elle revenait vers lui d'un pas lent.

- Alors ça veut dire que tout juste sorti de l'hôpital après un trauma crânien et des convulsions, vous n'avez personne ici pour s'assurer que vous ne faites pas un nouveau malaise… ?

Ses prunelles inquisitrices se posèrent à nouveau sur la bouteille, jusque là passée inaperçue et qui pourtant trônait près de son ordinateur portable.

- …et qu'en plus vous faites passer vos antalgiques à grand renfort de scotch ? Le danger de l'alcool ajouté aux médocs, ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée, Castle soutint sans faillir son regard scrutateur, plus neutre que jamais. Puis un sourire caustique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Le docteur en a peut-être parlé quand il a lu la liste de tout ce que je devais éviter de faire pendant les 12 prochaines heures, mais j'avoue ne plus avoir toute ma tête en ce moment.

Beckett plissa les paupières, esquissant un léger signe négatif et désapprobateur. Sans un mot elle enleva son manteau et le jeta sur une chaise avant de commencer à contourner le canapé qui les séparait. Castle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, tout en s'avançant vers elle pour la reconduire vers la porte.

- Ecoutez, Beckett, je n'ai pas besoin que vous…

Un doigt impérieux s'enfonça entre ses pectoraux, l'arrêtant net. Sa muse eut un regard perçant qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

- Que les choses soient claires, Castle, je reste jusqu'au retour de Martha. Pas de discussion.

Et ramassant d'un geste vif le verre vide et la bouteille de Scotch, elle le planta là sans autre forme de procès, ses talons claquant avec détermination alors qu'elle rejoignait la cuisine. Castle ferma les paupières d'un air à la fois amusé et douloureux, puis eut un autre profond soupir. Après quelques instants il l'entendit revenir au salon.

- Castle ?

Il se retourna à son appel et rattrapa au vol une canette de soda. Elle lui dédia un sourire approbateur.

- Bien, au moins vos réflexes sont encore là. Je vous aurais bien fait un café, mais je doute qu'un excitant soit recommandé dans votre état.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait sa propre canette, il la remercia d'un sourire terne et se laissa tomber dans le canapé – lui tournant incidemment le dos. Le regard de Beckett se posa sur le pansement qui couvrait l'arrière de son crâne, et elle pâlit quelques secondes, sa mine enjouée peu à peu défaite par l'inquiétude. Se mordillant la lèvre avec nervosité, elle leva sa canette puis s'arrêta, avisant ses mains propres et nettes. Elle croyait pourtant encore sentir le contact gluant et tiède du sang sur sa peau, l'odeur métallique et écœurante avec une violence qui faillit lui donner la nausée. Elle baissa un bref instant les paupières, se concentrant sur sa respiration dans l'espoir de se calmer.

Mais depuis cet instant de profonde panique au bord de l'eau, lorsqu'elle croyait sentir la vie de son partenaire lui glisser entre les doigts, la douleur ne l'avait plus quittée. Elle était là, lovée au creux de sa poitrine, cuisante, acérée telle une lame chauffée à blanc qui sournoise, pouvait s'accentuer au moindre de ses mouvements, toujours lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins. Dans d'autres circonstances, une telle aggravation l'aurait alertée. Mais ce soir plus qu'un autre, elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Qu'importe ce qu'avait pu dire Gina. Aussi lucides pouvaient être ses paroles, sa place était ici, avec _lui_… S'ils se défilaient encore une fois, Beckett était certaine que jamais plus ils ne pourraient s'entendre. Trop de silences, trop de non-dits…

Elle rouvrit les paupières, enfin décidée, et le contempla alors qu'il sauvegardait d'une main distraite quelques fichiers sur son ordinateur. Le souvenir de leur baiser lui revint soudain avec force, et de le voir si proche, _si_ _accessible_, lui fit comme un baume sur son âme épuisée. Il l'aimait, elle le savait, le _sentait_ depuis des mois : jusque-là, elle n'avait tout simplement pas été prête à l'accepter. Sa présence strictement amicale mais indéfectible et chaleureuse l'avait soutenue dans son combat pour retrouver une vie normale. C'était lui qui avait reçu son premier vrai sourire après son réveil à l'hôpital, lui qui avait occupé toutes ses pensées durant l'été, lui encore qui l'avait persuadée de faire une pause dans la course effrénée et destructrice pour élucider le meurtre de sa mère et sa propre tentative d'assassinat. Parce qu'il était le « salaud égoïste et inconscient » qui avait rouvert le dossier de Johanna Beckett, parce qu'il l'avait maintes fois déçue – le plus douloureux avait été son départ au bras de Gina – Castle était ce qui lui était arrivé de _pire_.

Mais il était aussi ce qui lui était arrivé de _**meilleur**_.

Par tout ce qu'il avait éveillé – et réveillé – en elle. Les joies de l'existence même parmi les plus anodines – une partie de poker entre amis, une discussion animée à la fin d'une enquête, un excellent café accompagné d'un sourire tous les matins. Le goût de vivre. La _chance_ de vivre.

Vivre aux côtés de quelqu'un qui compte. Ainsi avait-elle parlé au lendemain de la mort de Montgomery, pendant ce funeste discours qui avait failli constituer son propre adieu.

_« Le mieux que l'on puisse espérer est de trouver notre place en ce monde. Et avec beaucoup de chance, de rencontrer quelqu'un qui veuille rester à nos côtés. »_

Dire qu'il lui avait fallu plus de six mois, quelques enquêtes, une prise d'otages et plusieurs _peurs_ _bleues_ pour renouer avec un tel raisonnement… Mais plus que jamais, elle avait envie d'y croire. Croire en son regard émerveillé, qu'il avait levé vers elle alors qu'elle se déclarait enfin. Après des mois de solitude, sentir une nouvelle fois cette simple étreinte, possessive mais si précautionneuse, sécurisante, qui l'avait accompagnée alors qu'elle basculait, blessée à mort mais _sereine_, dans l'inconscience au cimetière.

Elle appréciait ces enquêtes qu'ils menaient de front, mais plus encore c'était _lui_ qu'elle voulait. Tant pis pour leur tandem devenu légendaire : si pour le protéger elle devait renoncer à tout ça, alors elle n'hésiterait pas. S'il l'aimait, réellement et aussi fort que ce qu'elle se surprenait à éprouver pour lui, leur lien résisterait à la fin de leur partenariat, elle devait s'en persuader.

Alors la peur au ventre, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle contourna le canapé, son regard intense rivé sur lui, et avec lenteur s'assit sur l'accoudoir à la gauche de l'écrivain. Peu représentative de sa détermination intérieure, sa voix était enrouée, lui vint avec difficultés. Elle s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge, espérant par là même attirer son attention alors qu'il scrutait obstinément son écran vide. Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude curieusement distante. Du moins pas encore, mais elle avait bien l'intention d'y remédier.

Un coup d'œil à ses mains, larges et masculines, qu'elle devinait chaleureuses, douces et en même temps fermes, et elle se mordit la lèvre, se refusant – pour l'instant – à glisser sa propre paume au creux de la sienne. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait touché, à son départ en ambulance du _Four_ _Seasons_, il lui avait paru glacé. Seul un nouveau contact semblait pouvoir chasser un tel souvenir tactile de son esprit…

- Castle… à propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure au _Four_ _Seasons_… Je…

- Je sais. C'était une erreur.

Beckett cligna faiblement des yeux. Lui avait fermé les siens, sourcils froncés, poings serrés. Elle déglutit en silence, se raccrochant avec conviction à la passion stupéfiante de leur baiser.

- Je… je ne l'avais pas vraiment envisagé comme ça… mais…

- J'ai entendu ce que disait Gates au téléphone. Venez-en au fait, Beckett.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Il cessa enfin de fuir son regard, et de nouveau elle entrevit cette peine, cette hargne blessée et incompréhensible qui brûlait au fond de ses prunelles bleues. Sa mâchoire se contracta alors qu'il la fixait avec une intensité presque douloureuse.

- Je ne peux plus travailler avec vous. C'est bien ce que Gates a dit après qu'on ait retrouvé Nashburn dans le coma, non ?

Elle resta sans voix, et il prit son mutisme stupéfait pour un acquiescement. Castle s'assombrit davantage, l'air déçu et malgré tout coupable.

- J'imagine qu'elle n'aura jamais d'aussi belle preuve de mon incompétence. A cause de moi, Jared a eu le temps d'obliger Nashburn à…

Ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres, et soucieux, l'air dépité et fautif, il baissa la tête. En un éclair Beckett reconstitua l'enchaînement d'évènements qui avait suivi la découverte de Nashburn inanimée. Gates avait sommé Esposito de lui passer sa supérieure : Beckett s'était éclipsée avec ses deux lieutenants pour écouter le sermon cuisant de leur capitaine, furieuse de s'être faite remonter les bretelles par ses propres patrons désireux de minimiser le scandale Nashburn en évitant l'ingérence de la presse. Elle n'en avait que des souvenirs imprécis, mais les paroles de Gates mise sur haut-parleur auraient effectivement pu être trompeuses pour qui n'avait pas suivi la remontrance depuis le début. Soudain tout s'éclairait : la brusque rebuffade de Castle, son comportement glacial dans l'ascenseur, alors qu'elle l'avait rejoint en espérant – bien malgré elle – trouver auprès de lui un rien de réconfort. Son départ précipité du _Four_ _Seasons_, ses paroles, cinglantes par leur neutralité et par leur déni de ce qui s'était passé dans la suite _Penthouse_. Il avait cru qu'elle allait le virer sur ordre de Gates, purement et simplement, sans en éprouver le moindre remords, et qu'elle était là cette nuit pour la même raison. Comme si elle en était capable !

Ayant enfin identifié le pourquoi de son attitude distante, elle retint à grand-peine un sourire soulagé, tandis qu'un poids jusque-là ignoré tombait de ses épaules. Il n'avait donc pas quitté le _Four_ _Seasons_ parce qu'il avait peur de s'engager avec elle – ou pire, parce qu'il s'en fichait…

- Gates ne sait rien de tout ça. Ryan et Esposito ont spontanément affirmé que j'avais été joignable dès l'instant où ils avaient tout compris en visualisant la vidéosurveillance. Et les premières expertises prouvent que Nashburn s'était déjà injecté sa double-dose alors même que nous étions en train d'arrêter Wood. Même si nous ne nous étions pas… _éclipsés_, murmura-t-elle en hésitant, nous ne serions jamais arrivés à temps pour arrêter Jared et sauver Nashburn.

- Mais Gates vous a pourtant ordonné de « régler cette affaire »… Elle parlait d'un ami du maire qui avait dépassé les limites !

- Ce n'était pas de vous qu'il était question, Castle, souffla-t-elle en hochant la tête. Walter Nashburn faisait un scandale pour intimider le NYPD, Gates m'a chargée de lui mettre les points sur les i.

À son bref étonnement, cette révélation parut le consterner. Plissant le front, Beckett glissa de l'accoudoir et s'assit à ses côtés, chercha à capter son regard tandis qu'il fixait le sol avec un désespoir évident.

- Castle… Qu'est-ce que vous vous étiez imaginé ?

À l'entente de sa voix toute proche, l'interpellé tressaillit. Il se détourna vivement.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance… J'ai réfléchi. Tout ça ne nous mènera nulle part, Beckett, inutile de continuer à se mentir.

Et sans lui adresser le moindre coup d'œil, il quitta le canapé et s'éloigna de quelques pas, parut s'abîmer avec résignation dans sa contemplation de la nuit, froide et obscure derrière les fenêtres.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là.

Le cœur de Beckett fit une brutale embardée, tandis que cruelle la _balle_ tailladait sa chair d'une douleur brûlante et à peine supportable. Elle se crispa de tout son être le temps d'une seconde, et le souffle court, reprit la parole d'une voix mal assurée.

- Comment ça, ça ne mène nulle part ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Pour vous non plus, ça n'était visiblement pas grand-chose. Vu la rapidité à laquelle vous y avez renoncé.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que Gates ne parlait pas de vous au téléphone ! s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée. Il n'a jamais été question que je vous renvoie, Castle ! Enfin, c'est…

- En attendant, tout ça, c'était « une erreur » !

Sur le point de répliquer, Beckett se figea alors, et peu à peu son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

_« Elle a raison. Ça ne peut pas continuer… »_

Elle contempla Castle avec effarement. À travers sa réplique vibrante d'une colère mal contenue, elle reconnaissait ses propres paroles, murmurées sans réfléchir à l'hôpital, peu après avoir enduré les arguments si cruellement véridiques de Gina.

_« Tout ça… c'était une erreur… »_

Elle écarquilla les yeux. _**Enfin**_ elle comprenait de quoi il était réellement question. C'était donc ça, cette lueur pétrie de rancune et de tristesse – _de_ _haine_ _?_ – dans le regard perçant de son partenaire. Il l'avait entendue alors qu'à bout de nerfs, se croyant seule et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, elle avait déploré les risques inconsidérés qu'ils avaient pris au cours des dernières années.

D'abord atterrée, elle sentit la colère et la rancœur l'envahir alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il l'avait _trahie_. Certes lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint en service de réanimation, elle nourrissait déjà le projet de faire cesser ce partenariat qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Mais plus que tout, elle avait espéré, du fond de son cœur malmené par la détresse et la douleur, qu'elle pourrait le voir, le rabrouer pour avoir jouer les héros mais surtout lui parler, le toucher, discuter avec lui de cette étreinte au bord de la piscine, comprendre, trouver à deux une solution pour s'en sortir…

Mais lui, il avait fait le mort ? Il l'avait écoutée sans vergogne, avait perçu les larmes dans sa voix affaiblie, _et_ _n'avait_ _même_ _pas_ _bronché_ ?

À son tour elle se leva d'un bond, frémissante de stupeur et de rage.

- Vous étiez conscient ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude et vous, vous n'avez rien dit ?

Il eut un léger recul face à sa véhémence, mais renchérit sans hésiter.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Vous aviez déjà décidé que ça devait s'arrêter là !

- Le fait de travailler ensemble, oui ! Vous veniez encore une fois de prouver que mon milieu n'est pas une place pour un civil !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre nous, justement, Beckett ? À part le fait de bosser ensemble ? **Rien** **!**

Sa réplique fut si brutale, si mordante, son regard si brûlant d'amertume, que Beckett eut l'impression qu'il l'avait giflée. Leur complicité au quotidien, leurs traits d'esprit et leurs jeux de regards… leur baiser au bord de l'eau… ce n'était donc « rien » pour lui ?

- Après votre blessure, pendant trois longs mois je n'ai pas eu le moindre signe de vous, souffla-t-il. Pas une seule fois vous n'avez essayé de me recontacter. Et cette histoire avec Jared m'a fait réfléchir. J'en ai assez d'attendre, Beckett. Même si on continuait à bosser ensemble, tout ça ne me suffirait plus.

En elle, Beckett sentit quelque chose se briser. Quelque chose qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la douleur habituelle.

C'était pire que ça. _Bien_ _pire_. Dans les yeux de Castle, dans sa voix, dans ses mots, elle reconnaissait soudain ces hommes qui avaient partagé ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de sa vie, et qu'elle avait fini par repousser – ou par perdre. Demming qui au moment de leur rupture, lui avait demandé si au moins elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait. Josh, parti sans se retourner sur une dernière parole blessante, probablement à la mesure de sa propre souffrance.

_« J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches, Kate. Moi, j'en avais assez de constamment te courir après. »_

Elle avait _gagné_. Elle était en train de vivre la même chose face à lui, face à _Castle_. Face à _**Rick**_ !

- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça… !

Ses mots restèrent coincés en travers de sa gorge, et une vive colère mêlée d'angoisse s'empara d'elle. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, brûlantes, et soudain sa fierté reprit le dessus, d'une nature sauvage comme jamais. Elle serra les poings tandis que ses yeux verts étincelaient de hargne.

- Je vous interdis de me juger. Un peu plus, et vous seriez mort noyé à l'heure qu'il est, Castle ! Parce que vous n'êtes pas foutu d'analyser une situation en gardant la tête froide !

Alors qu'elle se sentait perdre peu à peu le contrôle, Castle parut au contraire recouvrer son calme, et murmura presque avec indifférence.

- Justement, il est temps d'arrêter les frais.

De le voir aussi maître de lui, aussi inexpressif alors que ses paroles n'avaient jamais été aussi porteuses de sens, ne fit que la révolter davantage. Elle s'avança vers lui, tremblante de rage.

- Vous avez failli mourir, Castle ! Ça n'est pas quelque chose qu'on choisit d'écarter comme ça, ça n'est pas « rien » ! Tout comme ce qui s'est passé près de cette piscine !

A sa mince satisfaction, l'allusion à leur étreinte parut l'ébranler. Face à son regard soudain bien moins déterminé, elle s'obligea à baisser d'un ton, prit une longue inspiration qui manqua de lui arracher un gémissement de douleur. Négligeant le fait qu'il avait très probablement vu sa grimace de souffrance, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été facile à approcher jusque-là, souffla-t-elle dans un léger sanglot. Et qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses l'an dernier sur lesquelles j'ai refusé qu'on revienne. Mais cette fois… Cette fois, je ne veux pas qu'on fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Dans quelques jours vous partez en tournée, et je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte comme ça ! Il faut qu'on en parle, une bonne fois pour toutes !

Elle n'avait cessé de s'approcher, n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour enfin le toucher. Comme si cette proximité lui était insupportable, Castle croisa fermement les bras, hurlant son refus jusque dans son attitude.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, Beckett… Ce n'était qu'un baiser. C'est tout.

- « C'est tout » ?

A bout de nerfs, Beckett faillit s'étrangler en répétant ses mots. Ce soir elle avait vu mourir un homme, en avait tué un autre, et avait cru le perdre, _**lui**_. Bon sang, elle avait eu si peur qu'elle avait enfin avoué à quel point elle l'aimait, elle qui même lors de sa propre agonie n'avait pas su le reconnaître !

- **«** **C'est** **tout** **»** **?!** Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous aurait fallu de plus, monsieur l'écrivain ? Que je vous drague de manière éhontée comme cette allumeuse de Karen Bishop ?

- En tout cas, quand elle s'adressait à moi, elle ne jouait pas la comédie, **elle** ! gronda Castle.

- Excusez-moi ? Il me semble que le moment était plutôt mal choisi !

Il se rembrunit encore, et finit par se détourner vers une fenêtre, la laissant tremblante et comme vidée de ses forces.

- Peu importe ce qui s'est passé là-bas. J'ai pris ma décision.

Foudroyée, Beckett mit un long moment à retrouver ses esprits. Laborieusement elle reprit son souffle, coupé par la consternation et l'angoisse. Sournoise la douleur salua son retour à la réalité, et son attaque fut si vive, si poignante qu'elle faillit s'écrouler.

- Castle, s'entendit-elle dire dans cet état transitoire de semi-conscience. Après tout ce temps, vous me connaissez suffisamment, vous savez que je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille si vous n'étiez « rien » pour moi…

Comment pouvait-il envisager de couper les ponts, maintenant qu'elle s'était enfin livrée à lui ? Comment lui, qui l'avait toujours surprise par sa sensibilité, par ses manières et ses paroles si attentionnées, pouvait-il renier sans hésitation ce qu'elle s'était enfin décidée à lui accorder ?

- Castle… !

L'épuisement, la tension, la douleur et l'émotion, tout ça ne formait plus qu'un brouillard dans son esprit malmené. Sa voix n'était plus que gémissante, mais elle n'y faisait guère plus attention. Les images tant honnies - Castle flottant entre deux eaux, Castle inerte dans ses bras alors qu'elle criait, implorant pour qu'on les aide – lui revinrent avec une netteté terrifiante.

- Vous avez failli mourir, Castle… Sous mes yeux !

Comment pouvait-il croire qu'une telle expérience ne l'avait pas atteinte ? Elle qui aurait donné sa vie pour lui ?

Elle recula de quelques pas, peu à peu anéantie par le trop-plein d'émotions et de douleur. Sans pitié, _la_ _balle_ lui vrillait les côtes à chaque souffle. Contrainte à restreindre sa respiration sous peine de finir par hurler de souffrance, elle eut un léger vertige.

- Beckett, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Le ton stupéfait de Castle l'exaspéra sur l'instant, et elle reprit le dessus sur l'épuisement autant physique que mental qui menaçait de l'emporter.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez, bon sang ? s'exclama-t-elle avec fatigue. Jared était en train de vous achever, je l'ai descendu pour vous sauver ! Et vous ne respiriez pas…

Elle rouvrit les yeux – sans parvenir à se souvenir depuis quand elle les gardait fermés – et la lumière tamisée des quelques lampes agressa sa vision momentanément trouble.

- Je venais à peine de réaliser à quel point vous m'étiez… important… Et tout ce sang, d'un coup…

- Je ne comprends pas, Beckett… Vous… vous étiez là ?

Soudain le silence lui parut plus lourd que jamais, presque menaçant. Ramenée de force à la réalité, elle inspirait à petits coups, le torse lancinant.

- …Quoi ?

Devant la fenêtre, Castle lui faisait à nouveau face. Sur son visage, elle ne devinait rien d'autre qu'une immense et sincère stupeur. Muet, il parut réfléchir longuement, fronça les sourcils comme si cela lui demandait un effort considérable.

- Wood s'est enfuie, je me suis battu avec Jared, ma tête a heurté le sol… Puis nous sommes tombés à l'eau, et…

Jusque-là rivés au sol, ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens. Inquiets. Troublés.

- Wood est revenue avec des secours, non ?

Interdite, elle plissa le front à son tour. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir avec cette question. De quoi parlaient-ils depuis toute à l'heure ?

- Oui… bien sûr, bien plus tard, certainement lorsqu'elle m'a entendue appeler à l'aide ! Mais…

Et soudain, la vérité lui apparut. Elle le contempla, mortifiée, tandis qu'il lui renvoyait un regard anxieux. Perdu. _Interrogateur_.

-Vous… Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? De moi, de la piscine ? De ce… _De_ _ce_ _que_ _j'ai_ _dit_ _?_

Et la réponse, sans équivoque, la fit vaciller.

- Mais Beckett… De quoi parlez-vous ?

.

.

.

**Endless Night Part One – To be continued**

.

.

.

_La suite d'ici très peu de temps… Vendredi, samedi ?_

_._

_Vos réactions sont toujours les bienvenues… Ne frappez pas trop fort, la 2__e__ partie fera près de 20 pages et déchaînera les passions…_

_Elenthya_

_._

_Plus d'infos sur www. face book pages /Elenthya/295640977174321_


	13. Chapter 11 Endless Night  Part Two

_Merci à Tootouts, toujours disponible pour rassurer l'angoissée perfectionniste que je suis._

_Et merci à vous tous, qui suivez cette histoire avec passion…_

_._

_Sans plus tarder, bonne lecture…_

_._

_._

xxxxxxx

_._

_._

_._

_« …Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? De moi ? De ce… De ce que j'ai dit ? »_

_« Mais Beckett… De quoi parlez-vous ? »_

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 11_

_Endless Night – Part 2_

.

.

_**« Him »**_

.

.

.

_2011. November. _

_**Earlier in the night…**_

.

Une lame qui étincelle dans la nuit. Le cri de terreur d'une femme brune.

Un choc. Vertige.

Le hurlement des sirènes. Le grondement d'un moteur, le crissement des pneus. Apesanteur.

Un clapotis d'eau.

Silence.

_._

_« Castle… ! »_

.

Un frémissement. Cette voix…

Douleur. Des images, de flash en flash.

Le carrelage froid sous lui.

Le sol dur qui s'efface sous son propre poids. L'eau. Manque d'air. Panique.

Une pression sur ses yeux, une lumière à gauche, à droite. Des cris, comme un écho, indistincts.

Silence. Nausée.

.

_**« Castle ! »**_

.

Deux bras qui l'enserrent. Une femme brune qui supplie dans la pénombre.

**Douleur**. La réalité qui se trouble encore…

Le fracas métallique d'un brancard. Une sonnerie stridente, incessante. Des voix étouffée, inconnues, incompréhensibles.

Une chute sans fin…

.

_**« Castle ! RICK ! »**_

.

Un contact sur ses lèvres. Léger. **Brûlant**.

Flash. Un son lancinant. Des ordres indistincts qui fusent autour de lui. « Il s'enfonce »…

Silence.

Froid. Engourdi.

Un sanglot. Des larmes.

_Sa_ voix.

.

.

_**« Ne me laisse pas ! »**_

.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, le souffle coupé. Il était assis à une table, face à une chaise vide. Alentours des murs de briques nues, grises, ainsi qu'une porte fermée. Un coup d'œil à sa droite et il cligna des paupières, ébloui par la lumière blanche et crue qui lui parvenait par une fenêtre, émaillée par de vieux stores. Dans un coin, fixée au plafond, une caméra de surveillance semblait le pointer de l'objectif. Un silence pesant régnait. Il contempla la petite pièce, le cœur battant à tout rompre sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer. L'endroit lui était comme familier…

Une douleur sourde vrillait l'arrière de son crâne. Avec une grimace, il porta une main hésitante à sa nuque, persuadé qu'il saignait. Mais quand il regarda sa paume, elle était propre. Aucune blessure.

De plus en plus dérouté, il se retourna sur sa chaise et regarda derrière lui : une vitre sans tain occupait tout le mur du fond. Son reflet, en chemise blanche, pantalon de smoking et certainement pas rasé de frais, lui adressa un regard déboussolé. Il quitta son siège et s'approcha du pseudo-miroir, effleura sans comprendre sa barbe tout juste naissante, son visage un peu plus fin que d'habitude. Ses yeux bleus, légèrement cernés, le fixaient avec incompréhension. Il baissa un court instant les paupières et eut un soupir, la bouche pâteuse. Une folle nuit, hein ? Ça faisait longtemps…

Il promena un regard circulaire autour de lui, et enfin il comprit : il était au commissariat, dans une de ces vieilles salles d'interrogatoire qui ne servait plus depuis près de trois ans. Il avait pourtant entendu dire qu'elles avaient été reconverties en archives…

Confus il alla vers la porte sur sa gauche, et s'aperçut qu'elle était fermée de l'extérieur. Il fronça les sourcils, la nuque toujours douloureuse, puis eut un rire un peu forcé. C'était sûrement une blague d'Esposito et Ryan pour le punir de sa probable cuite.

- Bravo les gars, je suis mort de rire, lança-t-il à la caméra d'une voix plate. Ouvrez cette porte.

N'obtenant aucun semblant de réponse, il revint vers la vitre sans tain, y frappa quelques petits coups avant de s'incliner dans une parodie de salut.

- Les mecs, c'est très spirituel. Faites-moi sortir maintenant.

Aucune réaction. Déconcerté, il se plaqua à la vitre, les mains autour des yeux, et essaya de voir à travers…

- Ryan ? Esposito ? Vous êtes là ?

…En vain, la pièce adjacente devait être plongée dans l'obscurité, comme toujours.

- …Beckett ?

Il plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de distinguer le sourire très certainement goguenard de ses amis. Au même instant, la porte de la salle s'ouvrait.

- Que les choses soient claires, c'est « Lieutenant Beckett » ou « Madame », même pour vous. Asseyez-vous.

Castle renonça à distinguer quoi que ce soit de l'autre côté de la vitre et fit volte-face, un sourire aux lèvres à l'entente de cette voix familière. Sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt à la vue de celle qui venait d'entrer. Ignorant son trouble, la jeune femme jeta négligemment un dossier sur la table, posa un poing sur sa hanche et d'un regard autoritaire, lui indiqua la chaise face à elle.

- J'ai dit « Assis », M. Castle.

Il était si surpris qu'il obéit par réflexe, contourna la table et s'installa sur l'autre chaise. Le souffle suspendu, il la regarda avec de grands yeux ébahis tandis qu'elle restait debout, plongée dans la lecture de son dossier. Pantalon noir à faux pli et chemise couleur bordeaux au col entrouvert, cheveux bruns très courts, comme coiffés à la va-vite… Un maquillage bien plus sombre, une bouche un peu boudeuse mais vierge de tout rouge à lèvres. Et des yeux à la couleur verte indéfinissable, constamment changeante.

C'était Beckett.

- Vous avez un casier plutôt bien rempli pour un auteur de best-sellers, murmura-t-elle à son intention. « Conduite contraire aux bonnes mœurs », « refus d'obtempérer »…

Elle devait attendre une réponse, car après quelques instants elle posa un regard interrogateur sur lui, et fronça les sourcils devant son expression consternée.

- Un problème ?

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à vos cheveux ?

Il regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles, totalement hors de propos. Elle parut décontenancée par sa question. Probablement que de tous les suspects qu'elle avait eu à interroger, il était le premier à lui sortir un truc pareil pour donner le change.

La seconde d'après, ses yeux verts le vrillaient sans pitié.

- M. Castle, avec ce qui vient de se passer, je vous conseille de vous tenir à carreaux ou je vous mets en garde à vue pour les 24 prochaines heures. Et croyez-moi, vos compagnons de cellule n'auront certainement pas votre sens de l'humour. Encore moins ma patience.

Elle soutint son regard effaré jusqu'à ce qu'il cille et accuse le coup d'un signe de tête. Elle posa ensuite le dossier sur la table et s'assit à son tour, le visage neutre, l'air comme toujours à son aise.

- Parlons plutôt de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

De plus en plus perdu, Castle mit un temps avant de réaliser qu'elle attendait une réponse. Son crâne le lançait par instants, si fort qu'il était persuadé de n'avoir jamais autant souffert après une cuite. Sa mémoire était floue… Mais était-ce bien l'abus d'alcool qui cette fois encore l'avait amené jusque dans un commissariat ?

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda-t-il en croisant les mains sur la table.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Pourquoi Beckett était-elle aussi distante, lui donnant du « M. Castle » comme elle ne le faisait plus depuis bien longtemps ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de marcher dans son jeu ? Sa mémoire lui faisait faux bond, mais son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose clochait. Il adressa à la jeune femme un regard innocent, espérant gagner du temps pour rassembler ses idées…

…Et resta prisonnier de ses yeux verts ourlés de noir, tandis qu'elle le fixait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de froideur. Dieu qu'elle était déjà belle ainsi…

Elle était exactement comme il l'avait rencontrée, ce jour marqué d'une croix où elle était venue lui apprendre qu'un psychopathe reproduisait ses crimes fictifs. Elle était là, cette « femme flic » d'allure moins féminine, moins portée sur son apparence, mais déjà dotée d'une prestance extraordinaire. Sexy et diablement autoritaire.

Le lieutenant pour qui il avait eu le coup de foudre. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Sauf que cette Beckett-là, sérieuse et l'air passablement énervé, n'avait pas du tout le sourire facile. Pas même ce petit rictus moqueur qu'elle lui avait servi à outrance dès le premier jour, lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé dans cette même salle à propos de l'affaire Tisdale.

Il la fixa dans les yeux, partagé entre la stupeur et l'étrange excitation à l'idée de revivre cette journée – cette rencontre ! – qui avait changé sa vie. D'une seconde à l'autre elle éviterait son regard pénétrant avant d'enchaîner sur une réplique cinglante ou railleuse, débutant ainsi ce petit jeu qui allait durer pendant les trois années suivantes.

Mais comme insensible à cette tension qu'eux seuls partageaient depuis toujours, Beckett roula des yeux et reprit la parole.

- Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que vous faisiez près de cette piscine.

Elle sortit des photographies de son dossier, et Castle s'attendit à retrouver celles de l'affaire Tisdale, soit de la scène de crime qui avait si bien illustré son roman _Flowers_ _to_ _Your_ _Grave_. Mais en lieu et place de la jeune femme pudiquement couverte de pétales de rose, les yeux cachés par deux fleurs de tournesol, ce fut trois cadavres qu'elle lui présenta.

Une quadragénaire au cou marbré de bleus, ses cheveux blonds encore humides plaqués sur sa peau laiteuse. Un homme du même âge, la poitrine en sang, abandonné dans une ruelle sombre. Une deuxième femme aux traits asiatiques, pâle comme la mort et ses yeux vides rivés au plafond, le creux de ses coudes grêlé de cicatrices.

Il n'était pas question de l'affaire Tisdale, un double meurtre qui avait conduit Beckett droit à lui et permis la naissance de leur partenariat. C'était Sofia Volivera, Ted Jackson et Sun Nashburn. Les trois victimes du _Four_ _Seasons_.

- Parlez-moi de Jared. Jared Wagner.

Castle eut une courte inspiration. Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Le serveur ? Il…

Il déglutit péniblement, luttant pour rassembler ses pensées sous le regard intransigeant de Beckett. Ce bourdonnement dans ses oreilles était difficilement supportable…

- Il… C'est quelqu'un qui avait de gros problèmes psychiatriques. Volivera, Jackson et Nashburn avaient été les médecins de sa sœur, et lorsqu'elle est morte, il les a tenus pour responsables. Pendant des années il a rêvé de se venger… Helena Wood était la suivante sur sa liste. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda-t-il précipitamment à son souvenir. Elle était blessée…

Beckett haussa les épaules sans le quitter de son regard aiguisé.

- Elle est vivante, et pour le moment c'est tout ce qui devrait vous importer. Quant à Jared, il est mort des suites de ses blessures.

La douleur battait un rythme lancinant à l'arrière de son crâne. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Que s'était-il passé déjà ? De quelles blessures parlait-elle ? L'image d'un couteau ensanglanté lui revint comme un flash. Il crut se voir en train de saisir l'arme, la lever contre son agresseur… Puis secoua la tête. Non, jamais il n'aurait pu. Il l'avait désarmé, certes, mais ensuite il avait mis le poignard hors de portée. Parce que justement il se savait incapable de frapper à son tour…

Il était tombé à l'eau. Il se rappelait de l'étreinte glacée, du poids de son corps inerte qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs. Il avait senti des mains se resserrer sur son cou… Ou n'était-ce pas plutôt le vécu de Volivera ? Volivera telle qu'il l'avait imaginée au moment de son propre meurtre…

Tout se mélangeait. Ses craintes, ses souvenirs, ses suppositions, ses théories. Son imagination fertile se jouait de sa mémoire. Mais le couteau… le couteau avait bien existé, _lui_.

Tuer, même pour sauver sa peau…Il n'avait quand même pas fait _ça_, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, M. Castle ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas contacté la police ?

Les nerfs à vif, il allait répliquer qu'il avait effectivement essayé et qu'elle, Beckett, n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Mais il se reprit à temps. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Elle ne le croirait pas, et les choses ne feraient que s'envenimer…

Et avant tout, pourquoi avait-il la furieuse impression d'être revenu trois ans en arrière, face à une Kate Beckett qui se comportait _comme_ _s'ils_ _ne_ _s'étaient_ _jamais_ _croisés_ _?_

- Je savais cette femme en danger, répondit-il finalement. J'étais peut-être le seul à pouvoir intervenir à temps. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi à deux fois.

- C'est justement le problème, M. Castle, fit Beckett d'une voix détachée et insensible, tout en parcourant d'un œil distrait son dossier. Vous n'avez pas réfléchi.

Castle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle agissait avec lui comme avec n'importe quel autre suspect, et s'il avait aimé l'observer en action jusque-là, c'était une autre histoire que de se retrouver sur le banc de l'accusation. Mais où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Vous avez la belle vie, M. Castle. Entre votre fortune et votre renommée, qu'avez-vous encore à prouver ?

_« Cette mascarade a assez duré ! Puis-je compter sur vous pour régler cette histoire avec lui ? »_

La voix cassante de Gates au téléphone le heurta de plein fouet. Un flot de souvenirs le submergea.

L'image d'une femme en robe émeraude, souriante sur le pas de sa porte, et la même quelques heures plus tard, au milieu du hall d'un luxueux hôtel, l'air désolé et résigné. Un baiser échangé à la faveur de la pénombre, la chaleur de _son_ corps lové contre le sien.

Sun Nashburn agonisante sur le sol de sa suite, Beckett qui tout en essayant de la ranimer, levait vers lui un regard empreint d'angoisse. Lui-même, à nouveau seul dans son appartement obscur.

Une monumentale erreur. D'un simple coup de fil, Gates avait signé la fin de leur partenariat long de trois années.

_« Je crois qu'on devrait parler de… de ce qui s'est passé. »_

Et Beckett ne s'y était pas opposé.

Ce qu'il avait à prouver ?

- …Que ma place est auprès de vous.

A quoi bon se mentir ? S'il s'était ainsi précipité au _Four_ _Seasons_, c'était pour sauver Helena Wood d'une mort certaine. Mais c'était aussi pour montrer de quoi il était capable. Pour convaincre Gates d'au moins lui laisser une chance, pour gagner à juste titre ce droit qu'il s'était arrogé trois ans auparavant.

_Le droit de suivre Kate Beckett où qu'elle aille…_

Celle-ci releva la tête et le contempla avec surprise.

- Excusez-moi ?

Castle se mordit la lèvre, désorienté, et baissa la tête. Mais que se passait-il à la fin ?

- …Que je peux être utile à la police, corrigea-t-il avec lassitude.

Le lieutenant le scruta un long moment, ses yeux plus insondables que jamais. Doucement elle ramassa les trois photographies et les rangea dans son dossier, qu'elle referma avant de croiser les mains dessus. Elle battit des paupières et s'humidifia les lèvres, comme hésitante sur la marche à suivre, avant de se pencher légèrement vers lui.

- Vous avez bien une famille, M. Castle ? Qui sait, une femme, une petite amie ?

Sa voix était un peu plus douce, et elle eut même une ombre de sourire qui littéralement transforma ses traits. Avec la même surprise que trois ans auparavant, Castle s'émerveilla de cette capacité insoupçonnée de Beckett, sexy mais toujours sérieuse, toujours sévère, qui soudain pouvait se métamorphoser d'un simple sourire charmant.

- Intéressant que vous me demandiez ça, souffla-t-il sur le même ton, transporté. Le poste vous tente ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et le reproche muet qu'elle lui adressa lui rappela douloureusement où il était. Il battit en retraite, penaud. Si seulement cette douleur lancinante dans sa tête cessait, il pourrait enfin y voir plus clair…

- Ehm… J'ai une fille. Alexis. Elle est au lycée…

Beckett se leva et fit quelque pas vers la fenêtre, parut regarder au dehors.

- Une adolescente, confirma-t-elle d'une voix neutre. A son âge, on est plutôt fragile, et on se fait facilement du mouron. Vous croyez qu'elle a besoin d'un père qui prend des risques inconsidérés ?

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et le contempla avec circonspection. La lumière blanche et irréelle projetait des reflets roux dans ses cheveux bruns, qui descendaient à peine plus bas que ses oreilles.

- Parce que, je suis navrée, M. Castle, mais se jeter tête baissée dans ce genre de problèmes, sans arme, sans protection, _ce_ _sont_ des risques inconsidérés. Et encore, le mot me paraît faible.

- Mais vous n'étiez pas loin, hasarda-t-il. Comme toujours… ?

Elle parut ignorer sa remarque, hocha la tête en soupirant avant de revenir vers la table.

- M. Castle, la vidéosurveillance en atteste, c'était de la légitime défense. Ce qui ne pourra que jouer en votre faveur au tribunal. Mais écoutez mon conseil…

Elle ficha son regard dans le sien et murmura d'une voix aussi prévenante qu'impérieuse.

- Arrêtez de pirater les fréquences radio de la police et cantonnez-vous à ce que vous faites vraisemblablement de mieux : les racontars. Nous avons suffisamment de travail comme ça, sans avoir en plus à protéger les civils qui se prennent au jeu du gendarme et du voleur.

Elle se saisit de son dossier et s'autorisa un léger sourire, qui cependant ne s'étendit pas à ses yeux toujours froids.

- Vous avez il me semble un certain talent, et vous vivez de votre passion. Que vous faut-il de plus, M. Castle ?

De plus en plus mal, nauséeux même par instants, Castle eut malgré tout un pauvre sourire. Ça au moins, ça n'avait pas changé…

- Vous reconnaissez que vous aimez ce que j'écris, lieutenant ?

Beckett haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée, je n'ai pas lu un seul de vos polars. Mais c'est ce que tout le monde dit, non ?

Au moment de quitter la pièce, elle sentit son regard effaré posé sur elle, et parut regretter ses paroles.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, M. Castle, je suis plutôt roman historique… ou grande littérature. Je vois des meurtres et des scènes de crime toute la journée, je ne tiens pas plus que ça à faire des heures sup' une fois rentrée chez moi.

- Mais ça ne vous redonnerait pas un peu de cœur à l'ouvrage, des histoires qui finissent bien ?

Elle semblait ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- C'est justement ce que sont vos livres, M. Castle. De simples histoires.

Il sentit comme un grand vide se creuser soudain dans sa poitrine. Le vertige l'assaillit, brutal, alors que le bourdonnement se renforçait à ses oreilles, étouffant, étourdissant.

Si Beckett avait su faire le rapprochement entre les deux premières et étranges mises en scène de l'affaire Tisdale, c'était parce qu'elle était fan de ses livres. Si elle avait surgi un soir, badge en main et sourire narquois aux lèvres, pour solliciter un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme au grand Richard Castle, c'était parce qu'elle connaissait – par cœur ? – chacune de ses histoires.

Mais cette Beckett-là n'avait jamais ouvert une seule de ses œuvres. Ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés.

- Des gens sont morts ce soir. Et vous avez failli y rester vous aussi. Il est temps de prendre vos responsabilités, M. Castle. Grandissez un peu.

Cette femme n'était pas Beckett. Ou plutôt, si, c'était _elle_, plus que jamais. Mais sans ce macabre petit coup de pouce qu'avait été l'affaire Tisdale, sans l'intérêt et donc la patience qu'une fan éprouvait pour son auteur favori, sentiments masqués par sa fierté de flic et de jeune femme fondamentalement indépendante. Sans l'admiration, le respect mutuel et la tendresse qui s'étaient développés entre eux au cours des années, sans l'attraction surréaliste et pourtant si puissante qui les liait depuis le tout premier regard. Aucune alchimie, aucune étincelle. **Rien**.

Mais qui que puisse être _cette_ Beckett, illusion, fantasme ou réalité… Ses paroles sonnaient cruellement justes.

- Au revoir, M. Castle.

A l'instant où elle quittait la pièce, laissant Castle aux prises avec le désespoir et le chaos de ses pensées, la lumière blanche se renforça derrière la fenêtre. De tamisée elle se fit étincelante, agressive. Ebloui, il leva par réflexe les mains devant ses yeux. La douleur lovée dans son crâne et le rythme effréné de son cœur battaient à l'unisson.

La lumière l'engloutit.

.

.

- Il revient à lui… Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?

Un éclat de lumière sur sa rétine droite, puis gauche. Il cilla, voulut détourner la tête mais en vain. Comme bloqué dans un cocon, il était incapable de remuer le moindre membre. Gêné, il referma les yeux.

- Monsieur, serrez ma main. Vous sentez ?

Dans le brouillard de ses sensations, il perçut comme une légère pression sur ses doigts. Après un long moment, il parvint enfin à y répondre. Faiblement.

- Monsieur, regardez-moi. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Il rouvrit avec peine les paupières, fixa la silhouette floue près de lui, environnée d'une lumière qui meurtrissait sa rétine. Hagard, empêtré dans ce sentiment de lourdeur qui précédait le sommeil, il devait lutter pour rester conscient.

- Quel est votre nom, monsieur ?

- Ri… Richard…

Sa voix était à peine audible. La moindre parole, le moindre son portait au centuple la douleur dans son crâne.

- …Alexander… Rodgers…

Il y eut comme des soupirs de soulagement dans l'assemblée indistincte autour de lui. Et il ajouta, machinalement.

- Nom de… plume… Castle…

- Vous êtes à l'hôpital, monsieur. Tout va bien. Essayez de rester éveillé. Où avez-vous mal ?

« Partout », aurait-il voulu dire. Mais ça n'aiderait personne. Autant parer au plus pressé.

- Ma… tête…

- Vous avez reçu un mauvais coup. Vous vous rappelez comment ?

Sa mémoire s'effilochait au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de la reconstituer. Il se souvenait du gala, de leur erreur. De la décision de Gates de le renvoyer, et de Beckett qui s'y était pliée sans sourciller. De sa mine désolée et mal à l'aise, juste avant qu'il ne la quitte. De son refus de répondre à tous ses appels par la suite.

Il se souvenait de Jared, d'Helena Wood et de leur lutte pour lui survivre, de son acte inconsidéré tandis qu'il criait à la psychiatre d'aller chercher de l'aide. De sa chute, de l'eau qui le submergeait…

Après ça ses pensées se brouillaient, prenaient un malin plaisir à mêler souvenirs et visions en une succession d'images chaotiques.

L'affaire Tisdale, leurs premières enquêtes, leurs engueulades et leurs coups de génie, leurs innombrables petites piques et leurs quelques compliments.

Le gala au _Four_ _Seasons_, leur « aveu » muet dans la suite _Penthouse_.

Le baiser de diversion dans la ruelle, ce lointain soir d'hiver. Sa décision à la va-vite, et l'imprévisible _empressement_ dont elle avait fait montre. La plus stupéfiante, la plus fantastique des expériences jamais vécues auprès d'elle, transcendante à tel point qu'il croyait encore sentir le contact doux et brûlant de ses lèvres sur les siennes… Et la volte-face qu'elle avait opérée ensuite. Comme si ça n'avait pas eu d'importance. Comme si ça n'avait réellement été _qu'une_ diversion. Qu'une comédie. Comme d'habitude.

Leur lente agonie dans la chambre froide, le corps à peine tiède et frémissant de Beckett entre ses bras.

Sa silhouette de liane, souple et chaude, tout contre lui alors qu'elle évinçait – pour la bonne marche de l'enquête – la sulfureuse Karen Bishop. Son sourire indéfinissable ce soir-là, ce même sourire qu'à Los Angeles quand le destin semblait vouloir enfin leur donner leur chance… Occasion perdue elle aussi.

La fusillade. Kate mourante dans ses bras. Kate qui criait son nom à s'en briser la voix, qui surgissait d'entre les fumées de l'explosion de la banque, l'apercevait enfin et esquissait un sourire rayonnant.

Kate sortant de la piscine, méconnaissable et surprenante en pseudo-bimbo trafiquante d'armes. Aussi attirante qu'inaccessible.

Kate allant se réfugier dans les bras de Josh. Plus lointaine encore.

Kate qui acquiesçait à l'ordre de Gates. Qui accourait vers lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le _Four_ _Seasons_. Qui murmurait avec hésitation qu'ils devaient parler.

Kate qui attrapait sa veste et quittait le commissariat sans un regard en arrière. Kate dans son appartement, quelques heures avant la mort de Montgomery, qui le vrillait de ses yeux pleins de haine et de ressentiment. Qui d'une voix houleuse lui martelait qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

Qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Qu'elle voulait qu'il parte.

Six mois plus tard, ses mots étaient toujours aussi âpres et mordants dans ses souvenirs.

_**« Que cherchez-vous, M. Castle ? »**_

La voix suave mais intransigeante de _l'autre_ Beckett murmurait à son oreille.

_**« Que voulez-vous de plus ? »**_

Le vertige revint, la torpeur s'emparait de lui. Epuisé, le cœur lourd et l'esprit embrumé, il baissa les paupières.

_« Cette mascarade a assez duré. »_

Il en avait assez d'espérer.

_« Je crois qu'on devrait parler de… ce qui s'est passé. »_

Il ne pouvait pas être celui qui la sauverait, _elle_, et admettre cette triste vérité lui avait été impossible pendant bien longtemps. Mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir. Il état temps qu'il pense un peu à lui, qu'il avance. Même seul. _Même_ _sans_ _elle_. _**Surtout**_ _sans_ _elle_.

_« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de… du coup de feu ? »_

Depuis le début, il ne faisait que courir après une chimère. Pour lui, pour ses proches, pour Alexis, il fallait qu'il l'accepte avant _qu'elle_ ne le détruise. Il le fallait… !

- Atténuez un peu les lumières s'il vous plait, souffla un médecin.

L'infirmière s'exécuta. Sur les tempes de leur patient alité, des larmes coulaient sans cesse.

.

_._

.

Il avait **abandonné**.

Epuisé, blessé, il avait mis de longues minutes à s'extraire de ce songe étrange et révélateur. Il avait manqué de mourir, et son subconscient avait tiré la sonnette d'alarme : ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Le simple baiser dans la suite _Penthouse_, vite oublié par Beckett, était comme tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés : il ne valait pas cette inquiétude constante, toutes ces années d'attente incertaine, toutes ces prises de risque. La voix de sa conscience, paradoxalement incarnée en la personne d'une Kate Beckett froide et intransigeante, avait parlé.

Elle l'avait fasciné pendant toutes ces années de par sa persévérance, ce caractère qui la menait à considérer son travail fait et bien fait uniquement quand l'affaire était mise en pleine lumière, le coupable sous les verrous, ses aveux couchés sur le papier, la famille informée et réconfortée. Un dévouement qui parfois tenait plus de l'entêtement, et qui par définition face à une impasse, risquait de la submerger.

Ainsi en était-il pour le meurtre de Johanna Beckett. Trop impliquée, Beckett était incapable émotionnellement de se concentrer sur autre chose tant que l'affaire demeurerait irrésolue : elle avait été très claire sur ce point, ce fameux jour où elle s'était présentée à sa séance de dédicaces après trois mois d'absence, comme si de rien n'était – comme s'ils s'étaient quittés seulement la veille. Alors que durant l'été il avait parfois envisagé de se déclarer de nouveau, cette révélation et ce « mur » dont elle lui avait parlé, l'avaient résigné à garder le silence.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu sa déclaration au cimetière, et le traumatisme de la fusillade avait bâti un nouveau non-dit entre eux. De là, il aurait peut-être dû réfléchir, se rendre à l'évidence que c'était une cause perdue. Accepter le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas la suivre éternellement, à attendre qu'elle daigne enfin poser les yeux sur lui.

Mais pour tout remettre en question, pour enfin évaluer leur relation d'un œil objectif, il avait fallu qu'il la croie prête à se séparer de lui si on lui en donnait l'ordre. Et qu'il frôle la mort, _accessoirement_.

La croyance populaire avait raison d'affirmer que face au trépas, les situations les plus inextricables devenaient soudain extraordinairement limpides. Pour Kate il avait changé ses habitudes, mis sa vie sentimentale entre parenthèses, mais elle ne l'aimait pas, ou si peu : tous ces moments intenses et pleins de promesses dont elle avait refusé de parler en étaient la preuve. Prisonnière de son passé, elle ne pourrait peut-être jamais franchir le pas.

Et après trois ans d'espoir, la réponse subconsciente de Castle était claire.

_« Grandissez un peu. »_

Alors, vaincu, il avait abandonné. Pour lui, pour sa fille et pour ses proches, c'était le choix le plus judicieux et il en était bien conscient. Mais de le savoir ne rendait pas cette décision moins pénible à tenir.

Comme pour appuyer ce revirement – tel un symbole de la toute dernière fois où ils seraient sur la même longueur d'onde – Beckett avait elle aussi préféré couper les ponts.

_« C'était une erreur… Au revoir, Castle. »_

Lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint à l'hôpital, il s'était senti coupable de feindre le sommeil, incapable qu'il était pour le moment de mettre sa décision à exécution. Avec une lâcheté dont il n'était pas fier, il avait envisagé de quitter New-York dès le lendemain, de passer les quelques jours suivants dans les Hamptons, seul, puis d'enchaîner sur sa tournée de dédicaces à travers le pays. La distance et le temps aidant, il se serait conforté dans ses convictions, aurait pu commencer de nouveaux projets, ou que savait-il encore…

L'objectif final était de pouvoir revenir un jour à New-York tout en renonçant à s'approcher d'elle. La ville serait bien assez grande pour eux deux… « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ». Ils ne se reverraient jamais…

Mais voilà que malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, le doute l'avait assailli une fois rentré chez lui. Comme pour le narguer, sa plume au travers de Nikki et Jameson avait relaté une histoire criante de double-sens et de clins d'œil envers sa relation déchue, mettant en scène une femme qui contrairement à sa muse, passait par tout un éventail de réactions – larmes, colère, haine, passion, résignation, _amour_ – au lieu de rester dans la plus blessante des attitudes lorsqu'on aimait quelqu'un : l'indifférence.

Et alors qu'il était à un cheveu d'effacer tout son disque dur, d'attraper une valise et de s'envoler pour dieu savait où, la fiction s'était soudain faite réalité.

Elle avait débarqué comme ça, sans s'annoncer, sans un mot. Jamais en plus de trois ans de partenariat, il n'avait été aussi heureux de la retrouver…

…ni aussi terrifié. Car il n'était pas prêt. Ni à entendre de sa voix neutre l'ordre de Gates enfin autorisée à le virer, ni à lui annoncer qu'il partait et ne reviendrait probablement jamais dans sa vie.

Etrangement, alors qu'il l'avait toujours imaginée comme allant droit au but pour ce genre de _missions_, elle avait essayé d'arrondir les angles, s'était faite prévenante, compréhensive, attentive… Comme avec les membres d'une famille éplorée, lorsqu'elle était porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. À bien y repenser, peut-être que cette attitude empreinte de pitié et d'hésitation était encore pire.

Au fil de leur échange, il avait appris qu'il n'avait jamais été question de le virer du commissariat, mais ce n'était qu'une mince consolation, maintenant qu'il s'était _persuadé_ de ne pas y avoir sa place. Alors il avait pris les devants, s'était fait acerbe et catégorique. À sa stupeur Kate s'était avérée de moins en moins en phase avec les mots décisifs qu'elle avait eus à l'hôpital, et il avait souffert de la voir ainsi ambivalente – comme toujours, avait-il constaté avec une amertume retenue mais qui ne cessait de l'étouffer.

Le ton était monté. Il avait vu Kate se décomposer au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, que les paroles cinglantes fusaient. Il ne l'avait pas habituée à ça, mais avec à son actif deux divorces avec des femmes de caractère, elle aurait dû s'y attendre… Rien qu'à cette pensée, absurde dans un tel moment, il avait eu la nausée.

Et soudain elle avait soufflé des paroles qui l'avaient cloué sur place, tant par leur sens que par leur note implorante.

_« Vous avez failli mourir, Castle… Sous mes yeux ! »_

Et en quelques secondes l'un des plus invraisemblables quiproquos de leur histoire avait volé en éclats. Encore inconscient de l'impact qu'aurait son attitude, il l'avait questionnée sur cet hypothétique moment qu'ils avaient passé là-bas, au _Four_ _Seasons_, près de cette foutue piscine dont il n'avait que des souvenirs imprécis. Il avait supposé que Wood, tandis qu'il affrontait Jared, était allée chercher de l'aide, et qu'il avait été sauvé _in_ _extremis_ par l'équipe de sécurité de l'hôtel. Persuadé jusque-là que Beckett n'avait quitté son appartement qu'en apprenant qu'il avait failli mourir, il voyait soudain se profiler l'idée à la fois absurde et tenace qu'elle avait été _présente_.

Que c'était elle qui l'avait tiré de l'eau – et non pas Wood, comme il l'avait d'abord déduit des lambeaux de souvenirs chaotiques et irréels qui lui restaient… Mais ensuite ?

_Ensuite ?_

Sourcils froncés, il essayait de rassembler ses esprits depuis un long moment, quand il eut une grimace et porta la main à son crâne, la douleur devenant plus intense quelques instants. Mâchoires serrées, il attendit que l'élancement cesse, et commença à regretter de n'avoir pris que la moitié de ses antalgiques, qui l'auraient probablement assommé jusqu'au lendemain. Le médecin, après avoir épuisé tous ses arguments pour le retenir à l'hôpital, avait été très clair : personne n'était à l'abri de faire un nouveau malaise à la suite d'un traumatisme crânien, parfois plusieurs heures après le choc en cause. Par mesure de précaution, il fallait lui éviter de s'endormir pour les douze prochaines heures, tandis que sa famille devait rester vigilante…

Suite au traumatisme, le médecin avait recherché d'éventuels troubles neurologiques, entre autres un phénomène d'amnésie rétrograde, courant dans ce genre de situations. Comme Castle avait été en mesure de décrire assez précisément les circonstances de son accident – récit en accord avec ce qu'avait dit Helena Wood, elle aussi hospitalisée pour sa blessure au bras – le neurologue n'avait pas testé plus longtemps sa mémoire.

Mais que s'était-il passé, entre le moment où il avait sombré dans les profondeurs de la piscine, les mains de Jared contractées sur sa gorge, et celui où il avait rouvert les yeux à l'hôpital ?

Pris d'un soudain malaise à l'idée qu'un pan – même minime – de sa vie lui échapperait désormais, Castle releva les yeux vers Beckett et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Statufiée, comme sonnée par leurs précédentes paroles, elle le fixait avec un mélange de tristesse, de stupéfaction… et même de _panique_.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? De moi, de la piscine ?...De ce que j'ai dit ? » avait-elle soufflé d'une voix éteinte, question à laquelle il avait répondu par la négative. Depuis, un épais silence planait entre eux.

Castle déglutit, mis à mal par son regard empli de détresse. Il avait peut-être oublié quelques secondes, quelques minutes… Et alors ? Cette prise de conscience semblait la secouer au-delà du raisonnable. Avait-elle bien été là ? Qu'auraient-ils pu se dire ou faire pour que de ne pas s'en souvenir soit un véritable drame ?

Il secoua la tête en signe d'excuse.

- Beckett, je…

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes si distant… Vous vous vengez, c'est ça ?

Il tressaillit, foudroyé par le timbre soudain glacial de Beckett. Les larmes aux yeux, elle le fixait avec insistance.

- Je ne vois pas ce que…

- Oh je vous en prie, Castle, gronda-t-elle en réprimant un sanglot. Pas à moi ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? J'avais fini par croire que même ça, ça n'avait pas eu d'importance pour vous ! Que vous ne pensiez pas sérieusement ce que vous aviez dit au cimetière !

Castle haussa les épaules, de plus en plus perdu.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez encore ?

Elle croisa les bras et eut un hochement nerveux de la tête, balaya la pièce d'un regard acculé et déçu. La seule fois où il l'avait vue aussi troublée, c'était à son retour de convalescence, lorsqu'elle présentait les premiers signes d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique.

- Quand est-ce que vous avez compris ? N'allez pas me dire que c'est la rumeur, Castle, je ne l'ai avoué à personne d'autre que mon psy !

- Beckett, je vous le répète, je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

- Vous frôlez la mort, je vous déballe tout et vous, vous affirmez ensuite qu'à cause du choc vous êtes amnésique ? Vous voulez me faire croire que c'est un pur hasard ? Ne vous foutez pas de moi, Castle ! J'avais des circonstances atténuantes, l'assassin de ma mère avait voulu me descendre et j'étais restée sur la table d'op pendant plus de six heures ! Ma vie n'était plus qu'un chantier et Josh était encore là… Vous avez agi sur le coup de l'émotion, je ne pouvais pas vous répondre à l'époque, et j'ai fait au mieux !

- Des… « circonstances atténuantes » ? Ce que j'ai dit au cimetière… ?

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, négligeant la douleur lancinante qui battait à l'arrière de son crâne. Soudain les paroles acérées de sa partenaire prirent du sens. Il écarquilla les yeux, foudroyé.

- Parce que vous… vous vous souvenez ?

En proie à la stupéfaction, il avait à peine murmuré ces mots. Malgré cela, elle s'arrêta net, interloquée.

- Depuis le début, Beckett… Depuis tout ce temps, vous… vous le saviez ?

_« Kate, je t'en prie ! Ne me laisse pas… »_

Soudain mortifiée, très pâle, elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'eut pas à le faire. Les deux pas de recul instinctifs qu'elle esquissa étaient bien assez parlants. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il la dévisagea comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Et son estomac se souleva d'angoisse lorsqu'elle cilla puis se passa ses mains crispées sur son visage. Toute sa hargne semblait s'être évaporée.

- Je… Je peux tout expliquer, bredouilla-t-elle avant d'oser le regarder à nouveau.

Figé, il la considéra sans mot dire, en réalité sous le choc. Elle se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise sous son regard pénétrant.

- Ecoutez…

**- Non.**

Il baissa la tête, haussa les sourcils et papillonna des paupières.

- J'ai besoin d'air.

Sans plus se préoccuper d'elle, il ramassa sa veste jetée sur un fauteuil et se dirigea d'un pas presque mécanique vers la porte, le visage inexpressif. Le souffle court, les épaules raides, Beckett le suivit des yeux.

- Castle… S'il vous plait.

Sa voix, non plus hargneuse ou désespérée, juste suppliante, le fit à peine hésiter alors qu'il ramassait ses clés sur le bar.

- Oubliez-moi, gronda-t-il.

La porte d'entrée claqua derrière lui. Restée seule, Beckett contempla un long moment le battant rouge, puis avec une lenteur interdite, se rassit sur le canapé. Doucement elle se plaqua une main tremblante sur sa bouche, et ferma les yeux. En silence, deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 11 Endless Night Part Three

_Chapter 11_

_Endless Night - Part Three_

.

.

.

_**« …Them… ? »**_

.

.

.

Il avait chaud, manquait d'air. La douleur irradiait dans toute sa nuque, sourde, mais il était si _ailleurs_ qu'il ne la sentait même plus. Il s'éjecta de l'ascenseur, traversa le hall au pas de course et sortit dans la rue. L'air glacé de la nuit lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, et il resta quelques instants debout sur le trottoir désert, hébété, la respiration sifflante. Le cœur battant à tout rompre.

La fusillade. Pendant des semaines, des mois entiers, il avait ressassé chaque seconde passée là-bas penché sur elle, à la tenir entre ses bras tremblants et impuissants face à son martyre. À chercher son regard, à murmurer des supplications sans aucun sens, comme pour lui fournir un nouvel appui, un autre lien avec le monde réel qu'elle quittait inexorablement. Ses nuits avaient été habitées des moindres détails de son agonie : sa peau qui pâlissait et tiédissait un peu plus à chaque instant, ses épais vêtements d'apparat qui s'imbibaient de sang, encore et encore. Ses lèvres entrouvertes sur une respiration irrégulière, laborieuse, plaintive alors que sa poitrine se soulevait spasmodiquement, comme pour vainement inspirer un oxygène qui ne lui suffisait plus.

Ses larmes, perles cristallines qui avaient marbré ses tempes comme en un ultime aveu muet de sa douleur et de sa panique. Ses yeux de jade qui s'étaient accrochés aux siens, une dernière fois, et avaient paru s'adoucir alors qu'il lui murmurait ces mots qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps.

_« Je t'aime, Kate… Je t'aime… »_

Ses inspirations forcées et sifflantes qui s'étaient calmées en quelques secondes, la terreur dans son regard qui avait paru se voiler. Un léger spasme sur ses lèvres, sa tête qui doucement s'était abandonnée à sa main glissée sous sa nuque. Ses paupières qui s'étaient baissées, chassant de ses cils de nouvelles larmes épuisées.

Et enfin sereine, elle avait simplement cessé de respirer.

À cette réminiscence, Castle eut une violente nausée, se laissa aller contre le mur de son immeuble, les yeux fermés sur une grimace de douleur pure. Combien de fois avait-il fait ce cauchemar, combien de fois s'était-il rejoué la scène dans les moindres détails, encore et encore ? Au point qu'il en avait souhaité par instants d'oublier à son tour, pour enfin vivre en paix !

Mais il avait été le simple spectateur horrifié de son agonie : il se souvenait de tout, _absolument_ _tout_.

** Et elle aussi. Bon sang, **_**elle**__**aussi**__**!**_

Elle lui avait menti, s'était tue pendant tout ce temps. Elle avait tout entendu, elle savait pour lui, elle savait pour _tout_ ! Et elle n'avait rien dit… rien… Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi… ? Alors qu'il entrevoyait la réponse – cette pénible et décevante réponse – il sentait venir ses propres larmes. Ils étaient partenaires. Ils étaient amis. Ils avaient bravé la mort ensemble plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'elle s'était révélée amnésique, il lui avait fait confiance. Alors même si elle ne l'aimait pas, même s'il l'avait gênée avec cette déclaration absurde, comment avait-elle pu le laisser aussi longtemps se bercer d'illusions… ?

- Castle. Ça va ?

Dans un sursaut de stupeur, l'interpellé rouvrit les yeux et se détacha aussitôt du mur, contempla d'un air interdit l'homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci eut un léger recul devant sa réaction, mais n'ajouta rien.

- Es… _Esposito_ _?_

- _Yo_. Café ?

Il baissa les yeux sur le gobelet étanche qu'on lui tendait, s'en saisit par réflexe, puis Esposito s'éloigna d'une démarche nonchalante. Eberlué, Castle suivit l'hispanique du regard, puis lui emboîta le pas alors qu'il traversait l'avenue déserte en direction d'un banc – sur le dossier duquel il prit place, en parfait gosse new-yorkais.

- Je ne pensais pas tomber sur vous, annonça Esposito de sa voix basse et traînante avant de porter son propre gobelet à ses lèvres.

Resté debout, Castle haussa les sourcils.

- Vous êtes en bas de chez moi, Esposito, fit-il remarquer, son aplomb retrouvé. Même s'il est trois heures du matin passées, ce n'est pas si surprenant.

- Je pensais plutôt que ce serait Beckett qui partirait, répliqua l'autre tout en scrutant les alentours d'un œil neutre.

D'abord étonné, Castle se renfrogna.

- Et… comment vous saviez qu'elle était là ?

- Lanie s'inquiétait pour elle, alors elle a fini par essayer de la joindre. Le portable de Beckett est H.S., et elle ne répondait pas sur son fixe. Lanie s'apprêtait à faire un saut à son appartement quand le boulot l'a appelée sur une scène de crime. Du coup je suis allé me renseigner pour elle, chez Beckett, puis à l'hôpital. Là ils m'ont dit que vous étiez sorti. J'ai supposé que Beckett vous avait rejoint pour vous le reprocher.

Si Castle n'avait pas été d'une humeur aussi massacrante, il aurait souri du rapport d'Esposito, relaté de son accent monocorde si particulier.

- Lanie ne se serait pas contentée d'une hypothèse, alors je suis monté jusqu'à votre étage pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien avec vous.

Sur ces mots il eut un petit coup d'œil embarrassé vers Castle. L'écrivain saisit sans peine la raison de sa gêne : il avait entendu leur dispute, ou du moins une partie.

- Je n'ai pas voulu frapper, j'ai préféré attendre ici… au cas où.

Il eut cette moue interrogatrice, presque enfantine, un peu étrange pour un homme de sa trempe. Castle eut un signe de tête entendu : depuis plus de six ans que Beckett travaillait avec Ryan et Esposito, ils entretenaient avec elle et malgré leur vouvoiement une relation très proche d'un lien frère-sœur. Même sans l'insistance de Lanie, Esposito aurait très certainement choisi de « camper » en bas de l'immeuble, au cas où sa supérieure déjà sérieusement éprouvée aurait eu un ultime clash avec son écrivain…

Dans un profond soupir, Castle s'assit de l'autre côté du banc.

- Vous voulez en parler ? hasarda Esposito après un court silence.

Castle lui décocha un regard amer en guise de réponse. Esposito fixa à nouveau droit devant lui.

- Ok, c'est vous qui voyez.

Le silence – relatif dans une ville comme New-York – revint et s'appesantit. Plongé dans d'obscures pensées, Castle finit malgré tout par reprendre la parole.

- Je vous envie avec Lanie. En près d'un an, vous avez eu le temps de former un couple, de vous séparer sur un coup de tête puis de vous remettre ensemble.

Esposito lui lança un coup d'œil désabusé.

- Sacré résumé, Castle, mais ça n'est pas aussi facile que ça entre nous. Pour voir la vie en rose, c'est plutôt Ryan et Jenny qu'il faut consulter.

- Mais au moins c'est une relation qui évolue, répliqua l'écrivain avec fatigue. Vous vous parlez. Vous avancez…

Esposito prit une gorgée de café, eut une grimace.

- Ne mélangez pas tout. La mère de Lanie n'a pas été assassinée en pleine rue, et sa fille ne s'est pas pris une balle en essayant d'élucider son meurtre. Beckett ne s'en sort pas si mal… Et puisqu'on y est, ne le lui répétez pas mais elle a fait de sacrés progrès depuis qu'elle vous a dans les pattes. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en rendre compte, c'est tout.

Castle fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Le silence s'installa à nouveau, troublé le temps qu'une voiture passe, puis une autre. Si l'écrivain ne parut même pas les remarquer, le lieutenant les suivit par réflexe d'un regard scrutateur.

- Beckett a menti à propos de la fusillade. Elle se souvient de tout.

Esposito cilla un court instant, prit une autre gorgée de café le temps de réfléchir.

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

Castle le considéra avec stupeur, et le lieutenant haussa les épaules, très sérieux et avec malgré tout la désinvolture qui lui était propre.

- J'ai déjà vu ce genre de cas quand j'étais dans les Forces Spéciales. Frôler la mort de cette manière vous changerait n'importe qui, mais Beckett avait un comportement qui ne cadrait pas avec sa prétendue amnésie totale des faits. J'ai supposé qu'elle avait caché tout ça par fierté… Ou alors qu'elle avait peu à peu retrouvé la mémoire, mais qu'elle voulait réellement tout oublier. Qu'est-ce que ça change pour vous, Castle ?

L'écrivain, qui l'écoutait attentivement les yeux rivés au sol, cilla à son tour.

- Beaucoup de choses, répliqua-t-il simplement.

Il fronça les sourcils, déglutit avec anxiété, et hésita tout d'abord à reprendre la parole.

- Tout à l'heure au _Four_ _Seasons_… Combien de temps s'est écoulé avant que les secours ne nous rejoignent près de la piscine ?

- Je ne sais pas… Beckett avait appelé le 911 en arrivant à l'hôtel, ils étaient déjà en route quand elle vous a retrouvé. C'est Helena Wood qui m'a conduit avec les ambulanciers jusqu'à vous. Vous êtes restés seuls… quoi, quelques minutes ?

Il interrogea Castle d'un coup d'œil, avisa sa mine inquiète.

- C'est important ?

- Aucune idée… Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je suis tombé, Jared m'a entraîné dans l'eau… Et puis plus rien. Je me réveille au bloc.

Il se pencha en avant, les coudes en travers des genoux, l'air soucieux.

- Elle croit que moi aussi je mens en disant ça. Ce n'est pas étonnant…

Esposito laissa planer le silence quelques secondes.

- Et… elle a raison ?

- Où serait mon intérêt dans tout ça ?

Le lieutenant acquiesça d'un grognement, se replongea dans sa contemplation songeuse du vide. L'écrivain déglutit faiblement, en proie aux souvenirs de leur dispute toute récente. Jamais il n'avait vu Beckett dans un tel état. Elle en qui il avait toujours vu une étrange fragilité – probablement due à son passé, elle lui était soudain apparue comme… _brisée_. Littéralement.

- Lorsqu'elle a compris que je ne me rappelais de rien, elle… Elle s'est mise dans une colère noire. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris…

- Ce soir, Beckett a été obligée de descendre un homme pour vous sauver. Et elle en a vu mourir un autre. Elle a connu des jours meilleurs, fit remarquer Esposito en défense pour sa supérieure et amie. N'importe qui aurait craqué.

Castle se redressa, un peu plus alerte.

- Qui d'autre est mort ?

- Elle ne vous a rien dit ?

- …je ne lui en ai peut-être pas laissé le temps.

Esposito cessa de siroter son café et se redressa à son tour, parut chercher ses mots.

- Dans sa folie pour retrouver Wood, Jared Wagner a tué plusieurs vigiles… Et l'Intendant, Garet Thompson. Je suis désolé pour votre ami, Castle, ajouta-t-il, sincère.

L'écrivain resta un long moment sans bouger, puis baissa la tête, choqué. Avant le gala, il n'avait pas vu Thompson depuis de nombreuses années. D'apprendre sa mort l'attristait malgré tout : il avait grandement apprécié leurs discussions de l'époque où il collectait des infos pour son roman _Season_ _Storm_. Pour le remercier, il se rappelait lui avoir offert en avant-première un volume d'édition collector, accompagné d'une longue dédicace personnalisée. Thompson avait été si flatté – heureux – qu'il avait fait en sorte que la fête de lancement donnée au _Four_ _Seasons_ soit inoubliable…

- Alors ? Vous allez faire quoi ?

A contrecœur, Castle s'arracha à ses pensées. La gorge un peu nouée par tous ces lointains souvenirs, il haussa les épaules, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air détaché.

- Ce qu'on fait de mieux, j'imagine. Ne pas en parler.

- Et ça vous a réussi jusque-là ?

Castle ne chercha même pas à répondre. Après quelques secondes, Esposito qui jusque-là jouait l'indifférent parut se décider à intervenir.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se dire entre vous, et ça ne me concerne pas. Mais j'ai vu Beckett quand vous étiez coincé dans cette banque avec les preneurs d'otages, et j'étais avec elle pendant qu'on vous embarquait dans l'ambulance tout à l'heure. Franchement Castle, n'allez pas me dire que vous n'êtes que partenaires. Il n'y a plus que vous deux pour croire à un truc pareil.

- … En ce qui me concerne, je n'y crois plus non plus, souffla l'autre. Elle veut que notre partenariat cesse. Et dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerai.

Esposito accueillit la nouvelle avec une stupeur non feinte. Pinçant les lèvres comme pour retenir une parole irréfléchie, il parut ensuite jeter sa prudence aux oubliettes.

- Beckett a croisé Gina pendant que vous étiez au bloc. Lanie m'a dit que ça avait failli tourner à la bataille rangée.

L'écrivain eut un petit rire amer.

- J'ai raté ça ? J'imagine très bien la scène… C'est pour ça que Gina était d'une humeur massacrante quand elle est venue me voir. Beckett doit certainement être la seule femme de cette ville à pouvoir lui tenir tête.

Le silence dubitatif d'Esposito, ajouté à son regard insistant, eut le don d'attirer son attention. Il plissa le front, interrogateur.

- Quoi ?

- D'après ce que m'a dit Lanie, Gina a été très persuasive quant aux risques que Beckett vous faisait courir. Suffisamment pour que Beckett ne sache plus quoi dire. Elle devait être encore sous le choc… La soirée a été longue pour tout le monde.

_« Elle a raison, c'était une erreur… »_

Les paroles de Beckett prononcées à son chevet prirent soudain un tout autre sens. Il cilla, coupable. Sa partenaire avait de l'aplomb, mais il savait à quel point son ex-femme pouvait être retorse et pointue dans ses arguments… Que ce soit dans un contexte professionnel ou plus personnel, Gina était une remarquable oratrice, œuvrant via une combinaison toujours plus efficace de raisonnements en béton et d'émotionnel pur. On ne parvenait pas à un poste comme le sien par chance, encore moins en étant pistonné. Dans une autre vie, Gina aurait pu être avocate ou juriste que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné…

En soupirant, il leva la tête et contempla le ciel noir d'encre. Quelques heures seulement auparavant, il admirait ce même ciel aux côtés de Beckett, dans cette suite plongée dans la pénombre, au sommet du _Four_ _Seasons_. Il s'était passé tellement de choses entre temps… Leur situation déjà bien difficile s'était compliquée au-delà de l'imaginable.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu se taire… tout ce temps ?

- Aucune idée, Castle. C'est votre histoire, et j'ai déjà assez à faire avec Lanie. Ce doit être ça, que de sortir avec une femme qui fait un boulot d'homme…

Pensif, l'écrivain acquiesça en silence. Esposito termina son café d'un trait.

- Mais quoi qu'il ait pu se passer il y a deux heures ou il y a six mois… Ce n'est pas ça le plus important. La seule question que vous devez vous poser, c'est ce que vous voulez faire, **maintenant**.

Il quitta le banc, jeta son gobelet vide dans une poubelle voisine.

- Quand on y réfléchit bien, au final, c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Castle eut un léger froncement de sourcils. Une façon assez carrée – simpliste ? – de voir la situation. Et pourtant… N'avaient-ils pas justement besoin de faire simple ? Pour une fois ?

- Je vais aller rassurer Lanie. Ça la stresse de ne pas pouvoir joindre Beckett. Elle s'imagine tellement de trucs lorsqu'elle fait une autopsie…

Esposito allait s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas.

- Une dernière chose, Castle. Pas un mot de cette discussion à Beckett. Si Lanie apprend que je vous ai raconté tout ça, elle me descend.

Castle ne put retenir un mince sourire. C'était toujours intéressant de constater à quel point quelqu'un comme Esposito, ancien militaire, flic un peu roublard mais au cœur d'or, se laissait mener par le bout du nez par sa petite amie.

- C'est compris.

- Ça vaudrait mieux pour vous, commenta Esposito en plissant les yeux. Lanie est rapide avec un scalpel, mais j'aurai toujours le temps de vous coller une balle avant d'y passer. C'est clair ?

- Très clair. Esposito… Merci.

Le lieutenant lui lança un dernier regard, qu'il accompagna d'un petit sourire désinvolte… et en même temps compréhensif.

- …De rien, _Bro_. Bon courage.

Castle le regarda s'éloigner de son pas souple et rapide, s'engouffrer dans sa voiture garée sur le bas-côté et disparaître au coin de la rue. Puis il voulut lever les yeux vers le ciel noir d'encre mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, sur le seul étage de son immeuble encore éclairé malgré l'heure tardive. Son sourire effacé, il quitta le banc, guettant sans trop s'en rendre compte un signe, un mouvement derrière les fenêtres de son loft. Son attention erra ensuite vers le bout de l'avenue, plus fréquentée, où comme pour appuyer ses pensées, passait un _yellow_ _cab_ dans un ronronnement discret de moteur. Suite à sa brusque décision de partir dans les Hamptons, il avait déjà son passeport sur lui et de l'argent en liquide, un compte en banque aux réserves plus que suffisantes… Et Alexis était en voyage avec le lycée. Il pouvait héler un taxi, rejoindre l'aéroport, et simplement disparaître pour quelques jours. Il enverrait un message à _Black_ _Pawn_ pour leur signifier de ne pas le chercher, qu'il serait de retour à temps pour la première séance de dédicaces à Boston, la semaine suivante.

Il pouvait partir. Aller n'importe où. Dans douze heures, se retrouver à l'autre bout du monde, loin de tous, loin de tout. _Loin_ _d'elle_…

.

.

.

Castle pouvait partir. N'importe quand.

Il l'avait déjà fait un an et demi auparavant, lorsqu'elle-même était encore avec Demming. Probablement parce qu'il ne supportait pas à l'époque de la savoir avec un autre. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Et avec cette histoire de tournée imminente, il aurait une excuse parfaite pour ne pas revenir à New-York avant un bon mois. Dans le meilleur des cas.

Beckett s'était donc résolue à l'attendre, quitte à provoquer une nouvelle dispute, à ce qu'ils s'entredéchirent un peu plus. Ils n'étaient plus à ça près… Et elle n'aurait de toute manière pas supporté de retrouver le silence et le désert de son appartement, sans avoir tout tenté une dernière fois.

D'une main lasse, elle effaça les larmes muettes qui continuellement glissaient sur ses joues. La douleur sur son sternum était toujours là, sourde, lancinante à chacune de ses inspirations. Epuisée, elle s'attachait à rester aussi calme et détendue que possible, pour ne pas souffrir davantage… Facile à dire, certainement pas à faire dans son état de nerfs.

Elle ne regrettait pas de s'être trahie. Du moins, pas autant qu'elle l'avait craint. Le secret la rongeait depuis trop longtemps, avait pris tant d'ampleur qu'il avait fini par la paralyser tout entière. Qui sait jusqu'à quand elle l'aurait supporté avant de s'écrouler ? Désormais l'abcès était crevé, la vérité s'était faite au grand jour… Et advienne que pourra.

Elle ne voulait plus fuir. Elle ne pouvait plus de toute manière… Qu'aurait-elle fait ensuite ? Tous les évènements de cette interminable nuit, les bons comme les moins bons, lui avaient fait comprendre à quel point Castle lui était cher : elle ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre une fois de plus. Alors qu'importe qu'il lui en veuille au point de ne plus la revoir, elle essaierait de le convaincre de lui laisser une dernière chance. Qu'importe qu'il ait menti et joue les amnésiques pour se venger d'elle et de la souffrance qu'elle lui avait causée. Etait-elle prête à tout faire, tout accepter, si seulement cela pouvait le garder auprès d'elle ?

Elle ferma les yeux, épuisée par le manque de sommeil, les larmes et la douleur constante. Oui… C'était son tour de prendre des risques, de lui courir après. Ça n'avait jamais été son genre de s'accrocher ainsi à un homme, mais au diable son orgueil ! Pour lui, elle était prête à tout…

Elle l'aimait à ce point.

- Beckett ?

Alors elle rouvrit les paupières, inconsciente des larmes qui roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues, et levant les yeux le dévisagea sans surprise, lui qui était entré d'un pas feutré et qu'elle avait fait semblant de ne pas entendre venir. Assise et très raide au bord du canapé, elle murmura d'une voix rauque ce que blessée dans sa fierté, elle n'avait pas même songé à lui dire la fois précédente.

- …Je suis désolée.

Elle était sincère. Réalité ou pure machination, elle pouvait désormais comprendre ce que Castle avait enduré pendant plus de six mois. Et elle s'étonnait presque qu'il accepte encore de lui parler.

Il la contempla un long moment, d'un air froid mais malgré tout empreint de douleur et de rancune. Il parut tergiverser, comme troublé par l'attitude de Beckett, puis s'humecta les lèvres et prit la parole.

- Je peux imaginer pourquoi vous m'avez menti. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous pardonne. Pas tout de suite en tout cas… Je crois qu'il me faudra un peu de temps.

Elle baissa la tête alors qu'il détournait les yeux, et se mordit la lèvre. Pas de surprise, et pourtant…

- Je… comprends, souffla-t-elle avec douceur. Vous en avez le droit.

Elle gardait les yeux obstinément baissés, incapable de soutenir son regard.

- Cela dit, Beckett, j'ai déjà essayé une fois de vous rayer de ma vie…

Il se revoyait partir avec Gina, pensant laisser une Beckett indifférente en pleine idylle avec Demming. À la base, ces congés dans les Hamptons auraient dû être la première étape vers une cessation définitive de leur partenariat.

- Et… ?

Mais dès son retour à New-York, il n'avait plus eu qu'une seule envie : la revoir…

- Ça n'a servi à rien.

Elle hésita, puis s'autorisa à le regarder de nouveau. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il avait un sourire étrange, doux et amer. Beckett sentit son cœur s'emballer, partagée entre la culpabilité, l'inquiétude et la curiosité.

- Et encore maintenant, j'en suis incapable. Tant que je ne saurai pas de source sûre que ça ne peut pas marcher, je ne pourrai pas avancer.

Lorsqu'il osa enfin se tourner vers elle, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ne se lâchèrent plus. Elle lui répondit d'un même sourire, triste et doux, et pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, ils se sentirent comme habités de la même pensée.

Tout ça pour en arriver là… Pourquoi était-ce toujours si compliqué entre eux ?

Elle se décala sur le canapé, en une invitation hésitante et muette. Il finit par s'asseoir, encore vêtu de sa veste, et croisa les mains devant lui d'un air songeur. Rassérénée par son retour, elle se détendit un peu, supportant tant bien que mal la douleur qui la taraudait toujours.

- Je suis désolé pour cette histoire d'amnésie, reprit-il après un long silence, les yeux rivés au sol. Ce qui s'est passé là-bas, c'était… important ?

Elle eut un frisson, prise de court, et sa gorge se noua au souvenir évoqué, images transcendées d'une passion et d'un renoncement qui maintenant semblaient irréels et infondés. Malgré ses résolutions elle lui jeta un regard meurtri alors qu'il fixait le sol, et avisa alors son expression affligée, presque torturée. Ses mains larges étaient si contractées l'une sur l'autre qu'elles en blanchissaient. Elle se mordit la joue, troublée.

- …Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix atone, qui s'efforçait de dissimuler l'urgence d'une telle question.

_« Vous êtes un grand malade, monsieur l'écrivain… »_

Il eut un simple hochement de tête, mais dans ses yeux baissés, elle devinait enfin la vérité. Ou bien était-ce qu'elle avait tout simplement envie d'y croire ?

_« …Un grand malade. Et c'est pour ça que… »_

Vaguement embarrassée, elle chercha ses mots, en vain. Finalement elle hésita quelques secondes puis frôla son bras crispé, et il se détendit aussitôt. Il leva un regard étonné vers elle, tandis que silencieuse elle glissait sa main dans la sienne, la serrait avec force. Comme ce fameux soir où par miracle le tueur en série surnommé _3XK_ l'avait épargné, elle éprouvait le besoin de le toucher, de s'assurer qu'il était bien là…

Elle eut une inspiration, puis ses prunelles couleur de jade osèrent enfin croiser celles interrogatrices de Castle. Elle déglutit discrètement alors qu'il la contemplait sans mot dire. Et négligeant de longues et hasardeuses explications, elle fit confiance à son instinct.

- …Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais.

Foudroyé, il eut un léger recul et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, donnant comme l'impression de s'éveiller d'un songe. Puis lentement il retira sa main, laissant celle de Beckett retomber sur le canapé. Peu à peu le visage de Castle se fit neutre, imperturbable.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer devant si peu d'émotions, et baissa la tête avec une indifférence feinte, en réalité mortifiée. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'après tant de déceptions, il ne répondrait pas à une telle spontanéité. Il avait trop souffert…

Honteuse, elle allait se lever quand une main effleura sa joue. Figée elle se laissa faire, ne put retenir un frisson de surprise. Lentement elle lui fit à nouveau face, et resta prisonnière de ces iris bleus assombris, scrutateurs, attentifs tandis qu'il effaçait ses larmes d'une même caresse. Doucement il glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune, lui soutirant un imperceptible soupir.

Rick eut alors ce sourire hésitant mais rayonnant qui l'avait déjà troublée tant de fois par le passé, et ses yeux jusque-là impénétrables parurent soudain s'illuminer. Elle ferma les siens tandis que d'un même ensemble ils franchissaient leurs dernières défenses.

Et une nouvelle fois, avec une passion qui les sidéra tous deux, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent…

.

.

Trois ans à s'observer, à se taire. Trois années à se détester, se jauger, s'apprécier en secret.

À se décevoir et à se chercher mutuellement. À s'imaginer ce qui _pourrait_ _être_. En dépit de tout, peut-être les trois plus belles années de leur vie.

Et dire que ça ne faisait que commencer…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_2011. November. __**At**__**the**__**same**__**time**__…_

Colère. Haine.

Désespoir. Le souffle heurté, l'assassin écrasa dans ses poings serrés la photo vieillie mais si chère à son cœur. Des larmes de rage roulèrent sur ses joues crispées.

Jared avait échoué. Leur plan était pourtant parfait… Mais ce sombre petit crétin était mort, et la dernière cible était toujours vivante. **Helena** **Wood** était toujours vivante.

Plus pour longtemps, se jura l'assassin. Plus pour longtemps…

.

L'assassin se l'était promis il y a 15 ans : ils mourraient, _tous_.

Demain, Marina serait enfin vengée.

_._

_._

_._

**Endless Night**

_**To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

.

.

_Rester fidèle à leur caractère est une chose, décrire ce genre de scène encore jamais réalisée à ce jour dans la série en est une autre…Vos réactions ?_

_._

_N'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour sur ma page FB, j'y ai entre autres posté un dossier sur « The Secret » et les sources qui m'ont inspirée. Mes études terminées, j'envisage de me faire connaître en tant qu'auteur, mais pour cela j'ai aussi besoin de vous !_

_** www. face book pages / Elenthya/295640977174321**_

_._

_Un salut aux inscrits __**Madwine**__, __**MissA0805**__, __**Ciliega**__, __**Schmette**__, __**Norya**__, __**Niennaju**__, __**Duby34**__ à qui j'ai récemment répondu en reply, et merci à __**bisounours1998**__ (une scénariste chez Castle, moi ? héhé…), __**Manooon**__ (tes reviews chaque fois un peu plus étoffées m'en disent long sur ma réussite, merci !), __**nelly**__ (j'espère avoir posté à temps ?), __**Caskett1428**__(alors, contente de ce 2__e__ 20 minutes ?)_

_._

_Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! _

_Elenthya_


	15. Chapter 12 Rising Sun

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous pour votre soutien au travers de vos reviews et messages privés, tous plus adorables et enthousiastes les uns que les autres. J'ai profité de cette très longue pause pour remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie, et si je n'ai jamais vraiment cessé d'écrire pendant ce temps, me revoilà cette semaine avec le goût de fignoler et publier, pour je l'espère votre plus grand plaisir._

_A savoir, ce très attendu chapitre 12 devait être divisé en plusieurs parties comme son prédécesseur, car j'ai remarqué que de nombreux lecteurs n'arrivent pas à tout lire d'un coup et que cela nuit à leur attention, souvent aussi à leur volonté de laisser un commentaire. Puis j'ai pensé aux autres lecteurs qui comme moi ne supportent pas les chapitres courts et arrivent à la fin trop vite à leur goût… Et donc voici 25 pages word, d'un bloc, à savourer sans modération !_

_Un chapitre d'ailleurs très « Caskett » - et sous le signe du Ship en général… L'émotive en moi a provisoirement gagné sur la fan de thriller. J'espère que ses écrits sauront tout aussi bien vous emporter._

_**A LIRE :**_

_**Je vous rappelle que cette fic commençait une semaine après l'épisode de la prise d'otages de la New Amsterdam Bank, soit le 4x07 « Cops and Robbers », et ne prenait donc pas en compte les évènements psychologiquement déterminants du reste de la saison 4 tels que l'affrontement du sniper du 4x09 « Kill shot ». D'où l'état d'esprit particulier de Kate – instable car encore régulièrement en lutte contre son traumatisme – ou même de Rick.**_

_**Paradoxalement, certaines réflexions des personnages pourraient facilement correspondre à une fanfic qui donnerait suite au magnifique 4x23 « Always »… Je vous laisse en juger.**_

_**De même, certains lecteurs assidus m'ont fait part de leur volonté de relire toute ma fic pour se remémorer l'histoire avant de s'attaquer à ce chapitre 12… Je ne peux que vous conseiller de faire de même. De plus, les chapitres ont tous été revus et corrigés depuis leur première parution. La lecture ne devrait en être que plus agréable.**_

_PS : Pour les lecteurs attentifs, oui, l'établissement __**Mayfield**__ est un humble clin d'œil à la série « __**House**__**M.D.**__ » ainsi qu'à son équipe, qui à mon sens a su conclure son histoire avec brio – et qui depuis sa première diffusion en France en 2006 berçait toutes mes années d'études médicales, également révolues récemment. _

_Bonne lecture…_

.

.

..

.

.

**Chapter 12**

.

**Rising Sun**

.

.

.

.

Il eut une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux, contempla un long moment le plafond blanc et sans défaut. La pénombre régnait encore dans la chambre. Serein comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, il aurait pu se rendormir, au moins pour quelques minutes. Mais la respiration lente et régulière à ses côtés l'en dissuada.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, encore ensommeillé. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un léger sourire alors que les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revenaient. Couchée sur le côté, elle dormait encore profondément. La bretelle de son haut avait glissé de son épaule, révélant tout juste la naissance d'un sein blanc de neige. Craignant de la réveiller, il se retint de caresser sa peau pâle, d'embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle léger, de glisser ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux, vaguement ondulés, étalés avec opulence sur l'oreiller. Une mèche plus claire lui frôlait la joue, se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, et gênée elle fronça le nez un court instant.

Son sourire s'élargit, à la fois amusé et attendri : déjà très belle en temps normal, elle avait un air presque angélique lorsqu'elle dormait. Et pourtant ce n'était qu'une apparence : au lit, elle était loin d'être sage, et il était désormais bien placé pour le savoir. Encore une autre facette de sa personnalité, une parmi tant d'autres qui chaque jour depuis des années, continuaient de le captiver… Et dire qu'ils étaient sur le point _d'officialiser_. Même si leur histoire durait depuis déjà quelques temps, d'une certaine manière entre eux, ça ne faisait que commencer.

Elle grimaça derechef, et renonçant à toute prudence, il écarta la mèche récalcitrante puis déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de l'enlacer avec précaution. Par réflexe elle se lova tout contre lui, et eut un profond soupir de bien-être.

- Hey, souffla-t-elle après un long moment de silence.

- Hey…

Recroquevillée dans ses bras, elle leva le visage vers lui, les yeux encore fermés, et il l'embrassa avec tendresse, la sentant peu à peu s'éveiller sous ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il se recula, elle avait le même sourire comblé. Elle se blottit davantage contre lui et murmura.

- Je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais…

- Quoi donc ?

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, le contempla dans la pénombre.

- …De tes réveils.

- Moi, c'est cette nuit que je vais avoir du mal à oublier…

Bien qu'encore un peu somnolente, elle eut un sourire carnassier.

- Celle-là plus qu'une autre ?

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, et doucement le repoussa sur le dos, le surplomba de son corps menu mais qu'il trouvait parfait depuis le premier jour. De plus en plus vive, elle rompit leur baiser langoureux, suivit la ligne de son menton pour aller flatter de ses lèvres la gorge palpitante de son amant. Ses mains fines glissèrent sur son torse, aussi légères que des papillons, et il eut du mal à ne pas s'abandonner à ses caresses faussement ingénues.

- Pas ce matin. J'ai du boulot qui m'attend…

- Et alors ? Moi aussi…

- L'équipe doit se retrouver à 8 heures…

- Avec la courte nuit que tu viens de passer, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, ils comprendront.

- On a tous veillé tard, donc Beckett n'acceptera pas une telle excuse.

- Je ne parlais pas de ton enquête.

- Ça m'aurait étonné, dit-il dans un petit rire.

Elle eut un grognement déçu. Elle cessa de taquiner le lobe de son oreille et se plongea dans ses yeux bleus.

- Tu restes au poste jusqu'à des heures indécentes, tu mènes des enquêtes sous couverture dont tu n'as pas le droit de me parler, ta supérieure te sonne au beau milieu de la nuit et tu disparais sans explications. Dis-moi, Kevin Ryan, ai-je des raisons d'être jalouse ?

Elle croisa les bras et s'appuya sur son torse, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'irait nulle part tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu sa réponse. Elle avait pris un ton exaspéré et soupçonneux, mais il savait qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié sérieuse. D'une main tendre il replaça quelques mèches dorées et ondulées derrière son oreille.

- Tu sais bien que non, Jen'.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait, et il baissa les yeux sur son décolleté, plus que mis en valeur – intentionnellement ? – par ses bras croisés.

- De toute manière, comment pourrais-je avoir envie d'aller voir ailleurs quand tu portes cette nuisette ?

Jenny eut un petit cri faussement outré et frappa son torse du plat de la main, mais son sourire était à nouveau éclatant.

- Crétin d'irlandais… !

En représailles il l'attrapa à bras le corps en riant. Après un court moment de résistance – pour la forme – elle l'enjamba prestement et s'assit à califourchon sur ses abdominaux.

- … Mais ravie qu'elle te plaise…

Elle l'embrassa avec une fougue qui peu à peu se fit languissante, tendre, attentive, tandis que ses mains fines fourrageaient dans ses cheveux courts. Il lui caressa la cuisse puis remonta lentement dans son dos, et elle eut un gémissement accompagné d'un subtil déhanché, le faisant frémir. Une nouvelle fois il fut sur le point de se laisser aller – et tant pis pour le boulot…

Jenny rompit alors leur baiser avec douceur, effleura une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de se reculer, son regard pétillant de malice.

- On va être en retard, souffla-t-elle.

Et sans lui laisser une seconde pour se reprendre, elle quitta le lit. Il se redressa, hagard, les cheveux en bataille, et la vit ramasser sa chemise qu'elle enfila avec un sourire narquois.

- Allumeuse… ! lança-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Pour toute réponse elle eut une moue parfaitement innocente avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain voisine. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, le front plissé. Maintenant, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de vouloir être à l'heure…

Comme en écho à ses pensées, son portable posé sur la table de nuit sonna : un appel du poste.

- Ryan, marmonna-t-il en décrochant.

_- C'est Maggie. Dites donc, l'équipe Beckett, vous ne dormez jamais ?_

- Euh…

Ryan ne sut que répondre, autant parce qu'il était surpris par une telle entrée en matière, que parce que Jenny repassait quelques instants dans la chambre, toujours vêtue de sa chemise qui n'était pas beaucoup plus longue que sa nuisette. Il secoua la tête et se concentra tant bien que mal sur la voix revêche de la standardiste du 12e.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Maggie ?

_- J'ai le directeur d'une certaine clinique psychiatrique sur l'autre ligne. L'établissement Mayfield. Vous auriez cherché à les joindre cette nuit pour une enquête._

- C'est le cas, je prends l'appel. Merci Maggie.

La standardiste, acariâtre comme à son habitude – et plus encore en fin de garde de nuit – marmonna quelque chose, puis une tonalité s'éleva quelques secondes, tandis que Ryan attrapait son carnet et son crayon dans la poche de son pantalon, abandonné au pied du lit.

- Kevin Ryan, NYPD, annonça-t-il lorsque la communication fut établie.

_- Dr Jeffrey-Levine, directeur de la clinique Mayfield. Mes employés viennent de me transmettre votre message. Veuillez nous excuser pour ce contretemps, mais ils n'ont pas le droit de donner d'informations médicales par téléphone. De quel patient est-il question ?_

Lorsqu'au beau milieu de la nuit, Beckett et Castle avaient chacun de leur côté compris que Jared Wagner était le véritable assassin, sa supérieure avait chargé Ryan de compiler en vitesse un maximum d'informations sur le suspect, et de se rendre avec une équipe d'intervention à son domicile dès qu'il aurait obtenu son adresse. Au cours de ses recherches, il avait identifié la clinique dans laquelle Jared Wagner avait été interné pendant près de quinze ans. Mais malgré l'urgence de la situation, l'équipe de nuit avait été intraitable vis-à-vis du règlement, et avait attendu une heure un peu plus décente pour informer son directeur de la requête du NYPD.

Ryan retint un soupir : désormais Jared était hors d'état de nuire, et même si sa culpabilité était plus qu'évidente et attestée par deux témoins – Castle et Helena Wood – Beckett souhaiterait probablement connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire, et ne laisserait donc rien au hasard. Depuis six ans qu'il travaillait avec elle, Ryan comprenait ce professionnalisme, et avait d'ailleurs le même sentiment quant à cette enquête. Pourquoi un patient tel que Jared Wagner avait été relâché n'était qu'une des innombrables questions qui se posaient. Il réexpliqua donc sa demande au directeur, mais garda les détails de l'enquête sous silence. Le psychiatre, ignorant tout des meurtres, décrivit le cas Wagner en quelques mots.

_- Jared présente des troubles mentaux depuis sa préadolescence, mais grâce aux dernières avancées médicales et à une longue psychothérapie, nous avons pu mettre au point un traitement qui lui permettait de mener une existence quasiment normale. Ses évaluations ont plusieurs fois montré qu'il n'était dangereux ni pour lui-même, ni pour autrui. Sous la garde d'un tuteur compétent, il était tout à fait en mesure de quitter la clinique et de continuer un suivi par un psychiatre indépendant._

Ryan ne fit aucun commentaire, mais trouvait la situation bien ironique.

- Jared a perdu ses parents et sa sœur il y a des années déjà, et je ne lui ai trouvé aucune famille proche, reprit-il tout en notant quelques détails dans son carnet. Qui s'est proposé comme tuteur ?

_- Un ami de la famille Wagner, que Jared a recontacté l'an dernier. Il est avocat consultant pour une entreprise pharmaceutique et sa femme est infirmière. Ils étaient prêts à accueillir Jared chez eux le temps qu'il retrouve ses repères et postule pour un emploi à sa mesure._

- Le nom de cet ami, et comment le joindre s'il vous plait…

Après quelques secondes d'attente, le directeur put le renseigner, et Ryan se redressa brusquement.

- Excusez-moi, vous pouvez répéter ?

Dans la cuisine, Jenny se figea : si les paroles de Kevin lui parvenaient jusque-là de manière inintelligible, en revanche elle perçut très bien son changement de ton, qui de neutre et professionnel se fit pressant. L'oreille tendue tandis qu'elle cassait un premier œuf, elle l'entendit remercier rapidement son interlocuteur, puis composer un autre numéro sur son portable tout en se précipitant dans la salle de bains.

- Javi ? C'est à propos de Jared Wagner…

Il fit couleur l'eau à flots, rendant le reste de ses paroles totalement inaudible. Elle soupira et reposa son deuxième œuf intact, retira la poêle du feu. Elle beurra rapidement deux toasts qu'elle plia et plaça dans une assiette, remplit un mug du café brûlant tout juste torréfié, fit un crochet par le réduit qui leur servait de buanderie pour se saisir d'une cravate et d'une veste de costume fraichement repassées, et apporta le tout à l'entrée de leur appartement. Au même moment son fiancé sortait de la salle de bains après des ablutions expresses et un rapide coup de peigne, enfila un pantalon et une chemise propre, toujours en grand conciliabule avec son coéquipier.

- Non je ne joue pas les Castle en pleine illumination, j'ai juste un pressentiment !... Ben voyons, si c'était Beckett qui t'appelait, tu serais déjà dehors ! Lève-toi et rapplique !... Quoi, « Lanie » ? Qu'est-ce que Lanie a à voir là-dedans ?

Jenny étouffa un rire à l'entente de cette moitié de conversation, imaginant sans peine la réaction d'Esposito, qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître depuis toujours grâce à ce que lui avait raconté Kevin. D'un geste habitué, elle sortit d'un tiroir son Glock et son badge, les posa sur la commode bien en évidence alors que Ryan quittait la chambre et traversait en trombe l'appartement.

- Je contacte la sécurité du _Mercy_ au cas où. Je t'envoie son adresse, on se retrouve devant chez lui !

Et négligeant les protestations de son partenaire, il raccrocha.

- Non mais, il en a de bonnes ! Moi aussi j'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, grommela-t-il tout en prenant le mug que Jenny lui tendait. Merci…

- Lanie lui en veut toujours pour notre soirée ratée ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix désolée, tandis qu'elle nouait la cravate au cou de son fiancé.

- Plus ou moins, répondit Ryan entre deux gorgées de café. Mais ils essaient de se remettre ensemble. Espo est toujours sur le qui-vive… Je ne sais pas comment l'aider sur ce coup-là, je crois qu'il l'aime vraiment.

Elle l'aida à enfiler sa veste puis il glissa son arme et son badge dans sa poche, reprit sa tasse et s'efforça de la vider sans se brûler.

- Tu es son coéquipier et son ami. S'il a besoin d'aide, il sait déjà que tu n'es pas loin. Sois présent, tout simplement, dit Jenny en rajustant sa cravate.

Elle lui fit un sourire doux et sincère, un rien timide, celui-là même qui l'avait fait craquer la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il regarda tour à tour sa tenue impeccable, sa tasse puis les toasts beurrés qu'elle lui tendait, et contempla la jeune femme avec étonnement et gratitude.

- Mais comment je faisais, avant ?

Jenny haussa les épaules, ses mains défroissant pensivement son col de chemise, puis l'air soudain bien sérieux, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa longuement. Les deux mains occupées entre la tasse et les toasts, il ne put que fermer les yeux et savourer l'instant.

- Maintenant, c'est parfait… murmura-t-elle ensuite, les lèvres s'effleurant encore.

Elle se recula et lui caressa la joue. Ses yeux bleus un peu fuyants trahissaient son inquiétude.

- Cette nuit, ça aurait pu être toi dans l'ambulance… Fais attention à toi.

Après un court instant, Ryan lui dédia son plus beau sourire.

- Promis.

Elle sourit à son tour, d'une manière un peu plus hésitante. Puis elle se mordit la lèvre, et lui glissa à l'oreille.

- Revenez vite, monsieur l'agent, j'ai une autre nuisette neuve que je _meurs_ _d'envie_ d'essayer…

Elle sentit avec satisfaction son homme se raidir, lui planta un dernier baiser sur la joue puis se saisissant de sa tasse à moitié vide, s'écarta de son passage.

- Tu vas être en retard, répéta-t-elle de la même voix innocente qu'un peu plus tôt.

Figé, il eut une inspiration un peu forcée.

- Un jour, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience, Jen'.

- Ta main me suffira, répondit-elle avec candeur.

Il hocha la tête, retenant un sourire, et sur un dernier regard partagé entre l'exaspération et la tendresse, il quitta l'appartement. Restée seule, Jenny eut un long soupir. Elle frissonna, réalisant soudainement qu'elle avait froid, et resserra autour d'elle les pans de la chemise qui portait _son_ odeur. Elle prit une gorgée de café, et eut un sourire rêveur en songeant à ses dernières paroles – le genre de choses qu'elle ne se permettait de dire que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Au moins, elle pouvait être sûre qu'il penserait à elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à destination… !

.

.

.

La boule au ventre, il contemplait son réveil depuis plusieurs heures, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Dans sa tête, tournait en boucle sa conversation de la veille avec cette flic, le lieutenant Kate Beckett. Après de nombreuses questions sur Marina sa première femme, morte il y a quinze ans des complications de sa maladie, elle et son coéquipier avaient paru satisfaits, et on l'avait finalement laissé partir, non sans lui préciser de ne pas quitter la ville. Il avait joué la surprise, était parti les épaules basses, mais l'angoisse ne le quittait plus.

Tôt ou tard ils vérifieraient son alibi, son emploi du temps, ses finances, ses déplacements, et ils découvriraient le pot aux roses. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Après plusieurs années d'alcoolisme et de désespoir, il menait désormais une vie saine et rangée, s'était remarié, avait eu une petite fille au printemps dernier. Et pourtant, il avait tout risqué dans cette machination qui durait depuis des mois. Terence Lawmann tournait et retournait sa situation dans tous les sens, rongé par le remords, et en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : tout était perdu.

Il éteignit le réveil juste avant qu'il ne sonne, se retourna pour déposer un baiser sur le front d'Abby, sa femme, et la contempla avec regret. Elle qui l'aimait tant, qui l'avait porté à bout de bras depuis le décès de Marina, elle serait mortifiée lorsqu'elle apprendrait la vérité…

Le cœur battant, il quitta le lit conjugal et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ne pouvait plus attendre désormais, les flics comprendraient d'une heure à l'autre. Il en était convaincu.

Aujourd'hui, il passerait à l'action.

.

.

.

Jusque-là obscur et impénétrable, le ciel noir d'encre s'éclaircissait peu à peu. La nuit touchait à sa fin, mais l'aube tardait encore à percer les nuages, à s'élever au-delà des ruelles sombres et des immenses gratte-ciels. Une lumière grise, faible et unie planait sur la ville, en éveil mais comme indolente, encore vaguement somnolente. Novembre et sa grisaille s'achevaient, Décembre et ses promesses festives n'étaient guère loin.

Dans l'appartement, en marge de l'activité peu à peu fourmillante des rues de New-York, un profond silence régnait. L'esprit ailleurs et vagabond, il fixait de ses yeux entrouverts l'écran de son ordinateur portable, posé sur la table basse devant lui, depuis longtemps à court de batteries. Il aurait dû mettre à profit cette longue nuit où le sommeil lui était interdit pour s'avancer dans la rédaction de _Frozen_ _Heat_ : avec cette tournée de fin d'année à travers tout le pays, les prochaines semaines n'allaient certainement pas lui laisser beaucoup de temps pour écrire.

Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité bouger. Il baissa un court instant les paupières, savourant cette quiétude empreinte d'étrangeté qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs heures : ça n'était pas réellement du bonheur, et pourtant il était là, immobile et apaisé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien trop longtemps. L'impression demeurait, à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et la félicité, sensation insaisissable qui semblait pouvoir s'évanouir à tout moment s'il avait le malheur d'amorcer le moindre mouvement.

L'impression d'être à sa place, _enfin_.

Comme pour infirmer cette note d'irréalité, de temps suspendu, la respiration lente et tranquille à ses côtés s'intensifia quelques secondes. Tiré de ses songeries, il rouvrit les yeux et les baissa : rêveur, il esquissa peu à peu un sourire tendre.

Elle était là. Recroquevillée au creux du canapé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tout contre lui. Malgré sa volonté de jouer les garde-malades jusqu'au retour de Martha, les récents évènements avaient eu raison d'elle : elle avait sombré aux toutes premières lueurs de l'aube, sa tête glissant jusqu'à finalement reposer sur son épaule. En s'efforçant de ne pas la déranger, il se pencha légèrement afin de contempler son visage : ses traits tirés s'étaient enfin détendus, et il croyait même distinguer une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres.

Après un long moment passé à l'observer, il reposa sa tête, grimaçant légèrement lorsque son occiput encore pansé frôla le dossier pourtant rembourré du canapé. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra quelques instants sur sa respiration lente et régulière, puis laissa de nouveau son esprit vagabonder.

_« …Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment… de rien ? »_

Sa question avait plané entre eux, hésitante. Elle avait cherché sa main, l'avait serrée avec un empressement qui l'avait alerté. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient ainsi adonnés à un geste aussi simple que symbolique, lui-même venait de frôler la mort face au _3XK_, ce tueur en série désormais en cavale.

Leurs regards qui s'étaient croisés, l'émoi qu'il avait lu en elle, supplanté par une soudaine détermination.

_« …Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. »_

Et le monde qui avait brusquement cessé de tourner à cet aveu inespéré bien qu'indirect. La stupéfaction, l'étonnement, l'incrédulité, la joie qui tour à tour l'avaient envahi. Elle qui s'était faite confuse, mortifiée devant son silence qu'elle devait prendre pour un reproche muet.

Ses yeux verts qui s'étaient illuminés lorsque d'un simple sourire il avait balayé tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs.

Ses lèvres sur les siennes… son souffle mêlé au sien, brûlant, un rien tremblant comme sa main qui douce et légère, s'était posée sur sa joue et l'avait maintenu alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, encore et encore. Indéfiniment, savourant chaque seconde comme deux adolescents qui se déclarent et se découvrent enfin.

Aucun empressement. Juste le contact de simples baisers. Juste l'instant présent, aux sensations décuplées par trois années de retenue et de secrets inavoués, plusieurs heures d'angoisse et d'incompréhension, ponctuées d'une intense dispute.

Et quelques secondes _d'éternité_…

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, presque à contrecœur, le souffle court, elle avait posé son front contre le sien, comme désireuse de prolonger encore cette étrange communion entre eux, qui avait enfin dépassé le cap du simple jeu de regards.

_« Ça_ _fait_ _beaucoup_ _pour_ _une_ _seule_ _nuit_… _»_ avait-elle murmuré, paupières baissées. _«_ _Et_ _tu_ _es_ _blessé_. _»_

Elle avait alors rouvert les yeux, et il s'était plongé sans remord dans ces prunelles ensorcelantes, qui dès le premier jour l'avaient captivé. Sa main à elle s'était resserrée sur la sienne, rassurante, possessive, comme pour tempérer ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

_« Et… j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, Castle. Moi aussi. »_

Dans ses paroles, il avait entendu l'écho de sa propre volonté : elle avait feint l'amnésie, et quand il l'avait su, cette déception avait bien failli signer la fin de leur histoire à peine ébauchée.

_« Je peux imaginer pourquoi vous m'avez menti. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous pardonne. »_

Il était revenu, certes, et il lui avait annoncé avec sincérité qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Mais la rancœur était encore là, quelque part, bien présente, qui exigeait explication, réparation. Qui demandait _du_ _temps_.

Alors, partagé entre cette amertume malgré tout persistante, sa fierté d'homme blessé dans la confiance qu'il lui portait, et l'incommensurable amour qui si longtemps renié ne demandait plus qu'à s'exprimer, il avait embrassé sa paume jusque-là posée sur sa joue, avant d'acquiescer d'un murmure. Puis il avait ajouté dans un sourire, espérant qu'elle saisirait l'allusion :

_« "Tant pis, on peut très bien juste se faire un câlin"… »_

Après un court instant de stupeur, elle avait eu un rire muet, habitée du même souvenir de ce stand de tir où, au tout début de leur partenariat, il avait feint d'être un novice au maniement des armes pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces – et jouer un peu avec ses nerfs, accessoirement. Cette réplique taquine et aguicheuse qu'elle avait eue à l'époque avait été parmi les premières d'une – très – longue liste…

Encore étonnés de la tournure qu'avait pris leur relation après cette _interminable_ _nuit_, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient pressés de brûler les étapes. Il l'avait embrassée de nouveau, longuement, tendrement, sans exiger davantage…

Mais désormais les questions silencieuses s'amoncelaient une à une. Ils avaient peut-être rendu les armes et mis de côté les doutes, les peurs et la rancune, pour profiter du temps mort implicite de cette nuit obscure. Mais sous la lumière peu à peu grandissante de l'aube, la réalité soudain s'affirmait, et il fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant plus ignorer cette vague angoisse qui le taraudait.

_ Et maintenant… ?_

Ils n'avaient guère brusqué les choses. Ils avaient gardé le silence, chacun satisfait de la simple présence de l'autre, comme dans l'accord tacite que tout était encore loin d'être réglé.

Dans l'espoir d'évincer cette angoisse qui lentement montait en lui depuis qu'elle s'était endormie, il avait essayé de rassembler ses souvenirs, mais en vain. La déclaration qu'elle lui aurait faite au _Four_ _Seasons_, son sauvetage et jusqu'à la présence de Beckett près de cette piscine, tout cela était définitivement absent de sa mémoire. Quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir, maintenant qu'elle était là, avec lui ?

Et pourtant, l'inquiétude le tenaillait. Pour rien au monde il ne regretterait cette nuit riche en dangers et en révélations, mais il craignait la réaction de Kate à son réveil. Son attitude, implorante et si touchante lorsqu'elle s'était déclarée, lui était allée droit au cœur, mais un tel abandon ne lui ressemblait pas. Reculerait-elle encore, une fois confrontée à la réalité ? S'excuserait-elle de son comportement, oserait-elle lui tenir le même discours de rupture qu'à l'hôpital, prétextant qu'elle voulait le protéger ?

Et quant à lui, d'ailleurs ? Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, invoquer du temps supplémentaire soi-disant pour se remettre de la « trahison » de sa partenaire, mais les faits étaient bien là : chaque jour il lui était un peu plus difficile de ne pas la côtoyer. Les journées sans enquête – et donc sans excuse valable pour la rejoindre – lui semblaient ennuyeuses à en mourir. Les deux derniers étés passés chacun de leur côté, dans l'ignorance du devenir de l'autre, lui avaient été un véritable supplice : de fait, rien que cette tournée de dédicaces et donc l'idée de quitter New-York d'ici quelques jours lui était une torture.

Loin d'elle, il dépérissait. Ses écrits étaient sans saveur, sa plume indécise. Les minutes, les heures devenaient interminables, et la vie ne retrouvait un certain rythme que lorsqu'elle se rappelait à lui, d'un souvenir, d'un geste ou d'une parole au détour d'une conversation anodine.

Mais voilà qu'enfin près d'elle, alors que leur histoire était peut-être sur le point d'évoluer, l'incertitude ne le quittait pas. Il avait beau redouter l'éventualité de la perdre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son dernier mensonge. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il ressentait depuis la fusillade, et pendant des mois elle avait préféré se taire, avait entretenu l'illusion, joué l'indifférence en pleine connaissance du mal qu'elle lui faisait.

A l'hôpital le lendemain de son intervention, faible et sans ressources, elle avait été capable de le regarder dans les yeux, et de lui affirmer que _non_, elle ne se rappelait pas. Pas même du coup de feu. _**Rien**_. Castle déglutit au souvenir cuisant de ces quelques paroles qui avaient réduit tous ses espoirs à néant. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait alors songé à remettre cet aveu en question…

_« Ma vie n'était plus qu'un chantier et Josh était encore là… Vous avez agi sur le coup de l'émotion, Castle, je ne pouvais pas vous répondre à l'époque, et j'ai fait au mieux ! »_

Avec douleur il revit sa partenaire telle qu'elle lui avait fait face, à peine quelques heures auparavant, lorsqu'elle croyait qu'il jouait les amnésiques pour se venger : la voix rendue rauque par la rancœur et la déception, ses yeux brun-vert étincelants de larmes. La fusillade avait été profondément traumatisante pour Beckett, et elle avait surmonté l'évènement comme elle avait pu : il voulait – il _devait_ – le comprendre et l'accepter. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait changé aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui affirmait que cette fois-ci était la bonne, qu'il ne serait pas un Josh, un Demming qui ne parvient pas à s'inclure dans sa vie et dont elle ne veut plus jamais entendre parler ensuite ? Est-ce que lui, qui enchaînait les déceptions amoureuses et les mariages ratés, qui était tombé sous le charme de la femme la plus extraordinaire mais la plus insaisissable qui soit, pouvait encore espérer construire une relation durable ? Ou bien cette complicité vieille de trois années n'était-elle elle aussi qu'un mensonge, qu'une comédie sans lendemain possible, un rêve totalement surfait, d'où leur peur et leur réticence communes… ?

Après tant de secrets, d'hésitations, de déceptions et de non-dits, étaient-ils prêts à franchir le pas ? Le seraient-ils jamais ?

Beckett eut alors un curieux soupir. Tiré de ses orageuses pensées, Castle s'aperçut que sa respiration était plus courte, moins sereine contre lui, la jeune femme s'était soudain crispée. Avec un mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension, il crut d'abord qu'elle était réveillée.

- …Kate ?

Son murmure resta sans réponse, et la respiration de l'interpellée s'accéléra encore. Frissonnante, elle se recroquevilla davantage sur elle-même, tant et si bien que sa tête glissa peu à peu de son épaule. Alarmé, il se redressa avec précaution et l'installa plus confortablement, allongée dos contre lui, sa tête dodelinant posée sur ses genoux. Il écarta ses boucles brunes de son visage et la scruta attentivement : profondément endormie, elle semblait lutter pour respirer convenablement. Une de ses mains se plaqua contre sa poitrine, se resserra sur son pull alors qu'elle retenait un autre soupir, presque un infime gémissement.

Déjà au cours de la semaine précédente, à de rares occasions il avait cru la voir pâlir et se tendre, comme traversée d'une vive douleur. Par respect pour elle qui semblait tout faire pour le cacher, il avait feint l'ignorance, mais avait commencé de nourrir des soupçons quant à son rétablissement qu'elle disait optimal. Désormais il n'avait plus aucun doute : elle souffrait encore, terriblement. Son rendez-vous de la veille chez son chirurgien n'avait probablement pas été porteur de bonnes nouvelles.

_« Je vais bien Castle, ne vous en faites pas. C'était une simple visite de contrôle. »_

Et comme toujours, elle avait préféré garder ça pour elle…

La gorge nouée, il la regarda se débattre dans un probable cauchemar sans savoir que faire. La réveiller ? La connaissant, elle ne supporterait pas de se retrouver en telle position de faiblesse : toute tentative de discussion serait probablement caduque et dans l'état actuel des choses, il redoutait plus que tout qu'elle fuie encore. Hésitant, il attrapa sa veste abandonnée sur l'accoudoir voisin et en couvrit sa partenaire tremblante et toujours assoupie. Avec douceur il lui caressa les cheveux, comme jadis avec Alexis lorsqu'elle faisait un mauvais rêve. Après un court laps de temps sa respiration se régula, et elle parut se détendre, replongeant dans un sommeil profond mais encore agité, à en juger l'anxiété et la douleur persistantes sur ses traits. Tandis qu'elle gardait la main refermée sur son pull, là où le sniper l'avait atteinte, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il esquissa un sourire amer, partagé entre l'admiration et la rancœur. Souffrir en silence, c'était tout elle…

Telle était Kate Beckett : forte et fière, indomptable, définitivement à sa place dans ce monde d'hommes qu'était celui de la police criminelle. Certainement pas infaillible, mais toujours prompte à le faire croire. Et pourtant, dès les premiers temps de leur partenariat, en la suivant comme son ombre dans ses déplacements comme dans ses raisonnements, il avait peu à peu deviné les failles de son armure rompue aux combats et aux déboires de la vie. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait toujours refusé de former un tandem comme celui d'Esposito et Ryan : travailler en partenariat impliquait une proximité toute particulière, et quand on s'investissait dans une enquête comme elle le faisait, on dévoilait tôt ou tard ses convictions mais aussi ses faiblesses…

Il se remémora leurs premières enquêtes, son apparence, son maquillage sombre et ses regards farouches, sa manière de parler ou de sourire, et lui revint avec netteté le contraste saisissant qu'elle offrait à l'époque, et qui avait nourri le mythe de Nikki Heat : aussi dangereuse et intouchable, que vulnérable pour qui savait viser juste. Un cœur écorché vif sous une armure d'airain.

La fusillade avait certes réveillé les anciennes blessures dues au passé, mais Esposito avait raison : elle avait bien changé depuis le premier soir où ils s'étaient croisés. _« Vous étiez là, Castle. » _lui avait-elle murmuré dans cette suite au sommet du_ Four Seasons, _comme un secret, un aveu qui n'avait peut-être pas seulement concerné les quelques mois après la fusillade_. « Juste là, avec moi. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Tout simplement. »_

Tout était possible. Il fallait simplement qu'il y croie encore, comme il y croyait depuis déjà plus de trois ans. Qu'il patiente. Après tout, elle l'avait rejoint quand elle avait appris sa sortie de l'hôpital, cela en dépit de sa décision de ne plus le revoir. Elle était restée cette nuit, malgré leur effroyable dispute et les paroles blessantes qu'il lui avait assénées, malgré le fait qu'il soit parti en claquant la porte.

En dépit de tout, et peut-être même à deux reprises, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, le monde semblait s'éclairer comme jamais auparavant. Pour l'instant, cela lui suffirait.

Comme Kate se crispait à nouveau, il lui serra l'épaule avec douceur, cherchant à lui communiquer sa sérénité enfin de retour, sa confiance en l'avenir. Sa tendresse.

- Kate… Tout va bien.

Dans son sommeil, elle marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas malgré tous ses efforts, puis se pelotonna davantage contre lui. Sur ses lèvres, se dessina une ombre de sourire.

Les premiers rayons de l'aube commençaient enfin de poindre entre les gratte-ciels de New-York, illuminèrent peu à peu l'appartement silencieux. Sous leur lueur dorée, les larmes de Kate parurent étinceler.

.

.

.

Un frisson la parcourut tout entière. Epuisée, peinant à rester éveillée, elle n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Le froid, qui jusque-là l'avait transpercée de mille aiguilles, l'engourdissait désormais, traître, meurtrier. Elle aurait dû se relever et se battre, s'efforcer de tenir, encore un peu, quelques minutes, quelques secondes. Après tout, _il_ était là, avec elle…

Parce que son visage raidi par le froid la lançait vivement à la moindre mimique, elle se contenta d'un sourire intérieur. Elle allait mourir, et pourtant une étrange paix l'envahissait au fil des minutes. Cela semblait tenir à l'unique fait qu'il était auprès d'elle, et elle ne cherchait plus à comprendre pourquoi. Elle décroisa péniblement les bras et tendit une main tremblante dans sa direction…

…Et ne rencontra que le vide. Ramenée à elle par une soudaine appréhension, elle ouvrit ses yeux cernés, ourlés de givre, et regarda avec stupeur les alentours.

Elle était toujours enfermée dans ce container, cernée par la glace. Prise au piège, et seule. _Désespérément_ _seule_. Où était-il ? Lui qui l'avait serrée dans ses bras pour la réchauffer, qui l'avait soutenue de sa voix tremblante mais bien présente, si réconfortante ? _**Où**_ _**?**_

Portée par l'angoisse, elle se leva en chancelant et s'avança vers le milieu du container, promena un regard épuisé et perdu autour d'elle. Elle se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, laissant retomber sa capuche au passage. Le froid l'assaillit un peu plus, mordant, mais elle n'y prêtait plus la moindre attention.

- Castle ?

S'était-elle assoupie un court instant ? Le terroriste était-il revenu, l'avait-il emmené ? Non, même sous la menace d'une arme, jamais il ne l'aurait laissée ! Pas lui !

**- Castle !**

_« Oubliez-moi. »_

Ses paroles, tranchantes, méprisantes, lui revinrent à l'esprit, tombèrent tel un couperet, si vives, si poignantes qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle ferma les yeux et chercha à ordonner ses souvenirs, qui prenaient un malin plaisir à la fuir comme de l'eau coulerait entre ses doigts. En sa mémoire embrumée, demeurait nette et sans appel une seule certitude.

Il avait su. Il l'avait su. Qu'elle lui avait menti.

Et il était parti !

Elle respirait sourdement, submergée par une angoisse terrible et irrationnelle. Elle allait mourir là, seule, sans lui, parce qu'elle l'avait trahie…

Les larmes lui vinrent, et à peine nées cristallisèrent sur ses paupières. Meurtrie, à bout de forces, elle allait se laisser tomber à genoux lorsqu'un claquement de métal se fit entendre. Par réflexe elle se saisit de son Glock et fit volte-face. La porte du container. Elle venait de s'ouvrir.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'avança à pas lents et précautionneux, scrutant de ses yeux écarquillés l'interstice ouvert sur l'inconnu. De l'autre côté, aucune lumière, aucun son. De l'épaule, son Glock tenu devant elle prêt à tirer, elle repoussa le lourd battant d'acier, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Et incrédule, elle pénétra dans son propre appartement. Stupéfaite, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle : de l'autre côté de la porte, l'intérieur d'acier et de glace du container semblait attendre, déversant un filet de vapeur blanche sur le parquet de son hall d'entrée. Elle fit volte-face et continua pourtant jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu de son salon obscur et vidé de ses meubles. Comme au premier jour, il n'y avait que la peinture d'Alex Gross, gigantesque toile posée contre le mur, et son mystérieux personnage : cette femme voilée et emmitouflée, comme écrasée par le chagrin et la peine, qui luttant contre vents et marées traversait à pas lents le pont de sa destinée, indifférente aux avions qui la survolaient telles autant de menaces de mort dans le ciel anthracite. A ses pieds, un poupon délaissé, comme en souvenir d'une enfance trop vite achevée, d'une insouciance estropiée, mise au rebut au profit d'un destin bien plus noble, mais aussi bien plus douloureux.

Image envoûtante, chaotique. Terrifiante. Inconsciemment elle s'y était reconnue dès le premier regard.

Et devant le gigantesque tableau, seul autre objet présent mais guère à sa place, se trouvait sa psyché. Interloquée, elle baissa son arme et à pas lents, s'approcha. Son reflet fit de même.

A sa stupéfaction, l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir n'avait rien en commun avec elle. Certes c'était bien elle, mais vêtue d'un simple jean noir et d'une chemise blanche, ses cheveux non plus bouclés et somptueux, mais raides et ternes. Elle était pâle et plus maigre, comme elle l'avait été durant sa convalescence. Alors qu'elle restait immobile, prisonnière du regard neutre et vide de son double, le reflet contre toute attente porta les mains à son propre cou et doucement, mécaniquement, défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Dans la pénombre, sa cicatrice apparut, rouge et enflée, plus visible que jamais, comme encore en voie de guérison. Le reflet effleura de ses doigts légèrement tremblants la marque, et la douleur bien connue fusa sous ses propres vêtements. Elle porta à l'identique sa main à sa poitrine, puis revint sur le visage de son double : de ses yeux mornes, deux larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Derrière elle, dans le miroir, une porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Un homme apparut, et elle reconnut sans peine Josh tel qu'il était lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés. Par réflexe elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, mais rien n'avait changé : l'appartement était toujours vide et plongé dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairé par la lueur bleue et irréelle du container.

Elle revint sur les images silencieuses que dispensait le miroir, prise d'un violent malaise. Josh ne souriait plus, et fixait même son double avec incertitude, pitié et angoisse alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Elle la vit baisser la tête alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient de ses yeux cernés, puis froncer les sourcils et refermer les pans de sa chemise sur sa poitrine dénudée. Josh repartit par où il était venu, sans un regard en arrière.

Et son double releva la tête, la fixa droit dans les yeux. Soudain toute neutralité parut s'envoler de son visage accablé, et elle lut dans ces prunelles identiques aux siennes un effroyable désir de vengeance, de violence. De meurtre.

Depuis _ce_ _jour-là_, elle n'était plus la même. Le sniper avait parachevé l'œuvre de l'homme qui avait assassiné sa mère. Elle n'était plus la Kate Beckett d'autrefois, encore tellement insouciante, tellement confiante en l'avenir malgré la perte d'un parent.

On lui avait pris sa mère, on lui avait volé son passé et meurtri son présent. Le sniper avait tenu son corps, son esprit, son âme entre ses mains, et les avait broyés sans la moindre pitié. Incapable de l'endurer, de l'épauler, Josh était parti, l'avait abandonnée métaphoriquement dès l'instant où il avait vu toutes ces épreuves matérialisées en sa cicatrice. Indifférente, elle ne l'avait pas retenue, l'avait même repoussé lorsqu'il avait maladroitement tenté de surmonter son dégoût. Et pourtant avec son départ, s'étaient écroulées sa maîtrise de soi, sa fierté, et quelque part, sa féminité. Stigmatisée par le regard effrayé de son amant d'alors, elle se refusait à de nouveau se montrer, de dévoiler ces faiblesses qui la taraudaient. _On_ l'avait brisée, une bonne fois pour toutes, et jamais elle ne redeviendrait celle qu'elle était autrefois. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'allonger le soir et espérer trouver le repos, chacun de ses rêves hanté par l'ombre du sniper…

Voilà du moins ce que les yeux cruels et embués de larmes de son double lui hurlaient. Livrée au chaos de ses pensées, elle essaya de secouer la tête, de renier tout en bloc. Son reflet haussa le menton, dévoilant à nouveau sa cicatrice, comme la défiant de nier l'évidence : elle n'était plus rien.

Non, elle avait tort… !

- Il y a… _lui_ !

Son reflet resta d'abord interdit, puis hocha négativement la tête, dévastée, impériale dans sa souffrance et ses larmes. D'un coup d'œil muet et pourtant criant de sens, elle lui signifia que _lui_ aussi faillirait. Il la laisserait tomber un jour ou l'autre, lassé de ses remords, de ses peines et de ses douleurs, de ses regrets, de ses _secrets_. Tout ce qu'elle, son propre reflet, symbolisait.

Ou alors il mourrait, comme Johanna sa mère, comme Mike Royce son ancien partenaire, comme n'importe quelle victime dans les innombrables enquêtes dont elle avait eu à s'occuper. Mais quelle différence, semblait murmurer son double en haussant les épaules ? Tôt ou tard, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle se retrouverait seule.

Debout au milieu de son appartement silencieux, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette autre qui disait tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas, dans ses cauchemars. Et soudain, _il_ apparut, là où s'était tenu Josh un peu plus tôt. Elle le reconnut, se réjouit de le savoir sain et sauf. Sans réfléchir elle s'approcha du miroir et effleura son image.

- Castle…

Grave et attentif, l'écrivain ne parut pas la voir, mais fixait avec intensité son double qui lui tournait le dos. Elle déglutit avec peine, eut un douloureux sourire. Non elle n'était pas « rien ». Elle l'avait _lui_. Depuis quelques mois qu'elle avait repris les enquêtes, il était là, pour la soutenir de sa présence. De son regard.

_**Toujours.**_

Et un jour, elle arriverait enfin à tout lui dire, tout lui révéler. Il saurait pourquoi elle avait menti, il saurait ce qu'elle traversait en cet instant-même. Il l'écouterait comme il l'avait si souvent fait, il saurait être patient, lui laisser le temps de se réconcilier pleinement avec ce corps qui l'avait trahie et lui faisait horreur, quand Josh n'avait fait qu'esquiver le problème, sans doute hanté par le même traumatisme – celui d'avoir dû faire l'opération de la dernière chance sur sa propre petite amie.

Du moins, elle espérait que Castle serait patient…

Son reflet la considéra avec mépris, persuadé qu'elle avait tort. Alors par ce sens inné et qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, son autre lui communiqua qu'il suffisait _d'essayer_ pour savoir qui avait raison. Avec effroi elle vit son double rouvrir le haut de sa chemise, dévoilant l'infâme cicatrice. Ses yeux cruels et rougis de larmes la toisèrent avec froideur, et doucement, elle commença de se tourner vers Castle.

- Non…

La gorge nouée, elle la supplia d'une voix rauque de ne pas faire ça. Elle n'était pas prête ! Elle avait encore bien trop de choses à régler, à surmonter seule, elle ne voulait pas, il ne _fallait_ pas qu'il la voie ainsi !

Pas alors qu'elle n'était qu'une épave sans repères, une coquille vide qui ployait sous le chagrin et la douleur, submergée par le désespoir et les idées les plus sombres, emportée par le flot d'une vengeance qui la noyait sans répit. Ce n'était pas _ça_ qu'il voyait depuis des années et qu'il idéalisait dans ses livres. Ce n'était pas de _**ça**_ qu'il était tombé amoureux !

Il fallait d'abord qu'elle se reconstruise, qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle avait été pendant ces trois dernières années !

Qu'elle se retrouve, _enfin_ !

- …Ne fais pas ça !

Mais l'autre, les yeux baissés, achevait son volte-face. Comme Josh, Castle eut un recul…

- Ne fais pas ça !

Et à son désespoir, ses yeux si bleus, si pétillants d'énergie d'ordinaire, se voilèrent d'effroi et de tristesse.

**- Non !**

Refusant de voir le dégoût et le mépris apparaître sur ce visage si familier, elle frappa avec violence la psyché, et sous son poing le miroir se fractura. Dans un fracas de verre brisé, l'image vola en éclats. Les stores de son appartement se soulevèrent brusquement, l'un après l'autre, et la lumière jaillit, aveuglante. Un grondement s'éleva, brutal, profond, et soudain les vitres explosèrent. Jetée à terre par une bourrasque brûlante, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Dans la tourmente, son arme lui échappa. Les dents serrées, les oreilles sifflantes, elle attendit que le souffle de l'explosion s'estompe. Après de longues secondes, un silence pesant retomba.

La respiration heurtée, la poitrine en feu, elle rouvrit les yeux avec précaution. Les murs de son appartement avaient été soufflés, tous sans exception, et pourtant elle n'était pas encore à l'air libre. Au sol gisait la psyché brisée, imprégnée de son sang, mais la peinture d'Alex Gross avait disparu. Avec stupeur, elle reconnut les locaux enfumés et dévastés de la _New_ _Amsterdam_ _Bank_.

Couverte de poussières et de gravats, elle se remit debout et s'épousseta tant bien que mal, puis chancelante, s'avança vers la grille qui la retenait prisonnière. Elle n'était pas verrouillée. Le souffle court, elle l'ouvrit dans un grincement qui soudain raviva ses souvenirs. Interloquée elle contempla la petite pièce où elle avait atterri, reconnaissant enfin le réduit où l'on avait parqué les otages peu avant l'explosion de la banque. L'endroit était désert, mais par réflexe elle posa un regard décontenancé là où elle l'avait retrouvé _lui_, un peu secoué comme tous les autres, mais indemne. Il lui avait souri, elle avait coupé ses liens et transportée de joie, elle avait manqué de tout lui dire.

Mais la place était vide. Encore une fois, elle était seule.

- Castle…

- Beckett ?

Elle sursauta, le cœur battant, explora de ses yeux écarquillés les lieux déserts et saccagés. La fumée était omniprésente. Mais _lui_ restait invisible.

**- Castle !**

- Beckett !

Mue d'un fol espoir elle s'élança parmi les décombres, trébucha plusieurs fois mais n'en accéléra pas moins.

**- Beckett !**

Sa voix venait de l'extérieur du bâtiment. Oublieuse de toute prudence, elle s'élança dans sa direction, passa les portes fracturées par l'explosion. La lumière l'accueillit, l'aveuglant une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'elle put rouvrir les yeux, son estomac se noua avec une telle force qu'elle se crut sur le point de vomir.

Elle était au beau milieu du cimetière. A quelques pas de l'endroit même où elle avait frôlé la mort.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Etrangement, les gratte-ciels de New York étaient invisibles : la plaine herbeuse jalonnée de tombes blanches s'étendait à perte de vue. Comme ce jour-là, le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé, et régnait une lumière unie, fraiche et ouatée. Sur le qui-vive, elle s'avança entre les sépultures, regrettant comme jamais d'avoir perdu son Glock. D'un regard inquiet et apeuré elle fouillait les alentours, craignant à chaque pas d'entendre le son fatidique d'un coup de feu. Elle se sentait observée, mais curieusement ce n'était pas cela qui lui faisait le plus peur. Cette sensation de solitude et d'abandon était bien pire…

Elle finit par arriver dans l'allée où s'érigeait désormais la tombe de Montgomery, et à sa stupeur, l'estrade était toujours là, dressée au milieu de nulle part. Nauséeuse, terrifiée, elle se sentit malgré tout obligée de s'en approcher, effleura le bois frais balayé par le vent, et avec le sentiment d'un condamné à mort montant à l'échafaud, elle gravit les deux marches.

Sur le présentoir, son discours l'attendait toujours, mais à l'instant où elle voulut s'en saisir, une rafale de vent l'emporta au loin. Elle regarda les feuilles tournoyer au gré des vents, et peu à peu une lourde torpeur l'envahit.

Et soudain le coup de feu claqua au loin, étouffé. La panique la paralysa : d'un instant à l'autre, la balle allait la transpercer, et elle agonirait là une fois de plus, seule…

_- Kate… Tout va bien._

La sensation d'être observée se renforça, curieusement rassurante. Mieux même, elle se sentait _protégée_. Les premiers rayons de soleil s'annonçaient par delà les collines, la baignèrent d'une agréable tiédeur. Peu à peu aveuglée, elle ferma les yeux, goûta _son_ étreinte, eut l'apaisante sensation de s'effacer, de se dissoudre dans l'atmosphère dorée. Elle cessa de lutter contre la torpeur qui douce et accueillante, la submergeait.

_Il_ était là, quelque part. _Il_ avait toujours été là.

_- Tout va bien…_

La balle ne vint jamais. A l'horizon, le soleil se levait enfin.

.

.

.

Elle eut une lente et profonde inspiration, que d'instinct elle regretta presque aussitôt. Mais sa crainte de la douleur bien connue fut cette fois-là infondée, et elle savoura cette maigre satisfaction tout en émergeant lentement des tourbes du sommeil. Une très légère nausée persistait, comme toujours après ses cauchemars : à la différence des précédents, elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs de celui-ci et s'en contentait parfaitement. Derrière ses paupières résolument fermées pointait la lumière du soleil, dorée et déjà vive, et elle supposa qu'elle avait encore oublié de fermer ses rideaux.

Elle prit une autre inspiration cependant moins ample, et habitée d'une quiétude somme toute étrange après son présumé cauchemar, s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand la réalité d'une deuxième respiration attira son attention.

Elle hésita puis eut un léger sourire. Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux, craignant d'avoir rêvé. Le temps pour elle de s'habituer à la lumière du soleil levant, et elle reconnut le salon, l'ordinateur portable éteint posé sur la table basse.

Elle baissa les paupières pour rassembler ses esprits. Sur le qui-vive malgré elle – ça n'était guère dans ses habitudes de s'endormir sur les genoux d'un homme – elle s'obligea à se détendre, et remarqua sa propre main crispée sur son pull, là où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Contrairement à ses autres cauchemars, elle ne s'était pas réveillée en sursaut, hurlante et en nage, mais la nausée persistait, tenace signe de mal-être. Elle se retint de se mordre la lèvre : même si elle n'avait fait que gémir, en proie aux affres de ses songes, l'avait-il entendue ?

Elle tendit l'oreille, mal à l'aise, redoutant un soupir, un raclement de gorge gêné, n'importe quoi qui affirmerait que cet autre secret avait été éventé, de surcroît de la pire des manières. Mais le silence perdura, et peu à peu elle se laissa à nouveau bercer par _sa_ respiration tranquille, se réhabitua à la chaleur de _son_ corps contre son dos, au contact innocent de _sa_ main posée sur son épaule. Son cœur retrouva un rythme normal, et la sensation de nausée s'effaça. Le croyant lui aussi assoupi, elle se recroquevilla davantage contre lui et envisagea très sérieusement de se rendormir. Elle ne voulait pas se poser de questions. Pas encore. Juste profiter de sa simple présence…

Malheureusement, au bout de quelques minutes, un léger cliquetis la tira de sa somnolence, et elle dût se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne dormait pas. Il eut un court et curieux soupir, qu'après des années à le fréquenter elle savait être un rire silencieux. Devinant qu'il pianotait sur son portable, elle eut une inspiration aussi profonde que le lui permettait son ancienne blessure et changea légèrement de position, comme quelqu'un sur le point de s'éveiller. Elle entendit le cliquetis s'arrêter, sentit sa main quitter son épaule. Elle retint un sourire, garda les yeux fermés.

- Castle… Vous dormez ?

Sa voix était vaguement rauque, et elle s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge. Elle sentit qu'il se crispait, probablement surpris. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait vouvoyé, mais c'était davantage par habitude que par politesse, et elle espéra qu'il ne s'en formaliserait pas. Elle attendit sa réponse avec une impatience qu'elle ne se reconnut pas. Son léger sourire lui échappa quand elle entendit sa voix, enjouée comme lorsqu'il la saluait le matin, avec cependant dans son murmure une once de tendresse qui l'étonna… mais ne lui déplaisait pas.

- Non, puisque vous me l'avez interdit.

- Très juste, souffla-t-elle sur le même ton.

Après quelques instants, il reposa sa main sur son épaule et se détendit.

- Pardon si je vous ai réveillée.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. J'aurais pu m'endormir ailleurs…

- En ce qui me concerne, ce fut un plaisir.

Le silence revint entre eux, et elle le savoura avec une quiétude inhabituelle. Le portable de Castle émit une discrète vibration, signe qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle pourtant.

- Je répondais à Alexis. Lever à 6h30, les profs ne plaisantent pas pendant ce voyage scolaire.

Elle eut un rire silencieux tandis que les cliquetis reprenaient.

- Votre crâne, ça va ?

- Plutôt bien. Ça me lance parfois, mais ce n'est rien de plus qu'une légère migraine.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai un rendez-vous de contrôle ce matin de toute manière…

Les cliquetis cessèrent, et elle l'entendit poser son portable sur l'accoudoir. Elle déglutit discrètement, et comme souvent au cours de leurs enquêtes, elle fut intimement persuadée qu'il la fixait. N'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit les yeux, redécouvrant le salon baigné de quelques timides rayons de soleil, puis tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et comme quelques heures auparavant ne se quittèrent plus. Jusque-là hésitante quant à la conduite à avoir, elle fut surprise par la douceur de son expression, la tendresse de son sourire, auquel elle répondit presque sans y songer.

Puis elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle le scrutait un peu plus objectivement.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr que tout va bien ?

Comme il haussait les sourcils en une question muette, elle leva une main vers lui.

- Vos blessures…

Elle effleura du bout des doigts son arcade droite : en quelques heures, les bleus hérités de sa rixe avec Jared s'étaient encore assombris. Sous cette caresse, Castle eut un rictus de douleur. Elle voulut baisser la main, honteuse.

- Désolée…

Pour toute réponse, il saisit sa main dans la sienne et les yeux fermés, la conserva sur sa joue indemne.

- Maintenant, ça va, murmura-t-il. Vraiment.

Troublée elle n'osa plus bouger, et malgré ces paroles rassurantes, le contempla avec une culpabilité et une inquiétude grandissantes. Paradoxalement, ainsi contre la joue de Castle, sa paume semblait la brûler sourdement, et elle résista à l'envie de s'abandonner une deuxième fois au bien-être que lui procurait sa simple présence, de ne plus penser à rien. Lorsqu'il la scruta à nouveau, elle détourna la tête, incapable de le regarder en face. Après une longue minute d'hésitation, elle souffla enfin la question qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs heures.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Telle était l'interrogation qui l'avait taraudée à l'hôpital, tandis qu'il oscillait entre la vie et la mort : le pourquoi d'un acte stupide qui l'avait amené à se blesser gravement, à défaut de bien pire.

- Pardon ?

Elle lui adressa un regard noir. En voyant l'expression tendre de Castle disparaître peu à peu, elle regretta presque d'avoir remis la question sur le tapis. Mais il leur fallait éclaircir cette histoire s'ils voulaient avancer, et elle espérait qu'il comprendrait…

Il n'avait pas lâché sa main en dépit du tour amer que prenait la conversation. Elle se radoucit, caressa du pouce sa joue indemne alors qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, demandant implicitement sa franchise.

- Cette nuit… Pourquoi t'es-tu précipité au _Four_ _Seasons_ pour sauver Helena Wood ? Tu savais que le tueur y était. Alors pourquoi y es-tu allé seul ?

Il cilla un court instant avant de resserrer son étreinte sur sa main, et murmura, légèrement sur la défensive.

- J'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais tu n'as jamais répondu. À aucun de mes appels.

- Je n'avais pas mon téléphone sur moi, mais tu aurais pu joindre Espo, ou Ryan, ou n'importe qui d'autre au poste, répliqua-t-elle à mi-voix. Tu aurais pu alerter la sécurité de l'hôtel, leur intervention aurait même été plus rapide.

- C'est vrai.

Il relâcha la main de Beckett, qui la ramena contre elle, interloquée. À en juger la stupeur qui se peignait sur le visage de Castle, ces alternatives ne l'avaient pas même effleuré à l'instant crucial. Alors qu'il baissait les yeux, vaguement penaud, elle retint un douloureux sourire : depuis toujours et faute d'une formation policière, Castle était de ces gens qui s'enflamment lorsque la solution de l'énigme vient à leur apparaître. Elle-même, quand elle était encore une novice, avait eu droit à quelques sévères réprimandes de Royce son ex-instructeur, lorsque son instinct aiguisé lui faisait entrevoir la vérité et l'amenait à commettre des imprudences sur le terrain. Maintes fois Castle l'avait amusée par son enthousiasme, lorsqu'ils résolvaient une affaire à la force seule de leurs raisonnements. D'une certaine manière il avait ravivé en elle cette passion qu'entraîne la découverte d'une vérité, félicité émoussée au fil du temps et des enquêtes sordides…

Mais cette spontanéité, cette « candeur » qui avaient participé à rendre un sens à sa vie et son métier, avaient conduit Castle à négliger la prudence la plus élémentaire. Elle lui en voulait de s'être mis en danger aussi bêtement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Dans l'urgence, je n'ai pas réfléchi…

Beckett l'observa tandis qu'il rassemblait ses souvenirs à la recherche d'une excuse un tant soit peu plausible à son comportement, et son cœur se serra devant les bleus qui marbraient la peau de l'écrivain. Aussi profond que pouvait être son ressentiment envers lui, ce n'était rien comparé à sa propre culpabilité. D'eux deux, elle s'était toujours considérée comme la plus responsable, la plus clairvoyante quant aux risques qu'ils encouraient. Mais au fur et à mesure que les enquêtes s'ensuivaient, elle avait peu à peu oublié sa prudence. Si Castle s'était ainsi jeté tête baissée face au danger, c'était aussi à cause de son laxisme…

- Je voulais juste trouver Wood le plus vite possible, la mettre en lieu sûr en t'attendant…

- C'était stupide, souffla-t-elle avant de détourner la tête et de reprendre sa position initiale, dos contre lui, les yeux perdus dans sa contemplation du soleil levant.

- Je sais, admit-il, vaincu.

Ils se turent. Craignant qu'ils ne s'enlisent dans un silence accablant de reproches et de non-dits – ce qui pour l'un comme pour l'autre aurait été tout aussi insupportable que leur récente dispute à bâtons rompus – Castle lui serra l'épaule avec hésitation. Comme en réponse à cette excuse tacite, elle ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur la sienne, et ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, à éprouver ce sentiment de communion étrange et unique qui désormais ne s'exprimait plus par de seuls regards.

- …Je voulais prouver à Gates ce dont j'étais capable, reprit Castle à mi-voix. Je croyais que si je parvenais à sauver Wood, elle réviserait son jugement.

Beckett soupira discrètement : ce quiproquo quant à un renvoi de Castle par Gates leur avait décidemment bien compliqué les choses.

- Je vois…

- Et je voulais te changer d'avis.

- À propos de quoi ?

Castle n'eut qu'une infime hésitation avant de se jeter à l'eau.

- Que ma place est auprès de toi.

Et comme il l'avait escompté – même craint, Beckett se crispa contre lui. Elle lui adressa un long regard perçant et insondable, puis les lèvres pincées, se redressa avec lenteur et se rassit à ses côtés. Elle chercha ses mots.

- Castle, c'est…

Inévitable, la question du bienfondé de leur partenariat revenait, et avec amertume Castle sut qu'elle n'avait guère changé d'avis en dépit de leur rapprochement. Il comprenait cette volonté de mettre fin à leur partenariat : lui-même avait été transitoirement du même avis au cours de la nuit, et n'avait pas protesté lorsqu'elle y avait involontairement fait allusion à son chevet à l'hôpital. Mais à la différence de cette fois précédente, il savait où ils en étaient, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et il avait préparé ses arguments.

Beckett finit par secouer la tête avec renoncement.

- …Ça n'est pas aussi simple.

- Si, ça l'est, murmura-t-il avec calme mais conviction. Ça l'a été pendant trois ans. Ça peut l'être encore.

Elle eut un soupir tremblé qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais entendu jusque-là. D'une main incertaine, elle écarta le rideau de somptueuses boucles brunes qui lui barrait le visage, et son regard brillant le scruta sans faiblir. Encore épuisée après ses quelques maigres heures de sommeil, elle paraissait avoir vieilli de dix ans, et lui-même n'était probablement pas en meilleur état.

- Je t'ai cru mourant, déclara-t-elle simplement. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça signifie.

Il cilla. Face à sa soudaine franchise, à cette exacerbation d'émotions particulièrement inattendue venant d'elle, ses arguments lui parurent mesquins et obsolètes. Presque par réflexe, il lui prit la main dans un geste de réconfort, qu'il accompagna d'un sourire d'excuse.

- Je te jure de ne plus jamais agir en solo. Crois-moi, j'ai compris la leçon.

Elle se dégagea vivement, comme si le simple contact de sa paume l'avait brûlée.

- Ça ne change rien, que je sois là ou pas.

Avec un regain de cette fierté qui la caractérisait, elle essuya l'air de rien ses paupières, exemptées de maquillage suite à son départ en trombe pour le _Four_ _Seasons_. Femme soignée, d'apparence toujours impeccable, il ne l'avait que rarement vue sans apprêts, et elle semblait ignorer le charme qu'elle exhalait même ainsi, naturelle.

- Tu pourrais être blessé de toute manière.

Sa voix légèrement mordante, contraste saisissant avec son allure éreintée, le ramena à la réalité de leur conversation. Elle le toisait avec un mélange poignant de rancœur et d'inquiétude.

- Et alors ? répondit-il avec un rien de la même animosité.

Elle le fixa encore quelques instants, surprise, puis baissa la tête, se mordilla la lèvre en papillonnant des paupières. Il la poussait dans ses derniers retranchements, il en avait bien conscience. Entre les paroles qu'il lui assénait et les regards déroutés, douloureux, _coupables_ qu'elle promenait par instants sur lui – ses contusions, comprit-il – elle semblait profondément mal à l'aise. Qu'elle continue pourtant de lui faire face le confortait dans sa volonté de tout régler, _maintenant_. Quitte à déclencher une nouvelle dispute, ce serait toujours plus productif que leurs éternels silences, leurs aveux inachevés ou un autre quiproquo…

- Et alors, je ne veux plus endurer tout ça, murmura-t-elle après quelques instants. Te voir comme ça, c'était…

Sa voix s'éteignit d'elle-même, et elle s'entoura frileusement de ses bras, le regard fuyant.

- C'est trop dangereux.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire, moi ? reprit-il doucement.

Les yeux verts revinrent sur lui, cernés mais limpides, inquisiteurs malgré eux. Il les affronta sans peine, et elle eut un haussement d'épaules impatient pour se redonner contenance.

- Je suis flic, Castle. C'est mon métier que de prendre des risques.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, _Kate_, et tu le sais.

Immobile, elle le contempla en apparence sans réagir. Digne et droite, seuls ses yeux la trahirent, peu à peu voilés. Il eut un soupir vaincu.

- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être ce que tu es, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Mais je connais ton quotidien mieux que personne, et quand je ne suis pas avec toi sur le terrain, je m'inquiète…

- Pas autant que moi, Castle.

La main de Beckett chercha soudain la sienne, et la serra si fort que ses jointures en blanchirent. Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide, comme rivés à un souvenir connu d'elle seule.

- Pas autant que moi, répéta-t-elle lentement.

Sa voix, sourde et monocorde, était malgré tout chargée d'un quelque chose de puissant et d'effrayant, qui arracha un frisson à l'écrivain. Il reconnut avec émoi le ton lourd qu'elle avait pris, la fois où elle lui avait révélé les circonstances de la mort de Johanna Beckett.

_« Ma mère… Elle a été poignardée… »_

Comme en un écho tacite à ses pensées, les yeux ternes de la jeune femme s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes. À la fois attendri et torturé par une telle marque d'abandon, Castle lui empauma la joue, chassant du pouce une perle d'eau qui solitaire y glissait sans un bruit. Les prunelles aux reflets de jade de Beckett quittèrent son obscur passé pour se concentrer sur lui, l'observant avec une limpidité nouvelle alors qu'il se penchait sur elle. Tant d'espoir, mais aussi tant de questions et d'inquiétudes dans ce regard qu'il chérissait tant… Elle qui semblait toujours si sûre d'elle, si confiante, qui était-il pour la désarçonner à ce point ? Depuis quand éprouvait-elle à son encontre une telle angoisse ?

Jusqu'à quel point le fait de le croire mourant l'avait-il marquée ?

- Pas autant que toi ? Ne sous-estime pas l'emprise que tu as sur moi, Kate Beckett, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, si proche qu'il sentait le souffle tremblant de Kate sur sa peau. Pendant la prise d'otages la semaine dernière, lorsque tu as passé la porte de la banque avec ton brancard, sans arme et déguisée en secouriste… J'ai cru que mes pires cauchemars devenaient réalité.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre…

Elle baissa les paupières avec douleur.

- Je me suis portée volontaire pour aller reconnaître le terrain, mais la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour moi, c'était de te voir vivant. Ça aussi, c'était stupide.

- Peut-être… Sûrement. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux me souvenir aujourd'hui.

Et avec une douceur infinie, il caressa ses lèvres des siennes, craignant d'abord un recul, un refus qui à son soulagement ne vint jamais. Il l'embrassa lentement, longuement, et ensemble ils reprirent le dialogue simple, sans paroles et enivrant des heures précédentes.

- Rappelle-toi toutes ces enquêtes que nous avons résolues, tous ces gens qui peuvent faire leur deuil grâce à nous. Et ton sourire à notre réveil, après qu'on nous ait tirés de cette chambre froide. Ton rire juste après que j'ai désactivé la bombe l'an dernier. Et la manière dont tu as surgi dans cette banque dévastée l'autre jour, quand tu m'as vu… C'est de ça qu'il faut se souvenir. Nous avons survécu, Kate, à chaque fois... Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'accompagner.

Il scella cette ultime volonté d'un dernier baiser, chaste et tendre.

- Fais-nous confiance, Kate. Laisse-nous une chance.

Et il se recula, regrettant déjà le contact soyeux de ses lèvres. En silence, il scruta son visage étonnement serein, dans l'expectative. Elle eut un soupir, rouvrit les yeux et contempla sa propre main, qu'il n'avait en revanche pas encore lâchée. Elle murmura enfin.

- Je suis fatiguée, Castle…

Il sentit son estomac se tordre sous la déception. Il déglutit, encore incrédule, craignant pourtant déjà la suite de ses paroles. Son ton, ses mots ressemblaient trop à ce qu'elle lui avait dit six mois plus tôt, à l'hôpital, juste avant qu'elle ne lui demande de prendre ses distances.

Elle leva les yeux, et la lumière du jour naissant dansa au fond de ses prunelles couleur de jade. Doucement elle posa son autre main sur les siennes, resserra son étreinte.

- J'en ai assez de réfléchir pour deux. De toujours suivre ma raison. J'en ai assez de lutter…

Castle resta de marbre, n'osant croire à des paroles aussi ambivalentes. Elle eut un sourire résigné, caressa rêveusement le col de sa chemise, comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant, juste après l'explosion de la banque. Un geste anodin, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était là, bien vivant, avec elle.

- Même si je le voulais, je crois que je ne pourrais plus avancer sans toi à mes côtés.

Il en tomba des nues. De sa part, un tel aveu valait toutes les déclarations.

- Ce qui veut dire… que tu acceptes ?

Elle le scruta droit dans les yeux, muette. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage jusque-là empreint de gravité de Castle, elle eut un rire silencieux.

- Attendons de voir ce que Gates aura à nous dire pour le fiasco de la nuit dernière. Mais en ce qui me concerne…

Elle se pencha vers lui.

- …Ai-je le choix ?

Envoûté, il allait souffler un « Non » mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'embrassa avec douceur. Tout comme elle, il ferma les yeux.

Pour la deuxième fois, le monde parut s'arrêter de tourner. Avec un rien d'étonnement, ils retrouvèrent cet élan à la fois tendre et empressé qui les avait surpris durant la nuit. Leurs dernières réticences désormais exposées au grand jour, l'indécision et la retenue jusque-là maîtresses s'effacèrent, et leur étreinte s'enflamma d'une ferveur nouvelle. Sans remords, l'un comme l'autre s'y abandonnèrent.

De lent et comme dans l'expectative, leur baiser devint fougueux, pressant. Dans un soupir elle noua ses mains autour de son cou, lui arrachant ainsi un frisson délicieux. Il quitta ses lèvres pour aller goûter la peau tendre de sa gorge, s'enivra de son odeur qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur et qui subtile et entêtante, n'avait cessé de le poursuivre depuis leur toute première étreinte au beau milieu d'une ruelle sombre, lors de cette « diversion » qui avait toujours été bien plus qu'une simple comédie. Elle eut un sourire tout en s'adonnant à la caresse de ses lèvres, l'invita à poursuivre en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Le toucher rugueux de son pansement lui fit froncer les sourcils, ravivant dans un éclair ses souvenirs. Le souffle court, elle rompit leur étreinte pour se plonger dans ses yeux bleus, à la fois légèrement et agréablement surpris, peu à peu nimbés d'un voile de désir que le soleil levant n'arrivait pas à dissiper. Elle déglutit, elle-même le cœur battant d'une chamade brûlante qu'elle croyait avoir oubliée depuis longtemps. Elle embrassa ses ecchymoses, avec une tendresse qui le fit tressaillir, puis ses lèvres, fiévreusement.

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal, souffla-t-elle tout contre lui.

- Comment pourrais-tu… ?

Il captura ses lèvres, et elle se lova davantage contre lui, toutes ses pensées s'effaçant à nouveau sous la puissance des sensations qu'il éveillait en elle, familières et grisantes. Oublieuse de tout ce qui n'était ni elle ni lui, elle se laissa guider, retrouvant sa chaleur, éprouvant sa présence masculine, robuste et rassurante. Ses bras l'étreignirent d'une force mesurée et malgré tout surprenante, qui la fit frémir alors qu'ils échangeaient un nouveau baiser impétueux, sans fard, rythmé de soupirs qu'aucun ne cherchait plus à retenir.

Exalté, peinant à ne pas perdre définitivement pied lorsqu'elle se pressa plus encore contre lui, il glissa une main le long de ses reins, sous son pull, apprécia l'énergie qui courait, latente dans ce corps de liane. Il savoura la douce chaleur de sa peau tandis que lentement il remontait vers ses épaules, glissait insidieusement vers le flanc…

Elle se raidit aussitôt. Une main agrippa vivement le poignet de Castle, stoppant net sa progression, interrompit du même coup leur baiser. L'écrivain rouvrit les yeux, surpris, tandis que Beckett se reculait avec précipitation.

- Kate ?

La respiration bloquée, elle le scrutait sans le voir, muette d'effarement. Il l'appela plus doucement, inquiet, puis hésitant lui frôla la joue du bout des doigts : elle tressaillit à ce contact, parut revenir brutalement à elle. Elle baissa les yeux et avisant sa main convulsée sur le poignet de son partenaire, relâcha aussitôt son emprise, confuse.

- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-elle avec précipitation. C'est…

Elle se leva et recula de quelques pas, très pâle, avant de se retourner sans un mot. Intrigué, troublé, il allait se lever à son tour lorsqu'il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son bras endolori, et vit les quatre petites demi-lunes qui meurtrissaient sa peau, laissées par les ongles de Kate. Abasourdi, il l'observa avec attention tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, contemplant la ville sans vraiment la voir. Malgré lui, il capta l'infime tremblement de ses mains alors qu'elle les portait à son visage, puis les glissait nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Après une longue minute d'attente, il quitta le canapé.

- Kate.

Il vit ses épaules se crisper davantage, et patienta en silence. Elle eut une courte inspiration, puis lentement lui fit face, un poing sur la hanche dans une attitude qui se voulait sûre d'elle, et cependant incapable d'affronter son regard.

- Désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça. C'est… ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- Non… c'est ma faute. Je savais que ta blessure était encore sensible, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

Elle eut un léger sursaut, et trouva enfin le courage de le regarder dans les yeux, étonnée. Sans mots ils se comprirent, et Kate pâlit un peu plus.

- Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?

- Il y a une semaine, le lendemain de la prise d'otages. Tu étais au téléphone, et sans raison tu t'es figée. Je faisais du café dans la salle de repos, mais même de là, je l'ai vu.

Elle déglutit, honteuse, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne cilla. Elle se souvenait de cette toute première fois où sans prévenir, sans qu'elle exécute le moindre effort susceptible de réveiller ses courbatures, _la_ _balle_ s'était manifestée, brutale, cuisante. La douleur avait été si vive, si accaparante qu'elle aurait été incapable de répéter ce que son interlocuteur avait dit au cours des cinq secondes suivantes. Stupéfiée par la douleur, nauséeuse, elle avait pourtant réussi à garder le silence. Ryan et Esposito étaient partis aux archives, et avec Castle hors de vue, elle avait cru que cet instant d'égarement était passé inaperçu : le sternum encore endolori, hantée par la peur que cela se reproduise sans crier gare, elle avait repris ses activités, tant bien que mal.

- Et tu n'as rien dit, murmura-t-elle.

Castle tiqua sous son regard blessé, étrangement presque accusateur. Il hocha négativement la tête.

- Ton attitude m'en a dissuadé. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être attentif depuis. J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire plus…

Elle le fixa sans rien dire, les lèvres pincées, les bras résolument croisés.

- …Mais ça ne « me regarde pas », n'est-ce pas ?

Sous les yeux perçants de sa partenaire muette, Castle finit par baisser les siens. Dans le salon tout juste éclairé par le soleil matinal, plana cette question, comme un rappel cruel et péremptoire de ce qui avait été dit la veille même, au commissariat.

_« Beckett, tout va bien ? »_

_« Ça vous regarde ? »_

En vingt-quatre heures, leur vie, leur relation si particulière avaient semblé connaître un essor qu'il n'avait même plus osé espérer. Mais il était des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Qui ne changeraient sans doute jamais, selon toute vraisemblance.

La gorge serrée, Castle se rassit, vaincu. Un long silence persista, pesant, interminable. Puis feutrés, quelques pas incertains s'élevèrent, ainsi qu'une respiration à peine perceptible, quelque peu rapide, tout près de lui. Lorsque l'écrivain releva la tête, ce fut pour croiser à nouveau les deux prunelles impénétrables de Kate : sans remords il se laissa captiver par cette couleur indéfinissable, oscillant entre le vert et le brun doré. Elle avala discrètement sa salive, l'air d'hésiter, puis lui tendit une main, encore vaguement tremblante. Il la saisit : glacée, elle le serra cependant avec conviction. Sans un mot, les yeux brillants de larmes, elle esquissa un timide et douloureux sourire…

On frappa lourdement à la porte, et les deux partenaires rompirent leur étreinte dans un même sursaut. Leurs regards convergèrent sur la porte d'entrée, qui résonna d'une nouvelle bourrade doublée d'un grésillement strident de sonnette. Une voix étouffée leur parvint de derrière le battant rouge verni, rauque, pâteuse et inintelligible, mais familière pour Castle qui eut une mimique embarrassée. L'écrivain lança un coup d'œil inquiet à sa muse, qui les sourcils haussés de stupeur, l'invita d'un hochement de tête à aller ouvrir, ignorant le pourquoi de son hésitation. Castle s'exécuta aussitôt, et sans passer par l'œilleton, ouvrit la porte qui pour la troisième fois tremblait sous les coups répétés. Dans le couloir, appuyée d'une main à l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait une Martha en robe de soirée et légèrement vacillante. Comme aveuglée elle cligna des yeux – son maquillage très travaillé ne pouvait cependant pas cacher ses cernes – et après un temps de profonde réflexion, baragouina quelque chose que Beckett ne parvint pas à saisir malgré tous ses efforts.

- …et tu as oublié tes clés, n'est-ce pas, Mère, l'interrompit pourtant l'écrivain, donnant l'air de terminer sans mal la phrase que Martha avait si laborieusement commencé.

Celle-ci eut un hochement de tête pour tout acquiescement. Imperturbable, son fils se saisit de son sac à main, l'ouvrit et sans même regarder à l'intérieur, en tira un trousseau de clés. L'actrice contempla l'objet avec une stupéfaction toute théâtrale, puis dans un haussement d'épaules pénétra dans l'appartement, d'une démarche qu'elle voulait impériale mais qui grâce à ses – trop – hauts talons, fut tout au plus claudicante. Martha jeta son manteau en travers d'une chaise et traversa le loft sans donner l'impression d'avoir remarquer Kate, qui mal à l'aise et désœuvrée se tordait discrètement les mains debout au milieu du salon.

- Ces jeunes savent faire la fête, marmonna Martha tout en se dirigeant – grosso-modo – vers l'escalier. Si seulement on avait eu ces DJ du temps de ma fringante jeunesse… !

- Je te prépare ta tisane « spéciale cuite », Mère ? demanda Castle d'un ton résigné.

Comme si exécuter plusieurs actions à la fois était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'offrir, l'interpellée, qui gravissait l'escalier d'un pas raide, attendit d'être au sommet pour répondre.

- Merci, _kiddo_, mais le seul vrai remède qui me conviendrait pour le moment, c'est mon oreiller de plumes et une profonde méditation d'une bonne quinzaine d'heures.

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut à l'étage. En soupirant Castle revint vers Beckett, qui hésitant entre l'amusement et la consternation, esquissait un sourire incertain. Il lui répondit d'un haussement gêné de sourcils.

- C'était une situation assez courante les dimanches matins quand j'étais jeune, les soirées de première étant souvent bien arrosées. C'est probablement suite à ça que je me suis promis de ne jamais rentrer bourré à des heures où mes enfants pouvaient me voir.

Beckett eut un petit rire silencieux, et il la scruta attentivement du coin de l'œil, soulagé de la voir reprendre des couleurs. Elle sentit l'intensité de son regard, le lui rendit sans fard, encore sur la défensive, mais peu à peu troublée. Il perçut son malaise, chercha à meubler le silence une nouvelle fois de retour. Il consulta sa montre et opta pour un sourire de façade.

- Je dois être à l'hôpital dans vingt minutes, le médecin urgentiste ne m'a laissé partir qu'à la condition que je revienne ce matin dès la première heure pour un dernier check-up… Je vais me changer, et appeler un taxi.

Surprise, Beckett hocha de la tête, mais Castle s'était déjà détourné. Un claquement de talons fit lever les yeux à la détective, vers le haut de l'escalier d'où l'interpella Martha de retour.

- Oh, et Kate, _my_ _dear_, quand je me réveillerai j'aurai probablement oublié la majeure partie des douze dernières heures, mais j'espère que vous ne vous formaliserez pas de cet aspect plutôt échevelé de ma personnalité. Et je compte sur vous pour me raconter l'origine de ce magnifique pansement sur le crâne de mon fils, qui cependant va bien si j'en juge sa présence dans ce salon et non dans un hôpital. Je pourrais interroger Richard, mais il est toujours si avare de détails, il croit que ça m'évite de m'inquiéter, le bougre. Vous repasserez très bientôt, n'est-ce pas, Kate ?

- Bien sûr, Martha, répondit Beckett à cette belle tirade. Je n'y manquerai pas.

L'artiste la remercia d'un sourire – et d'un clin d'œil, Beckett en aurait juré – et se retira à l'étage, vacillante. Jusque-là amusée, l'expression de Kate se fit songeuse. Elle ramassa sa propre veste sur le canapé et l'enfila, chercha par habitude son portable, avant de se rappeler qu'il était hors d'usage depuis son plongeon dans la piscine du _Four_ _Seasons _: dès l'instant où elle avait quitté son appartement et son téléphone fixe cette nuit, elle n'avait plus été joignable par le commissariat. Elle se mordit la lèvre en réalisant ce manquement certain à son devoir, puis haussa finalement les épaules : elle n'était plus à une gaffe près désormais, et avec la nuit que son équipe venait de passer, elle aurait très probablement été la dernière à être appelée en cas de nouvelle affaire de meurtre. Pour plus de sûreté, elle allumerait sa radio et contacterait le Central dès qu'elle aurait rejoint sa voiture de fonction.

Elle secoua la tête et se maudit de se préoccuper d'un tel détail dans un moment pareil. La gorge nouée, elle revit le recul qui l'avait éloignée de Castle : ç'avait été incontrôlable, quasi instinctif, et à ce moment précis des bribes de son rêve décousu lui étaient revenus. Elle contempla ses mains, encore un rien tremblante. A la seule idée qu'il voit cette cicatrice, elle avait tout simplement _paniqué_… C'était très clair : elle avait beau l'avoir refoulée pendant des mois, la réaction de Josh la hantait toujours. Même si elle avait tourné la page avec lui, elle avait un jour eu confiance en cet homme, avait espéré qu'il saurait surmonter ses démons, son dégoût. Mais elle s'était trompée : peut-être était-ce de sa faute à lui, peut-être était-ce de la sienne qui avait préféré fuir, comme souvent. Peut-être n'avaient-ils jamais eu d'avenir ensemble. Nul ne le savait.

Aujourd'hui, c'était de Rick Castle qu'il était question. Et faire confiance, encore une fois. Dans son rêve, cela avait été douloureusement simple. Mais la réalité était tout autre… n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tergiversait encore quand Castle revint dans le salon, absorbé par son téléphone. Beckett l'observa quelques instants, puis se décida.

- Laisse tomber le taxi, Castle. Je te dépose à l'hôpital.

Et sans attendre de réponse – ou plutôt sans oser croiser son regard, se maudit-elle – elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

.

.

.

- Terence ? Tout va bien ?

Songeur, il leva le nez de sa tasse de café vers Abby, qui le contemplait avec interrogation. Il eut un sourire de façade.

- Oui chérie. Je me réveille, c'est tout.

Son épouse eut un petit rire, puis entreprit d'essuyer le menton de leur fille Cayla, huit mois et demi, qui s'appliquait à déguster son petit-déjeuner autant qu'à le répandre un peu partout armée de sa cuillère.

- Devon, tu vas être en retard ! lança-t-elle en direction du premier étage. Dépêche-toi un peu !

- C'est bon Maman, pas la peine de hurler ! répondit une voix jeune et bougonne tandis qu'on dévalait les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Un garçon d'une dizaine d'années surgit dans la cuisine et vint s'asseoir à la place restante, ignorant superbement son beau-père, puis sa mère qui lui tendait la joue en vain et secoua finalement la tête, résignée. Comme à l'écart de toute cette agitation, Terence sirotait son café. Alors qu'il observait les siens à leur insu, tantôt amusé tantôt attendri, il sentait sa boule au ventre grandir, s'alourdir au point de lui donner la nausée. Les minutes passèrent effroyablement vite, tandis que lui, submergé par la tension et l'angoisse, avait l'impression d'agir au ralenti.

Abby finit par se lever et prit dans ses bras sa fille, aux cheveux aussi roux que les siens.

- Va te laver les dents, Devon, et frotte bien ! Je change Cayla et on t'attend dans la voiture.

Terence Lawmann reposa son café à peine entamé et se leva à son tour.

- Laisse, chérie. C'est moi qui l'emmène à l'école, pour une fois.

Son épouse le regarda avec stupeur.

- Tu es sûr ? C'est à l'opposé de la ville. Tu ne risques pas d'être en retard au boulot ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé, avec Devon.

Abby acquiesça, malgré tout étonnée, et regarda son mari disparaître dans le couloir. Sur la table, ses œufs brouillés refroidissaient, intacts. Pourtant, il adorait ça.

Sur le tableau de la cuisine, parmi les listes de courses, les portraits de Devon et Cayla, les emplois du temps et les clichés des dernières vacances en famille, figurait une vieille photographie froissée de Marina et Terence, comme une évidence.

.

.

.

_The Secret – Rising Sun_

…_To be continued…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu. N'oubliez pas que chaque auteur, en publiant son travail, vous fait un don de lui-même. Manifester votre enthousiasme et vos remarques constitue le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez lui offrir._

_A très bientôt, pour la suite de « The Secret »… En attendant, je vous invite à vous pencher sur ma petite dernière, « Near-Death Experience », disponible également sur le fandom Castle !_

.

.

.

_**Quelques secondes après la fusillade. Face à la mort, Beckett se prend à regretter d'être passée à côté de l'essentiel. Mais si d'autres choix avaient été faits, les choses auraient-elles vraiment pu être différentes ? Alternative Universe, ou presque…**_


End file.
